Camino a la Venganza
by Silverwolf850
Summary: El mundo entero está amenazado por un misterioso ejercito de maquinas lideradas por el infame Rey Maquina ¿Podrán Twilight y las demás elementos de la armonía detener a este despiadado enemigo al mismo tiempo que tienen que lidiar con un pequeño potro que parece odiar a Celestia por algún extraño motivo?
1. Prologo

**CAMINO DE LA VENGANZA**

**PROLOGO**

Lo que una vez fue el glorioso reino de Canterlot ahora esta en ruinas. Sus calles están ocupadas por extrañas máquinas. Algunos con forma de ponis de cada raza, dragones, gigantes bípedos de metal y extraños vehículos terrestres y voladores.

Por una extraña razón no se ve ni un solo pony en las calles de Canterlot, solo maquinas sin alma o conciencia.

En el salón del trono donde antes se sentaba la princesa Celestia, hay un extraño pony alicornio con forma demoníaca. Tenía el pelaje rojo sangre, la crin y la cola negras como la misma oscuridad. Poseyendo un gran cuerno rojo puntiagudo. Sus alas eran negras y con forma de murciélago o dragón. Sus ojos con forma de dragón eran rojos carmesí. Su Cutie-Mark era la imagen de un engranaje negro envuelto en llamas

En frente de él estaban siete extraños ponis. Todos ellos estaban cubiertos con trajes negros tipo comando y sus rostros estaban cubiertos con mascaras haciendo difícil saber su aspecto

El extraño alicornio tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica. A su lado estaban de pie Celestia y Luna. Tenía unos extraños artefactos en el pecho con forma de araña con una luz roja que anulaba por completo su voluntad.

Alicornio Demoníaco: - Por fin. Después de dos largos años por fin tengo mi venganza. Pronto el nuevo EDEN llegará a este mundo, un mundo a mi medida.

El alicornio demoníaco empezó a reír de a un alto volumen que se hoyo por toda Equestria.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?, ¿Quién es ese misterioso alicornio?

Para eso tenemos que remontar en el pasado y así obtener respuestas.

Este es mi primer Fanfic. Espero que os guste.

He de confesar que no suelo escribir historias pero trataré de hacerlo mejor que pueda. Perdonad de antemano si no os parece demasiado original, como ya he mencionado antes no estoy habituado a escribir fanfic


	2. CAPITULO 1 EL IMPERIO MAQUINA

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL IMPERIO MAQUINA**

En el lejano reino grifo en la sala del trono, estaba el rey grifo Arandus. Un grifo de plumas blancas en el cuerpo y negras en la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Rey grifo: ¿Cómo ha podido llegar suceder esto? Ni siquiera los vimos llegar

De repente las puertas del trono se abren de golpe y aparece un grifo algo mas joven de plumas marrones y cabeza blanca. Era el consejero del rey grifo Richard.

Consejero Richard (gritando asustado): Majestad ya están aquí, han llegado al reino.

Rey grifo Arandus (preocupado): ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Pero como es posible que ya estén aquí?

Richard: Atravesaron nuestras defensas casi al instante, nuestras tropas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Ahí fuera todo es un caos.

El consejero Richard no exageraba. Afuera en las calles del reino se estaba una cruenta batalla. Los grifos en tierra luchaban contra unos extraños ponis unicornios (Ponis con una armadura azul, con un extraño visor rojo donde serian los ojos y no tenían boca) pero estos tenían una extraña forma metálica. Estos ponis ha distancia disparaban un rayo con un extraño arma pegada en el hombro y los que tenían a corta distancia usaban sables pero en vez de usarlas con la boca, sorprendentemente lo hacían con las pezuñas pese a que no tenían garras como los grifos. Los soldados grifos pese a ser buenos combatientes no parecían ser rivales para esos extraños ponis, los soldados unicornios tenían una destreza casi irreal para unos ponis y para empeorar las cosas, todo grifo que entraba en contacto con los rayos o con los sables, eran convertidos en seres de metal como los atacantes y combatían a sus antiguos aliados.

En el aire no les iba mejor a los soldados grifos. Los grifos se enfrentaban a unos pegasos de metal (pegasos amarillos con alas grises con el mismo rostro que los unicornios). Los grifos trataban de usar sus armas pero los pegasos eran demasiados rápidos y ágiles para acertarles. Sus alas disparaban unas extrañas esferas azules que volaban rápidamente hacia los grifos y al impactarles, también se convertían en maquinas.

Los grifos que usaban catapulta y ballestas gigantes disparaban al ejército invasor y lograban destruir algunos. Pero de repente una extraña nave voladora oscura como la misma oscuridad surgió del cielo, sin perder el tiempo la nave empezó a dispara sus cañones a las ballestas y catapultas y de los costados de la nave salieron unas extrañas capsulas que caían al interior del castillo. De dichas capsulas se abrían y de ella salían mas soldados ponis metálicos.

En el salón del trono.

Rey grifo Arandus: ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?

Consejero Richard: No lo se majestad, ¿Cree que Equestria tiene algo que ver?

Rey grifo Arandus (negando con la cabeza): no lo creo, conozco a la princesa Celestia y ella no haría algo como esto.

De repente las puertas del trono se abren de par en par y de ella aparece un pony alicornio de metal. Su aspecto era bastante intimidante, el metal de armadura era negra como la noche, su cuerno y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sus alas metálicas eran grandes, en vez de plumas tenia cuchillas.

Rey Arandus: ¿Quién eres tu?, rugió el rey Arandus.

Pony Metal: YO SOY EL REY MAQUINA, SEÑOR DEL IMPERIO DE LAS MÁQUINAS Y MUY PRONTO, EL SOBERANO ABSOLUTO DEL MUNDO. EMPEZANDO POR ESTE REINO.

Su voz era aterradora y se podía oír por todo el castillo

Rey Arandus: ¿Es Celestia quien te envía?, ¿Acaso quiere provocar una guerra con el reino grifo?

Después de unos segundos de silencio el Rey Maquina empieza a reírse y le responde.

Rey Máquina: NO (dijo de forma tajante), VENGO A CONQUISTAR TODOS LOS REINOS VECINOS PARA QUE CELESTIA NO TENGA A QUIEN PEDIR AYUDA CUANDO DECIDA CONQUISTAR EQUESTRIA. Y ESTE REINO NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN.

Rey Arandus: - Eso nunca

El rey Arandus cogió su espada y como una flecha se lanzo a acabar con el rey máquina con sus propias garras mientras el consejero Richard era testigo de todo.

Afuera del castillo, los robots estaban acabando de robotizar a los últimos seres orgánicos que quedaban.

Mientras lejos de allí había un grupo de supervivientes que escapaban de la batalla.

Una grifo conocida como Gilda (una vieja amiga de Rainbow Dash) tenía una discusión con su padre, un grifo de plumaje marrón en la piel y gris en la cabeza.

Gilda: - Padre, no puedo dejarte aquí con esos monstruos destruyéndolo todo.

Padre de Gilda: Gilda Respondió su padre, si esas cosas nos alcanza todo estará perdido, tienes que llevar a los supervivientes a Equestria. Allí estarán seguros. Tienes que avisarles sobre el imperio.

Gilda (preocupada): Pero Padre

Pero antes de seguir discutiendo, un disparo casi les da a los dos. Dirigieron la mirada donde provino el disparo y vieron a dos extraños ponis cubiertos con trajes de cuero y con mascaras anti-gas cubriéndoles completamente la cara haciéndoles imposible distinguir su forma.

¿?- Ahí se nos escapa unos grifos Fire Death, exclamo una pony unicornio enmascarada equipada con un rifle de francotirador que estaba hablando a su compañera que por su forma era una alicornio.

Fire Death: - Ya los veo Fox Die, no llegaran muy lejos.

Diciendo esto cargo su cuerno de magia y una llamarada si dirigió hacia Gilda y su padre.

Antes de que la llamarada llegara el padre de Gilda la aparto de la trayectoria del ataque.

Padre de Gilda: Corre Gilda, llévate a los supervivientes a Equestria, yo los retendré cuanto pueda.

Gilda obedeció y huyo con los supervivientes lejos de allí, mientras el padre de Gilda cogió su hacha y se preparó para combatir a esos dos peligrosos ponis.

Fire Death (riéndose): ¿has visto Fox Die?, ese aguilucho cree que puede vencernos a las dos.

Fox Die (riéndose también): O eso o no tiene apego a la vida

El grifo se lanzo con su hacha a por Fire Death pero esta la esquivo sin problemas.

El grifo siguió atacando una y otra vez pero esta seguía esquivando sin problemas, en un momento el grifo recibió un disparo del rifle de Fox Die en su garra pero en vez de herirle, lo congelo.

Padre de Gilda (sorprendido): Mi garra, ¿Pero que me habéis hecho a mi garra?

Fox Die: Solo la congele, entre mis habilidades está que puedo efectuar disparo con varios efectos como quemadura, congelación y electrocución

Fire Death: Cómo en mi caso está la magia de fuego infernal

Dicho esto Fire Death con su magia elevo al grifo y lo estrelló contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Fire Death: Tu turno Fox Die

Fox Die: En seguida

Fox Die apunto con su rifle al viejo grifo, este cerró los ojos esperando su final, al final disparo pero en vez de matar al grifo este se convirtió en una máquina.

Fox Die: Otro fiel siervo para el Rey Máquina

Fire Death: -Si, el Rey Máquina estará satisfecho.

Mientras en el castillo. El Consejero Richard miraba horrorizado la escena. El rey grifo yacía en el suelo completamente lastimado ante el Rey Máquina.

Rey Máquina: DECEPCIOANTE, ESPERABA UN DESAFIO MAYOR DE LO QUE HAN OFRECIDO ESOS SOLDADOS ÉLITE.

El Rey Máquina: cargo la magia de su cuerno y disparo un rayo al rey Grifo convirtiéndolo en máquina. Luego dirigió su mirada al Consejero del rey.

Rey Máquina: -AHORA TU TURNO

Consejero Richard: -NOOOOOOOOOO

A lo lejos del reino, Gilda llevaba a los supervivientes lejos de allí, miro atrás. Lo que una vez fue un orgulloso reino, ahora está en ruinas.

Gilda: (algún día esas cosas lo pagarán)

Tropas desplegadas en la batalla:

Soldados de Asalto: Robots unicornios, cualidades equilibradas en fuerza, defensa y velocidad, dotados de fuerza mágica. Equipados con armas de largo alcance y sables de energía.

Pegasos de Acero: Robots pegasos, blindaje ligero, velocidad rápida, equipados con cuchillas eléctricas y cañones de energía en sus alas

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. CAPITULO 2 UN NUEVO HABITANTE

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN NUEVO HABITANTE**

En la oscuridad de la noche, en una ciudad de Equestria pasa un misteriosos pony encapuchado, Entra en una tienda que al parecer es de antigüedades (la misma tienda donde Trixie consiguió el amuleto de Alicornio). El pony misterioso toca el timbre y unos minutos después aparece el dependiente.

Dependiente: Buenas coches, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El pony misterioso señala un extraño amuleto que aparece al fondo, con forma redondeada con una gema azul oscuro en el centro y alrededor de él tres círculos de distintos colores, azul, rojo y gris.

Dependiente: Oh tiene buen ojo, el Amuleto del Infinito, se dice que tiene un poder prácticamente ilimitado pero solo si se consigue unos determinados objetos.

El pony misterioso volvió a señalar el amuleto.

Dependiente: Me temo que se escapa de tus posibilidades, Este objeto debido a lo raro que es, es bastante caro.

De repente el pony misterioso se remango la manga derecha revelando una pata blanca y en ella había un extraño anillo con un cristal gris. El anillo empezó a brillar y con él domino la mente del Dependiente.

Dependiente (controlado mentalmente): - Por supuesto es todo suyo por cuenta de la casa.

El dependiente le dio el amuleto y el pony misteriosos se fue rápidamente de la tienda.

Dependiente (liberado del control mental): ¿Qué .. que ha pasado?, No recuerdo nada, bueno no sería importante.

El dependiente volvió a sus quehaceres sin recordar nada mientras el pony misterioso contemplaba su premio.

Pony misterioso: Muy pronto mi venganza se cumplirá y Celestia pagará por lo que me hizo

Empezó a reír sabiendo que su venganza estaba cerca.

Mientras. En el castillo de Canterlot en el salón del trono, la monarca del sol la princesa Celestia estaba revisando algunos informes. A su lado estaba su hermana la princesa Luna. De repente se las puertas de la entrada de abren de golpe y un guardia aparece corriendo hacia Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia (nerviosos): Majestad El Reino Grifo ha caído, apenas ha habido supervivientes

Celestia y Luna se alarmaron ante lo que les dijo el guardia.

Luna (preocupada): Ya es el quinto reino que cae hermana.

Celestia (asintiendo a su hermana): Cierto, esto empieza a ser preocupante

Desde hace un tiempo, se conoce la existencia de un aterrador ejército llamado el Imperio Máquina compuesto principalmente por máquinas, liderados por el infame Alicornio mecánico el Rey Máquina. Su origen es un misterio y nadie sabe de donde proceden. Han conquistado varios reinos sin apenas oposición convirtiendo a sus habitantes en máquinas también. Hasta ahora ninguna alianza del mundo ha sido capaz de detenerlos. El miedo se extiende por todos los reinos, temerosos de alguno de ellos pueda ser el siguiente objetivo del Imperio Máquina.

Entre el Imperio Máquina hay un grupo de elite llamado el Escuadrón Mortal. Posiblemente los más temidos del ejército máquina, sus miembros son:

Fire Death: Líder del grupo. Con propiedades de una alicornio tiene un poder sin igual sobre el fuego, capaz de incinerar ejércitos enteros. Le encanta ver como todo estalla en llamas

Knife: Segundo al mando. Un pony de tierra. Un hábil espadachín y un gran pistolero, capaz de derrotar grupos enteros el solo. Rara vez se le oye hablar.

Fox Die: Pony unicornio especializada en disparos a distancia y científica de campo equipada con su rifle de francotirador de precisión letal y especializada en disparos con varios efectos. Disfruta experimentar y diseccionar con seres vivos, cuanto más doloroso sea el proceso mejor.

Dead Wing: Pony pegaso. Una hábil luchadora aérea y especializada en asaltos relámpago, nadie la supera en agilidad y velocidad y el uso de sus cuchillas eléctricas Kaiser.

Rage Red: Pony de tierra la mecánica y bióloga del grupo. Especializada en estudiar la biología de seres orgánicos para descubrir sus puntos débiles. Capaz de reparar robots averiados. Nada le excita más que ver sufrir de dolor a seres vivos.

Espectro: Pony Unicornio. Experta en infiltración y vigilancia, capaz de infiltrarse en cualquier sitio sin ser detectada. Nada se le escapa a su radar interno.

Destroyer: Pony de tierra: especializado en armas pesadas y explosivos, mucho más corpulento que los demás miembros del grupo. Un completo sádico al que le encanta las explosiones y la destrucción sin sentido.

En el campo a las afueras de ponyville en un buen día soleado están 5 de las mane 6 y un pequeño dragón disfrutando de un divertido picnic.

La mágica Twilight Sparkle, ahora princesa alicornio.

La honesta Applejack

La leal Rainbow Dash

La generosa Rarity

La amable Fluttershy

El pequeño bebe dragón Spike

Solo falta la elemento de la risa Pinkie Pie

Twilight: Que buen día hace ¿no crees Spike? (dirigiéndose a un pequeño dragón bebe color violeta como ella).

Spike: - Ya lo creo que si, un día sin hacer nada, buena comida (refiriéndose a las gemas) y las buenas vistas. (Dijo esto mirando de forma soñadora a su amada Rarity).

Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo piruetas por el aire, Applejack estaba practicando con su cuerda, Fluttershy Jugando con los animalitos y Rarity….

Rarity (alterada): Oh no, no me digas que me olvidado los cubiertos, de todo lo malo que podía pasar. Esto es…lo…..peor….posible

Con su magia atrajo un sillón (solo Celestia sabe donde lo saco) se tumbo en el mientras daba vueltas en el.

Rarity: ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ? (haciendo esto como la reina del drama que es mientras sus amigas lo miraban con sarcasmo).

Rarity: ¿Qué? No pensaríais que me iba a tumbar en la hierba, ¿Verdad?

Sus amigas rotaron los ojos y siguieron con lo suyo.

Twilight: - Por cierto ¿Nadie sabe donde está Pinkie Pie?

Sus amigas negaron con la cabeza. Dicho y hecho apareció de la cesta de comida de Rarity donde se supone que tenía que estar los cubiertos nada menos que Pinkie Pie mientras soltaba serpentinas por todas partes asustando a todas sus amigas y dragón.

Pinkie Pie (Con gran entusiasmo): -Hola chicas, tengo una gran noticia fenomenal para todas.

Applejack: ¿Y cual es esa gran noticia dulzura?

Pinkie Pie cogió aire y soltó todo de golpe y rápidamente.

Pinkie Pie: HANLLEGADONUEVOSHABITANTESALPUEBLO - Dijo esto dejando casi sordas a sus amigas.

Rarity (molesta): Hay mis oídos, no tan fuerte Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y quienes son esos nuevos habitantes?

Pinkie Pie saco un papel de su melena y lo leyó.

Pinkie Pie: Según la fuente de inteligencia Pinkie Pie; se trata de un matrimonio y un hijo, un potro como mucho un año mayor que Apple Bloom

Twilight: Supongo que les aras una fiesta de bienvenida a esa familia ¿No Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie (gritando de emoción): Por supuesto. Habrá globos, serpentinas y muchos juegos como ponle la cola al pony. Será súper genial.

En apenas un instante Pinkie Pie desapareció de vista de sus amigas para preparar la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos habitantes.

En una mansión a las afueras del ponyville se estaban instalando la nueva familia que acaba de llegar. Había un pony unicornio mayor de pelaje marrón y crin rubia, su Cutie-Mark era una lupa y un cepillo que se usa en arqueología. Estaba supervisando el traslado de los muebles y objetos que transportaban los ponys de mudanzas.

Arthur ¿donde estás?, pregunto una yegua unicornio de color azul oscuro de crin roja, su cutie-mark era una joya roja.

Arthur: Aquí Nathaly.

Nathaly: Así que esta es nuestra nueva casa ¿no cariño?

Arthur: Así es querida, este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nathaly: es una casa estupenda. Mike ven a ver nuestra nueva casa, seguro que te encanta.

Entre el carro donde vinieron la familia apareció un pequeño potro unicornio. Tenía la particularidad de que tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve, su crin y cola también eran blancas, sus ojos de un tono gris apagado, no tenía Cutie-Mark. Lo más llamativo de este potro es que tenía una extraña placa de metal en el pecho. También tenía un extraño brazalete en la pata izquierda El pequeño potro estaba leyendo un libro hasta que su madre le llamo la atención. ( art/Mike-413868564)

Nathaly: Mike mira nuestra nueva casa. ¿No es preciosa?

Mike miro por un momento la casa, una mansión grande de dos pisos

Mike (con cara seria): Si, no esta mal.

Arthur: También hay un bonito pueblo cerca de aquí, ¿veis ese pueblo de allí?, eso es PonyVille

Nathaly: O si, es un pueblo precioso ¿no te parece Mike?

Mike no parecía importarle demasiado el pueblo, parecía mas interesado en el libro que leía que el pueblo, lo miro por un momento puso cara de desprecio.

Mike: Valla birria de pueblo. ¿En serio tenemos que vivir por aquí?

A su madre no le gusto la actitud de su hijo pero lo consideró que tenía esa actitud por ser el primer día.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar apareció Pinkie Pie saliendo de una maleta pegando un buen susto a los padres del pequeño potro.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola! ¡hola! ¡hola!, mi nombre es Pikie Pie y sed bienvenidos a Ponyville, si no os he visto antes es que sois nuevos y me conozco a todos los ponys por lo que si vosotros acabáis de llegar os tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a todos….

Y Pikie Pie hablo y hablo sin parar hasta que el resto de las mane 6 llego a la mansión y Rainbow Dash la tapo la boca.

Applejack (sonriendo): Lo siento. Ella se emociona demasiado cuando llegan nuevos habitantes al pueblo.

Arthur (devolviendo la sonrisa): No pasa nada nos alegra ver la hospitalidad de los habitantes del pueblo. Dejen que me presente, me llamo Arthur Bluer y ella es mi esposa Nathaly Bluer.

Nathaly: Encantada de conoceros a todas.

De repente Twilight puso una cara como si le hubieran dado una noticia impactante y se puso delante del señor Bluer y hablando emocionadamente.

Twilight: ¿Us…Usted es el profesor Arthur Bluer? ¿El famoso arqueólogo?

Arthur: Así es princesa Twilight (haciendo una reverencia ante ella)

Rainbow Dash: ¿Le conoces Twi?

Twilight la miró con cara de decir "¿En serio no le conoces?"

Twilight (algo molesta): ¿Conocerle? ¿CONOCERLE?, ¿Pero en serio no sabes quien es? Si es Arthur Bluer el famoso arqueólogo de fama mundial. Todo el mundo le conoce.

Rainbown Dash negó con la cabeza.

Arthur: veo que me conoce princesa.

Twilight: Por supuesto, he leído todos sus libros de todos sus hallazgos arqueológicos señor Bluer.

El señor Bluer y Twilight siguieron hablando mientras Pinkie Pie dando saltos si dirigió donde estaba el pequeño potro.

Pinkie Pie: Hola pequeño. Me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿y tú?

El Potro no le contestó, el seguía leyendo el libro.

Pinkie Pie: deja que lo adivine, (pensando) eres blanco casi por completo, tienes ojos grises, tiene una placa de metal en el pecho. Ha ya se Snowball, "no no no", whitestar, Steelheart Tampoco ¿Snowdrop? (como el video Brony de Snowdrop, venga ponedlo en Youtube "Snowdrop sub español").

Mike empezaba a irritarse de la molesta pony hasta que su paciencia llego al límite.

Mike (gritando irritado): MIKE MIKE BLUER ¿CONTENTA?

Grito tanto que asusto al resto de las man sus padres.

Pinkie Pie (encantada de que le hable): ¿Mike Bluer?, es un bonito nombre, ahora que nos conocemos podemos ser amigos, ¿Qué digo amigos? Superamigos.

Mike (con sarcasmo): No me interesa hacer amigos.

Mike se marcho bastante molesto dejando a Pinkie Pie desconcertada.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Acaso dije lago malo?

Nathaly (consolando a Pinkie): Perdona a Mike, no le gusta estar con gente, prefiere quedarse solo a sus cosas.

Spike: ¿A quién me recuerda?

Twilight: No parece muy sociable, me recuerda a mí, hubo un tiempo yo tampoco era estar con otros ponis hasta que conocí a mis amigas

Fluttershy: ¿Se.. señor Bluer? (lo pregunto tan tímidamente que al señor Bluer le costo escucharla.

Arthur: ¿Si señorita?

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué su hijo lleva una placa de metal en el pecho?

Aquella pregunta llamo la atención de las mane 6 y de Spike.

Twilight: Es verdad, a mi también me llamó la atención esa extraña placa.

Rarity: Si esa placa no parece pegarle nada ni parece estilosa.

Spike: - Si, parece bastante hortera.

Rainbow Dash: - No parece nada cool.

De repente la cara de los padres de Mike cambio a una muy seria.

Arthur: Veréis eso es debido a….

El señor Bluer no tuvo tiempo de responder porque de repente se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente del cielo y miraron al origen del ruido.

El ruido lo producía una extraña máquina voladora, era alargada y plana, tenía una cabina por delante y salía fuego por cuatro tubos en sus costados. El ruido de la extraña nave llegó a asustar a Fluttershy y se escondió detrás de Rainbow Dash.

De repente la cara sería de Mike cambio a una satisfacción.

Mike: Por fin llegan. El Halcón ya está aquí (nombre de la nave)

Rainbown Dash: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Spike: Es bastante grande y ruidoso.

Twilight: ¿Vuela sin necesidad de un globo?

Nathaly: La nave de trasporte de los robots de Mike:

¿Robots? Dijeron a la vez las mane 6 y el dragón.

Applejack: ¿Qué son Robots?

Arthur: Es difícil de explicar, son algo como máquinas que actúan y piensan por si mismas, al menos así lo denomina Mike

Todas la mane 6 se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que dijo su padre, al fin al cabo el termino de "robot" no era una palabra conocida en Equestria.

Cuando el Halcón aterrizo, la parte trasera de la nave se abrió y de ella salieron unos extraños ponis vestidos con unos trajes entre amarillo y marrón, Sus cabezas estaban cubiertos por unas capuchas y sus rostros estaban tapadas por unas mascaras dándoles un aspecto intimidante. Pese a todo, se podía ver que eran unicornios por el cuerno que tenían todos ellos, portaban unas espadas en cada lado del cuerpo. Entre ellos salio uno completamente distinto al resto. Este tenía ropajes de tonalidades rojas y amarillas. Este si dirigió hacia Mike.

Pony Rojo: Amo Mike. Lamentamos haberle hecho esperar.

Mike: No pasa nada Red Shord, lo importante es que ya estáis aquí

Las mane 6 observaban a los extraños ponis, Rarity parecía estaba encantada por el diseño de los uniformes. Fluttershy se sentía asustaba por el aspecto intimidante que tenían esos ponis

Pinkie Pie: Huy, menudos trajes y que mascaras ¿Vais todos a un carnaval?

Antes de que sus amigas pudiesen detenerla, Pinkie se hacerla a uno de esos ponis y le coge su mascara para verla mejor pero la suelta de golpe al ver la cara del pony. Su aspecto era como una calavera pero de metal, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo rojo dándole un aspecto intimidante.

Applejack (sorprendida): ¿Pero que son esas cosas? No parecen ponis.

Fluttershy se quedo aterrada por su aspecto y se escondió detrás de Rainbown Dash, cosa que ya estaba molestando a su amiga.

Mike con su magia (pese a su corta edad lo manejaba bastante bien) recogió la mascara y se la puso al robot y dio una mirada furiosa a Pinkie Pie.

Mike (gritando furiosos): No vuelvas ha hacer eso, estos robots no son para jugar.

Pinkie Pie (un poco pasmada): ¿Quienes son estos ponis o robots?

Mike (mirándola indiferentemente): Son mis Jenízaros, mi guardia personal.

Las mane 6 se quedaron sorprendidas ante la afirmación de Mike. ¿Cómo puede ese potro tener una guardia personal?

Mike: Bueno a lo que estamos, Red Shord manda unos robots constructores a construir mi nuevo laboratorio justo allí (dijo esto señalando una zona vacía de la extensa zona del valle donde estaba la mansión).

Red Shord: Así se hará amo Mike.

Red Shord mando a unos robots constructores a la zona señalada. Su aspecto era de unos ponys de metal gris y unos cascos de obreros.

Las mane 6 se sorprendieron con que facilidad excavaban el suelo y traían pesadas cargas desde la nave hasta la zona señalada.

Applejack (sorprendida por la actividad de los constructores robots): Eso si que es construir rápido

Rarity: No pierden el tiempo (me pregunto si serian útiles para hacer vestidos).

Twilight: Su hijo parece ser muy hábil con esos "robots".

Arthur: Si, nuestro hijo pese a su corta edad, es muy hábil con las máquinas, nuestra vida se facilito mucho gracias a sus conocimientos en tecnología, especialmente la robótica.

Nathaly: Si, no sabríamos que hacer sin ella ya.

Twilight: Bueno, les dejaremos con sus cosas.

Pinkie pie: no olviden venir esta tarde al Sugar Porn Corner a las 6:00 PM para su fiesta de bienvenida.

Nathaly (encantada ante la invitación de Pinkie Pie): Allí estaremos.

Cuando las mane 6 se fueron, Nathaly se dirigió hacia su hijo que este estaba supervisando la construcción de su nuevo laboratorio.

Su brazalete tenía un extraño brillo amarillo y Mike parecía que tocaba unos iconos que salía de él.

Nathaly: ¿has oído Mike?, esta tarde tendremos una fiesta de Bienvenida, ¿no te parece bien?

Mike se mostraba indiferente ante lo que le dijo su madre.

Mike (sin emoción alguna): Supongo

**CONTINUARA…..**


	4. CAPITULO 3 MAL COMIENZO

**CAPITULO 3**

**MAL COMIENZO**

La familia Bluer se dirigió al Sugar Porn Corner a la hora indicada. Cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro. De repente la luz se encendió y se oyeron las voces de varios ponis.

Ponis: Sorpresa.

Pinkie Pie aparece unos segundos después

Pinkie Pie: Sorpesa, rayos

El señor y la señora Bluer estuvieron encantados con la bienvenida, en cambio Mike no parecía nada emocionado.

Twilight: En nombre de todos sean bienvenidos.

Mr: Bluer: Muchas gracias princesa.

Twlight (sonriendo): Por favor llámeme Twilight

Los señores Bluer estuvieron hablando con todo el mundo y recibiendo regalos mientras Vinyl (DJ Pon-3) ponía la música a todo volumen, en cambio Mike solo se dirigió al buffet y cogió un refresco de la mesa. Pinkie pie se dirigió hacia él.

Pinkie Pie: Hola Mike ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Pinkie pie.

Mike se mostró indiferente ante Pinkie pie y le respondió secamente.

Mike: No, no me suenas de nada.

Pinkie Pie (riéndose): Claro que si tontito. Nos vimos esta mañana en tu casa. Tu estaba allí, yo estaba aquí, tu hacías esto, yo aquello….

A Mike le empezaba a resultar molesto aquella pony a si que se fue por otro lado pero antes de continuar Pinkie Pie se puso de frente de él.

Pinkie Pie: Bien Mike ¿Tienes algún hobby?

Mike empezaba ha estar irritado por aquella molesta pony y simplemente se limitó a responder.

Mike: Construyo máquinas

Pinkie se emociono al hecho de que empezaba a tener una conversación con él.

Pinkie: ¿Alguna cosa mas?

Mike: Elaboro mis propios hechizos.

Pinkie: Huy que bien. Twilight también elabora hechizos. Tal vez os podéis juntar.

Pero Pinkie Pie o llego a terminar de hablar porque Mike se había ido y antes de que este siguiera su camino Pinkie Pie se puso delante de él.

Pinkie Pie: Espera un poco, aun tengo más cosas que mostrarte.

Mike ya empezaba a estar al borde de su paciencia por la insistencia de Pinkie Pie.

Mike (bastante molesto): ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Pinkie pie sonrio.

Pinkie Pie: Qué seamos superamigos.

Mike se quedo mirándola con una cara sorprendida, después se empezó a reír a levemente.

Mike (riéndose): ¿Amigos?, no me hagas reír.

Pinkie Pie: la verdad es que me encanta hacer reír a mis amigos y me gustaría que fuéramos buenos amigos, ¿querrías ser amigo mió?

Mike le respondió secamente

Mike: No

Pinkie Pie parecía sorprendida por la respuesta, ¿Cómo puede un pony no querer ser amigo de Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué no?

Mike: La amistad no es más que una excusa barata para hacer favores a cambio de nada.

Pinkie pie: Pero eso no es cierto, hay muchos que se ayudan por el hecho de ser amigos.

A Mike no parecía convencerle la afirmación de Pinkie Pie

Mike: Donde yo vivía no era así, muchos fingían ser mis amigos para que les hiciera favores especiales pero cuando era yo el que necesitaba ayuda, estaba solo. Por eso no me interesa tener amigos.

Mike molesto se fue por otro camino pero Pinkie Pie volvió a ponerse delante.

Pinkie Pie: Pero aquí no es lo mismo. Aquí puedes tener muy buenos amigos.

Mike ya estaba más que arto de ella y al final empezó a gritarla a todo volumen

Mike: BASTA, YA ME TIENES ARTO.

Grito con tanta fuerza que Vinyl asustada paro la música y todos los presentes miraron al molesto potro.

Pinkie Pie (confundida): ¿Acaso dije algo….?

No tuvo tiempo de decir más porque Mike empezó a gritarla

Mike: A ver si te enteras especie de algodón de azúcar con patas, a mí no me interesa tener amigos sino estar solo, he conocido a mucha gente molesta en mi vida, pero la mas molesta y odiosa que he tenido el disgusto de conocer, eres precisamente tú.

Finalmente Mike se fue enfadado de la fiesta. A Pinkie Pie le afectaron mucho esas palabras que al final su pelo se desinfló, se puso liso y empezó llorar como nunca lo ha hecho. Los padres de Mike se disculparon por la actitud de su hijo y se fueron.

Applejack se dirigió hacia Pinkie Pie tratando de consolarla.

Applejack: Pinkie ¿estas bien?

Pinkie no respondió, llorando se fue corriendo a su habitación sin mediar palabra con nadie.

Si duda fue una fiesta desastrosa y todos los invitados se fueron.

Varios días después, en una tierra lejana a Equestria en un inmenso bosque se encuentra las tierras de Zerzura. Una mágica y misteriosa tierra habitada por ponis que están en completo contacto con la naturaleza. Esta clase de ponis son conocidos por su poderosa magia relacionada con la naturaleza y su conexión simbiótica con ella, la mayoría de los ponis tienen la piel y la crin verdosa debido a la clorofila de sus cuerpos. En el corazón del inmenso bosque donde habitan estos ponis, están en castillo del reino.

En el salón del trono está una alicornio de pelaje verde claro y su crin y cola de color verde oscuro. Su Cutie Mark era un árbol frondoso con manzanas doradas. Aquella alicornio era Diana la princesa de la naturaleza. Ella al igual que sus súbditos valoraba la vida por encima de todo en especial los árboles, las plantas y los animales. La princesa estaba cultivando unas plantas en unas macetas cuando de repente un guardia pegaso entro por una ventana muy alarmado.

Guardia: Princesa, es una emergencia

Diana: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: El Imperio Máquina viene hacia, están atravesando nuestras fronteras y están ya pasando por los límites de nuestros bosques.

La noticia alarmó a Diana, conocía el peligro del Imperio Máquina y no podía permitir que hicieran daño al bosque y los que habitaban en él.

Diana: Llama al comandante Cervantes, que prepare a las tropas.

Guardia: Así se hará princesa.

Mientras el comandante Cervantes, un pony de tierra bastante grande y musculoso de pelaje verde oscuro y crin verde claro (como la mayoría de los ponys del lugar) con una Cutie Mark de un gran hacha, estaba preparando a las tropas para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del Imperio Máquina. Portaba una gran armadura dorada con los símbolos de Zerzura. Portaba una enorme hacha de dos pezuñas capaz de partir hasta el más duro metal

Cervantes: Soldados, el Imperio Máquina pretende conquistar nuestras tierras y arrebatarnos nuestra libertad.

Los soldados compuestos de ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios prestaban atención a las palabras de su comandante.

Cervantes: Y yo os pregunto ¿Lo vamos a permitir?

Soldados: Jamás

Lo soldados gritaron entusiasmados y prepararon sus armas.

Soldados: Entonces demostremos a esas máquinas que no pueden venir a destruirlo todo lo que amamos, que no pueden llevarse los que les de la gana ¿Quien está conmigo?

Soldados: Todos señor.

Y las tropas avanzaron a enfrentarse al enemigo.

La princesa Diana lo veía todo desde su palacio, al estar en conexión con la naturaleza podía verlo todo a través de los árboles y plantas.

Diana: Buena suerte soldados.

La princesa deseaba toda la suerte del mundo a sus soldados pero una parte de ella estaba preocupada. Sabía lo poderoso que era el imperio y tenía que cuidar bien sus movimientos para evitar perdidas.

La batalla había empezado el ejercito de Zerzura estaba luchando contra los robots del imperio, los ponis se enfrentaban a las tropas de asalto y a los pegasos de acero, de momento los soldados de Zerzura mantenían la posición y el comandante Cervantes logran destruir a la mayoría de las tropas enemigas con su enorme hacha pero las tropas enemigas no paraban de venir e iban ganando cada vez más terreno obligando a las tropas de Zerzura a retroceder. Para empeorar las cosas, muchos guerreros eran robotizados por las tropas asalto y uniéndose al bando contrario.

La princesa Diana veía los problemas que tenían su ejercito y convoco a todos los magos unicornios disponibles y les hablo a todos.

Diana: Magos de Zerzura, esas máquinas creen que pueden conquistar nuestro reino, demostrémosles a esos engrendos que no hay que meterse con las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

De repente, tanto la princesa Diana como sus magos unicornios empiezan a concentrar toda su magia y a convocar las fuerzas de la naturaleza contra el ejército mecánico.

Mientras Cervantes y su ejército trataban de resistir, las máquinas no paraban de atacar pero en ese instante ocurrió algo inesperado para el ejército mecánico.

Los árboles brillaron y se transformaron en Ents, los Ents empezaron a avanzar contra el ejército mecánico, empezaron a destruir las máquinas y a recobrar terreno mientras, unas enredaderas gigantes empezaron a surgir, primero inmovilizando a las tropas de asalto y luego a los pegasos de acero que volaban por el cielo.

Cervantes y su ejército aprovecharon para dar la vuelta a la batalla y destruir a los robots. Mientras en el castillo Diana miraban satisfecha el buen resultado que estaban teniendo.

Mago unicornio 1: Lo conseguimos princesa. Estamos ganando a esas máquinas

Mago unicornio 2: Si, eso les enseñará a esas cosas que con la naturaleza no se juega.

La princesa no dijo nada y siguió observando la batalla mediante la conexión con la naturaleza.

Mientras en la nave insignia del imperio Maquina "El Soberano", la misma nave voladora que apareció en el Reino Grifo. El Rey Máquina observaba la batalla a través de uno de sus monitores.

De repente la puerta de entrada de la sala donde estaba el rey se abrió y luego se cerró pero no parecía que pasara nadie.

Rey Máquina: ¿Qué me traes Espectro?

De repente, desactivando su sistema de camuflajes aparece una pony cubierto con traje de comando y mascara.

Espectro: He estado estudiando a los ponys de Zerzura como me ordeno y he descubierto sus cualidades especiales.

Rey Máquina: ¿Como cuales?

Espectro: Que esos ponys obtiene su fuerza de la naturaleza en especial su princesa.

Rey Máquina parecía molesto por recibir una información tan obvia.

Rey Máquina: ¿Algo más?

Espectro: Pero esa fuerza también es su debilidad, cualquier daño que sufra el bosque lo sufrirán ellos también.

El Rey Máquina estaba muy complacido con esa información.

Rey Máquina: Perfecto, esto una prueba de campo excelente para mis nuevas unidades de combate.

El Rey Máquina pulso un botón de su trono y se ilumino una pantalla mostrando a Destroyer.

Rey Máquina: Destroyer, quiero que cojas a los nuevos cuervos infernales y los lleves a atacar el bosque.

Destroyer con una voz sádica respondió

Destroyer: Si, quemar, destruir, consumir

En otra pantalla apareció Dead Wing.

Rey Máquina: Deathwing, ve allí fuera y libera a los pegasos de acero que no han sido destruidos.

Dead Wing: Como ordene Rey Maquina

De repente el cielo cayeron varias capsulas que pilló por sorpresa a Cervantes y su ejército.

Cervantes: ¿Mas de esas cosas? No importa, los convertiremos en chatarra.

Cervantes no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Las capsulas se abrieron y de golpe salio Destroyer con una ametralladora pesada y empezó a disparar a todo pony que veía obligándoles a retroceder. Mientras en el cielo, Dead Wing liberaba a los pegasos de acero que estaban retenidos cortando las lianas con que estaban atrapados con sus afiladas cuchillas.

De las capsulas restantes salieron los Cuervos Infernales. Estos Robots tenían forma de grifo, portaban armaduras negras y en sus patas tenían dibujos de llamas rojas y naranjas, en sus espaldas portaban una carga y unos tubos los unían a las patas delanteras.

Los cuervos infernales se pusieron a dos patas y de sus garras empezaron a surgir fuego quemando todos los árboles y plantas que encontraban.

Diana que estaba en sintonía empezó a gritar de dolor.

Diana: Mi cabeza, cuanto dolor

Mago unicornio: ¿Princesa, esta usted bien?

Diana: El bosque, siento su dolor, el bosque está sufriendo.

De repente los Ents y las enredaderas empezaron a perder fuerza y las máquinas empezaron a recobrar el control de la batalla.

Cervantes (preocupado): (esto va mal), (el daño que sufra el bosque es como si se lo hicieran directamente a nuestra princesa).

Mientras en el Soberano, el Rey Máquina estaba complacido por el buen resultado de sus nuevas unidades.

Rey Maquina: Excelente, todo sale perfecto, ahora aumentemos el daño, Espectro.

Espectro: ¿Si Rey Máquina?

Rey Maquina: Envía a los radiadores allí abajo

Espectro parecía confundida

Espectro: ¿Los radiadores mi rey?

Rey Maquina: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Espectro: Nada señor, solo que ¿Para que quiere que enviemos radiadores allí?, no parece que haga frío allí abajo.

Si el Rey Máquina tuviera rostro, pondría una cara de poker impresiónate.

Rey Maquina: Idiota, me refiero a los robots con carga radiactiva.

Espectro se empezó a asustarse al darse cuenta de que metió la pata

Espectro: A esos, perdón señor.

Espectro se fue rápidamente a coger a los radiadores y llevarlos a la batalla.

El Rey Maquina estaba pensando en cambiar el nombre de los radiadores cuando detrás de él apareció otro pony del Escuadrón mortal, este portaba una enorme espada en su espalda y unos revólveres en sus costados.

Rey Máquina: - ¿Quieres algo Knife?

Knife:…..

Rey Máquina: -Pues claro que puedes bajar a divertirte ahí abajo, no te cortes.

Knife no tardo en acatar la orden de su rey y se fue hacia las capsulas de desembarco.

Del cielo salieron más capsulas de desembarco y de ellas salieron Espectro y unos robots parecidos a los cuervos infernales, solo que estos tenían una armadura verde y amarillas y en su carga de la espalda tenían un símbolo de peligro biológico.

Los radiadores clavaron sus garras delanteras en el suelo y de ellas salieron un extraño brillo verde. Toda planta que entraba en contacto con ese brillo enfermaba y moría. Los demás radiadores que tenían cerca de los ents, disparaban directamente rayos verdes causando el mismo efecto que a los árboles.

El Rey Máquina estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Rey Máquina: Los humanos y su energía nuclear. Sabía que fue una buena idea viajar a su dimensión y obtener muestras de ella. Va siendo hora que valla a hacer una visita a la princesa.

En el castillo, la princesa Diana sufría cada vez más dolor.

Diana (gritando de dolor): El bosque está siendo envenenado, ya casi no siento su presencia.

Destroyer estaba arrasando con todo con su ametralladora cuando de repente apareció Cervantes.

Este miraba con odio a Destroyer y al resto de máquinas que atacaban el reino

Cervantes: Maltitas cosas, el reino de Zerzura no caerá mientras yo esté aquí.

Destroyer disparo con su arma pero Cervantes detenía las balas con su enorme hacha.

Cervantes: Eso no funcionará conmigo.

A Destroyer se le acabó la munición y tenía que cambiarla, Cervantes aprovecho para ir a acabar con el.

Cuando Destroyer terminó de cargar su arma, fue a disparar a Cervantes pero antes de hacerlo, este corto su arma con su hacha dejándola inútil.

Cervantes (riéndose de la situación de Destroyer): A ver que haces si tú arma.

Pero antes de que fuera a atacarle con su hacha, un disparo en el suelo lo detuvo. Cervantes miro hacia arriba en dirección donde vino el disparo y vio Knife sobre un árbol muerto apuntándole con ambas pistolas.

Cervantes: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Knife:…..

Cervantes: Veo que no hablas mucho, da igual. Te destruiré aquí mismo.

Knife:….

Cervantes se lanzo hacia su oponente tratando de golpearle con su hacha. Knife con rápidos movimientos guarda sus revolvers y saca su espada bloqueando el ataque de Cervantes.

Cervantes realiza varios golpes con su hacha mientras Knife sigue bloqueando los ataques hasta que este esquiva el último y pegan un gran salto hacia otro árbol muerto.

Cervantes: No escaparas de mí.

Cervantes salta hacia Knife y carga con fuerza su hacha contra él. Knife en el último momento esquiva el ataque y Cervantes con su hacha parte en dos el árbol.

Knife dejo de ponerse a la defensiva y decidió lanzarse al ataque contra Cervantes.

Knife con su espada trata de golpear a Cervantes pero este lograba esquivar los ataques.

Cervantes sin querer, tropieza con un robot destruido y este le hace caer. Revolver aprovecha para saltar sobre él y clavarle con la espada pero en el último momento Cervantes logra esquivarlo obligando a su oponente a clavar su espada en la tierra dejándole temporalmente indefenso.

Cervantes: Has sido un duro oponente pero es hora de terminar con esto.

Cervantes se lanza con su hacha contra Knife pero este saca una de sus pistolas y dispara contra él rozándole en un hombro haciéndole retroceder. Finalmente Knife saca su espada.

Cervantes: Veo que eres una caja de sorpresas pese a que no hablas mucho, pero te hará falta algo mas para acabar conmigo.

Para sorpresa de Cervantes, Knife guarda sus armas y se queda en posición relajada frente a él.

Cervantes: ¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que abandonas ya.

Knife solo se limito a señalar con su pezuña a una de las pezuñas traseras de Cervantes. Cervantes miró la dirección donde le señalaba su oponente y se fijó que en su pata trasera izquierda había una extraña caja gris con una luz roja parpadeante.

Cervantes: ¿Qué se supone que es esa caja?

Cerca de él estaba Destroyer. En una de sus pezuñas portaba un mando con un botón rojo. Destroyer se reía sádicamente

Destroyer: Ja Ja Ja , Boum Boum.

Destroyer pulso el botón, la extraña caja explotó y mando volando por los aires a Cervantes.

Cuando acabó la explosión, Cervantes se encontraba en el suelo herido. Knife y Destroyer se acercaron a él dispuestos a robotizarlo. Cervantes con sus últimas fuerzas les hablo

Cervantes: -Mal..Malditos. Al … Algún día vosotros y vuestro rey pagareis esto.

Finalmente Knife le lanza el rayo a Cervantes y este se convirtió en otro robot al servicio del imperio máquina.

Mientras en el castillo, la princesa Diana y sus magos unicornios se preparaban para lo peor.

Mago unicornio: Princesa Diana, Tiene que marcharse de aquí ahora.

Diana: No abandonaré a mis súbditos, no de esta forma. Convertidos en maquinas sin conciencia.

De repente, las puertas de entrada del trono reabrieron en par en par y en ella apareció el alicornio mecánico el Rey Maquina acompañado por el resto de varios de sus robots de asalto y cuervos infernales.

Rey Máquina: Princesa Diana, en nombre del Imperio Maquina reclamo estas tierras.

La princesa Diana y sus guardias no se dejaron intimidar por el Rey maquina y le plantaron cara.

Diana: No mientras yo esté aquí

La princesa Diana y sus guardias lanzaron su magia contra el Rey Máquina y sus robots pero para su sorpresa, su magia no funciono. Esto sorprendió a Diana y a sus guardias

Guardia: ¿Qué ocurre?, la magia no les afecta.

Diana: Deben tener algún tipo de protección contra la magia.

El Rey Maquina empezó a reír.

Rey Máquina: No vais mal encaminada, el metal de mis robots les hace inmunes a la magia. Estáis condenados

Diana: Bien, si la magia directa no funciona habrá que atacarles indirectamente.

Diana cargo la magia de su cuerno y arrancó una columna del salón del trono para lanzársela al Rey Maquina. Este simplemente levantó su pata y de ella salio varios misiles que destrozaron la columna antes de que le alcanzara.

Los guardias unicornios y los robots empezaron a combatir.

Diana se enfrentó al Rey Maquina.

Diana: No pienso consentir que un engendro mecánico como tu mancille las tierras de Zerzura.

La princesa uso su magia y creo un látigo de espina e intentó atacar al infame rey con ella. El Rey Máquina lo esquivo con una velocidad casi imperceptible y se puso detrás de Diana.

El rey Maquina soltó una patada detrás de ella que lo mando volando hasta la pared.

Diana: Que velocidad, apenas pude llegar a verlo.

El Rey Maquina se reía

Diana: Ya te quitaré las ganas de reír demonio.

Diana creo unas enredaderas y lo lanzó contra su enemigo.

El Rey Maquina alzo su pezuña y de ella disparó fuego que incineró las enredaderas.

Finalmente el Rey Maquina se desplaza casi al instante de frente de ella. De su pezuña izquierda surge una garra robot y coge a la princesa del cuello manteniéndola suspendida en el aire.

Rey Maquina: Fue divertido mientras duró, pero es hora de acabar con esto.

El rey Maquina saco un extraño objeto con forma de araña con una gema roja y se lo puso sobre Diana. De repente la princesa dejo de resistirse y se quedo en estado hipnótico.

El rey máquina se comunico con su nave "El Soberano"

Rey Maquina: La princesa Diana está lista. Tele transpórtala,

Nada más decirlo la princesa fue Tele Transportada Hacia El Soberano.

Los guardias al ver que su princesa había caído dejaron de luchar contra los robots.

El Rey Maquina ordeno su transformación en robots y con esto el reino de Zerzura ya ha sido conquistado.

Más tarde En el Soberano. El rey Maquina se dirigió hacia una sala concreta de su nave.

Entro en una gran sala donde había varias capsulas. En ellas había varias princesas alicornios en estado de hibernación. Todas ellas tenían el mismo dispositivo en el pecho.

El Rey Maquina se acercó donde estaba la Princesa Diana. Si el Rey Maquina tuviera rostro se le vería reírse.

Rey Maquina: Pronto mi nuevo mundo llegará.

El Rey Máquina empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

Tropas desplegadas en la batalla.

- Tropas de asalto.

- Pegasos de Acero

Nuevas unidades.

Cuervos infernales: Robots grifos. Armados con lanzallamas para incinerar varios objetivos.

Radiadores (cambiando el nombre a Desoladores). Robots grifos. Armados con armas radiactivas. Capaces de contaminar el suelo y envenenar o matar a seres vivos.

CONTINUARA…..


	5. CAPITULO 4 LOS PROBLEMAS SIGUEN

**CAPITULO 4**

**LOS PROBLEMAS SIGUEN**

Ya pasaron varios días desde la desastrosa fiesta de bienvenida que dio Pinkie Pie. Las crueles palabras que le dijo Mike le había hecho mucho daño y lleva varios días sin salir de su cuarto y su pelo seguía laceo. Sus amigas preocupadas intentaban consolarla.

Applejack: Vamos dulzura, trata de tranquilizarte.

Rainbow Dash: Cierto, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Pese a sus palabras de consuelo Pinkie Pie seguía llorando.

Pinkie Pie: Pe..Pero el me dijo que me odiaba.

Al final seguía llorando

Twilight: Vamos Pinkie, después de lo ocurrido hable con la madre del potro y me ha asegurado que él es así con todo el mundo. Así que tu caso no es nada especial (dijo esto tratando de tranquilizar a Pinkie Pie)

Pinkie pie (entre sollozos): Si, pero me dijo que de toda la gente, a mí es quién mas odia.

Pinkie Pie estaba en un estado que era imposible consolarla hasta que Rainbow Dash harta de la situación tomó una decisión.

Rainbow Dash: Se acabó, voy para allá.

Twiligth: ¿Qué piensas hacer Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Voy a buscar a ese potrejo y ha obligarle a que pida perdón a Pinkie.

Applejack: No se si es buena idea obligarle.

Pero antes de que sus amigas pudieran detenerla, Rainbow Dash se fue directo a casa de Mike.

Mas tarde cerca de la mansión de la familia Bluer en la reciente construida laboratorio subterráneo estaba Mike. Aunque el laboratorio aun seguía en construcción, los robots obreros habían avanzado mucho. En apenas cinco días Tenia ya tres plantas construidas (de arriba abajo al ser un complejo subterráneo), cada una para un tema de investigación distinta. La Primera planta era una biblioteca donde había muchos libros de magia, algunos libros eran extranjeros y otros de dudoso origen.

La segunda planta era para investigaciones en biología de seres vivos de todas las especies conocidas.

La tercera planta construida era para investigaciones tecnológicas. Ahí Mike estaba construyendo un nuevo robot. Un modelo bípedo, con una gran armadura, tenía una cabeza alargada con un único ojo como un cíclope ocupando casi toda la parte frontal de la cabeza, tenia dos brazos con tres grandes dedos en cada una y un cañón en el brazo derecho. El robot era bastante grande, la armadura era verde mientras que los brazos, piernas y cabeza eran blancas.

Mike estaba satisfecho con su trabajo hasta que su brazalete empezó a sonar.

Mike: La omniherramienta suena, eso significa que alguien me llama.

La omniherramienta se iluminó formando una luz con forma de guantelete y cuando Mike pulsó un botón, apareció Red Shord en la pantalla

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Red Short? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

El gran jenízaro rojo con tono serio le comunicó a su amo.

Red Shord: Siento interrumpirle amo Mike pero hay una pegaso revoloteando alrededor el laboratorio y dando la lata (ni se imagina hasta que punto) a los robots obreros.

Mike parecía molesto con la noticia ya que él tenía muchas cosas que hacer y lo último que necesitaba es que le molestasen.

Mike: Muy bien, iré a ver.

Mike se fue hasta el ascensor y se elevó hasta la entrada subterránea. Cuando salió de ella, Mike vio que Red Shord no bromeaba con lo que le contó.

Había una pegaso cian con crin multicolor muy malhumorada tratando de sonsacar información a los robots obreros pero estos la ignoraban haciendo enfadar aun más a la pegaso.

Rainbow Dash (con tono enojado): Eh, no me ignoréis. Decidme de una ved donde está ese maldito hijo de yegua.

Pero los robots seguían ignorándola. Todos los robots con quien hablaban decía una frase que para la pegaso multicolor era muy molesto.

Robots Obreros: Acceso denegado, acceso denegado, acceso denegado.

Rainbow Dash estaba ha punto de liarse a golpes (como si no fuera a hacerlo) con los robots hasta que una voz la capto la intención.

Mike: He tú ¿Qué se supone que haces con mis robots? ¿No ves que están ocupados?

Rainbow Dash enseguida reconoció la voz y se giró hacia donde estaba el potro, la pegaso la clavo una mirada asesina, en cambio Mike se mantenía impasible sin inmutarse.

Rainbow Dash (con mirada furiosa): Tú.

Mike se mostró indiferente ante la pegaso.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres?

Rainbow Dash (de forma directa y tajante): Quiero que te disculpes con Pinkie Pie.

Mike parecía confundido.

Mike: ¿Con quien?

Rainbow Dash: Con mi amiga Pinkie Pie, con la fuiste muy cruel con ella.

Mike: No me suena ninguna Pinkie Pie.

A Rainbow Dash no le gustó aquella respuesta.

Rainbow Dash: Sabes a quien me refiero, la que le insultaste de forma cruel cuando ella te dio a ti y a tus padres una fiesta de bienvenida.

Mike parecía que recordaba algo y respondió de forma seria y seca pero con una leve risa.

Mike: Ah esa, y no suelo recordar ni los rostros ni los nombres de los demás ya que todos ellos me parecen insignificantes.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar insignificante a mi amiga Pinkie pie?

Llegaron el resto de las mane 6 tratando de detener a Rainbow Dash pero esta se lanza a por el.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es por Pinkie estupido niñato.

Pero antes de que Rainbow Dash fuera a alcanzarle, Mike se tele trasporta evitando el golpe. Haciendo que su atacante chocara contra un árbol.

Twilight estaba sorprendida por la habilidad mágica del potro. Normalmente los potros de esa edad no dominan la magia de tele transporte a tan temprana edad.

Rainbow Dash (dolorida): Ouh, que golpe. (Recuperándose del golpe y mirando a Mike), de la siguiente no te libras.

Pero antes deque Rainbow Dash fuera a por él, fue rodeada por cuatro Jenízaros estando Red Shord entre ellos rodeando su cuello con sus sables.

Rarity: Tenemos que sacar a Rainbow de ahí (grito alarmada).

El resto de las mane 6 se alarmaron ante la peligrosa situación de Rainbow Dash. Twilight intentó usar su magia contra ellos pero para su sorpresa no funcionó.

Twilight: Mi magia, no funciona con ellos, ¿Cómo es posible?

Red Shord que estaba mas cerca de Rainbow Dash se puso ante de ella y aunque no se le podía ver la cara del líder Jenízaro, se notaba que la miraba con seria amenaza.

Red Shord: ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar al amo? Pagarás las consecuencias.

Rainbow Dash: No soy la pegaso más veloz de Cloudsdale para que ensarten unos robots con faldones y mucho menos sin que ese potrejo mal nacido se disculpe con Mike.

A Mike le llamó la atención la afirmación de Rainbow Dash.

Mike: Así que ¿la mas veloz de Cloudsdale?

Rainbow Dash le dirigió una mirada desafiante al Mike.

Rainbow Dash: Así es, ¿Acaso me estás retando?

Mike se rió.

Mike: Bien, me disculparé con tu amiga con una condición.

Rainbow parecía confundida pero con tal de que Mike se disculpase con su amiga Pinkie Pie, valdría la pena.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y cual es?

Mike: Que ganes a Red Shord en una carrera aérea.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Solo eso? Ja que fácil. Sobre todo porque el no tiene alas.

Mike y Red Shord se rieron.

Mike: ¿Eso crees?

Para sorpresa de todas las mane 6, de la espalda de Red Shord surgieron unas alas metálicas rojas.

Spike: ¿Habéis visto? Le han salido alas en la espalda.

Twilight: ¿Pero como lo ha hecho?, no he sentido ninguna magia

Mike: No es magia estupida alicornio, sino tecnología.

Twilight estaba tremendamente sorprendida que un potro tan joven tenga conocimientos tan avanzados en tecnología.

Mas tarde en la misma zona donde se celebra la carrera de otoño, había varios ponys para asistir a la gran carrera entre Rainbow Dash y Red Shord. Todos los presentes gritaban eufóricos animando a Rainbow Dash.

Mike se reía para sus adentros.

Mike: Eso gritad, pronto llegarán las lágrimas.

A cada lado de Mike estaban dos potrillas, una de piel rosa con crin violeta con franjas blancas con ojos azules con una cutie-mark con forma de tiara, otra tenía la piel gris oscura con crin gris claro con franjas blancas, ojos violetas, con gafas, su cutie-mark era una cuchara de plata. Eran nada menos que Tiara y Silver Spoon las potrillas más desagradables de su edad que se pueden encontrar en Ponyville..

Tiara: Mike amor, ¿Crees que tu robot va a ganar a Rainbow Dash en esta carrera?

Silver Spoon: Si Mike, piensa que va a enfrentarse a Rainbow Dash, la más veloz pegaso de todo Cloudsdale.

Mike estaba tranquilo ante los comentarios de las dos potrillas y este tranquilamente les respondió.

Mike: Mis robots son superiores al de cualquier pony. La victoria de Red Shord es inminente ¿Acaso lo dudáis?

Tiara y Silver a la vez: Por supuesto que no amor.

Y cada una abrazó a Mike por su lado.

Mike Miró en su omniherramienta. Pulsó unos botones y de ella salió una pantalla. En Ella salía Rainbow Dash y Red Shord mostrando sus estadísticas. En ella se comparó las características de cada una y al hacerlo la imagen de Raibow Dash se fragmento en pedazos dando a comprender que ganaría Red Shord. Mike levemente se rió con el resultado.

¿Cómo llegaron Tiara y Silver Spoon a ser las novias de Mike? (y encima saliendo con dos chicas a la vez, que suertudo) Aquello ocurrió unos días atrás antes de la carrera.

Mike estaba cerca de la entrada de su nuevo laboratorio mientras varios robots estaban transportando materiales y herramientas para la construcción. Mike estaba concentrado en sus cosas hasta que apareció una visita inesperada.

Hola, tu eres el nuevo ¿verdad?, sonó la voz de una potrilla.

Mike se giró para ver quien era.

Eran tres potrillas. Una era un pony de tierra de pelaje amarilla con ojos color ámbar, tenía la crin y la cola roja con un moño, la segunda era una pony unicornio de pelaje blanco con ojos verdes, tenía la crin y la cola de color rosa y violeta, la tercera era una pony pegaso de pelaje naranja y ojos violetas, de crin y cola también violeta. Ninguna de las tres tenía Cutie Mark

Las tres potrillas eran las Cutie-Mark Crusaders, compuesto por Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

Mike no las presto mucha atención y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Apple Bloom (con entusiasmo): Hola, me llamo Apple Bloom y ellas son mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: Hola.

Apple Bloom: Tú debes ser Mike el nuevo potro ¿Verdad?

Mike (sin girarse): Aja

Apple Bloom: Nosotras somos las Cutie-Mark Crusaders. ¿Sabes a que nos dedicamos?

Mike: No, (aparte de molestar)

Apple Bloom: Las Cutie-Mark Crusaders nos dedicamos a buscar nuestra Cutie-Mark.

Scootaloo: Pasar muchas aventuras

Sweetie Belle: Y a pasarlo genial

Mike apenas las prestaba atención, este solo se limitaba a meter comandos en su omniherramienta mientras estas seguían hablando

Apple Bloom: Y como tu no tiene Cutie Mark.

Scootaloo: Hemos pensado que a lo mejor tu….

Sweetie Belle: Te interesaría unirte a nosotras.

Las tres potras a la vez: Las Cutie-Mark Crusaders.

Mike finalmente respondió de forma tajante y sin girarse.

Mike: No me interesa.

Aquella respuesta no se esperaba las tres.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y por que no?

Scootaloo: Vamos, será divertido.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Es que acaso no quieres encontrar tu talento especial?

Mike ya molesto se giró y con su magia levito sin esfuerzo a las tres potrillas.

Apple Bloom: -¿Pero que haces?

Mike se acerco su cara a la de potrilla amarilla y le grito a la cara.

Mike: Haber si os enteráis, no me interesa los insectos.

Finalmente Mike con su magia, las lanzó muy lejos de allí, y las tres potras cayeron a la pocilga de la familia Apple. Las tres potrillas se cubrieron (no precisamente de gloria) de barro. Las tres estaban molestas por lo que les ha pasado.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Pero habéis visto como nos ha tratado?

Apple Bloom: Es peor que Tiara si es eso posible.

Scootaloo: Nos ha tirado de forma brutal y ahora estamos cubiertas de mi…( Sweetie Belle le tapa la boca para impedir que dijera una palabrota)

Mas tarde, Mike estaba con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido por las Crusaders hasta que recibió otra visita. Esta vez se trataba de dos potrillas, nada más y nada menos que Tiara y Silver Spoon, las eternas enemigas de las Crusaders.

Tiara: Hola tu tienes que ser el nuevo que llegó hace unos días ¿no?

Silver Spoon (riendose): si, el nuevo flanco en blanco

Tiara y Silver Spoon se rieron de Mike mientras hacían su típico baile secreto

Mike no las prestó atención. El seguía a lo suyo

Tiara: Seguro que esas tontas potrillas le pidieron que se uniera a su tonto club de estupidos flancos en blanco.

Silver Spoon: Y claro el habrá aceptado ¿No?

Mike (sin girarse): La verdad es que no, las mande a paseo a esas tres molestias.

Aquella respuesta no se lo esperaban las dos.

Silver Spoon (sorprendida por la respuesta): ¿No entrastes en su club?

Tiara empezó a reírse.

Tiara: Está claro, no entró porque sabe que es una perdida de tiempo y el no conseguiría su Cutie Mark con esas potrillas.

Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: En parte tienes razón.

Tiara se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

Tiara: ¿A sí?

Mike se giró hacía Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Mike: ¿Tengo yo pinta de que me interese eso?, Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en un irrevelante y tonto dibujo que sale en un costado.

Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban pasmadas ante las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Yo tengo grandes planes, grandes ambiciones.

Tiara (interesada en sus palabras): ¿Grandes ambiciones?

Mike: Si, pienso ser alguien grande y poderoso, mas que las princesas. Tengo los medios, la tecnología y la magia necesaria para conseguirlo.

Tiara y Silver Spoon se fijaron en sus robots. Parecían un grupo competente, también se fijaron en la mansión de su familia y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que era un chico rico.

Tiara: ¿Mas grande que las princesas?

Mike: Por supuesto que sí. Y no pienso permitir que nadie me lo eche a perder mis planes como esas potrillas estúpidas de antes al que tuve el placer de mandarlas lejos.

Tiara y Silver Spoon escuchaban cada palabra que decían y estaban cada vez mas interesadas en él.

Tiara: Me gusta tu actitud. Se puede ver que eres alguien con ambiciones.

Silver: Alguien fuerte. Al que no permite que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

Mike: Por supuesto que lo soy

Enseguida Los tres fueron intimando cada vez mas y después de un tiempo Tiara y Silver Spoon acabaron convirtiéndose en las novias de Mike, a ninguna de las dos les importó tener que compartir al mismo potro ya que este les ofrecía un montón de ventajas para las dos. Y para Mike esas dos potras parecían las compañeras perfectas para los planes que tenía para el futuro.

Continuará….


	6. CAPITULO 5 LA GRAN CARRERA

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA GRAN CARRERA**

La gran carrera entre la pegaso Rainbow Dash y el robot Red Shord estaba a punto de empezar en un momento a otro. Las amigas de Rainbow Dash y las Cutie Mark Crusaders se acercaron a ella para animarla.

Twilight: Buena suerte Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias pero no lo necesito, voy a barrer el suelo con ese montón de chatarra.

Applejack: Contamos contigo.

Rairty: Demuéstrale a ese tipo lo que vales.

Fluttershy (con su bajo tono de voz): Te estaremos animando, Yai

Scootaloo al igual que sus amigas estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa de que gane Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: Tienes que ganar Rainbow Dash.

Apple Bloom: Si, gana al guardaespaldas de ese tipo

Sweetie Belle: Si, queremos como pierde ese tipo (a ver si así se le baja los humos a ese potro presumido)

Las Crusaders aún seguían molestas por como las trató Mike hace unos días.

Pinkie Pie era la única que no hablaba, aun seguía afectada por lo ocurrido días atrás y aún tenía el pelo laceo. Rainbow Dash se percató de esto y trato de animarla

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, tranquila. Ya veras como gano esta carrera y ese potro maleducado no tendrá mas remedio que pedirte perdón por como te ha tratado antes.

Pinkie Pie empezó a sonreír ligeramente pero enseguida volvió a su expresión triste.

Spike que iba a ser el comentarista estaba flotando con un globo listo para informar a todos los presentes sobre la carrera.

Spike: Yeguas y Caballos, pronto dará comienzo la gran carrera entre Rainbow Dash y Red Shord, lo orgánico contra tecnológico, la inteligencia equina contra inteligencia artificial, el instinto contra la máquina, lo …..

Spike no pudo continuar porque una yegua molesta por su continuo parloteo de este empezó a gritar.

Yegua: Lo entendimos ¿Quieres abreviar de una vez?

Spike se aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó.

Rainbow Dash y Red Shord se pusieron en posición.

Spike: En sus marcas

Rainbow Dash se preparó para salir, en cambio Red Shord se mantuvo inmóvil.

Spike: Listos

Rainbow Dash: Más que lista.

Red Shord: …

Spike: YAAAAAAAAAA.

Rainbow Dash salio a toda velocidad de la línea de inicio. Para sorpresa de todos Red Shord seguía en el sitio sin moverse.

Spike: Parece que Red Shord no ha salido todavía, ¿Algún problema técnico?

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sale ya?

Applejack: No lo se Twilight pero no me gusta nada la sonrisa que está poniendo ese potro.

Applejack no exageraba, Mike tenia una leve risa en la cara con una tranquilidad prácticamente insultante.

Tiara (preocupada): ¿Mike?

Mike: Tranquilas, relajaos. Todo marcha bien.

Rainbow Dash tras correr unos metros se percató se que su rival todavía no había salido y se detuvo un momento.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que pasa chatarra? no me digas que abandonas ya la carrera.

Red Shord empezó a responderla tranquilamente.

Red Shord: El amo Mike me ordenó que antes de empezar la carrera te diera algo de ventaja.

Aquel comentario fue muy molesto para alguien tan orgullosa como Rainbow Dash y esta se enojó enormemente.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ventaja? Ya veremos quien necesita la ventaja.

Rainbow Dash Salió disparada dispuesta a dejar atrás a su rival.

Mike: Bien Red Shord, ya puedes empezar.

Red Shord: Como ordenéis amo.

Red Shord extendió sus alas de metal y salió a toda velocidad de la línea de inicio provocando una ventolera en toda la zona de inicio.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rarity: Apenas pude ver como salió.

Rainbow Dash seguía volando hasta que notó que su rival había empezado ya a volar.

Rainbow Dash: Por fin te decidiste, ¿Preparado para perder?

Red Shord no respondió, cosa que molestó a Rainbow

Rainbow Dash: Como quieras, nos vemos en la línea de meta.

Los dos competidores al contrario de lo que se pensaba estaban muy igualados. Los dos cruzaron el bosque, llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres provocando una ventolera que se llevó algunas manzanas, cruzaron el lago provocando un pequeño espacio de agua por la velocidad que tenían.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de lo veloz que era su rival en realidad.

Rainbow Dash: (Rayos, es mas veloz de lo que pensaba, tengo que emplear mi mejor técnica. Mi Sonic Rainboom).

Rainbow Dash abandono el camino y ascendió hacia el cielo. Esta acción le sorprendió a Mike.

Mike: ¿Que hace esa estupida pegaso?

Tiara y Silver Spoon se pusieron nerviosas y las mane 5 empezaron a gritar de jubilo.

Rarity (gritando alegremente): Va a hacer su Sonic Rainboom, lo va a hacer.

Mike: El Sonic Rainboom, si e oído hablar de el. Da igual, perderá igualmente.

Rainbow Dash cuando llegó a la altura necesaria, empezó a descender a toda velocidad atravesando la barrera del sonido y realizando su mejor técnica, el Sonic Rainboom.

Rainbow Dash provocando una gran explosión arco iris haciendo que esta acelere al máximo llegando a alcanzar a su rival y adelantarlo.

Todos los presentes estaban eufóricos por el hecho de que Rainbow Dash iba a ganar.

Mike en cambio seguía tranquilo.

Tiara y Silver Spoon se giraron indignadas ante la pasividad de Mike:

Tiara: ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Mike?

Silver Spoon: Si, tu inútil robot va a perder.

Mike lo único que izo fue comunicarse con su robot a través de su Omniherramienta.

Mike: Red Shord, demuéstrale a esa inútil pegaso tu verdadero poder.

Red Shord: Como ordenéis amo Mike

Mientras tanto en la línea de meta, estaban el resto de las mane 6 esperando que Rainbow Dash cruce la meta mientras Spike comentaba la carrera.

Spike: Yeguas y caballos, pronto daremos por concluida la carrera ¿Quién llegará primero?

Rainbow Dash sentía que la meta estaba mas cerca y sus amigas la estaban esperando para felicitarla por su inminente victoria pero de repente en el cielo se oyó un gran ruido como de un objeto acercándose a gran velocidad.

Todo el mundo se dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del sonido y vieron algo que dejo impresionado a todo el mundo incluso a Rainbow Dash.

Era nada más y nada menos que Red Shord acercándose a toda velocidad y en apenas segundos, adelantó a Rainbow Dash yendo a una velocidad muy superior a la de ella. Rainbow Dash intentó alcanzarle pero incluso con el Sonic Rainboom no pudo lograrlo.

Finalmente para sorpresa de todos, Red Shord cruzó la línea de meta. Ninguno de los presentes se podría creer lo que había pasado. Rainbow Dash había perdido una carrera aérea.

Rainbow Dash llega a la meta pero estaba destrozada, había perdido contra una máquina y su orgullo perdido. Sus amigas se reunieron con ella y trataron de consolarla.

Applejack: Dulzura.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash cielo, no se que decir.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash les miró con furia que provocó que Fluttershy se asustara.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? No, no lo estoy. He perdido contra una máquina. Aun con mi mejor técnica he sido superada.

Rainbow Dash empezó a llorar, algo impropio en ella. Sus amigas trataron de consolarla.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash.

A Scootaloo la dolía ver a su ídolo así de derrotada.

Mike se acercó a Red Shord y este sonrió satisfactoriamente

Mike: Buen trabajo Red Shord. Puede que al final no tenga que actualizar tu diseño.

Red Shord: Gracias amo.

Mike: Y lo mejor de todo, has demostrado a esa inútil pegaso cual es su lugar, como fracasada.

Tiara y Silver Spoon empezaron a canturrear.

Tiara y Silver Spoon: Fracasaaaaadaaaa.

Aquel comentario no le gusto a las mane 6 ni a las crusaders. Rarity fue la primera en hablar en defensa de Dash.

Rarity: Oye tú, tu robot ya demostró que es el mas rápido pero no insultes a Rainbow Dash.

Mike: No te metas donde no te concierne, vieja.

Aquel comentario provocó que Rarity tuviera un tic en el ojo.

Rarity: ¿Me…Me has llamado Vi…..Vieja?

Twilight y las demás sabían que nunca hay que llamar vieja a Rarity al menos que el que se lo diga quisiera morir.

Tiara y Silver Spoon retrocedieron temerosas ante la posible reacción de Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme vieja? Esta me la vas a pagar.

Pero antes de que Rarity hiciera algo, fue suspendida en el aire por la magia de Mike.

Mike: Si, vieja y decrepita.

Mike se puso a dos patas, extendió sus brazos. De la pata derecha salió un aura mágica con varios símbolos mágicos, de su pata izquierda salieron varios números y símbolos desconocidos.

Detrás de Rarity salió un gran reloj. Rarity empezó a preocuparse por lo que podría hacerle el potro. Mike giró su brazo izquierdo y al hacerlo movía las agujas del gran reloj.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Todos veían como Rarity iba envejeciendo hasta quedar como una anciana.

Twilight se quedo pasmada ante lo que hizo el potro.

Twilight: Pero eso es imposible, eso es magia unicornio avanzada. ¿Como puede dominar algo así?

Mike se reía con el resultado.

Mike: Esto pasa con los imbéciles que se enfrentan a mí.

Spike estaba furioso por lo que hizo Mike a Rarity y se fue a por él.

Spike: ¿Cómo te atreves ha hacerle eso a mi Rarity? Lo vas a pagar.

Pero al igual que con Rarity, Spike se elevado por la magia de Mike y este se acercó a él.

Mike: Yo trato a la gente como me plazca.

Y acto seguido lo manda contra un montón de hojas.

Twilight enseguida se dio cuenta que ese potro era peligroso con la magia así que decidió que debía ponerle un anillo anulador de magia que ella llevaba para casos así. Aprovechando un descuido del potor, le da el anillo a Rainbow Dash y esta se lanza a por él, se tira por encima de él tratando de ponerle el anillo. Red Shord apartó a Rainbow Dash de encima de su amo pero no antes de que esta consiga ponerle el anillo en el cuerno de Mike, este se puso furioso.

Mike: Maldita pegaso ¿Cómo te atreves? lo pagarás.

Rainbow Dash se reía.

Raibow Dash: Si, si, amenaza todo lo que quiera que ya no tienes magia.

Pero para sorpresa de ella y Twilight, Mike cogió a Raibow Dash con un hechizo que la ato con aros mágicos y lo estrella contra un carro.

Rainbow Dash (dolorida): Hay mi cabeza ¿Qué ha pasado?

Twilight no podía creer lo que ha pasado.

Twilighn: Pero eso es imposible, no debería poder usar su magia.

Mike se giró hacia ella.

Mike: ¿Y por que no debería poder usar mi magia?

Twilgiht: Por el anillo anulador de magia que llevas en el cuerno.

Mike se fija en su cuerno y se da cuenta del anillo.

Mike (nervioso): Esto…., es porque….., mi magia es tan poderosa que hace algo mas que un anillo para anular su magia.

Twilight no le creyó del todo, algo ocultaba ese pequeño unicornio y ella iba a averiguarlo.

Mike se quita sin ninguna dificultad y se prepara para el combate.

Mike: Prepárate para sentir mi poder princesita.

Twilight se preparó para recibir cualquier ataque.

Mike: Infierno de plas…

De repente, la placa de metal que tenía en el pecho empezó a soltar chispas, Mike se detuvo en seco y se calló al suelo gritando de dolor.

Esto sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Applejack: ¿Que corrales le pasa a ese potro?, ¿Por qué grita de dolor?

Twiligth: No tengo ni idea

Fluttershy: ¿No deberíamos llamar a un médico?

Scootaloo: ¿Por qué deberíamos?, Mucho mejor que se muera.

Rainbow Dash le reprendió por lo que dijo Scootalo, esta agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

Mike mientras sufría de dolor, pulsó un botón y su omniherramienta se iluminó.

Mike: Ordenador, mándame un medibot ahora.

Tras varios minutos vinieron varios jenízaros junto con un robot blanco con una cruz roja en sus costados. Este revisó la placa de Mike y la abrió.

Todo el mundo quedó horrorizado cuando el robot le sacó el "¿Corazón?"

Rainbow Dash: ¿Habéis visto es? Esa cosa le ha arrancado el corazón

Twilight: No Rainbow, parece algo metálico.

El medibot se comunicó con Mike:

Medibot: Corazón mecánico sufrió sobrecarga, reparación necesaria.

Mike empezó a impacientarse.

Mike: Lo que sea pero arréglalo ya.

Del robot salieron varios brazos con pinzas, taladros, tijeras y varios componentes más y se dispuso a reparar cualquier desperfecto que tuviera el extraño corazón metálico y una vez terminado, se lo colocó a Mike dentro.

Medibot: Reparación finalizada.

Mike se reincorporó con algo de dificultad.

Mike: Bien robots, nos vamos a casa pero antes, se dirigió hacia una envejecida Rarity.

Spike que se recupero se interpuso entre el y Rarity.

Spike: No la toques ningún pelo.

Mike únicamente repitió el hechizo que le lanzó a Rarity pero en sentido inverso y esta recuperó su apariencia original, Rarity chilló de felicidad mientras se miraba en un espejo.

Rarity: Si, vuelvo a ser hermosa y radiante.

Mike giro sus ojos de forma sarcástica.

Mike: Si lo que tu digas.

Rarity: Pero ¿Por que me devolviste a mi aspecto anterior?

Mike: No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos y además gracias a esto la gente es consciente de mi Tecno-magia.

A Twiligth le extraño el nombre.

Twiligth: ¿Tecno-magia?

Acto seguido Mike y sus robots se marcharon. Tiara y Silver Spoon siguieron a su novio mientras la segunda le sacaba la lengua a las crusaders.

Más tarde las manes 6, las crusaders y Spike estaban reunidas en la biblioteca.

Twilight: ¿Cómo estás Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que como estoy?, estoy fatal. Esperaba ganar a esa chatarra y hacer que Mike se disculpara con Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: Vamos Rainbow, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Rainbow Dash: Pero no fue suficiente, he perdido contra el guardaespaldas de ese potro, mi velocidad no ha sido suficiente, me siento una inútil.

Applejack: Rainbow no eres una inútil.

Rainbow Dash no se animó nada por lo que dijo su amiga y esta se dirigió hacia Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash: -Pero lo que más siento de verdad es que no pude cumplir mi promesa Pinkie Pie. Te he decepcionado, lo siento.

De repente el pelo de Pinkie Pie volvió a su estado original y esta sonrió.

Pinkie Pie: Tú nunca me decepcionarías Rainbow Dash. Hiciste lo que pudiste por ayudarme y eso es algo que te agradeceré siempre.

Rainbow empezó a sonreír también.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

Pinkie Pie: Por supuesto que no y estoy muy feliz porque trataras de ayudarme.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron llenando de felicidad a todos los presentes.

Twilight: Me alegra ver que las dos volvéis a sonreír.

Rarity: Cierto, que mas da que perdieras contra ese robot.

Applejack: Cierto, esto te servirá de estimulo para que sigas mejorando.

Scootaloo: Aunque perdieras cien veces, para mi serás siempre mi ídolo.

Fluttershy: Pase lo que pase, nosotras siempre te querremos

Las palabras de sus amigas elevaron el ánimo y esta empezó a volar por la biblioteca.

Rainbow Dash: Cierto, que más da que perdiera. Seguiré mejorando y la próxima vez que me enfrente a ese robot lo pienso mandar al taller.

Sus amigas se alegraron de que Rainbow Dash recuperara el ánimo y volviera a ser la pegaso arrogante y fanfarrona de siempre. Aunque Twilight seguía preocupada por una cosa importante.

Applejack: ¿Te preocupa algo cielo?

Twilgiht: Si la verdad, no entiendo como ese potro puede dominar magia avanzada de edad aunque la forma de efectuarlo a sido muy extraña.

Fluttershy: ¿A que te refieres Twilight?

Twilight: Por una pezuña salieron símbolos mágicos, algunos conocidos, por la otra salieron extraños números que parecían cálculos, códigos binarios y símbolos extraños.

Rarity: Si, a mi también me pareció extraño la forma que lo lanzó.

Twilgiht: Y lo mas extraño es que su magia siguiera funcionando pese al anillo anulador de magia que le pusimos en el cuerno.

Las palabras de Twilight tuvieron efecto en Rainbow Dash porque de repente esta recordó algo extraño que vio hace días atrás.

Mientras Rainbow Dash hacia su trabajo de despejar el cielo, a lo lejos, cerca de un lago vio al pequeño unicornio Mike. Rainbow Dash se acerco disimuladamente escondida en una nube.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio algo que la llamó poderosamente la atención.

El potro puso sus pezuñas sobre su cuerno y este se movía.

Aquello extraña acción dio que pensar a la pegaso.

Applejack: ¿En que piensas terroncito?

Rainbow una vez vuelta a la realidad miró a Twilgiht, se acerco a ella y puso sus pezuñas en su cuerno intentarlo moverlo.

Twilight (molesta): Au Rainbow ¿Pero que haces?

Luego de ver que no se movía intentó lo mismo con Rarity.

Rarity: Pero au, ¿Qué haces? Hay ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el espacio personal?

Finalmente lo intentó con Sweetie Belle dando el mismo resultado provocando que las dos unicornios y alicornio estuvieran molestas con ella.

Rarity: ¿Te has vuelto loca?, ¿Se puede saber que haces?

Rainbow Dash: Pues no, no se mueven.

Twilight: Claro que no se mueven, estos cuernos están bien fijos en nuestras cabezas.

Rainbow Dash: Pues yo he visto el cuerno de Mike moverse.

Ninguna la creyo.

Spike: Estas locas Rainbow.

Rarity: Los cuernos de un unicornio no se mueven así como así.

Rainbow Dash: Pues yo lo he visto moverlo, estoy segura de ello.

Ninguno seguía sin creerla pero antes de que Rainbow Dash protestara Spike escupió una carta.

Twilight: Es una carta de la princesa, quiere vernos en su castillo cuanto antes.

Apllejack: ¿Qué querrá la princesa?

Pinkie pie: uh uh uh uh, querrá hacernos una fiesta para todas.

Todas miraron a Pinkie Pie con sarcasmo.

Twilight: Vamos cuanto antes mejor.

Mas tarde en la estación de PonyVille, las mane 6 y Spike se dirigieron a Canterlot. Varias sombras siniestras observaban como se marchaban. Eran un grupo de changelings, enemigos del reino que una vez intentaron conquistar Canterlot durante la boda de Shining Armor y Cadence.

Se van jefe, decía un changeling a uno que portaba una armadura demostrando ser de mayor rango.

Jefe Chengeling: Mejor, así será mas fácil encontrar el objeto que nos encargo buscar nuestras reina. Preparaos a atacar cuando yo lo ordene.

Grupo Changeling: Si Señor.

CONTINUARA….


	7. CAPITULO 6 MASACRE EN PONYVILLE

**CAPITULO 6**

**MASACRE EN PONYVILLE**

Las mane 6 y el dragón llegaron al castillo de Canterlot, los guardias las llevaron al salón del trono estaban las monarcas del sol y la luna. Las mane 6 y Spike se inclinaron ante ella.

Twilight: ¿Que desea de nosotras princesa Celestia?

Celestia: Twilight mi querida alumna, me alegro de verte a ti y a tus amigas. Ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias.

Aquello extraño al grupo entero. Pero antes de que Celestia dijera algo, las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron dando paso a un unicornio blanco con crin azul eléctrico.

Shining Armor: Twilight.

Twiligth: Hermano.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron.

Twilight: Hermano ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo está Cadence?

Shining Armor: Cadence esta bien en el Reino de Cristal y la razón de que esté aquí es que Celestia me ha convocado.

Celestia: Bien ya que estamos todos aquí es para informarnos de funestas noticias.

Todo el grupo presto atención a Celestia.

Celestia: El Reino Grifo ha sido conquistado por el Imperio Máquina.

Luna: Y el reino de Zerzura también

Todos los presentes quedaron aterrados por la noticia (sobre todo fluttershy), toda Equestria estaba al corriente sobre las actividades del Imperio Máquina.

Twilight: Oh no.

Rarity: El Imperio Máquina.

Rainbow Dash se mantuvo impasible pero incluso ella estaba preocupada por su antigua amiga Gilda pese a lo borde que fue la última vez que se vieron.

Rainbow: (Gilda)

Fluttershy: Piensas en Gilda ¿Verdad?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Yo? Para nada

Gilda: Mejor, porque yo no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, se cuidarme sola.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde vino la voz y vieron a Gilda.

Rainbow Dash: Gilda, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mayoría no estaba especialmente feliz de ver a Gilda sobre todo Fluttershy que se escondió detrás de Pinkie Pie.

Gilda: No estoy aquí por gusto precisamente. Todo es por culpa de esas máquinas infernales que atacaron nuestro reino.

Celestia: Gilda llegó hace unos días junto a un grupo de supervivientes del reino grifo.

Shinig Amor: Pero ¿Cómo sucedió? El Reino Grifo y el Reino De Zerzura son naciones fuertes.

Applejack: Si, un reino no se conquista así como así.

Gilda empezó a contar lo que sucedió.

Gilda: Vinieron de la nada, cuando nuestros exploradores volvieron del reconocimiento nos contaron de que un enorme ejercito de ponis venían a conquistar nuestro reino. Al principio creíamos que Equetria venía a atacarnos pero pronto pudimos confirmar que no era así. Era una enorme marea de ponis mecánicos. Enviamos nuestras mejores tropas a enfrentarlos contra ellos pero por muchos robots que destruyéramos venía más como una horda interminable. Lo peor de todo es que con una misteriosa magia, convertían a los nuestros en máquinas y se unían al imperio.

Todos quedaron aterrados por la historia que contaba Gilda.

Gilda: Al ver que nuestro reino estaba perdido, mi padre y yo nos fuimos con todos los supervivientes que quedaban pero al huir nos siguieron dos robots del temible grupo de elite "El Escuadrón Mortal".

Shining Armor: Si oí hablar de ellos, se dice que después del Rey Maquina, son los más poderosos del imperio.

Twilight: ¿Tan poderosos son?

Luna: Se dice que en todas las batallas que han intervenido el escuadrón jamás han sido derrotados.

Todos empezaron a preocuparse.

Gilda: Así es, mi padre se enfrentó a ellos para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar, si no lo he vuelto a ver seguramente es porque ahora el forma parte del Imperio Maquina (Gilda dijo esto último con una aire de tristeza que ella trataba de disimular).

Las mane 6 no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por Gilda por haber perdido a su padre.

Gilda: Pero os juro una cosa, pienso vengarme de esas cosas y acabar con el Rey Maquina con mis propias garras si es preciso.

Luna: De momento tú y tu gente podréis quedaros aquí, en Equestria estaréis a salvo.

Gilda agradeció el gesto.

Celestia: Shining Armor, necesito que organices las defensas del reino por si el Imperio decide atacar Equestria.

Shining Armor: Como ordenéis princesa.

Después de que Celestia y Luna se fueran, Shining se reunió con Twilight y sus amigas.

Shining Armor: Bueno Twilight, con todo esto no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

Twilight: Si, ahora tenemos tiempo para charlar.

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo van las cosas en Ponyville?

Twiligth: Estupendamente, mas o menos

Shining Armor noto una leve preocupación en su hermana.

Shinig Armor: ¿Algún problema?

Twilight: Nada especial, hace unos días llegó una nueva familia a Ponyville

Applejack: La familia Bluer.

Shining Armor reconocía el apellido.

Shining Armor: ¿La familia Bluer? ¿Habéis conocido al profesor Arthur Bluer el arqueólogo por un casual?

Rarity: ¿Lo conoces?

Shining Armor: Conocí al profesor Bluer y a su esposa en el Reino de Cristal durante una fiesta de gala, una familia encantadora.

Rainbow Dash puso mala cara.

Rainbow Dash: Si encantadora, lastima que no podamos decir lo mismo de su hijo.

Las demás asintieron.

Shining Armor noto el cambio de actitud de las mane 6 y el dragón.

Shining Armor: No llegué a conocer a su hijo. ¿Algún problema con este?

Twilight y sus amigas le contaron todo lo referente a Mike, lo desagradable que es con todo el mundo, lo cruel que ha sido con Pinkie Pie, como uno de sus robots humilló a Rainbow Dash en una carrera aérea. La extraña magia que pose pese a su edad

Shining Armor: Por lo que me habéis contado ese chico es un elemento de cuidado. Lamento lo que te paso con él Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie pie agradeció el gesto.

Pinkie Pie: No pasa nada.

Twilight: Así es, si quiere ser un amargado allá él.

Shining Armor: Lo que me parece increíble es que Rainbow Dash perdiera una carrera aérea.

A Rainbow Dash no le izo gracia recordar aquel lamentable episodio.

Rainbow Dash: Si, aun no puedo creer que perdiera contra una chatarra voladora.

Fluttershy: Es que los robots que construye ese chico son muy duros.

Rarity: Tendrías que haberlo visto Shining, Rainbow no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

Spike: Si, la hicieron quedar como una lentorra.

A Rainbow la sentó mal aquel comentario y Twilight le tiro de una escama a Spike para que se callara. Shining se quedo pensativo.

Shining (murmurando): Mmm, robots.

Twilight: ¿En que piensas hermano?

Shining Armor: El imperio Máquina está compuesto principalmente por robots y por lo que me habéis contado ese potro es un experto en tecnología robótica. Me pregunto si….

Applejack: O vamos, no pensarás que ese chico forma parte del Imperio Máquina.

Spike: Bueno, sería una posibilidad ya que ese chico construye unos robots impresionantes.

Twilight: Eso es imposible, ese chico es solo un potro. Además supongamos que es así. ¿Dónde sacaría ese chico el tiempo y los recursos necesarios para construir un ejército enorme capaz de conquistar reinos?

Antes de que alguien respondiera, se oyó una enorme explosión. Todo el mundo se asomó por la ventana y vieron algo que les impacto.

Una enorme columna de fuego ascendía hasta el cielo hasta finalmente apagarse.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Fuegos artificiales?, me encanta los fuegos artificiales, me gusta los que tienen forma de flor, de globo…..

Y así continuó hablando hasta que Rainbow Dash la tapo la boca.

Shining Armor: Diría que es en Ponyville.

Aquello alarmó a todo mundo

Applejack (asustada): O no, AppleBloom, Big Macintosh y Granny Smith.

Rarity (Asustada): Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo

Pinkie Pie: Sr Cake, Srs. Cakes, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake

Fluttershy: Angel

De repente entro un guardia a toda prisa.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué ocurre?

Guardia: Nos han llegado informes de que un enorme grupo de changelings están atacando Ponyville. También nos informan de que se han traído una enorme hidra con ellos.

Aquella noticia aterró a todo el mundo.

De repente la Princesa Celestia entra también en la sala del trono.

Calestia: Capitan Shining Armor, reúne a la guardia real y valla inmediatamente al pueblo a detener a esos changelings inmediatamente.

Shining Armor acató la orden y se armo con la guardia real rumbo a Ponyville, las mane 6 y el dragón los acompañó.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, vieron un horrible espectáculo.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de cadáveres y sangre pero no de ponis, sino de changelings.

Applejack: Corrales ¿Pero quien a hecho una cosa así?

Rarity le tapo los ojos a Fluttershy para que no viera la horrible masacre.

Rarity: Es horrible, están completamente destrozados.

Y no exageraba. Todos los changelings estaban decapitados, partidos por la mitad, atravesados, incluso el que parecía el líder tenía clavada en su espalda una enorme estaca de piedra que le ascendía hasta el cielo haciendo caer su sangre verde por ella. A las afueras del pueblo la dicha hidra estaba completamente incinerada hasta los huesos como si la hubiesen abrasado con una potente llamarada. Algunos soldados no pudieron evitar vomitar ante semejante masacre.

Shining ni los demás como los soldados podían creer lo que veían.

Shining Armor: ¿ Qui… quien pudo hacer una cosa así?

Shining Armor trato de mantener la calma pero al igual que todo el mundo estaba perturbado por la horrible escena.

A lo lejos estaba la familia Cake cerca de su pastelería, El Sr. Cake trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa que tenía una expresión de estar completamente traumatizada. Pinkie Pie se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Pinkie Pie: Sr Cake, Srs Cake ¿Están ustedes bien? ¿Les han hecho algo esos chanelings? Si es así le dispare con mi cañón de fiesta hasta decir basta.

Sr Cake que estaba mas sereno le respondió.

Sr Cake: No Pinkie Estamos bien, esas cosas no nos llegaron a tocar.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?, ¿Cómo es que estos changelings están así de descuartizados? ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?

Sr Cake: Allí tienes su respuesta.

Shining Armor miró hacía donde apuntaba el señor Cake. Vio a un grupo de ponis con extrañas vestimentas y a un potro cubierto de sangre verde. Al lado de ellos había un enorme robot bípedo (el mismo que estaba construyendo Mike en su laboratorio)

Rarity: Esos son.

Twilight: Mike y sus jenízaros

Shining Armor: ¿Jenízaros?

Twilight: La guardia personal de Mike, hasta ahora nunca les hemos visto luchar y esa enorme máquina.

Todo el grupo observaban al grupo de jenízaros, estos estaban cubiertos de sangre verde. Junto a ellos estaba el Mike (que tenía unas extrañas alas de metal en su espalda) y un enorme robot también cubiertos de sangre verde. La expresión de Mike era bastante intimidante ya que parecía la de un demonio desquiciado.

Mike: Bien, sin lugar a dudas este ha sido un buen ejercicio de campo.

Shining Armor se acercó con cuidado hasta Mike y sus Jenízaros, estos le apuntaron con sus espadas y la enorme máquina le apuntaba con su brazo arma. Los guardias al ver esto, prepararon sus armas por si había que luchar. Mike dio orden a sus robots para que no hicieran nada.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Mike le miro con una mirada y una risa bastante perturbadora.

Mike: Nada especial, simplemente estuvimos liquidando bichos jeje je.

Twilight: ¿Liquidando bichos?

Rarity: Ese potro es un enfermo.

A Twilight le resultó perturbadora la actitud de Mike

De repente una luz cegadora apareció y de ella salió la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. Al igual que los demás quedaron horrorizadas por el espectáculo.

Celestia: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Luna: ¿Quién ha hecho esto a los changelings?

Rainbow Dash se acercó a las princesas.

Rainbow Dash: Pregúnteselo a él, algo me dice que él y sus robots tienen algo que ver con eso (dijo esto señalando a Mike y a sus Jenízaros).

Celestia dudaba que aquel potro tuviera algo que ver. Se acercó a Mike que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Celestia: Mike ¿No? ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esta masacre?

Mike (sin girarse): Puede ¿A quien le interesa eso?

Shining Armor (indignado ante la actitud de Mike ante la princesa): Oye tú, te han hecho una pregunta.

Mike (cambiando la vista): Yo respondo como…

Mike no termino la frase, cuando vio a la princesa Celestia este reaccionó bruscamente.

Mike (Gritando): Princesa Celestia. Hiper salto

Para sorpresa de todos, nada mas decir esas últimas palabras sus patas brillaron con una luz gris y realizó una gran voltereta hacia atrás a una distancia impracticable para un potro de su edad y se colocó entre sus robots. Mike la miraba con una expresión de ira y odio.

Celestia la sorprendió la repentina reacción de Mike:

Celestia: Mike tranquilo, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Mike la miraba con más odio todavía.

Mike: Es lo que quiere que piense ¿Verdad? A mi no me engaña. Ha venido a terminar el trabajo de hace dos años ¿Cierto?

Celestia no entendía a lo que se refería Mike.

Celestia: No se de que me estas hablando, solo quiero saber que ha pasado aquí.

Mike miro a los lados hasta finalmente volvió a mirar a Celestia.

Mike: Claro, demasiados testigos. Sería duro para usted que sus súbditos supieran la verdad sobre usted, una maldita sádica asesina.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Celestia como las Mane 6, luna, Shining Armor y a Spike la afirmación de aquel potro.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¿La princesa?

Rarity: ¿Una asesina?

Luna: Hermana ¿De que está hablando este potro?

Celestia: No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando este chico.

Mike estaba furioso ante la respuesta de Celestia.

Mike: Usted maldita hipócrita ¿Va a negar que hace dos años, usted trató de matarme?

Aquello impactó aun más a los presentes.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué trola es esa? La princesa Celestia nunca haría una cosa así.

Fluttershy: El …. Ella es buena con todos los ponys.

Mike de repente puso una expresión triste y miró al suelo.

Mike: Yo también pensaba lo mismo hace tiempo, hubo un tiempo que quería ser como ella, la admiraba.

Después Mike volvió a su expresión de furia.

Mike: Hasta que ella vino a acabar con mi existencia.

Luna se sentía indignada ante la afirmación de aquel potro.

Luna: Eso que dices es falso ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba de que mi hermana hizo eso?

Mike: Mi prueba es esta.

Mike abrió la placa de metal que tenía en su pecho y todos los presentes se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron.

En vez de un corazón de pony, tenía un corazón mecánico (Twilight y las demás lo reconocieron cuando Mike necesitó ayuda de su medibot durante los el evento de la carrera entre Rainbow Dash y Red Shord). Varios tubos unían el corazón mecánico con los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo y algunos implantes más unidos a la carne del potro.

Mike: Por tu culpa Celestia tengo que llevar este corazón mecánico de por vida, de lo contrario moriría.

Celestia trato de mantener la calma y se acercó poco a poco hacia Mike.

Mike: No se acerque o lo lamentará.

Mike puso una pezuña por encima de su omniherramienta a punto de pulsar un botón.

Celestia: Tranquilízate un poco, solo quiero hablar.

Mike: De un paso más y se arrepentirá.

Celestia seguía acercándose.

Mike: Usted lo ha querido.

Finalmente Mike pulso el botón que tenía preparado.

Celestia: Calmate yo…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque de repente los ojos de Celestia se abrieron de par en par, puso sus pezuñas en sus orejas y empezó a gritar.

Celestia: Ahhhhhh.

Shining Armor: Princesa Celestia ¿Qué le ocurre?

No solo ella, también Luna y Twilight empezaron a gritar de dolor. Esto asusto a las amigas de Twilight.

Applejack: Twilight

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Spike: ¿Por qué gritas?

Twilight: Ese ruido.

Luna: Me esta volviendo loca.

Rarity: ¿Qué ruido?

Rainbow Dash: Yo no oigo nada

Las tres alicornios seguían gritando hasta que Mike dejo de pulsar el botón de su omniherramienta. Después las tres se calmaron.

Shining Armor: ¿Estáis bien?

Celestia: Si estoy Bien.

Luna: Que ruido mas insoportable.

Twilight: Si, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Applejack: ¿Pero que os ha pasado?

Spike: Nosotros no oíamos ningún ruido.

Ranibow Dash dirigió su mirada hacia Mike.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad mocoso?

Mike empezó a reír.

Mike: Así es.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué nos has hecho?

Mike: Gracias a mi omniherramienta, puedo generar una frecuencia solo audible para los alicornios.

Shining Armor: Por eso nosotros no oíamos nada

Twilight: ¿Por qué creaste algo así?

Mike: Es mi defensa contra ella, mientras tenga mi omniherramienta a mano, ella no podrá acercarse a mí. Esta vez estoy preparado.

Ninguno de los presente creía lo que oía y veía. Mike había creado un arma para neutralizar a la princesa Celestia o cualquier alicornio.

Luna: Es un objeto poderoso, ni yo sabría defenderme de eso.

Shining Armor se dirigió hacia Mike.

Shining Amor: No consentiré que utilices eso contra las princesas, entrégame ese objeto inmediatamente.

Para sorpresa de todos Mike con una sonrisa perversa no ofreció resistencia y se dejo quitar por el capitán de la guardia. Nada más cogerlo el extraño instrumento empezó a hacer un extraño ruido

USUARIO NO AUTORIZADO. ACTIVANDO PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD.

De repente Shining Armor recibió una sacudida eléctrica que lo mando volando hasta la pared de una casa. Todos fueron a socorrerle.

Twilight (preocupada): Hermano ¿Estas bien?

Shining (Mareado): Si, creo que si.

Mike tras recuperar su aparato empezó a reírse.

Mike: Solo yo puedo tener este objeto, si alguien que no sea yo lo coge bueno, ya visteis lo que pasa.

Red Shord: Amo Mike.

Detrás de el apareció el capitán de sus Jenízaros junto con otros dos jenízaros.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre Red Shord?

Red Shord: Encontramos un superviviente.

Los dos jenízaros llevaban un changeling atado. Mike se acercó a él.

Mike: Bien mi amigo changeling, ¿Qué os trajo a los tuyos a un pueblo insignificante como este?

El changeling lo miró desafiate.

Changeling: No pienso decir nada.

Mike: Respuesta incorrecta.

Mike sacó un anillo que tenía guardado en su alforja y se lo puso en su pata derecha. Dicho anillo captó la atención de la princesa Celestia.

Celestia: (Un momento. Ese anillo. No, no puede ser ¿Cómo es que lo pose él?)

Mike uso su anillo con el changeling y se adueñó de su voluntad.

Mike: Bien, vas a responder a todo lo que te pregunte:

Changeling (Privado de su voluntad): Por supuesto ¿Qué queréis saber?

Mike: ¿Qué buscabais en el pueblo? Susúrramelo al oído.

El changeling le empezó a susurrarle al oído. De repente los ojos de Mike se abrieron en par en par. Convirtió su omniherramienta en un sable y decapitó al changeling para sorpresa de todos.

Todos los presentes se horrorizaron ante semejante acto, la cabeza cayo rodando hasta los pies de Fluttershy y esta al verla se desmayo.

Ninguno se creía lo que hizo aquel potro.

Twilight: ¿Pero que has hecho?

Rarity: ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan cruel?

Mike se mostró indiferente ante los comentarios que recibía.

Mike: No se porque os preocupa tanto, solo era un changeling.

Shining Armor: Pero esa no es razón para matarlo.

Mike: Me contó todo lo que quería saber por tanto dejo de serme útil.

Celestia no podría comprender como un pequeño potro podría ser tan frió y cruel

Celestia: ¿Y que te contó?

Mike: Simplemente buscaban los elementos de la armonía. Cosa absurda ya que no están aquí.

Spike: Si que están aquí, lo tenemos en la biblioteca.

Twilight le tiró de la escama a Spike para que se callara.

Spike: Au pero ¿Qué he dicho?

Mike (Sarcasmo): ¿En serio? Miro que yo no lo sabia.

Celestia sospechaba que mentía y que la razón de que matara al changeling era porque le dijo algo que le puso nervioso y quería que no lo supiera nadie más. Por eso trato de leerle la mente pero para su sorpresa no podía hacerlo.

Mike: Trata de leerme la mente ¿Verdad?

Celestia: ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Mike: Tengo un implante en mi cerebro que gracias a el, no me pueden leer la mente al igual que no me pueden controlar mentalmente.

Celestia no se lo esperaba eso en absoluto.

A la sorpresa de todos, un changeling salio de un arbusto y fue directo hacia Mike.

Changeling: Muere maldito potro.

El changeling disparó un rayo hacia Mike, este se preparó para bloquear el ataque pero si interpuso Red Shord y desvió el ataque pero haciendo que el rayo impacte en el cuerno de Mike.

Red Shord se fue directo hacia el changeling y le clavo su espada en la cabeza causándole la muerte al instante.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados ante la acción del jenízaro rojo.

Mike: Buen trabajo Red Shord.

Red Shord: Siempre a su servicio.

Mike notó que todo el mundo sobre todo las princesas y las mane 6 le miraban fijamente a Mike:

Mike: ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así?

Twilight: Tu cuerno

A Mike le extraño la respuesta.

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa a mi …..?

No termino la frase al notar que en su cabeza no tenía su cuerno.

Mike: Oh no, mi cuerno.

Mike miró por todos lados y lo vio en el suelo. Un cuerno falso que tenía un enganche en un extremo para colocárselo en la cabeza. Rainbow Dash se percató de esto.

Rainbow Dash: Lo sabía, sabía que ese cuerno era falso y vosotras no me creíais.

Rarity: Mike ¿No eres un unicornio?

Mike dando cuenta de que le habían descubierto decidió confesar todo.

Mike: Así es, no soy un unicornio sino un pony de tierra al menos en teoría.

Twilight: Pero ¿Cómo puedes hacer magia si no eres un unicornio?

Mike: No lo se. Un día descubrí por casualidad de que podía hacer magia sin necesidad de ser un unicornio. Cuando la gente lo descubrió me trataron como un paria, por eso aprovechando que aquí nadie me conocía. Me puse un cuerno falso y me hice pasar por un unicornio, como mis padres son unicornios a nadie le extrañaría eso.

Rarity: Increíble

Applejack: No quepo en mi asombro.

Al final Mike se canso de todo y decidió que era hora de marcharse

Mike: Jenízaros, Centinela, nos vamos.

Tanto Mike como los Jenízaros y el gran robot abandonaron el pueblo para volver a casa.

Twilight: ¿Qué cree que trama ese potro princesa? ¿Y como es posible que realice magia sin ser un unicornio?

Celestia: Me temo que no tengo respuesta para eso.

Mas tarde en el laboratorio subterráneo de Mike, atado en una mesa de operaciones había un changeling inconsciente. Cuando este despertó miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar donde está.

Changeling: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi unidad?

Mike: Me alegro que hayas despertado.

El changeling miro en dirección donde provenía la voz y vio un pequeño potro blanco como la nieve. El potro le miraba con una mirada perversa.

Changeling: ¿Donde estoy?

Mike: Estas en mi laboratorio secreto.

Changeling: Libérame o sentirás la furia de nuestra reina

Mike se reía ante la amenaza del changeling.

Mike: Aquí tu reina no puede ayudarte y ahora estate quieto. Cuanto antes empiece mejor.

Changeling: ¿Empezar que?

Mike: Ha hacer experimentos contigo.

El changeling no le gusto esa respuesta. De repente del techo salieron varios brazos con tijeras, taladros, inyecciones …etc. Al changeling se empezó a preocupar.

Changeling (Asustado): ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?

Mike: Voy a estudiar tu cuerpo, ver como funciona los changeling. Para eso tendré que diseccionarte.

Changeling el changeling trago saliva.

Mike: Para ti tengo una buena y mala noticia.

Changeling: ¿Cuál es la buena?

Mike: Que será rápido y apenas dolerá, al menos no demasiado.

Changeling (aun más asustado): ¿Y la mala?

Mike: Que para esto no tengo anestesia así que tendré que hacerte esto a lo vivo.

Dicho esto Mike pulso un botón de su omniherramienta y los brazos mecánicos empezaron a bajar hacia el changeling.

El changeling estaba aterrado, quería escapar pero no podía y empezó a gritar.

Mike: No grites que va ser peor (riendo sádicamente), pensándomelo mejor grita, no quiero perderme como grita de dolor un changeling (riéndose aun más fuerte).

Las paredes del laboratorio estaban insonorizadas desde dentro así que nadie de fuera podía oír los gritos de terror y dolor del changeling.

Continuara…..


	8. CAPITULO 7 REBUSCANDO EN EL PASADO

**CAPITULO 7**

**REBUSCANDO EN EL PASADO**

En Ponyville, la guardia real estaba retirando los cadáveres de changelings que quedaban en el pueblo.

En el Sugar Por Corner el señor Cake estaba acabando de tranquilizar a la señora Cake mientras las mane 6, Spike, y las princesas estaban allí esperando.

Twilight: ¿Como está la señora Cake?

Sr Cake: Está ya mas tranquila, me costó un poco ya que lo que vio la afectó bastante.

Spike: Ver un montón de cadáveres a las puertas de tu casa afectaría a cualquiera.

Celestia: Bien Sr Cake ¿Podría decirme lo que pasó en el pueblo?

Antes de que el Sr. Cake respondiera, Shining Armor entró en la puerta para comunicarse con la princesa.

Shining Armor: Princesa Celestia, ya hemos terminado de limpiar el pueblo de cadáveres.

Celestia: Buen trabajo Shining Armor.

Shining Armor: Aunque sea príncipe del Reino Cristal me gusta seguir con mis funciones de antiguo capitán de la guardia pero no esperaba nada como esto.

Twilight: Te entiendo Shining, nadie se esperaba esta carnicería.

Applejack: Aunque los changelings sean nuestros enemigos eso no justifica aquellas muertes.

Rarity: Aun me cuesta contener las ganas de vomitar ante semejante masacre.

Fluttershy: Yo no puedo evitar sentir lastima por ellos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Habéis visto como Mike masacró al penúltimo superviviente? Ni siquiera pestañeo al hacerlo.

Luna: Solo alguien que no tiene aprecio por la vida de los demás podría hacer eso, pero nunca me imagine verlo en un potrillo y mucho menos de una forma tan cruel.

Shining Armor: Sobre eso….

Celestia: ¿Si?

Shining Armor: He estado interrogando por ahí y tengo una ligera idea de cómo fueron las muertes de los changelings.

Twilight: ¿Y que te contaron?

Shining Armor: He de advertir de que no es agradable así que aquellos que no quieran oírlo abandonen la habitación.

Fluttershy estuvo a punto de irse hasta que Rainbow Dash la animó a quedarse a su lado.

Celestia: Prosiga Capitán.

Shining Armor: Esto es lo que me han contado.

Hace unas horas.

Un grupo de changelings se preparaban para atacar Ponyville.

Soldado: ¿Cuando atacamos jefe? (preguntando a su líder que portaba una gran armadura)

Jefe: Cuando estemos seguros de que los elementos de la armonía no puedan alcanzarnos.

Tras varias horas de espera.

Jefe: Ahora mis guerreros atacad el pueblo y encontrad el objeto para nuestra reina, no reparéis en métodos.

Acto seguido los changelings se lanzaron a atacar el pueblo.

El Sr Cake estaba con su esposa y sus hijos preparando pasteles en su tienda.

Sr. Cake: Hoy nos salieron estupendos los pasteles querida.

Sra. Cake: Por supuesto que si cariño, lastima que Pinkie Pie no este aquí para disfrutarlos.

De repente la puerta de la tienda se abre de golpe dando paso a un changeling asustando a los Cake.

Sra Cake (Asustada): Un changeling

El changeling empezó a acercarse amenazadoramente hasta que el Sr. Cake armado con una silla intentaba alejarlo de su familia.

Sr. Cake: Corre, coge a los niños y sal de aquí.

Sra. Cake: No voy a dejarte aquí solo.

De un disparo el changeling destruyó la silla y salto por encima del señor Cake.

: Corre querida, corre.

El changeling estaba a punto de matar al Sr. Cake hasta que un sable atravesó la cabeza del changeling y cayó la sangre verde del changeling en la cara del señor Cake.

Cuando el Sr y Sra Cake vieron a su salvador, se dieron cuenta de que era un jenízaro, la guardia personal de Mike.

El jenízaro estaba a dos patas y portaba sus dos espadas con unas garras metálicas que tenía en sus pezuñas. El jenízaro levanto al changeling con su espada y de un rápido movimiento lo lanza hacia la pared. Finalmente este se marchó de la tienda.

Fuera. El líder Changeling estaba dirigiendo a sus tropas.

Jefe Changeling: Ya sabéis las órdenes, seguid buscando.

De repente un changeling asustado corrió al lado de su jefe.

Soldado: Jefe, nos están atacando

Jefe: ¿Quién? ¿La guardia real?

Soldado: No

Jefe: ¿Los elementos de la armonía?

Soldado: Tampoco.

Jefe: Entonces ¿Quién?

Antes de que el soldado respondiera, una bola de fuego le impacto incinerando al soldado al instante.

¿?: Yo y mis jenízaros.

El Jefe changeling miro en dirección donde venía la voz y vio un potro blanco.

Jefe: ¿Qui…Quien eres tu?

Mike empezó a reírse sádicamente.

Mike: Tu muerte

Unos minutos antes.

Mike estaba cerca del pueblo junto con sus jenízaros.

Mike: Me vino bien la cámara espía que puse hace tiempo en el bosque. Ahí viene el grupo de changelings dispuesto a atacar este pueblo miserable.

Red Shord: ¿Cuál son sus órdenes?

Mike puso una sonrisa siniestra.

Mike: Masacradlos a todos sin excepción pero dejad dos, uno para interrogarlo y otro me lo lleváis a mi laboratorio pero sin que nadie os vea haciendo esto último.

Red Shord: Como ordenéis amo Mike.

Mike: Esta es una oportunidad perfecta par probar a "Centinela" y mis poderes tecno-mágicos.

Y los jenízaros se lanzaron a por los changelings.

Ahora…

Jefe: Que gracioso el potro ¿Qué puede hacer un potrejo insignificante contra un líder changeling?

Mike: Pronto lo sabrás y pienso ser lo último que veas antes de morir.

El jefe changeling lanzo un rayo hacia Mike para eliminarlo.

Mike: Nano-escudo.

De repente Mike quedo envuelto en un escudo azul con pentágonos unidos entre si formando una barrera que detuvo el rayo del changeling. Este se quedo sorprendido.

Jefe Chang.: ¿Qué?

Luego Mike se tele transporto detrás de el y gritando "Golpe de viento" le lanzó un ataque de viento que hizo que el changeling saliera volando haciendo que impactara en una casa. Acto seguido el jefe changeling furioso se levantó.

Jefe Chang: Maldito mocoso, esto lo pagaras.

Para sus soldados la situación no iba mejor. Un grupo de cuatro changelings iba persiguiendo a un grupo de ponys hasta que dos jenízaros se interpusieron entre ellos. Los changelings lanzaron sus rayos pero estos los desviaron con sus espadas y con rápidos movimientos a dos los decapitaron, al tercero le clavaron los sables en el corazón y al cuarto hizo que cayera al suelo y el jenízaro clavo sus dos espadas en él matándolo al instante.

Las Cutie-Mark Crusaders había sido acorraladas en un callejón por un changeling, este se acercaba amenazadoramente a las crusaders hasta que un jenízaro se puso por delante de él. Antes de que el changeling pudiera reaccionar el jenízaro de un tajo descendente partió al changeling por la mitad. Las crusaders miraron horrorizadas la muerte de aquel changeling.

El jefe changeling miraba horrorizado como sus soldados eran masacrados por aquellos extraños ponis

Jefe chang: Mis soldados ¿Pero que les están haciendo?

Mike se reía sádicamente.

Mike: Calma, lo mejor está por llegar, aun falta "Centinela".

El jefe changeling estaba preocupado por la situación hasta que se oyó en la lejanía el ruido de unos pasos, por el sonido parecía algo grande y metálico. Finalmente vio de qué se trataba.

Era un colosal robot (El mismo que estaba construyendo Mike en su laboratorio) su armadura era verde, su cabeza (con un único ojo rojo), brazos y piernas eran blancas, su brazo izquierdo portaba una enorme ametralladora mientras que en izquierda tenía un enorme mano de tres enormes dedos. Su presencia intimidaba tanto changelings como ponis. El jefe changeling lo miró con preocupación.

Jefe Chang: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Mike: Es Centinela mi robot guardián y esta diseñado para encargarse de basura como vosotros.

Varios changeling se pusieron en formación y dispararon sus rayos contra el enorme robot pero los impactos no le hacía mella, ni siquiera lograban ralentizarlo.

Soldado Chang 1: Vamos, comete a esa cosa

Soldado Chang 2 (Asustado): Los disparos ni siquiera lo frenan.

Centinela levantó su brazo arma y empezó a disparar. Centenares de balas mágicas iban atravesando los cuerpos de los changelings matándolos al instante. Al final uno logró sobrevivir a los disparos.

Changeling (asustado): Me rindo, por favor no me mates.

El robot izo caso omiso a la rendición del changeling, con su brazo izquierdo cogió la cabeza del changeling y la aplastó hasta reventarle la cabeza acabando así con su vida.

Uno herido trataba de escapar arrastrándose pero Centinela lo vio y puso el pie encima impidiéndole escapar y finalmente disparar en la cabeza. Otro changeling volaba por encima de el disparándole. El enorme robot le apunto con su otro brazo y de el salió un misil que impactó al changeling que prácticamente quedo desintegrado por la explosión.

Jefe chang: No mis soldados. Maldito potro lo pagaras.

Mike: No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Mike se puso de pie y realizó sus tecno-hechizos de la misma forma que hizo con Rarity.

Mike: Seísmo

La tierra empezó a temblar y se formó un enorme surco que se dirigía hasta el changeling. Este simplemente si limitó a volar.

Jefe Chang: Necesitarás algo mejor que eso.

Mike: Volar no te servirá de nada. "Tecno-Alas".

De la espalda de Mike salieron unas alas metálicas y emprendió el vuelo hacia el changeling. Este sorprendido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y le impacto de lleno en la cara con una patada de este.

Antes de que el jefe changeling reaccionara, Mike se puso detrás de el y le puso una pata sobre él.

Mike: "Shock"

El cuerpo del changeling empezó a electrocutarse y lo mando lejos de allí.

Para rematar la faena Mike realizó otro tecno-hechizo.

Mike: "Ragnarok"

El cielo se oscureció y de el salió un enorme rayo que electrocuto en gran medida al changeling haciendo que este se estrellara al suelo. Mike se acercó al agonizante changeling.

Jefe Chang: Maldito esto no se acaba así, soldados soltad a la bestia.

Varios changeling traían atado a una enorme hidra, los changeling hacia lo que podían para retenerlo pero al final de un violento movimiento la hidra se libera mandando lejos a sus captores y se lanzó al ataque.

Mike: ¿Una hidra?

Jefe Chang (riendose): Así es, a ver que haces contra eso.

Los jenízaros atacaban a la enorme bestia pero solo le producían heridas leves y la hidra con sus cuatro cabezas golpeaba o mordía a los robots. Centinela empezó a disparar a la bestia, esta con su cola golpea al robot haciendo que se estrelle en una floristería (no creo que le cubra el seguro).

Mike estaba enfrente de la bestia y este estaba tranquilo. La bestia lo miró con ferocidad dispuesto a devorar al pequeño potro.

Mike: Infierno de plasma.

De repente, a los pies de la bestia se formó un círculo rojo con varios símbolos desconocidos y de ella salió una enorme llamarada que ascendía hacía el cielo. Cuando se acabó la llamarada, de la hidra solo quedaban unos huesos negros carbonizados.

Tanto changelings como ponys no podían creer lo que le había echo aquel potro a la enorme hidra.

Jefe chang: No, no puede ser ¿Quien demonios eres tú?

Mike: Garra dragón.

De la pata derecha salio un esfera de luz gris y adoptó forma de garra, con ella agarró el cuello del changeling y los ascendió hasta el cielo. Mike lo miró a los ojos con uan sonrisa perversa.

Mike: El que traerá orden a este mundo de caos.

Finalmente Mike lo suelta y antes de que llegara al suelo, realizó otro tecno-hechizo.

Mike: "Estaca de piedra".

Del suelo salió una enorme estaca de piedra que atravesó la espalda del changeling cuando este caía y su sangre verde discurría por la piedra mientras la estaca ascendía hasta el cielo.

Cuando los changeling vieron lo que le pasó a su jefe, estos se rindieron.

Changeling: Nos rendimos.

Mike los miró con desprecio.

Mike: ¿Y a mí que me importa que os rindáis? Matadlos a todos.

Los habitantes de Ponyville miraban horrorizados como los jenízaros y Centinela masacraban sin piedad a los changelings que quedaban pese a que estos se habían rendido.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Cuando Shining Armor terminó de contar lo que le contaron los ciudadanos de Ponyville pudo ver los rostros de horror de todos los presentes.

Twilight: ¿En serio te contaron eso?

Applejack: Que horror

Rarity: Sabía que ese potro era un sádico pero ¿Hasta tal punto?

Fluttershy se desmayó y tuvo que sujetarla Raindow Dash para que no se cayera al suelo

Spike salía del cuarto de baño tras vomitarlo todo después de escuchar la historia. Los rostros de las princesas eran de un completo horror.

Celestia: No puedo creerlo.

Luna: Que un pequeño potro tenga una vena tan cruel y sádica.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Enserio mató a los changelings pese a que estos se rindieron?

Shining Armor: Según los testigos, no tuvo piedad ni el ni sus robots.

Rarity: Pero no podemos dejar a un potro tan sádico suelto por ahí ¿Y si sus robots deciden atacar a la gente?

Shining Armor: Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada de momento.

Rainbow dash: ¿Y por que no?

Shining Armor: Como las victimas eran changeling y estos atacaban el pueblo se puede considerar que lo único que hizo Mike y sus robots fue defender el pueblo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Defender el pueblo? Y una porra. Está claro que Mike lo hizo por satisfacer su crueldad y sadismo.

Antes de que Rainbow Dash continuara entraron los padres de Mike.

**NOTA AUTOR: A partir de aquí a los padres de Mike les llamaré Sr. Bluer y Sra Bluer.**

Sr. Bluer: Que horror.

Sra Bluer: No puedo creerme lo que ha pasado fuera.

Rainbow Dash se puso en frente de ellos.

Rainbow Dash: Pues créanselo, su hijo es el autor de esta masacre.

Los padres de Mike estaban horrorizados ante la afirmación de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Señor Bluer, necesitamos saberlo. ¿Por qué su hijo es así y odia tanto a Celestia?

Sra Bluer: La verdad no lo sabemos, Mike antes no era así y nunca nos lo ha querido decir el por que de su cambio de actitud ¿No crees querido?

Su marido no respondió, este se quedo meditando.

Sra. Bluer: ¿Querido?

Sr. Bluer: Me pregunto.

Esto atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

Sr. Bluer: Me pregunto si esto no tendrá algo que ver con el incidente de hace dos años.

Sra. Bluer: ¿Eso crees querido?

Twilight: ¿Qué incidente?

Spike: ¿Mike no mencionó algo de que Celestia le hizo algo hace dos años?

Applejack: Y Mike nos mostró su corazón mecánico culpando a Celestia de ello diciendo que ella era una asesina.

Celestia: Por favor señor Bluer. Cuéntenos que ocurrió.

: Como ya dije ocurrió hace dos año.

Y el señor Bluer contó a todo el mundo el incidente de hace dos años

Sr Bluer: Yo estaba con mi mujer en nuestra antigua casa en Manehattan revisando unos documentos para una excavación. Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando de repente la puerta de entrada de nuestra casa se abrió. Mi mujer y yo nos imaginamos que era nuestro hijo que volvía después de probar un nuevo invento suyo pero vimos algo que nos alarmó.

Todos los presentes prestaban atención a sus palabras.

Sr Bluer: Nuestro hijo tenía una enorme herida en el pecho como si le hubieran atravesado con un rayo, perdía mucha sangre así que mi mujer y yo lo llevamos al hospital.

Todos quedaron horrorizados ante las palabras del Sr. Bluer

Sr Bluer: Cuando lo llevamos al hospital los doctores nos dieron una terrible noticia. Dijeron que nuestro hijo no tenía forma de salvarse y que en pocos días moriría.

Twilight: ¿Cuanto tiempo le dijeron que tenía?

Sr. Bluer: Según los doctores, solo viviría 5 días como mínimo.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa esperen un minuto si eso ocurrió hace dos años y los doctores les dijeron que Mike solo viviría cinco días ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo si se supone que iba a morir?

Twilight: El corazón mecánico.

Sr. Bluer: Exactamente.

Shining Armor: ¿Pero como lo hizo? Uno no hace un corazón nuevo así como así.

Celestia: Mike no es potro corriente, habrá encontrado una forma.

Sr. Bluer: Exactamente majestad. Mike encontró una forma.

Todos prestaron atención al .

Sr. Bluer: Con ayuda de uno de sus robots nuestro hijo escapó del hospital y se encerró en el laboratorio que el tenía entonces allí, pasaron los cinco días hasta que finalmente logramos entrar en su laboratorio con ayuda de la guardia local y allí vimos algo que difícilmente olvidaríamos.

Applejack: ¿Y que vieron?

Sr. Bluer: Mike estaba en una mesa camilla, tenía en el pecho una gran placa de metal. Cuando nos vio nos dijo una frase que hasta ahora no pudimos olvidar.

Mike: Padre, madre. No os preocupéis. He vencido a la muerte y muy pronto la responsable de esto sentirá mi ira y mi cólera. Todos lo sentirán.

Después de que el señor Bluer terminó de hablar pudo ver como todos estaban impactados por la historia.

Celestia: Increíble.

Luna: Que un pequeño potro halla llegado hasta tal punto en reconstruirse un nuevo corazón.

Twilight: Pero eso no explica porque odia a Celestia.

Sr. Bluer: No lo sabemos, nunca nos lo quiso decir de ese odio hacia Celestia.

Sra. Bluer: Hubo un tiempo en que la admiraba y quería ser como ella pero después del incidente, cambió radicalmente y empezó a odiarla.

Sr. Bluer: No podíamos mencionar su nombre delante de él sin que entrara en cólera y llegó a pasar días enteros encerrado en su laboratorio centrado completamente en sus inventos, en sus implantes y su tecno-magia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Implantes?

Sr. Bluer: Si. Se introdujo componente mecánicos en su cuerpo que potenciaba en grandes proporciones su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y sus poderes. A nosotros nos horrorizaba que hiciera esas cosas.

Pinkie Pie: Huy, eso de ponerse implantes y meterse cosas raras en el cuerpo no puede ser bueno.

Rarity: Seguro que no son buenos para la piel.

Applejack: También menciono tecno-magia.

Esto capto la atención de las princesas.

Celestia: ¿Tecno-magia?

Sr. Bluer: Así es majestad, no se como pero nuestro hijo logró combinar la magia con su tecnología y crear hechizos únicos o como él lo llama tecno-hechizos.

Luna: Pero eso es imposible. La magia y la tecnología son campos incompatibles, no se pueden combinar.

Rainbow Dash: Eso díselo a Rarity

Fluttershy: Usó su tecno-magia para convertir a Rarity en anciana y después revertirlo.

Rarity puso una mueca al recordar aquel lamentable episodio de que temporalmente se convirtió una anciana por culpa de ese potro.

Twilight: Hablando de eso ¿Cómo puede su hijo hacer magia si no es un unicornio?

Sr. Bluer: No lo sabemos, nuestro hijo lo descubrió por accidente. Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando vimos a nuestro hijo hacer magia pese a ser un potro de tierra.

Rainbow Dash: Seguro que es por algún implante que se hizo.

Los padres de Mike lo negaron.

Sr. Bluer: No, Mike lo descubrió mucho antes de hacerse implantes y allí fue peor para él.

Twilight: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Sr. Bluer: Nuestro hijo siempre ha sido un chico muy inteligente y muy estudioso. Siempre quería saber más.

Rainbow Dash: Vamos, un cerebrito igual que Twilight.

Twilight ignoró el comentario y pidió al señor Bluer que prosiguiera con la historia.

Sr. Bluer: Debido a lo inteligente que era, muchos potros tenían envidia de su inteligencia y se metían con él haciéndole la vida imposible.

Sra. Bluer: Cuando se descubrió sus poderes la mayoría le trataron como un paria, le llamaban monstruo porque se supone que un potro de tierra no debería hacer hechizos.

Sr. Bluer: Después del incidente Mike no tuvo reparos en usar su magia con quienes se metían con él sin importar el daño que hiciera a ellos. Incluso algunos acabaron en el hospital.

Sra. Bluer: Nuestro hijo nos respondió lo siguiente "mejor tener mala fama y ser temido que ser tratado como a un don nadie".

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras del señor y señora Bluer.

Sr. Bluer: Como aquí nadie le conocía, se puso un cuerno falso y se hizo pasar por unicornio. Nos hizo prometer que no diríamos a nadie la verdad.

Después hubo un largo silencio.

Twilight: Valla, eso es sorprendente.

Rarity: Nunca me imagine que un potro de tierra pudiera hacer magia.

Applejack: Si, ese cuerno engañaba mucho.

Celestia: De todos modos Mike no puede hacer magia así como así, necesitará ir en una buena dirección. Yo misma lo llevaría a una escuela para unicornios superdotados o en su caso para magos.

Sr. Bluer: Mejor no lo haga, su odio hacia usted es tal que estoy casi seguro que no dudaría en atacarla a usted junto con sus robots.

Todos se acordaron de cómo reaccionó Mike cuando vio a la princesa y el ruido infernal que todas las alicornios sintieron.

Twilight: Si recuerdo que había usado aquel brazalete extraño ¿Como lo llamaba? ¿Omniherramienta?

Sr. Bluer: Asi es, con el controla a sus robots y realiza varias funciones mas.

Luna: ¿Cómo construyó algo así?

Sr. Bluer: En realidad no lo construyó, lo consiguió en otro sitio y lo adoptó a sus necesidades.

Twilight: ¿En donde exactamente?

Sr. Bluer: Según Mike, en otro mundo paralelo al nuestro.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Shining Amor: ¿En otro mundo?

Sr. Mike: Así es, Mike logró construir un portal que le puede llevar a cualquier dimensión que él quiera cuando quiera.

Todos quedaron asombrados ya que el único portal que conocían era la del espejo del reino de cristal y solo funciona cada dos años.

Twilight: ¿Y en que mundo consiguió su omniherramienta?

Sr. Bluer: Según Mike, en una donde existen infinidad de especies, entre ellas los humanos.

Aquello asombró aun mas a los presente sobre todo a Twilight ya que hace tiempo tuvo que ir al mundo humano (consideradas criaturas mitológicas) para recuperar su elemento de la armonía cuando fue robada tiempo atrás.

Celestia: ¿Humanos?

Sr. Bluer: Si y también otras especies desconocidas que no tenemos ni idea de lo que son excepto para él. Mike mencionó Turianos, Salarianos, Krogan, ect….

Twilight: Pero si vuestro hijo a sido capaz de crear un portal que puede llevar a cualquier sitio cuando quiera, eso significa que es un súper genio.

Applejack: Y que por desgracia no lo emplea para hacer el bien.

Luna: ¿Qué vamos a hacer hermana?

Pero antes de que alguien respondiera, un guardia unicornio entro a toda velocidad por la tienda.

Guardia: Majestades tenemos problemas

Celestia: ¿Cuál es soldado?

Guardia: El rey ha venido. Está en Ponyville

Celestia: ¿Cuál rey?

El guardia cogió aire y grito.

EL REY MAQUINA…..

Continuara…..


	9. CAPITULO 8 LA LLEGADA DEL REY MAQUINA

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA LLEGADA DEL REY MAQUINA**

Todos se alarmaron ante la noticia del guardia real.

Celestia: ¿El Rey Maquina?

Luna: ¿Aquí?

Twilight: ¿En Ponyville?

Rarity: ¿Qué hace ese monstruo en nuestro pueblo?

Applejack: Esto no augura nada bueno.

Fluttershy muerta de miedo se metió dentro de una mesa temblando y Spike se escondió en un armario.

Rainbow Dash: Si el Rey Maquina está aquí yo pienso echarle de aquí aunque sea a patadas.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash espera.

Pero antes de que pudieran detenerla Rainbow Dash salió volando dispuesta a vérselas con el Rey Maquina.

Shining Armor: Tenemos que detener a esa insensata.

Rarity: Si, o si no la matara ese monstruo.

Celestia: Shining Armor organiza la guardia para interceptar al Rey Maquina.

Shining Armor acató la orden y se dispuso a preparar a los guardias reales mientras los demás salían para socorrer a Rainbow Dash.

El centro de la plaza estaba el Rey Maquina junto con su grupo de elite el Escuadrón Mortal (solo faltaba Espectro). Los habitantes se escondían de ellos en sus casas o donde podían. Rainbow Dash fue por supuesto la primera en llegar para enfrentarse cara a cara con el Rey Maquina.

Rainbow Dash: Ahí estás.

El Rey Maquina se giró hacia donde provenía la voz.

Rey Maquina.: ¿Quién osa interrumpirme en mi búsqueda?

Rainbow Dash: Yo (madre mía ese tipo es enorme, a su lado la princesa Celestia parece una canija).

Rainbow intentó aparentar tranquila, pero el enorme engendro mecánico la intimidaba bastante. Las demás llegaron a la zona.

Twilight: Rainbow.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?

Spike: Mirad, ese debe ser el Rey Maquina

Rarity: Cielo santo.

Applejack: Corrales si es enorme

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el tamaño del alicornio del metal. Prácticamente doblaba en tamaño a Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué hace un ser como tu en estas tierras?

Luna: Si crees que puedes sembrar el terror aquí estas muy equivocado.

Shining y la guardia real llegaron al lugar preparados para luchar si es necesario.

Shining Armor: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Twilight: Si hermano, de momento estamos bien.

Shining Armor: Ese debe ser el Rey maquina y los que están con él sin duda son el Escuadrón Mortal.

El Rey Maquina no parecía prestarles atención.

Rainbow Dash: Hey tú hojalata, te estamos hablando.

Fluttershy (temblando): Rai…. Rainbow, cre … creo que no deberías hacerlo enfadar.

Spike (temblando): Ap… Apollo eso.

Gilda: Allí estas Rey Maquina, es hora de que pagues por mi padre y por mi gente.

Gilda había llegado al encuentro con el Rey Maquina y se notaba que estaba furiosa con él.

Rainbow Dash: Gilda.

Gilda: Esto se ha convertido en algo personal para mí.

Shining Armor: Rey Maquina, entrégate sin oponer resistencia a la guardia real.

Luna: Tu y tu grupo debéis que pagar por todos vuestros crímenes contra el mundo.

El Rey Maquina empezó ha hablar y su voz sonaba por todo el pueblo.

Ray Maquina: No os metáis mortales, tengo negocios que atender.

Celestia: ¿Negocios?

Celestia nota que el Rey Maquina está hablando con alguien y es nada menos que Mike.

Mike estaba enfrente del Rey Maquina. Detrás de él estaban sus novias Tiara y Silver Spoon temblando de miedo. Mike en cambio, no mostraba miedo alguno.

Rey Maquina: Mike ¿Cierto? Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Mike miró al Rey Maquina.

Mike: ¿Que quieres de mi?

Rey Maquina: Me han asegurado que eres un genio de la robótica y que posees conocimientos muy por encima de la mayoría de los seres.

Mike: Aja.

Rey Maquina: Por eso quiero pedirte una cosa.

Después de un breve silencio.

Rey Maquina: Quiero que te unas al Imperio de las Maquinas.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a todo el mundo, Mike en cambio seguía tranquilo.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Applejack: ¿Quiere que Mike se una a su ejercito?

Rainbow Dash: Seguro que acepta, el no desperdiciará una oportunidad así.

Celestia y Luna estaban preocupadas, sabían que si el Rey Maquina lograba reclutar a Mike para su ejército, serían imparables.

Rey Maquina: Piénsalo Mike, el botín de mil mundos en tus pezuñas, súbditos a tu servicio y si me ayudas a conquistar Equestria te dejaré a ti como el máximo regente del reino en mi nombre.

Mike estaba tranquilamente con su omniherramienta pulsando botones mientras el Rey Maquina hablaba.

Rey Maquina: O puedes quedarte al lado de unas monarcas débiles destinadas a ser esclavas de la máquina.

Rainbow Dash: Nadie será tus esclavos.

Gilda: Estoy contigo Dash

Antes de que alguien las pudiera detener, Rainbow Dash y Gilda se lanzaron hacia el Rey Maquina pero antes de llegar hacia él Dead Wing se puso por delante de las dos y de unos rápidos movimientos les dio una patada a cada una mandándolas contra una casa haciéndolas estrellarse en ella.

Twilight: Rainbow, Gilda.

Fluttershy: ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Rainbow (Mareada): ¿Alguien apunto el número del carro que me ha atropellado?

Gilda (Mareada): Que golpe, que golpe. Peor que las que me daba mi abuela.

Dead Wing: Nadie toca a nuestro rey.

Fox Die: Nadie es digno siquiera de hablarle

Knife: …..

Rage Red: Lo mismo pienso Knife.

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja, kaboom.

Fire Death: Quienes osen tocarle, sentirán las llamas del infierno en sus carnes.

Rey Maquina: Como ves Mike, esos mortales no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros así que ¿Cuál es la decisión vas a tomar?

Mike seguía con su omniherramienta pulsando botones.

Celestia: Rey Maquina.

El Rey Maquina se giró hacia Celestia.

Celestia: Vienes aquí sembrando el terror y pretendes arrastrar un pequeño potro en tu ansia de conquista. Si crees que voy a permitirte esto, estas muy equivocado.

Celestia ascendió hacia el cielo y lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia el Rey Maquina. El alicornio de metal no se movió y el rayo le impacto de lleno provocando una gran explosión.

Todos esperaban que se disipara el humo para ver que ha quedado del Rey Maquina pero para sorpresa de todos, allí estaba sin ningún rasguño.

Celestia (sorprendida): ¿Pero como?

Rarity: Le ha dado de lleno y no tiene ningún rasguño.

Twilight: Ni siquiera le ha hecho retroceder.

Rey Maquina: Mi turno.

El Rey Maquina ascendió su brazo derecho y de ellos salieron varios micro-misiles que fueron hacia la princesa, iban tan deprisa que la princesa no tuvo tiempo de levantar una barrera y la impacto de lleno haciendo caer hacia el suelo.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

Luna: Hermana

Shining Armor viendo lo que ha pasado decidió que ya era hora de actuar.

Shining Armor: Guardias reales, detened a esos criminales.

Los guardias reales se lanzaron a la carga contra el Rey Maquina y su grupo.

Rey Maquina: Escuadrón, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer

Destroyer lanzó varias granadas flash que dejaron cegados a los guardias y Dead Wing se lanzó a toda velocidad noqueando a los guardias con sus garras eléctricas, Fire Death lanzó llamas explosivas que los mando volando, Rage Red disparó dardos tranquilizantes que les indujo al sueño, Fox Die disparaba balas eléctricas que al impactar incapacitaba a los guardias, Knife con un movimiento de hoja creo un tornado y los mandó lejos. En cuestión de minutos todos los guardias estaban en el suelo heridos o inconscientes. Twilight y los demás no se podían creer lo que había pasado.

Twilight: Increíble.

Rarity: No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado.

Rainbow Dash: Prácticamente han barrido con toda la guardia.

Shining Armor: Con razón son la élite del Rey Maquina.

Spike: Chicas, los elementos.

Las manes seis cogieron sus elementos de la armonía y prepararon su hechizo, el Rey Maquina las miraba fijamente.

Rey Maquina: Valla, esto va a ser interesante.

De los elementos salio un rayo arco iris que fue directo hacia el Rey Maquina produciendo una luz cegadora.

Twilight: Chicas, lo conseguimos.

Rainbow Dash: Adiós hojalata.

Pinkie Pie: Valla, no me dio tiempo ha hacerle una fiesta de despedida.

Para su sorpresa. El Rey Máquina seguía en el sitio sin haber sufrido los efectos de los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight: Imposible

Rarity: Los elementos no han funcionado.

Rey Maquina (riéndose): Entupidas crías ¿Enserio creíais que podríais derrotarme con eso?

Celestia: No queda mas remedio, tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

Rainbow Dash: Estoy de acuerdo, tengo ganas de patearles sus traseros metálicos.

Gilda: Y yo de convertir en chatarra a su infame rey.

Knife: …..

Rey Maquina: Cierto Knife, parece que se disponen a atacar. Bien Mike espero tu respuesta cuando nos quitemos a estas molestias.

Mike aun seguía con su omniherramienta.

Mike: Jenízaros, llevaos a mis novias al laboratorio, allí estarán seguras.

Los jenízaros obedecieron y se llevaron a las potras lejos de allí.

Y así empezó la batalla entre los dos grupos

Celestia y Luna contra el Rey Maquina

Twilight contra Fire Death.

Shining Armor contra Knife.

Rainbow Dash y Gilda contra Dead Wing.

Rarity y Fluttershy contra Rage Red

Pinkie Pie contra Fox Die

Applejack contra Destroyer.

Celestia y Luna lanzaron ataques mágicos contra el Rey Maquina pero ninguno hacia efecto.

Luna: Hermana, esto no funciona.

Celestia: Si me temo que si la magia directa no funciona habrá que probar a atacarle indirectamente.

Celestia y Luna se pusieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a realizar ataques mágicos que fueran físicos. Luna invocó una lanza de hielo y lo lanzo contra su enemigo, este lo esquivo pero no pudo evitar la bola de fuego que le lanzo Celestia que le dio de lleno en la espalda y lo hace caer en el suelo.

Luna: Le dimos hermana.

Celestia: No cantes victoria todavía.

El Rey Maquina se volvió a levantar y este lanzó un rayo hacia Celestia y Luna, ambas crearon un escudo en conjunto.

Celestia: Es fuerte, incluso combinando nuestros escudos no podemos frenarlo mucho tiempo.

Luna: Hermana tengo una idea, aguanta el escudo.

Celestia: Bien confió en ti.

Rey Maquina: ¿Qué tramáis las dos?

Pero no pudo continuar porque en su espalda recibió un golpe directo de la "¿Princesa Luna?" Haciéndole tambalear y parar así su rayo.

Rey Maquina: ¿Luna? Pero entonces.

Al bajar Celestia el escudo el Rey Maquina se da cuenta que la Luna que está con ella era una ilusión.

Rey Maquina: Muy lista, pero de poco te servirá.

El Rey Maquina extendió sus alas y voló hacia el cielo. De sus alas, patas y cuerpo se abrieron varios compartimentos que lanzaron varios micro-misiles que fueron hacia Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Luna Corre.

Celestia y Luna salieron volando pero los misiles les seguían allá donde fuera hasta.

Celestia (telepáticamente): Tengo una idea, haz lo que yo.

Luna (telepáticamente): Entendido.

Rey Maquina: Volad cuando queráis, esos misiles pueden seguiros hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso.

Celestia y Luna seguían volando procurando evitar que los misiles los alcanzaran y acto seguido cada una por su lado volaron al encuentro del Rey Maquina.

Rey Maquina: ¿Pero que?

Celestia y Luna se colocaron cada una al lado del alicornio robot y antes de que los misiles las alcanzaran, se tele transportaron evitando los misiles y haciendo que impacten en el Rey Maquina provocando una gran explosión.

Luna: Tía, lo conseguimos.

Celestia: Eso parece.

Pero del humo salió el Rey Maquina al encuentro de las princesas y antes de que estas pudieran reaccionar, las cogió del cuello a cada una con unas garras mecánicas que salían de sus pezuñas.

Rey Maquina: ¿Creéis que sois las primeras en usar ese truco? Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para acabar conmigo.

El Rey Maquina ascendió hacia el cielo con ellas y cuando estuvo a suficiente altura las soltó y este les lanzó un poderoso rayo que los hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

El Rey Maquina bajo hasta el suelo y veía a las derrotas monarcas el sol y la luna.

Twilight: Princesas.

Fire Death: Preocúpate más de ti misma.

Fire Death encendió sus alas y lanzó una potente llamarada hacia ella. Twilight invocó un escudo de agua para protegerse del fuego.

Fire Death: Muy lista, pero ese truco no te funcionará siempre.

La alicornio mecánica voló hacia el cielo con sus alas de fuego e invocó un meteorito hacia Twilight.

Twilight alzó el vuelo también y logró evitar el impacto por los pelos.

Twilight: (Valla, es fuerte si no ando con cuidado me desintegra).

Fire Death se lanzó hacia Twilight con una lanza de fuego con intención de golpearla. Twilight esperó el momento oportuno y unos instantes antes se tele transportó evitando el golpe dejando confusa a su oponente.

Fire Death: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Twilight: Por aquí arriba.

Fire Death miró hacia arriba y vio a la princesa con unas nubes negras.

Twilight invocó una potente lluvia que hizo que se apagaran las alas de Fire Death y esta perdió brevemente su capacidad de volar. Al contrario de los que esperaba Twilight, su oponente llegó al suelo con sus patas provocando un leve temblor sin sufrir daño alguno.

Fire Death: ¿Te crees que porque has apagado mi llama no podré contigo? Tengo más trucos.

Fire Death empezó a lanzar rayos mágicos contra Twilight que esta lograba esquivar.

Twilight: Necesitarás algo mas que eso.

Fire Death: En eso estoy de acuerdo.

De repente su enemiga provocó una enorme cortina de humo negro que nublo por completo la visión de Twilight.

Twilight: Donde se ha metido.

Sin previo aviso, Twilight recibía varios golpes de todas partes. Intentó adivinar los movimientos de su oponente pero era demasiado veloz para poder hacer nada. Finalmente recibe un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo.

Twilight trataba de levantarse pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para hacerlo.

Fire Death: A ver que haces ahora princesita.

Spike: No te atrevas a tocarla.

Spike se interpuso entre ella y Twilight.

Fire Death (burlandose): Mira que tenemos aquí, una lagartija haciéndose el héroe.

Twilight: No Spike, es demasiado fuerte corre.

Spike: No voy a dejarte sola con esa loca.

Fire Death: Entonces caeréis los dos.

Pero antes de que esta hiciera nada, una bomba de humo exploto cerca de los tres nublando por completo la visión del lugar.

Fire Death: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

De repente varios clones de Twilight aparecieron confundiendo por completo a Fire Death.

Spike (confundido): ¿Has hecho tu eso?

Twilight: No Spike, estoy demasiado agotada para hacer un conjuro así.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda responderte a ello.

Twilight y Spike miraron el origen de la voz y vieron a una unicornio azul claro de crin y cola plateada con una Cutie Mark de una media luna y varita. Llevaba un sombrero de mago y capa adornados con estrellas.

Twilight y Spike: Trixie.

Trixie: La única e inigualable. Valla Twilight, te dejo un tiempo y ya te metes en problemas pero no te preocupes. La poderosa y humilde Trixie está aquí para ayudarte.

Twilight sonrió.

Twilight: La verdad es que agradecería mucho tu ayuda.

Trixie: Entonces vamos a ello, es lo mínimo que la poderosa y humilde Trixie puede hacer después de los problemas que te he causado a ti y tus amigos.

Trixie con su magia curó a Twilight y ambas se prepararon para enfrentarse a Fire Death.

Fire Death: Da igual la ayuda que tengáis, os exterminaré a las dos.

Trixie: He aprendido de mis errores y ya no soy la maga barata que era.

Trixie usó su magia y creo varios clones de ellas misma y de Twilight.

Fire Death trato de golpear a las autenticas pero solo golpeaba a clones.

Twilight y Trixie aprovecharon la ventaja para atacar con su magia. Twilight lanzaba rayos mágicos y Trixie lanzaba discos mágicos, ambos ataques combinados mas las ilusiones estaban dando buen resultado. Fire Death no lograba en atinar a dar con las autenticas.

Twilight: Vaya Trixie, debo reconocer que tu magia ha mejorado mucho.

Trixie agradeció el gesto.

Twilight: Gracias pero en parte te lo debo a ti. Gracias a nuestro anterior encuentro me dedique a hacer un viaje para autodescubrirme a mi misma, no fue fácil pero valió la pena.

Twilight: Me alegro por ti, ahora acabemos con esto.

Las dos chocaron sus pezuñas y se pusieron a combatir a Fire Death mientras esta empezaba a hartarse de la situación.

Fire Death: Malditas las dos ¿Creéis que este truco os funcionará siempre? Debéis saber que vuestro truco de las ilusiones tiene un gran fallo.

Trixie: ¿A sí? ¿Y cual es?

Fire Death: Que las ilusiones no proyectan sombras.

Fire Death lanzo una potente bola de fuego hacia el cielo y provocó una gran luz. Esto hace que Fire Death logre identificar a la Twilight y Trixie verdaderas a través de sus sombras.

Fire Death: Os encontré.

Fire Death lanza Otra bola de fuego mucho más grande contra Twilight y Trixie. Estas tratan de repelerlo con un escudo pero el ataque resultó ser demasiado potente, el escudo se rompe y las manda volando hacia atrás.

Fire Death se acerca hacia ellas. Twilight aunque débil trata de hablar.

Twilight: Dime el porque servís al Rey Maquina, ¿Cuales son sus intenciones?

Fire Death: Sus intenciones no son asunto nuestro, nosotros solo obedecemos sus órdenes.

Esto dejo desconcertada a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Eso significa que ni siquiera sabéis el porque estáis haciendo esto?

Fire Death: Esa información no está al alcance de individuos como nosotros. El Rey Maquina es un ser poderoso que unificará este mundo de caos y traerá el orden.

Twilight: Eso no lo crees ni tu misma.

Trixie: Ni siquiera creo que ella ni su grupo crean sus propias palabras.

Fire Death: Eso poco importa ya que ha llegado vuestro fin, preparaos para uniros a la máquina.

Fire Death preparaba el rayo convertidor para convertir a Trixie en maquina. Con Twilight era distinto, el Escuadrón Mortal tenía órdenes de llevar a todas las alicornios hembras a la nave El Soberano.

Mientras Entre Shining Armor y Knife.

Shining Armor: Mientras yo esté aquí ni tú ni los tuyos conquistareis Equestria.

Knife:….

Shining Armor: Veo que eres de pocas palabras.

Knife: …..

Shining Armor preparó su lanza de cristal y se lanzó hacia su oponente, Knife bloqueo el ataque con su espada. Los dos chocaban una y otra vez sus respectivas armas. El combate estaba muy igualado para los dos.

Shining Armor: Valla, veo que eres muy hábil con la espada.

De repente Knife salto hacia atrás, guardó su espada y saco sus revolvers y empezó a disparar a Shining Armor.

Shining Amor detuvo sus disparos con su escudo mágico.

Shining Armor: Eso no funcionará conmigo.

Knife dejo de disparar y para sorpresa de Shining Armor este saco la munición de sus armas y puso otra clase de munición con lo que volvió a disparar.

Shining Armor se preparaba para detener el siguiente disparo con su escudo, pero para su sorpresa los disparos atravesaron el escudo y por poco no le aciertan en la cabeza.

Shining Armor: (Rayos, es mas peligroso de lo que pensaba. Tendré que olvidarme el escudo cuando use sus pistolas).

Knife guardó sus armas y volvió a sacar su espada y se lanzó hacia Shining Armor. Shining Armor esperó el momento justo y antes de que este llegara iluminó su cuerno y provocó una luz cegadora que izo que su adversario le perdiera de vista, cosa que aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en su costado haciéndole volar y que este perdiera su espada.

Shining Armor: Bien, veamos que eres capaz de hacer sin tu espada.

Shining Armor intentó coger la espada con su magia pero para su sorpresa no podía moverla.

Shining Armor: ¿Pero que pasa? Mi magia no funciona con esta espada.

Knife ser recuperó y empezó a disparar a Shining obligándole a retroceder y finalmente recuperar su espada.

Knife seguía disparando hasta obligar a Shining Armor a acabar debajo de un enorme cartel colgante de una tienda. Knife disparo en dicho cartel haciéndole caer hacia Shining Armor.

Shining Armor no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le calló encima el enorme cartel dejándole indefenso.

Shining Armor: Rayos. Oí hablar de publicidad agresiva pero esto es demasiado y encima no pudo moverme.

Knife guardó sus armas y se acercó a Shining Armor preparando su rayo robotizador.

Rainbow Dash y Gilda se enfrentaban a Dead Wing, Rainbow y Gilda eran veloces pero para su desgracia su rival era todavía más veloz que ellas haciendo el combate más difícil. Cada vez que intentaban acertarla Dead Wing los esquivaba.

Rainbow Dash: (Rayos es tan veloz como yo, va ser difícil derrotarla incluso siendo dos)

Gilda iba a atacarla por detrás de Dead Wing pero esta se percata y lo esquiva, con sus alas realiza un golpe de viento que golpea a Gilda.

Rainbow Dash: Gilda ¿Estas bien?

Gilda: Si estoy bien pero pronto esa hojalata no lo estará.

Dead Wing (burlándose): ¿Aun creéis que tenéis una posibilidad contra mí?

Rainbow Dash: No lo creemos, estamos seguras de ello.

Dead Wing: Como queráis. "Viento de Muerte"

De las alas de Dead Wing salieron dos hondas con forma de espada curva que fue directa hacia Rainbow y Gilda.

Gilda: Cuidado Rainbow.

Gilda apartó a Rainbow Dash antes de que le alcanzara la hoja de viento dando en una estatua de Celestia. Estas vieron como fue partida por la mitad,

Gilda: ¿Has visto eso?

Rainbow Dash: Como nos acierte con eso, nos parte por la mitad.

Dead Wing seguía lanzando su viento de muerte mientras Rainbow y Gilda seguía esquivándola.

Rainbow Dash: (Rayos, no podemos seguir así eternamente y ni siquiera podemos acercarnos, espera tengo una idea)

Rainbow Dash: Gilda, mantenla ocupada, Tengo una idea.

Gilda: Entendido Dash.

Gilda mantenía ocupada a su enemiga mientras Rainbow ascendía hacia el cielo dispuesto ha hacer su sonic rainboom. Dead Wing se percato de esto y antes de que Gilda lo alcanzara esta desapareció de su vista.

Gilda: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Rainbow Dash: Ya solo me falta un poco más.

Mientras ascendía, se encontró de golpe con Dead Wing que se puso enfrente de ella y le da un fuerte puñetazo haciéndola caer.

Rainbow Dash: (¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera la vi venir, ya es la segunda vez que me superan en velocidad).

Gilda: Dash.

Gilda fue hacia ella para socorrerla pero no llegaría a tiempo antes de que Rainbow se estrellara. Justo antes de que Rainbow Dash llegara al suelo, un haz verde la cogió antes de que se estrellara.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero que? ¿Quién?

Rainbow Dash se fijó en su salvadora. Era una pegaso verde, de crin y cola marrón entre claro y oscuro, su Cutie Mark era un rayo con estrellas.

Rainbow Dash: Lightning Dust ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Lightning Dust: Salvándote la vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo errores que cometí en el pasado y también por el favor que me hiciste hablando con Spitfire para que me diera una oportunidad.

Rainbow Dash sonreía, notaba un gran cambio en su antigua compañera de la academia de los Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash: Bien, pues ayúdanos a derrotar a esta tipeja.

Lightning Dust: Dalo por hecho.

Dead Wing: Descuartizar a dos pegasos por el precio de uno, verdaderamente me encantara destrozaros a las dos.

Lightning Dust: Eso está por ver.

Pero Dead Wing antes de que llegara ha hacer algo, fue sorprendía por Gilda que la agarró por detrás y la inmovilizó.

Dead Wing: ¿Qué haces? Suéltame estupida grifo.

Gilda: Rainbow ahora.

Rainbow Asintió y ascendió hacia el cielo, Lightning la ayudó a coger impulso hasta el cielo.

Lightning Dust: ¿Lista Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto.

Las dos pegasos se cogieron de la pezuña. Lightning la dio varias vueltas a alta velocidad y finalmente soltó a Rainbow en dirección hacia su enemiga para darla impulso extra para su técnica especial el Sonic Rainboom.

Finalmente Rainbow Dash logra realizarla y a toda velocidad se dirige hacia su enemiga. Gilda unos segundo antes la suelta. Dead Wing intenta escapar pero Rainbow Dash logra impactarla de lleno provocando una gran explosión arco iris.

Rainbow Se alzaba victoriosa.

Rainbow Dash: Lo conseguimos.

Gilda:Le dimos un escarmiento a esa pegaso mecánica.

Lightning Dust: Juntas somos invencibles.

Pero la celebración duro poco porque de repente apareció Dead Wing con el traje y la mascara medianamente estropeado e increíblemente enfadada. Ninguna de las tres se podría creer que su enemiga haya sobrevivido a semejante impacto.

Dead Wing (Furiosa): Nadie me había hecho tanto daño antes. Lo vais a pagar. Sufrid mi técnica más letal "Velocidad Extrema".

Las alas de Dead Wing se extendieron al doble de su tamaño y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, esta desapareció de su vista.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dónde está?

Gilda: La he perdido de vista.

De repente Lightning Dust recibe un golpe en el estomago que le deja sin aire, nadie ha visto quien la atacó.

Gilda: ¿Que pasa?

Lightning Dust (Casi sin aire): No lo se, de repente recibí un golpe en el estomago.

Gilda recibió otro golpe en la espalda y Rainbow Dash en la cara.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gilda: No puedo ver de donde vienen los golpes.

Una y otra vez las tres son golpeadas desde vario sitios a la vez y no pueden ver a su enemiga. El Rey Maquina se reía.

Rey Maquina: Cuando Dead Wing usa su técnica "Velocidad Extrema" alcanza una velocidad que la hace prácticamente imperceptible para el ojo equino. Esas tres inútiles están perdidas.

Finalmente Dead Wing tras separar a las tres, golpe con fuerza a cada una concentrando su trayectoria de cada una en un mismo punto haciendo que se choquen entre si y una vez las tres juntas. Dead Wing las golpe a la vez haciéndolas estrellarse contra el suelo dejándolas muy doloridas a las tres.

Rainbow Dash: Madre mía, que fuerza.

Lightning Dust: Nunca he visto a nadie ir a semejante velocidad.

Gilda: No hemos sido rivales para ella.

Finalmente Dead Wing furiosa, se preparaba para robotizar a las tres.

Dead Wing: Pagareis por la humillación que me habéis hecho pasar.

Rarity estaba teniendo su combate contra Rage Red, Fluttershy estaba alejada observándolo todo y animando a Rarity aunque no se la podía oír. Rage Red no paraba de reírse de la unicornio.

Rage Red: ¿Qué puede una insignificante modista y una pegaso aun más insignificante contra una letal miembro del Escuadrón Mortal?

Rarity se atusó el pelo y dirigió una mirada a su adversaria.

Rarity: No nos subestimes, puede que a mí no me guste ensuciarme los cascos peleando pero, si haces algo a mis amigos te daré tu merecido.

Rarity dijo esto poniéndose a dos patas y alzando sus pezuñas. Su adversaria se rió.

Rage Red: Está claro que no tienes ni idea de a quien te estas enfrentando.

Rarity: A una pony que carece del mínimo sentido del gusto y la moda.

Rage Red lanzó varios dardos que Rarity tuvo que esquivar.

Rarity: Hey, cuidado con eso. Mi piel es muy delicada

Applejack que luchaba contra Destroyer le dio el mayor consejo que pudo darle a su amiga modista.

Applejack: No te dejes intimidar Rarity, imagínate que es moda del año pasado.

Rarity como si de un resorte se tratara, empezó a lanzar rayos mágicos contra su rival.

Rarity: Eep, calentadores y pantalones elásticos…., no en mi línea de primavera.

Rage Red le pilló por sorpresa y le dieron los rayos que lanzaba Rarity.

Rage Red: Maldita.

Applejack: Ahora imagínate que es una mala combinación de ropa y colores.

Rarity: Cielo santo que horror, chanclas con calcetines, ropa muy ceñida, colores de la ropa que se camuflan con los muebles, demasiada pedrería, fantasías imposibles.

Rarity seguía disparando sus rayos contra Rage Red pero por alguna extraña razón, su enemiga no paraba de reírse y ella se sentía cada vez mas cansada y no entendía porque.

Rarity: ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Y porque yo me siento cada vez mas cansada?

Rage Red: Tonta unicornio. Has estado en mis pezuñas todo este tiempo.

Rarity parecía confundida.

Rarity: ¿A que te refieres?

Rage Red: Entre mis habilidades esta en que puedo desprender desde mi cuerpo distintas sustancias y venenos. Entre ellas las que estas sufriendo ahora mismo.

Rarity no entendida lo que la decía pero notó algo extraño en su cuerpo.

Rage Red: Desde que empecé el combate, he estado soltando una toxina que poco a poco se ha estado introduciendo en tu cuerpo. Esta toxina afecta los nervios de tu cuerpo por lo que notaras que poco a poco vas perdiendo fuerza.

Rarity se dio cuenta de que sus extremidades apenas las respondían, también noto que la magia de su cuerno poco a poco se iba apagando.

Rarity: Mi cuerpo apenas me responde y mi magia tampoco.

Acto seguido recibió una patada en su cara por parte de Rage Red.

Rage Red: Así es malvavisco andante, tu cuerpo va perdiendo fuerza hasta que te quedas paralizada y ahora eres tremendamente vulnerable.

Rarity: Oh no.

Rage Red seguía golpeando a Rarity sin piedad mientras Fluttershy observaba como golpeaban a su amiga.

Rage Red: Es una lastima tener que lastimar una linda cara pero estoy seguro que serás un buen conejillo de indias para mis experimentos sobre el dolor.

¿?: Como te atreves.

Rage Red se giró donde provenía la voz y vio a la pegaso amarilla mirándola fijamente.

Rage Red: Tu no te mestas niña.

Fluttershy: Como te atreves.

De repente Rage Red se quedo paralizada, la pegaso asustada de antes tenía una mirada que hizo que esta se quedara en el sitio. Fluttershy estaba usando "La mirada". Rage Red quería hacer callar a esa pegaso pero aquella mirada la tenía completamente paralizada.

Fluttershy: Empleas trucos sucios para ganar y encima atacas a alguien cuando no se puede defender como una cobarde.

Fluttershy seguía hablando mientras Rage Red seguía parada en el sitio, habría seguido así si Rage Red no hubiese oído la voz de su rey.

Rey Maquina: Rage Red ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Si Rage red tuviera sangre como los seres orgánicos, se le habría quedado helada tras oír la voz de su amo.

Rey Maquina: No me hagas que valla a por ti. Porque ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si lo hago ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Tras oír la voz de su amo Rage Red recobró el sentido y antes de que Fluttershy reaccionara, sacó unas agujas de sus patas y se las inyecta en el cuello con unos tranquilizantes que la inducen al sueño. Esto alarmó a Rarity que seguía paralizada.

Rarity: Fluttershy

Rage Red se reía de la situación.

Rage Red: No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella al Imperio Maquina.

Pinkie Pie volvía loca a Fox Die ya que esta no estaba acostumbrada a disparar a un objetivo que se movía en cualquier lado casi de forma instantánea.

Pinkie Pie (Saliendo de un barril): Huy, eso dispara muy lejos (desaparece esquivando el disparo del rifle).

Pinkie pie (Saliendo de la copa de un árbol): Seguro que le das a una sandía a una gran distancia.

Pinkie Pie (sacando su cabeza de una maceta): No, no, no. A una manzana.

Pinkie Pie (saliendo del cuello de una botella, no os expliques como simplemente es Pinkie Pie): Una cereza, una cereza.

Fox Die estaba ya más que harta de no acertarle ningún disparo a la pony rosa.

Fox Die: ¿Quieres estar quieta de una maldita vez? Así no hay forma de acertar.

Pinkie Pie finalmente se queda quieta.

Pinkie pie (sonriendo): ¿Así?

Fox Die (riéndose sádicamente): Por supuesto, así.

Fox Die ya la apuntaba con su rifle.

Pinkie Pie: Huy ¿Qué es eso? Un Bit.

Al final Pinkie Pie se agacha para recoger la moneda esquivando el disparo. Fox Die ya estaba de un ataque de nervios.

Fox Die (furiosa): ¿Quieres estar quieta de una ****** vez? Me estas poniendo de los nervios.

Pinkie Pie: O vamos no te enfades, seguro que esto te alegrará.

Pinkie Pie saca su cañón Pinkie y apunta a Fox Die con el. Esto la pilló por sorpresa.

Fox Die: ¿Pero que?

El cañón Pinkie disparó goma de mascar inmovilizando por completo a Fox Die.

Pinkie Pie: Huy, en vez de cargar confeti, cargue goma para mascar otra vez. Que cabeza la mía.

Fox Die: Maldita sea, no me puedo mover.

Pinkie Pie (saltando de alegría): Que bien, gané a la mala.

De repente, Fox Die utilizó varias balas de acido para disolver la goma y logra liberarse. Antes de que Pinkie Pie reaccionara, Fox Die la da con una bala de hielo que la deja congelada.

Fox Die: Maldita cosa rosa saltarina, pagaras por esto.

Mientras tanto Applejack tenía un complicado combate contra Destroyer. Este la estaba disparándola con una escopeta que la impedía acercarse.

Applejack: Caracoles, no tengo forma de acercarme a él, me tiene cercada.

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja, bang bang.

Applejack: Si pudiera quitarle el arma.

Appleack se escondió detrás de un barril para evitar los disparos.

Applejack: (Esto no aguantará mucho, si pudiera acercarme sin que me vea, espera ya lo se)

Destroyer seguía disparando al barril, el sabía que su objetivo seguía ahí porque en lo alto del barril veía su sombrero vaquero. Tras varios disparos, Destroyer se acercó para tener una línea clara de visión pero su sorpresa fue que tras mirar el barril, lo único que había era un sombrero siendo sujetado por un palo. Esto lo dejó confundido.

Destroyer: ¿No pony?

De repente aparece un lazo que le arrebata a Destroyer su escopeta y ve a la pony vaquera.

Applejack: Bien soldadito, haber que haces sin tu arma.

Destroyer sacó un enorme machete, con esa arma mas su gran tamaño le hacía bastante intimidante.

Applejack: ¿Por qué tuve que hablar?

Destroyer fue directo hacia Appejack dispuesto a rajarla con su machete. Appejack tenía que se hábil par poder esquivar el arma si no quería que la pelara como una manzana.

Applejack: Hey, cuidado con eso.

Destroyer cargó contra ella, Applejack aprovecho para apartarse y darle una fuerte coz en sus costados que mandó volando a su adversario.

Destroyer trató de levantarse pero Applejack aprovecho para atarlo con un lazo.

Applejack: A ver soldadito ¿Qué haces ahora?

Destroyer liberó una pata y soltó una granada de humo negro que cortó la visión de Applejack.

Applejack (tosiendo): Rayos no veo nada.

Cuando se disipó el humo vio a Destroyer de pie con un extraño mando en la pezuña.

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja

Applejack: ¿De que te ríes?

Applejack se percató de que en el suelo había varias cajas extrañas en el suelo.

Applejack: ¿Qué son esas cajas negras?

Destroyer: Boum boum

Destroyer pulsó el botón y las cajas explotaron, Applejack cayó al suelo mal herida debido a la explosión.

Applejack: M-maldita sea, e-eso no me lo esperaba.

Destroyer se preparaba para robotizar a Applejack.

Con las mane 6, Shining Armor y las princesas derrotadas y a punto de ser todos robotizados, el Rey Maquina volvió hacia Mike. Durante todo el combate el potro no paró de pulsar botones.

Rey Maquina: Como ves Mike, estos ponis no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Mike finalmente dejo de pulsar su omniherramienta y se dirigió al Rey Maquina.

Mike: Tu oferta es muy generosa Rey Maquina.

Al Rey Maquina le satisfacía esa respuesta.

Mike: Pero voy a tener que rechazarla.

Rey Maquina: ¿Qué?

Mike: Si Canterlot va a ser de alguien, va a ser para mí.

Rey Maquina: Entonces lo pagaras con tu vida.

El Rey Maquina apunto con su arma a Mike. El potro seguía tranquilo pese a la amenaza.

Rey Maquina: Muere.

Para su sorpresa, su arma no disparaba.

Rey Maquina (sorprendido): ¿Qué ocurre?

Fire Death: Mi magia y mis armas no funcionan.

Dead Wing: No puedo volar.

A Knife no le funcionaba ninguna de sus armas.

Rage Red: A mi tampoco me funciona.

Destroyer: ¿No boum?

Fox Die: Mi rifle no responde.

A ninguno de los robots les funcionaban sus armas. Mike se reía.

Rey Maquina: Has sido tú ¿Verdad? ¿Qué nos has hecho?

Mike: Muy simple, he hackeado vuestro sistemas de poderes y armamento.

Ninguno de los presentes creía lo que ocurría.

Mike: Ahora sois vulnerables y débiles, incluso esa ridícula pegaso amarilla podría cogeros sin problemas.

Shining Amor no entendía nada pero pensó que era su oportunidad de detener al Rey Maquina y sus seguidores.

Aprovechando que habían venido refuerzos les ordenó que fueran a por ellos.

Shining Armor: Guardias reales. Detenedlos.

Rey Maquina: Maldición, todo el mundo retirada.

Ante el Rey Maquina se abrió un portal donde escapó él y su escuadrón antes de que la guardia pudiera cogerlos.

Shining Armor dando por perdido ordeno que llevaran a las mane seis y a las princesas al hospital. A lo lejos vio a Mike reírse antes de que este se marchara.

En el Soberano. El Rey Maquina y sus seguidores se recuperaban del hackeo, Fox Die que fue la primera se dirigió a su rey.

Fox Die: Rey Maquina, se ha desecho todo el daño en nuestros sistemas y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

De repente apareció de la nada Espectro.

Fox Die: Espectro, maldita idiota ¿Se puede saber donde estabas mientras nosotros estábamos de misión?

Espectro: Haciendo mi propia misión imbecil.

Las dos yeguas se miraban con odio hasta que el Rey Maquina las interrumpió.

Rey Maquina: Dejaos de discutir, Espectro ¿Has logrado averiguar lo que te encargue?

Espectro dejo de mirar a Fox Die y se dirigió hacia su rey.

Espectro: Si amo y puedo decirle que en el castillo de Canterlot está el objeto que buscamos. ¿Quiere que vallamos a por el?

Rey Maquina: Todavía no, aun tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Fox Die ¿Cómo van las excavaciones de Appleloosa?

Fox Die: De momento va bien. Pronto encontraremos lo que buscamos.

Rey Maquina: Excelente ¿Algún problema durante la excavación?

Fox Die: Ninguna señor, solamente algunos Applelusianos curiosos y esos molestos búfalos, aparte de ellos nada más.

Rey Maquina: Excelente.

Continuara…


	10. CAPITULO 9 LA CAIDA DE KING SOMBRA

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA CAIDA DE KING SOMBRA**

En el hospital de Ponyville, las manes 6, las princesas, Shining Armor y aliados estaban siendo atendidos por los doctores. Como Shining Armor, Spike, Fluttershy y Rarity fueron los que menos daños sufrieron, pudieron salir antes y se acercaron a ver como estaban las demás.

Shining Armor: ¿Como están doctor?

Doctor: Tienen heridas graves pero se están recuperando, quizás tarden unos días. Pueden verlas si quieren.

Shining Armor y las demás agradecieron el favor y se fueron a ver a los demás. La mayoría tenían vendajes en todo el cuerpo y partes enyesadas.

Rarity: ¿Como estáis Chicas?

Twilight: Estamos bien, gracias.

Rainbow Dash: Eso si estar bien si te refieres….

Gilda: A que te en una paliza de muerte.

Lightning Dust: Y te hagan quedar en ridículo.

Fluttershy: Como lamento oír eso.

Pinkie Pie que estaba con un montón de batas para secarse y un balde de agua caliente para protegerse del frió causado por la bala helada de Fox Die respondió.

Pinkie Pie (temblando de frío): No…no…. pa….pasa …..na…nada…Flutt….Fluttershy.

Applejack: Aun no me puedo creer que no tuviéramos ninguna posibilidad contra ellos.

Celestia: Por desgracia tanto su rey como su escuadrón, tienen un inmenso poder.

Luna: Si no llega a ser por lo que sea que les hizo Mike, ahora estaríamos muertas.

A Rainbow Dash la molestó eso último.

Rainbow Dash: Cuando pienso que le debemos la vida a este potrejo, me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo.

Pinkie Pie: Huy si te hierve la sangre ¿Te importa si me arrimo a ti para tener algo de calor? Me siento como un polo de limón, o de fresa, o de melocotón, o de…

Y siguió hablando hasta que Rainbow Dash la tapo la boca para que ese callara.

Twilight: Es inútil enfadarse por ello ahora.

Trixie: ¿Pero que se supone que les ha hecho para inutilizar sus armas? No he sentido ningún tipo de magia cuando lo hizo.

Shining Armor: Yo tampoco lo se, le entendí algo de que les hizo hack no se que a ellos.

Luna: Al menos no se unió al Imperio Maquina.

Celestia: Con solo pensar que si el Rey Maquina hubiese logrado añadir a Mike en sus filas y se aprovechara de sus habilidades, serían imparables.

Luna: ¿Y que vamos ha hacer? No pudimos contra ellos y si se lanzan a conquistar Equestria no tendremos posibilidades.

Applejack: Ni siquiera los elementos de la armonía pudieron con ellos.

Un largo silencio inundo el lugar.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Mike.

Mike estaba viendo un viejo video de hace dos años.

Flashback…

**Hace dos años**

En medio de un campo solitario se encuentra un pequeño potro blanco como la nieve, sonriente por probar su nuevo invento. Un robot volador con forma de libélula. Tenía una cámara donde podría verlo y grabarlo todo. Mike pudo comprobarlo desde una pantalla de su omniherramienta de que podía verlo todo desde la cámara.

Mike: Perfecto, mi nuevo invento funciona a la perfección. Que ganas tengo de enseñárselo a mis padres.

De repente oyó sonidos de pasos y se volteo para ver que era. Su sorpresa fue que era nada menos que la princesa Celestia acompañada de cuatro guardias unicornios. Nada más verla Mike se arrodilló ante ella.

Mike: Princesa Celestia ¿A que se debe este honor de que esté aquí ante este humilde siervo?

Celestia lo miró con una mirada penetrante asta que finalmente habló.

Celestia: La razón de que esté aquí es por ti.

A Mike le sorprendió de que la princesa fuera a venir para verle precisamente a él.

Mike: ¿A…a mi?

Celestia: Exactamente, necesito una cosa de ti.

Mike: ¿Y cual es? Aré lo que sea por mi princesa.

Celestia embozó una sonrisa siniestra y finalmente dijo.

Celestia: Que mueras, guardias matadlo.

Los guardias se dirigieron con sus espadas dispuestos a matar a un sorprendido Mike. Antes de que le alcanzaran Mike se tele transportó fuera de su alcance y miró a la princesa.

Mike: Princesa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere verme muerto?

Celestia: Porque eres una amenaza para mi Mike, debo acabar contigo antes de que tu poder acabe superando al mío.

Los guardias seguían atacándole y Mike los evitaba con Tele transporte o con su nano-escudo pero este último no estaba perfeccionado del todo y lo usaba justo cuando fuera necesario.

Mike: Tengo que huir de ellos antes de que…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque de repente un rayo verde le atravesó el pecho. Mientras Sangraba vio que la atacante fue la propia Celestia, esta la miraba con satisfacción.

De repente todos los sentimientos de admiración que tenía por ella se convirtieron en odio.

En un último esfuerzo se tele transportó fuera del alcance de sus atacantes y huyo.

Celestia: Perseguidlo, aseguraos de que está muerto.

Guardias: Como ordene.

Y los guardias le buscaron por todas partes pero no lo encontraron.

Guardias: Lo perdimos, no lo encontramos por ninguna parte.

Celestia se preocupo al principio hasta que se percató de una cosa.

Celestia: Bueno, aunque hubiera escapado, está mortalmente herido y es cuestión de tiempo que muera irremediablemente.

Tanto Celestia como los guardias se rieron y se fueron del lugar.

**Tiempo Actual**

Mike terminó de ver el video.

Mike: Celestia, maldita asesina homicida. Creíste haber acabado conmigo pero sobreviví. Me reconstruí a mi mismo y juré vengarme de ti Celestia. Pronto te daré motivos para que me temas de verdad.

Dijo esto último hasta que una señal del ordenador le sacó del trance.

Mike: Valla, valla, valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Red Shord: ¿Algo importante amo Mike?

Mike: El ordenador ha localizado una gran fuente de magia en un lugar cerca del Reino de Cristal. Voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

Mike pulsó unos botones desde su gran ordenador. En el espacio, un satélite que estaba en orbita empezó moverse y a trabes de una cámara Mike pudo ver de que se trataban.

En la zona helada cercana al Reino de Cristal, vio una gran masa oscura dirigiéndose hacia el reino. En ella vio la cabeza de un unicornio oscuro.

Red Shord: ¿Quién es ese amo?

Mike: Si no me equivoco y nunca lo hago, se trata de King Sombra.

Red Shord: ¿King Sombra?

Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: Es el sujeto de prueba perfecto para mi nueva creación. Red Shord prepara el Halcón y unas cuantos Jenízaros. Nos vamos al Reino de Cristal.

Red Shord: Como ordene amo Mike.

Mike: Mientras se prepara voy a consultar en el ordenador toda la información referente al Reino de Cristal y de King Sombra.

Mientras en el Reino de Cristal.

En el majestuoso castillo de cristal, la Princesa Cadence se asomaba por el balcón viendo con orgullo su majestuoso reino.

Cadence: Otro hermoso día en el Reino de Cristal, ojala esto dure siempre.

Detrás de ella apareció un pegaso amarillo de crin y cola azul con ojos también azules, portando un casco y una armadura dorada.

Flash Sentry: Buenos días princesa.

Flash dijo esto mientras hacía una reverencia.

Cadence: Buenos días capitán.

Flash Sentry: ¿Qué mira con tanta atención?

Cadence: Nada especial, simplemente miro el maravilloso reino que tenemos que con tanto esfuerzo conseguimos devolverle su brillo y esplendor de antaño.

Flash Sentry: Me alegra oír eso princesa.

Cadence: Pronto iré a visitar a mis tías. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Flash Sentry: Me encantaría princesa.

Cadence embozó una sonrisa picara.

Cadence: Así de paso, ves a cierta pony violeta que tú y yo conocemos muy bien.

Flash no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Flash: No… no se de que me está hablando.

Cadence sonrió, ella sabía que había algo entre Twilight y Flash y la encantaba tomarles el pelo a los dos. De repente Cadence dejo de sonreír cuando vio algo que la llamó la atención. Algo que le era muy familiar.

Cadente: Esa niebla oscura. No, no puede ser.

Flash: ¿Qué ocurre princesa?

El rostro de cadente era de completa preocupación.

Cadence: Sombra, King Sombra ha vuelto.

Y no se equivocaba, más allá de la barrera se acercaba King Sombra en forma de neblina negra y detrás de él tenía un enorme ejército de ponis soldados. Todos los soldados estaban cubiertos por unas armaduras negras que les hacía imposible identificar su aspecto.

Desde el lado exterior de la barrera, Sombra empezó a gritar.

King Sombra: Rendíos ante mí. Esta vez el corazón de cristal no os salvará.

Cadence no se dejó intimidar. Ella junto con Flash Sentry y la guardia de cristal. Estaban al otro lado de la barrera esperando cualquier cosa del infame rey.

Cadence: El reino de cristal nunca te pertenecerá Sombra.

Flash Sentry: Exacto, tu fuiste un gobernante cruel y sanguinario hasta que tuviste que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.

King Sombra: Si no os rendís sufriréis mi ira.

Cadence: Vanas palabras, el corazón de cristal nos protege.

King Sombra empezó a reírse y de su capa sacó un extraño objeto parecido al corazón de cristal pero este era oscuro. Cadence se alarmó al ver el extraño corazón.

Cadence: No, no puede ser el corazón de onyx.

Flash notó la preocupación de la princesa.

Flash: ¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Que es el corazón de onyx?

Cadence: Según los libros de la biblioteca del reino, el corazón de onyx tiene capacidad de anular por completo los efectos del corazón de cristal y lo tiene Sombra.

King Sombra: Así es princesa, con este objeto vuestro reino está perdido y nada me detendrá.

Sombra Mientras se reía. Usó el corazón de onyx y la barrera que protegía el reino desapareció.

Cadence: El escudo.

Flash Sentry: Soldados, preparaos para combatir.

King Sombra: Guerreros preparaos para….

Sombra no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque un fuerte ruido en el cielo capto su atención.

King Sombra: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Sombra vio que el ruido provenía de una extraña máquina voladora que venía hacia el reino. En un costado de la nave pudo leer "Halcón".

El Halcón se detuvo a unos metros del reino de Cristal y cerca de sombra. Una puerta se abrió y de él sale Mike junto con un grupo de jenízaros trayendo una extraña máquina. La maquina tenía forma redondeada con una gran antena. Red Shord Estaba sentado en una silla en un lateral junto a un panel de control.

Tanto Sombra como Cadence, Flash y los soldados ven al pequeño potro junto a los extraños ponis. El potro se puso en frnete de Sombra y le habló.

Mike: King Sombra supongo.

King Sombra: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Mike sonrió siniestramente.

Mike: El que va a derrotarte.

Cadence y Flash veían al potro como si estuviera loco.

Cadence: Pequeño, sal de ahí no seas loco.

Flash: Ese monstruo te va a matar.

Sombra empezó a reír a carcajadas.

King Sombra: Muy gracioso pequeño. Anda vuélvete a casa y deja trabajar a los mayores.

Mike: Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso teniendo en cuenta tu vergonzosa derrota en el pasado.

Aquel comentario molestó a Sombra y le grito lleno de furia.

King Sombra: ¿Cómo osas hablarme así? Yo soy el todopoderoso Sombra, mi poder no conoce límites.

Mike empezó a reírse de forma insultante para Sombra.

Mike: Si que poderoso que simplemente ha bastado con un pequeño dragón para quitarte el corazón de cristal delante de tu narices y derrotarte.

Cadence: ¿Qué haces? No le provoques.

Flash: Ese pequeño está jugando con fuego. Tengo que sacarle de ahí.

King Sombra: Cuidado pequeño, yo no tengo piedad con nadie ni siquiera con un potro.

Mike: Menos humos Sombri. Hablas de que eres poderoso pero en el fondo…..

Un breve silencio hasta que Mike cogió aire y gritó a pleno pulmón.

Mike: Eres un gran fracasaaaaadoooooo.

Aquello último se oyó en un gran eco por todo el Reino de Cristal llenando completamente de ira a Sombra. Ni Cadence ni Flash ni la guardia creían la temeridad que acababa de hacer aquel potro.

Flash: ¿Ese potro se ha vuelto loco?

Cadence (completamente asustada): Lo va a matar.

King Sombra (lleno de ira): ¿Cómo osas decirme eso a la cara? Lo pagarás con tu vida.

Acto seguido Sombra lanzó un poderoso rayo rojo con intención de desintegrar a aquel potro insolente.

Mike: Red Shord ahora.

Red Shord activó la máquina y la antena empezó a brillar. Para sorpresa de todos, el rayo que lanzó Sombra hacia Mike, se desvió hacia la antena de la extraña máquina. En ese instante el rostro de furia de sombra cambió a una de sorpresa.

King Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre? No puedo parar.

Mike empezó a reirse.

Mike: Ni yo quiero que pares.

King Sombra: ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de lanzar magia?

Mike empezó a reírse de la ingenuidad de Sombra.

Mike: Esto que ves aquí es una de mis mejores creaciones. La extractora de poderes. Permite extraer la energía y poderes de cualquier criatura hasta dejarla sin nada.

El rostro de Sombra cambio a una de completo terror.

King Sombra: Pe…pero mi base es poder.

Mike (burlándose de Sombra): Que dilema, tu mayor baza va a ser tu perdición.

Finalmente la extraña máquina absorbe toda la magia y a Sombra en proceso y todo ese poder quedó encerrado en un contenedor de la máquina. Todos los presentes del reino quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que hizo aquel potro.

Flash: ¿Que ha ocurrido princesa?

Cadence estaba algo aturdida por lo ocurrido pero finalmente habló.

Cadence: Creo que ese potro ha vuelto el poder de Sombra en su contra.

Flash: Eso parece, bueno lo importante es que el reino está a salvo y …¿Qué está haciendo ahora ese potro?

Flash y Cadence vieron como Mike sacó un tuvo de la máquina y se lo pone en el pecho.

Cadence: Espera pequeño ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Mike finalmente miró a Cadence.

Mike: ¿No es obvio? Voy a absorber los poderes de sombra.

Cadence se alarmó ante la afirmación de aquel potro.

Cadence: No lo hagas, no podrás con semejante poder.

Mike: Me subestimas princesita.

Finalmente Mike activo la maquina y absorbió los poderes de Sombra en su cuerpo. Al principio grito de dolor. Cuando la máquina se detuvo Mike acabó en el suelo.

Cadence y Flash estaban preocupados por el potro pero de repente este se levanta y ven que en su frente tiene un cuerno rojo, no como sombra sino como el de un potro unicornio de su edad.

Cuando Mike se levantó una inmensa energía roja ascendió hasta el cielo mientras Mike gritaba con todas su fuerzas hasta que finalmente se calmo.

Red Shord: Amo Mike ¿Esta usted bien?

Mike: Si Red. Estoy como nunca. Nunca me he sentido tan poderoso.

Red Shord: Amo ¿Qué hacemos con los soldados de Sombra?

Mike miró un momento hacia los antiguos soldados de Sombra.

Mike: Sin Sombra, esos soldados son inútiles. Que se pierdan por ahí.

Finalmente Mike y sus jenízaros subieron a la nave y se fueron. Los soldados de Sombra sin nadie que los dirija se fueron sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Flash: ¿Qué acaba de pasar princesa?

Cadence: No lo se, pero tengo que informar a mi tía de esto.

En el hospital de Ponyville. Después de unos días de reposo, el grupo ya estaba recuperado. Aún tenían algunas vendas ya que algunas partes del cuerpo aun necesitaban recuperarse.

Twilight: Estoy como nueva.

Rainbow Dash: Si, me alegro de poder salir de ahí y estirar las alas.

Applejack: Cálmate caramelo, el doctor dijo que no las movieras mucho mientras te recuperas.

De repente Spike eructo una carta que fue en dirección a la princesa Celestia. Cuando la princesa terminó de leerla, su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

Luna: ¿Qué ocurre hermana?

Celestia les enseño la carta a Twilight y a Luna, ninguna creía lo que leían.

Rarity: ¿Algún problema?

Fluttershy: Espero que no sea nada malo.

Twilight: Es de Cadence. Dice que King Sombra ha intentado conquistar el Reino de Cristal.

Aquello alarmó al grupo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿King Sombra? ¿Aun no ha aprendido la lección? Yo le daré su merecido.

Gilda: Cuenta conmigo Dash.

Lightning Dust: Yo me apunto también

Rainbow Dash se puso a dos patas alzando sus pezuñas delanteras en posición de combate pero Celestia la interrumpió.

Celestia: Mi sobrina dice que Sombra ha sido derrotado.

Aquello alegró al Grupo

Applejack: ¿En serio? Eso es bueno.

Pinkie Pie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Shining Armor: ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿La guardia?

Rarity (Susurrando a Twilight): (Seguro que ha sido tu semental Flash Sentry quien derroto a Sombra)

Pero los rostros de las princesas expresaban lo contrario.

Applejack: ¿Algún problema?

Shining Armor: Eso ¿A que viene esos rostros de preocupación?

Trixie: Cierto, deberíais alegraros de que ese monstruo haya sido derrotado.

Pinkie Pie: Y por eso hay que celebrarlo.

Twilight: Según Cadence, un pequeño potro blanco acompañado de extraños ponis que vinieron en una extraña nave voladora. Derrotó a Sombra absorbiendo sus poderes con una extraña máquina.

Luna: Y luego lo usó consigo mismo y absorbió los poderes de Sombra adquiriendo su poder.

Aquello alarmó enormemente al grupo.

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo?

Rarity: ¿Nos estáis diciendo que Mike pose los poderes de Sombra ahora?

Rainbow Dash: Cielos, eso es malo. Si antes era insoportable como era, ahora será peor.

Twilight: ¿Pero que hará con los poderes de Sombra?

Celestia: No lo se y por eso debemos tenerlo vigilado.

Luna: Nadie sabe lo que hará con esos poderes excepto él.

Mientras tanto Mike volvía a su casa. En el camino se encontró a sus dos novias Tiara y Silver Spoon que no parecían muy contentas.

Tiara: Mike ¿Se puede saber donde has estado?

Silver Spoon: Si llevamos esperándote largo rato y no aparecías.

Ninguna de las dos parecía percatarse del cuerno rojo que poseía Mike ahora mientras este las respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Mike: Me tenéis que perdonar chicas pero tuve que ocuparme de unos asuntos pero no os preocupéis. Os he traído un detalle para las dos para compensar mi falta.

Mike con su nuevo cuerno utilizó su magia y dio a Tiara y Silver Spoon una caja para cada una. Cuando lo abrieron se iluminaron sus rostros. Tiara recibe un rubí de fuego envuelto en un colgante de oro mientras Silver Spoon un zafiro con un colgante de plata. Las dos se pusieron muy contentas con sus regalos.

Mike: ¿Os gustan chicas?

Tiara y Silver Spoon: Nos encanta Mike.

Ambas dijeron esto a la vez y cada una a un lado de Mike le dieron un beso en ambas mejillas. Mike embozó una sonrisa

Mike: Me legro que os gusten chicas. Todo por mis dos novias favoritas.

Mike dijo esto mientras les daba un apasionado beso en los labios a sus dos novias y los tres siguieron su camino.

La noticia de que Mike derrotó a Sombra y que absorbió sus poderes se extendió por toda Equestria como la pólvora. La gente empezó a tener miedo del potro que lo derrotó y procuraban no acercarse a él. Mike le encantaba el miedo que les producía a todos los que le rodeaban. Nada le producía más satisfacción con el nuevo poder que había adquirido.

Continuara….


	11. CAPITULO 10 LA ESPADA SUPREMA

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA ESPADA SUPREMA**

Después del estrés acumulado en los últimos días y por recomendación de la princesa Celestia. Las mane 6 y Spike se fueron de viaje a Appleloosa para relajarse, Trixie se fue con ellas.

Trixie: Madre mía, que calor hace aquí.

Applejack: Así es Applellosa, siempre hace calor.

Twilight: Que raro, acabamos de llegar y no ha parecido Bra…

Pero antes de que Twilight terminara de hablar apareció de golpe Braeburn delante de todas con una gran sonrisa dándoles un buen susto.

Braeburn: Hola prima, me alegro de verte.

Applejack: Hola Braeburn, esto….

Braeburn: Hay Prima como eres, ¿No me vas a presentar a esa preciosidad de ahí?

Braeburn dijo esto señalando a Trixie, esta se sonrojó.

Twilight: Esto Braeburn te presento a Trixie, una amiga.

Trixie: Mucho gusto.

Braeburn se puso delante de ella.

Braeburn: Hola encantado de conocerte ¿Qué trae a una linda chica como tú en un sitio como este?

Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cuando Braeburn le dio un beso en la pezuña se puso roja como un tomate.

Trixie: Est…esto yo.

Applejack lo apartó de ella.

Applejack: Dala un respiro, acaba de llegar y la estas atosigando.

Braeburn (sin parar de sonreír): Oh bueno, para eso nada mejor que una visita guiada por todo Appleloosa para aclimatarse. Cuando quieras estoy a tu servicio preciosa.

Trixie no paraba de sonrojarse en ningún momento por los cumplidos del pony vaquero. El grupo empezó a caminar por el pueblo. Rarity se acercó a Trixie y la empezó a susurrarla.

Rarity: (Valla Trixie, se ve que no te quita ojo).

Rarity dijo esto con una breve risa y Trixie se molestó un poco.

Trixie: No digas tonterías, la poderosa y humilde Trixie no cae ante los encantos de cualquier semental.

Rainbow empezó a burlarse de ella.

Rainbow Dash: Por tu cara, nadie lo diría.

Rarity (mirando la cara de Trixie): No hay duda, es un flechazo.

Trixie: Dejadme en paz.

Trixie se adelantó al grupo.

Rarity miró al grupo y estas soltaron una breve risa. Twilight se adelantó también para alcanzar a Trixie.

Twilight: Trixie ¿Estas molesta por lo que te dijo Rarity?

Trixie: Por supuesto que no, Trixie tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por esas pequeñeces.

Twilight: Te entiendo, a mi me hicieron lo mismo con Flash Sentry.

A Trixie la llamó la atención lo que la dijo Twilight.

Trixie: ¿Quién es Flash Sentry?

Twilight: Es un amigo que está en el Reino de Cristal, allí es capitán de la guardia.

Trixie: ¿Y como es?

Twilight: Bueno. El es leal, valiente, atento, guapo y apuesto….

Twilight se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo y se tapo la boca. Trixie la echo una mirada picara.

Trixie: Valla, veo que te gusta aquel semental.

Twilight (sonrojada y tratando de cambiar de tema): Esto, sigamos viendo el pueblo.

Applejack: Bueno primo ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Sigues viendo a Little Strongheart?

Twilight: Si, luego nos gustaría pasar para saludarla

Pinkie Pie (dando saltos): Y celebrar una fiesta.

Braeburn: Bueno el pueblo está tranquilo y si la veo aunque….

El grupo miró al pony baquero con extrañeza.

Applejack: ¿Algún problema?

Rainbow Dash: Si ¿Qué ocurre?

Braeburn: Últimamente tenemos problemas con unos extraños ponis que se asentaron cerca del territorio búfalo.

Fluttershy: Espero que no sea nada grave.

Twilight: ¿Quienes son y que hacen allí?

Braeburn: No tenemos ni idea, Little Strongheart y yo intentamos acercarnos para averiguarlo pero por alguna extraña razón disparan a todo al que se le acerca pero parecen que hacen algún tipo de excavación.

Trixie: ¿Y que buscan?

Braeburn: No lo sabemos y los búfalos están un poco nerviosos ya que están excavando en tierra sagrada donde yacen sus antepasados. El jefe Thunderhooves y yo tratamos de hablar con ellos pero con el mismo resultado.

Twilight: Si tratan de evitar contacto es que tratan de esconder algo. Algo que no quiere que averigüemos.

Rainbow Dash: Decidido, voy a ver de que se trata.

Applejack: Espera Rainbow.

Pero antes de que pudieran detenerla ella ya se fue volando.

Fluttershy: Yo voy con ella para evitar que se haga daño.

Y así Fluttershy se fue volando siguiendo a su amiga.

Twilight: Espero que no la pasen nada.

Rarity: Tranquila Twilight, Rainbow sabe cuidarse y Fluttershy está con ella.

Pinkie Pie (dando saltos): Y cuando vuelvan, nos vamos a divertir un montón ¿Quién se apunta para una piñata?

Twilight: Aun así….

Más tarde Rainbow sobrevolaba cerca se la zona donde le indicó Braeburn y vio a los extraños ponis. Estaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlos. Se escondió cerca de una montaña y vio algo familiar en dos que resaltaban del resto. Dos ponis con traje de comando y mascara, Rainbow pudo reconocer a uno de ellos.

Rainbow Dash: Espera, esos dos son….

Fox Die: ¿Seguro que es por aquí Espectro?

Espectro: Por supuesto ¿Acaso me equivoco yo en mis cálculos?

Fox Die: Bueno teniendo en cuenta que en las 24 zonas excavadas y que no encontramos lo que buscábamos.

Espectro: Bueno, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, aun así tengo un buen sentido de orientación.

Fox Die (sarcástica): No si orientación tienes, lo que pasa es que lo tienes en el trasero.

Espectro miró furiosa a Fox Die:

Espectro: ¿Cómo dices estupida? Retráctate ahora mismo.

Fox Di: Haz que lo haga pedazo fantasma.

Espectro: Taruga.

Fox Die: Imbecil.

Espectro: Hija de yegua.

Fox Die: Hija del butanero

Espectro: Bruja.

Fox Die: Mastuerza.

Espectro: Lesbiana.

Fox Die: Zorra.

Espectro: Viniendo de ti eso es prácticamente un cumplido.

**Nota Auto**r: "Fox" significa "zorro" en ingles.

Y siguieron insultándose la una a la otra hasta que empezaron a pelearse formando una gran nube de polvo. Rainbow Dash estaba disfrutando del espectáculo tratando de contener la risa.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es lo mejor que he visto nunca.

Fluttershy: Rainbow, menos mal que te encuen….

Rainbow la tapó la boca y la escondió en la roca. La indicó que se asomara con cuidado y Fluttershy contuvo un grito ahogado cuando vio quienes eran.

Fluttershy: Rainbow ¿Esos no son….?

Rainbow: Si Fluttershy, son los tipos de antes y vienen acompañados de esos ponis mecánicos.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rainbow Dash: No lo se y eso tenemos que averiguarlo. Seguro que el Imperio Maquina no trama nada bueno.

De repente apareció Fire Death y puso fin a la pelea.

Fire Death: ¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota ahora mismo? Recordad que tenemos una importante misión por aquí y ya tenemos bastante con esos molestos búfalos y ponis del pueblo merodeando por aquí para que vosotras estéis aquí haciendo el imbecil.

Fox Die y Espectro (hablando a la vez): Ha empezado ella.

Y las dos vuelven ha echarse miradas asesinas.

Fire Death: Recordad la misión, tenemos que encontrar la espada suprema como ordenó el Rey Maquina y no tenemos tiempo para….

Fire Death no pudo continuar porque de repente a Espectro empezó a iluminarse los ojos de la mascara.

Espectro: Intrusos, mi radar detecta la presencia de orgánicos cerca de la excavación.

Fire Death: ¿Dónde?

Fox Die: Como si se pudiera uno fiarse de ese radar interno suyo.

Espectro ignoró el comentario y busco el origen de la señal y lo localizó.

Espectro: Detrás de esa montaña.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy al darse cuenta de que fueron descubiertas se dieron a la fuga.

Fire Death: Maldita sea. Esas son las de aquel pueblo miserable. Pegasos de acero perseguidlas.

Tres pegasos de acero empezaron a volar persiguiendo a las fugitivas.

Rainbow Dash: Rápido tenemos que huir y avisar a las demás.

Fluttershy: Dash, creo que nos siguen.

Fluttershy no se equivocaba. Tres pegasos de acero las perseguían y estos empezaron a disparar proyectiles contra ellas.

Rainbow Dash: Tenemos que darles esquinazo.

Pasaron por la ladera de una cordillera Rainbow Dash vio una cueva y escondió en ella a Fluttershy.

Rainbow: Escóndete aquí, cuando veas que me siguen a mí vete tan veloz como puedas a avisar a las demás.

Fluttershy: Pero Rainbow no puedo dejarte sola.

Rainbow Dash: Tranquila, al fin y al cabo soy la mejor acróbata de Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Dash salió volando y captó la atención de los pegasos de acero. Cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que la seguían a Rainbow, salió de su escondite dispuesta a avisar a las demás.

Fluttershy: Vamos Fluttershy, tienes que ser valiente.

Pero un sonido de disparo la asustó y se escondió temblando de miedo. Los pegasos de acero empezaron a disparar proyectiles a Rainbow mientras esta usaba su velocidad para esquivarlos.

Fluttershy: Vamos, ella confía en ti. No la defraudes.

Fluttershy reunió valor y empezó a volar mientras Rainbow Dash lidiaba con los pegasos de acero que la perseguían.

Rainbow Dash: (valla, son rápidos. Tengo que darles esquinazo).

Mientras esquivaba los disparos, Rainbow voló por la ladera de la montaña y se metió por la primera cueva que vio, los pegasos de acero la siguieron. Rainbow esquivaba las estalactitas, estalagmitas y columnas de piedra que había. Uno de los pegasos de acero chocó con una columna y explotó provocando un derrumbamiento. Rainbow sabía que si se quedaba ahí quedaría sepultada así que trató de salir a toda velocidad hacia la salida más cercana. Finalmente Rainbow Logra salir de la cueva, el derrumbamiento atrapa a uno de los pegasos de acero pero el último logra salir y continuar con la persecución.

Rainbow Dash: (valla, este es persistente).

El robot no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra y continuaba persiguiéndola.

Rainbow Dash: No podré darle esquinazo, tendré que arriesgarme.

Rainbow Dash se acercó a una pared de una montaña y esperó al robot.

Rainbow: Eh hojalata. Aquí me tienes.

El pegaso de acero se dirigió directamente hacia Rainbow. Esta se quedo todavía en el sitio. Unos instantes antes de que el robot la cazara esta se apartó en el último momento haciendo que el robot se estrellara en la pared y explotara. Rainbow se alzó victoriosa.

Rainbow: ja, ja, ja, ahí te quedas hojalata.

Mientras Fluttershy seguía volando tan rápido como podía (pero apenas despegando del suelo).

Fluttershy: Tengo que llegar cuando antes no sea que me cojan….

Fluttershy notó que algo la toco por la espalda, ella creyó que era uno de los pegasos de acero y se calló al suelo de espaldas completamente en shock con las patas en alto. Finalmente Fluttershy vio que era Rainbow.

Rainbow: Tranquila mujer que soy yo.

Fluttershy se alegró de ver a su amiga sana y salva y la abrazó.

Fluttershy: Rainbow, me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada.

Rainbow: Como si esas cosas pudieran conmigo. Y ahora vamonos al pueblo.

Y las dos pegasos retornaron al camino de vuelta.

Mientras en Appleloosa. El grupo estaba en el salón disfrutando de unas limonadas.

Twilight: Están tardando mucho.

Rarity: Tranquilos, ya veras como vuelven.

Pinkie Pie estaba cantando con el mismo disfraz que usó la última vez que estuvo en Appleloosa mientras Spike tocaba el piano. Trixie parecía encantarla la canción. Estaba escuchándola hasta que Braeburn la invitó a bailar.

Braeburn: ¿Me concedéis este baile preciosa?

Trixie se sonrojó ante la invitación del pony vaquero pero esta lo rechazó.

Trixie: No gracias, no se bailar.

Braeburn: Tranquila hermosa, yo te enseñaré.

Trixie: Pero yo….

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Applejack la empujó hacia Braeburn animándola a bailar. Este la cogió de la cintura y los dos empezaron a bailar. Al principio Trixie se sintió cortada pero enseguida empezó a cogerle la práctica y ya se estaba divirtiendo. Rarity los miró con picardía.

Rarity: No hacen mala pareja.

Applejack: Si. Solo había que darles un empujoncito.

Braeburn: No lo haces mal para ser novata.

Trixie: Tú tampoco lo haces mal caballero.

Trixie sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y no entendía porque. Mientras duraba el baile. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos del otro. Los rostros de ambos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse hasta que de repente Rainbow Dash entra de golpe asustando a todo el mundo y chocando contra el espejo del salón rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Tabernero: Hay no, otra vez no. Ya es el quinto este mes.

Fluttershy apareció después y todas fueron hasta donde estaba Rainbow.

Rarity: ¿Estas bien, querida?

Applejack: ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Entrar a sí de sopetón.

Rainbow: El imperio.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: El Imperio Maquina está aquí.

Rainbow Dash dijo esto gritando a pleno pulmón asustando a todos los presentes.

Trixie: ¿El imperio?

Braeburn: ¿Aquí en nuestras tierras?

Después de una larga explicación por parte de Rainbow y Fluttershy Todo el grupo estaba al corriente.

Applejack. ¿Pero que hace el imperio aquí?

Spike: Si y ¿Por qué excavan por ahí?

Rainbow: Oímos a Fire Death que buscaban algo llamado la Espada Suprema.

De repente los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de golpe y con su magia atrajo a Rainbow hasta su cara y la miró a los ojos.

Twilight: Rainbow ¿Estas segura de lo que oistes? ¿En serio dijo eso?

Rainbow: Pues si.

Fluttershy: ¿Eso es malo? Espero que no.

Twilight: ¿Malo? ¿Si es malo? Es terrible. Si el Rey Maquina echa la pezuña a esa espada estaremos condenados.

Pinkie Pie: Huy, ¿Y eso porque?

Twilight: Leí historias de esa espada, se dice que tiene un poder de destrucción sin igual. Cuenta la leyenda que un guerrero la empuño hace milenios y con esa espada destruyó ejércitos y reinos enteros sin ayuda de nadie.

En grupo entero se estremeció.

Spike: ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

Twilight: Tenemos que encontrar la forma de impedir que encuentren la espada.

Braeburn: Podemos pedir ayuda a la tribu de búfalos, no podrán negarnos ya que el Imperio Maquina está excavando en su tierra sagrada sin permiso.

Twilight: Entonces vamos.

Applejack: yiiiiija, vamos chicas.

Y el grupo entero se dirigió a ver al jefe Thunderhooves.

Continuara…


	12. CAPITULO 11 ASALTO A LA EXCAVACIÓN

**CAPITULO 11**

**ASALTO A LA EXCAVACIÓN**

El grupo entero llegó hasta la tribu de búfalos, Little Strongheart fue la primera en recibirlas.

Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie: Hola Strongheart.

Strongheart: Hola chicas ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Twilight: Queremos hablar con el jefe Thunderhooves de un asunto importante.

Strongheart: bueno pero tened cuidado, está bastante molesto por los extraños ponis que se dedican a excavar en nuestra tierra sagrada.

Braeburn: Entonces no le va a gustar lo que le vamos a contarle.

Más tarde el grupo se reunió con un molesto jefe Búfalo y le contaron todo lo que vieron Rainbow y Fluttershy. La expresión de Thunderhooves expresaba completo malestar.

Thunderhooves: Esos ponis mecánicos no solo disparan a mi tribu y a nuestros amigos applelusianos sino que se atreven a excavar en nuestra tierra sagrada para sacar un arma de máxima destrucción y eso es algo que no pienso consentir.

Rainbow: ¿Entonces nos ayudará jefe?

Thunderhooves: Por supuesto. Reuniré a las demás tribus y nos ocuparemos de echar a las huestes de Rey Maquina.

Twilight: Perfecto. Vosotros podéis ocuparos de los robots mientras nosotras nos ocuparemos de arrebatarles la espada suprema.

Fluttershy: Pero Twilight. Están tres miembros del Escuadrón Mortal.

Rarity: Cierto ¿Qué pasa si no enfrentamos a ellos?

Rainbow: Si es preciso les daremos una patada en sus partes mecánicas, aun me quiero vengar por lo de la otra vez.

Applejack: Calma dulzura, no tan rápido.

Spike: Acuérdate que nos dieron una paliza a todos la otra vez.

Braeburn: ¿Tan fuertes son?

Applejack: Ni te lo imaginas. La otra vez nos salvamos por poco.

Pinkie Pie empezó a saltar alrededor del grupo con su típica sonrisa.

Pinkie Pie: Cierto, tratamos de dar lo mejor de nosotras mismas pero nos zurraron y nos habrían machacado si Mike no les hubiese echo cosas raras con su brazalete mágico.

Todo mundo no dijo nada pero en su mente pasaba la idea "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".

Trixie: Bueno, solo tendríamos que evitarles y coger la espada suprema sin que se den cuenta.

Rainbow: Me temo que no será tan fácil. Uno de ellos la llamada Espectro tiene capacidad de detectarnos aunque no nos vea directamente, así es como nos descubrieron.

Twilight: Por eso tenemos que actuar en el momento en que los búfalos inicien el asalto.

Applejack: ¿Entonces a que esperamos? Vamos a por ellos.

Twilight: Así es ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos: Todos.

Braeburn: Tranquila Trixie. Yo me quedaré a tu lado par protegerte.

Trixie (sonrojada): bien, gracias.

Más tarde en la zona de excavación. Los robots de Imperio estaban excavando con enormes robots excavadores buscando sin cesar la espada suprema. Estos robots tenían forma bípeda y en sus brazos tenían enormes palas para arrancar enormes kilos de tierra. Fire Death estaba supervisando la operación.

Fire Death: Bien, bien, bien. Pronto encontraremos lo que buscamos.

Espectro: Jefa. Tenemos un problema.

Fire Death: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Fox Die: Los búfalos vienen hacia aquí en manada.

Fire Death: Era cuestión de tiempo que vinieran esos molestos búfalos a incordiar. Prepara a las tropas.

Espectro y Fox Die: A la orden.

Espectro: Me lo decía a mí.

Fox Die: No, me lo decía a mí.

Y las dos empezaron a discutir hasta que harta Fire Death las dijo.

Fire Death: Dejad de discutir y moveos.

Y las dos se fueron.

Más lejos el jefe Thunderhooves y las tribus se preparaban para cargar contra el imperio.

Thunderhooves: Hermanos. Esas máquinas se atreven a venir a nuestra tierra sagrada a saquearla y entregarlo a su infame rey y yo es pregunto ¿Lo vamos a consentir?.

Guerreros búfalos: Jamás

Thunderhooves: Entonces, a la carga.

Y así los búfalos cargaron contra el ejército máquina que estaba compuesto principalmente por unas pocas tropas de asalto. Las tropas iban disparando a los búfalos pero eran tantos y venían demasiado rápidos que nos les daba tiempo a apuntar a todos. Los búfalos golpeaban y destrozaban a las tropas de asalto mientras Twilight y su grupo se prepararon para entrar en la excavación.

Twilight: Bien chicas y chicos, es nuestra oportunidad.

El grupo entró sin ser visto y empezaron a buscar la espada. El grupo estaba impresionado por las enormes máquinas excavadoras que usaban el imperio.

Applejack. Madre mía, estas maquinas son enormes.

Spike: Si, nunca vi. Nada igual.

Twilight: Concentraos, tenemos que encontrar la espada.

Trixie: Ni siquiera sabemos donde buscar.

Pinkie Pie: Ui, ui, ui, he encontrado algo.

Rainbow: ¿La espada?

Pinkie Pie: No tonta, he encontrado un mapa donde marcaron las zonas que han excavado.

Rainbow: Un mapa donde se señala donde han excavado no va ayudarnos a encontrar la espada.

Twilight no estaba de acuerdo y examinó el mapa.

Twilight: Si tenemos en cuenta los puntos donde excavaron quizá logre reducir el área de búsqueda.

Twilght: Lo examinó por largo rato y enseguida sonrió.

Twilight: Lo encontré

Braeburn: ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde está?

Twilight: El imperio excavó en varios puntos alrededor de la montaña pero no por el centro todavía. Podemos buscar por allí.

Rainbow: Pues ¿A que esperamos? Vamos para allá.

Pero el grupo se fijó que Fluttershy no se movía del sitio.

Rarity: ¿Qué te ocurre querida?

Applejack: Si dulzura ¿Por qué estas tan quieta?

Fluttershy señaló un punto del cielo y el grupo entero estremeció de lo que vieron. Una colosal nave estaba sobrevolando el cielo.

Braeburn: Por todos los manzanos ¿Pero que es eso que esta en el cielo?

Twilight: Debe ser El Soberano. La nave insignia donde va el Rey Maquina:

Braeburn: ¿El Rey Maquina?

Twilight: Así es. Su presencia no presagia nada bueno, tenemos que acelerar la búsqueda.

Y el grupo salió corriendo hacia donde puede estar la espada. Mientras en la nave El Soberano, el Rey Maquina observaba la batalla de los búfalos contra sus robots.

Rey Maquina: Ya le dije a Fire Death que llevara más tropas. Bueno no importa, esto es una oportunidad perfecta para probar la nueva unidad de combate. Knife, Destroyer.

Knife y Destroyer se presentaron ante el Rey Maquina.

Rey Maquina: Quiero que cojais la nueva unidad de combate "Los Brutos" y los enviéis contra los Búfalos mientras yo voy a por "MI ESPADA".

Knife y Destroyer acataron la orden y se fueron.

El grupo seguía buscando por el punto indicado por Twilight hasta que estos notaron que del soberano salían varias capsulas de desembarco.

Applejack: Mirad eso.

Trixie: ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

Twilight: Me temo que están enviando tropas contra los búfalos.

Rainbow Dash: Pues deprisa. Tenemos que encontrar la espada y unirnos después a ellos.

Mientras en la batalla los búfalos iban machacando a los robots del imperio

Thunderhooves: ¿Y estos son los temibles robots del imperio? No suponen un reto para nuestros guerreros.

Strongheart: Jefe mire.

El jefe miró donde la indicaba Strongheart y vio las capsulas donde venían nuevas tropas. Las capsulas al llegar al suelo se abrieron y de ellas salieron Knife y Destroyer. Entre ellos salieron unos colosales robots. Tenían forma de pony de tierra pero casi el doble de grande. Tenían enormes armaduras grises y la parte de la cabeza negra con cornamenta similar a de los toros. Tenían aspecto bastante corpulento, tanto que a su lado Big Macintosh parecía raquítico.

Rarity: Cielos ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Applejack: No lo sé pero son enormes.

Trixie: No se yo pero a la grande y humilde Trixie le dan malas vibraciones esas cosas.

Twilight: Espero que el jefe y su tribu puedan distraerlos, necesitamos mas tiempo.

En la batalla.

Strongheart: Jefe ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Thunderhooves: No lo se pero los aplastaremos igual. A por ellos mis guerreros.

Los búfalos cargaron contra los nuevos robots. Los Brutos avanzaron a paso lento hasta su encuentro. Unos instantes antes de que llegaran, los brutos se detuvieron y alzaron sus pezuñas. Para sorpresa de todos, la carga de los búfalos fue detenida en seco por aquello extraños robots. Los búfalos trataron de avanzar pero los brutos no retrocedían ni un solo milímetro.

Braeburn: ¿A veis visto eso?

Spike: Los han parado como si nada.

Applejack: Madre mía, hay que ser muy fuerte para detener la carga de un búfalo.

Tanto Strongheart como Thunderhooves no se podían creer la enorme fuerza que tenían esos ponis mecánicos y aun menos cuando estos alzaron sus pezuñas y de un solo puñetazo mandaban volando a los búfalos como si no pesaran nada. Otros levantaban a los búfalos como si fueran una pluma y los lanzaban contra la roca, otros les daban un fuerte puñetazo que los estrellaban contra la roca. Los brutos estaban prácticamente dando la vuelta la batalla. El grupo de Twilight no se podía creer lo que veían.

Rarity: Cielo santo, los están destrozando.

Rainbow: Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos.

Twilight: No Rainbow tenemos que seguir.

Rainbow: ¿Estas de broma? No podemos permitir que los destrocen.

Applejack: Twilight tiene razón. Están haciendo esto para que nosotras tengamos una oportunidad, si vamos a ayudarles se estarán esforzando por nada.

Rainbow no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y tuvieron que buscar la espada. Finalmente llegan a la zona donde se supone que está la espada.

Applejack: Bueno dulzura, ya estamos aquí.

Rainbow: ¿Y bien, donde está la espada?

Twilight: Tengo un hechizo que nos permitirá localizarla.

Twilight concentró sus poderes de alicornio y finalmente localiza la espada.

Twilight: Por allí chicas.

El grupo empezó a excavar por donde señaló Twilight y finalmente encontraron dicha espada. Rainbow parecía decepcionada.

Rainbow: ¿Esa es la espada suprema? No parece gran cosa.

Rainbow no exageraba, dicha espada apenas era más grande que un simple cuchillo de cocina.

Twilight: No hay que fiarse de las apariencias.

Applejack: Si mejor nos llevemos antes de…..

Rey Maquina: De que yo me lleve mi espada.

El grupo entero se giró y se horrorizaron al instante. De frente de ellos estaba el Rey Maquina.

Twilight: Rey Maquina

Rarity: Cielo santo.

Braeburn: ¿Ese es el Rey Maquina? Madre mía no me dijisteis que era tan enorme.

Rainbow: Si y me temo que también olvidamos mencionar lo feo que es.

Fluttershy soltó un grito y se escondió detrás de Rainbow.

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?

El Rey Maquina se rió.

Rey Maquina: Fácil. Tengo cámaras espías por todas partes y os vi.

Trixie: ¿Y por que no apareciste antes?

Rey Maquina: Al ver que buscabais la espada decidí dejar que vosotras lo encontrarais por mí.

Rarity: Y así dejarnos a nosotras el trabajo sucio, eso no lo hace un caballero.

Rey Maquina: Basta de charlas, entregadme la espada.

Rainbow: Eso nunca.

Twilgiht: Rainbow espera

Rainbow se lanzó a por el Rey Maquina y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El Rey Maquina ni se inmutó. Rainbow al principio sonreía de haberle golpeado pero su rostro cambió enseguida a uno de dolor y calló al suelo agarrando la pezuña con que golpeó.

Rainbow: Hay que daño. Este tipo es de piedra.

Rey Maquina: Mi turno.

El Rey Maquina alzó a Rainbow Dash con su magia y la lanzó lejos haciéndola chocar contra una pared. Fluttershy fue a socorrerla.

Fluttershy: Rainbow ¿Estas bien?

Rainbow: Si mas o menos.

Twilight: Tenemos que impedir que coja la espada.

Applejack. Cuenta con nosotras.

Rey Maquina: Fire Death, Espectro, Fox Die. Aquí.

Y los tres esbirros del Rey Maquina aparecieron.

Fire Death: Hora de acabar el trabajo que empezamos.

Fox Die: Tengo cuentas que saldar con el algodón de azúcar con patas.

Espectro: O si esto va a ser divertido.

Y comenzó el combate. Twilight, Trixie y Braeburn se enfrentaron al Rey Maquina y Fire Death. Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash contra Fox Die. Rarity y Applejack contra Espectro. Spike y Fluttershy se quedaron al margen.

Twilight y Trixie lanzaron rayos mágicos contra el Rey Maquina pero no tenían efecto alguno.

Rey Maquina: Estupidas ¿Acaso habéis olvidado que la magia no me afecta?

Pero antes de continuar una cuerda lanzada por Braeburn alcanza al Rey Maquina y Fire Death que estaba a su lado y los atan.

Braeburn: ¿Y ahora que reyecito?

El Rey Maquina lo único que izo fue romper las cuerdas con sus alas metálicas mientras Fire Death los quemaba con su fuego.

Twilight: Esto va para largo.

Pinkie y Rainbow estaban enfrentando a Fox Die. Fox Die trataba de alcanzar a Rainbow Dash con sus disparos pero era demasiado rápida para acertarla.

Rainbow: Pierdes el tiempo. Tus disparos no pueden alcanzarme.

Fox Die: Tarde o temprano te alcanzaré.

Rainbow Dash seguía esquivándola hasta que se detuvo en una pared.

Rainbow: A ver si me aciertas.

Fox Die realizó un disparo y Rainbow Simplemente se apartó haciendo que la bala impactara en la pared.

Rainbow: Otra vez has fallado.

Fox Die se reía tras su mascara.

Fox Die: Esta vez no pretendía darte.

Rainbow no entendía y de repente la bala con que impactó en la pared explotó y soltó una densa nube que hacía que Rainbow no parase de estornudar. Fox Die iba a rematarla hasta que Pinkie Pie la llamó la atención.

Pinkie Pie estaba a espaldas de ella con una diana en su trasero en alto moviéndolo provocativamente.

Pinkie Pie: A que no me daaaaaas.

Fox Die furiosa disparó una bala contra Pinkie, esta simplemente explotó como un globo.

Fox Die: ¿Pero que?

De repente Fox Die es golpeada por Rainbow Dash y la hace estrellarse contra una roca.

Pinkie: Yuju, vencimos a la mala.

Rainbow: Eso del globo a sido original Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: Gracias Rainbow, tengo guardados globos Pinkie Pie en todas partes para en caso de una emergencia de globos Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie y Rainbow chocan sus cascos pero una bala sónica lanzada por Fox Die hace que se tapen los oídos.

Pinkie Pie: Ahu, que dolor.

Rainbow: Siento que me va estallar la cabeza.

Fox Die: ¿Enserio creíais que con eso ibais a vencerme?

Applejack y Rarity se enfrentaban a Espectro.

Applejack: Cuidado Rarity: Espectro es la única del Escuadrón mortal al que todavía no nos hemos enfrentado. No sabemos que habilidades tiene.

Rarity: Tendré cuidado.

Espectro: Y tenéis razón para temerme.

De repente Espectro desapareció a la vista de las ponis.

Rarity: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Applejack: No tengo ni….

No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente recibió un golpe en la cara que la tumbó al suelo.

Rarity: Applejack ¿Estas bien querida?

Pero no pudo continuar porque ella también recibió un golpe en su cara.

Applejack: Maldita sea, puede hacerse invisible. No podemos verla.

Espectro: Así es, nunca podréis derrotar al fantasma.

Y Espectro seguía golpeándolas una y otra vez sin que estas tuvieran posibilidad de contraatacar. Applejack sabía que así no la podrían derrotar hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Applejack: Rarity, tu equipo de maquillaje.

Rarity: Ahora no es un buen momento para cuidar la imagen Applejack.

Applejack: Tú solo confía en mí.

Rarity obedeció y le dio un pequeño estuche con maquillaje y polvos de belleza. Cuando lo tuvo en sus pezuñas, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando estuvo segura de donde estaba su adversaria giró y empezó a soplar todo el equipo de maquillaje en él. Espectro estaba cubierta de pinturas faciales y polvos haciéndola visible.

Espectro: Maldita ¿Que me has hecho?

Applejack: Prepárate, ahora es nuestro turno.

Applejack le da una fuerte patada que la manda volando.

Rarity: Bien hecho Applejack pero ¿Hacia falta agotar todo el contenido de mi Kit de belleza?

Applejack: Tú alégrate de que nos hemos librado de esa.

Twilight, Trixie y Braeburn tenían y duro combate contra el Rey Maquina y Fire Death.

Rey Maquina: Estúpidas ponis. No tenéis nada que hacer contra la maquina.

Twilight, Trixie y Braeburn sonrieron.

Rey Maquina: ¿A que vienen esas risas?

Twilight: Nuestra intención no era derrotarte.

Trixie: Sino desviar tu atención.

Fire Death: Rey Maquina, la espada

El Rey Maquina se dio cuenta que la espada no estaba y lo llevaban la pegaso amarilla el dragón.

Rey Maquina: Escuadrón. Olvidaos de esas imbeciles y recuperar la espada.

Spike cargando la espada y Fluttershy con él seguían huyendo.

Spike: Rápido que nos cogen.

Fluttershy: Hago lo que puedo.

Pero su marcha es detenida por Fire Death que se pone delante de ellos y esta le da una patada a Spike haciéndole perder la espada.

Fire Death: La espada es mía.

Pero antes de que pudiera cogerla, Applejack lo coge con un lazo poniéndola fuera de su alcance y sale corriendo.

Applejack. Otro día dulzura.

Pero su marcha es detenida por un puñetazo invisible de Espectro y coge la espada.

Espectro: Aja.

Pero Pinkie Pie sale detrás de ella y la quita la espada y lo pasa a Twilight que lo carga con su magia y escapa volando pero sus alas son alcanzadas por una bala de pegamento de Fox Die que detiene su vuelo haciéndole perder la espada.

Fox Die: Espectro, haz algo bien por una vez y coge la espada.

Espectro: No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Mía

Rainbow Dash: Hoy no.

Rainbow Dash coge rápidamente la espada y escapa a toda velocidad. El Rey Maquina se cansaba ya de tantos juegos y decide intervenir.

Rainbow Dash: ¿A ver quien me detiene ahora?

Pero nada mas hablar se choca de frente con el Rey Maquina que rápidamente se pudo enfrente de ella.

Rainbow: ¿Quién me mandaba hablar?

El Rey Maquina la coge por el cuello y lo lanza lejos de allí hasta caer cerca de una gran roca redonda a lo alto de una ladera inclinada.

Rey Maquina: Hora de coger mi espada.

El Rey Maquina coge la espada y para sorpresa de todos, la espada se agranda hasta adaptarse al tamaño de Rey Maquina. Finalmente alza su nueva espada hacia el cielo y un rayo oscuro asciende hasta el cielo.

Rey Maquina: Contemplad el poder de la Espada Suprema.

Rainbow Dash que se recuperó vio al Rey Maquina y una gran roca que podía empujar hasta el infame rey. Sin dudarlo lo empuja hasta que cae directo a él.

Rainbow: A ver que haces chatarra.

El Rey Maquina ve la gran roca y de un movimiento parte la gran roca por la mitad. Aquella acción sorprendió a todos.

Braeburn: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Applejack: La partió como si fuera de papel.

Twilight: Todo el mundo escapemos.

Y todo el grupo salió a la fuga pero no si antes de que Trixie hiciera la señal a los búfalos de que debían retirarse mediante una gran luz azul en el cielo como lo tenían acordado hacer.

Fire Death: ¿Los perseguimos mi rey?

Rey Maquina: Olvidaos de ellos, ocupaos de los dos pueblos de ponis y búfalos. Yo quiero probarme nueva espada.

El Rey Maquina ascendió volando y se dirigió hacia la batalla entre los búfalos y los robots.

La batalla iba mal para lo búfalos. Los brutos estaban prácticamente barriendo con ellos y no podían hacer nada para detenerlos.

Thunderhooves: Maldición tenemos que retirarnos.

Strongheart: Cuidado jefe.

Ella logró apartar al jefe de la trayectoria de una hoja afilada que atravesó una roca. Cuando miraron donde venía el ataque, vieron al Rey Maquina portando la Espada Suprema.

Thunderhooves: ¿Quién es ese?

Strongheart: Debe ser el Rey Maquina.

Rey Maquina: Así es y hoy mi imperio conquistará esta tierra.

Strongheart: Por encima de mi cadáver.

Thunderhooves cargó contra él pero el Rey Maquina con un movimiento de su espada creó un golpe de viento que mandó volando al Jefe Búfalo. Strongheart corre a socorrerle.

Strongheart: Jefe ¿Esta bien?

El Rey Maquina iba a golpearles otra vez hasta que un disparo mágico lo detuvo. El Rey Maquina vio que fue Twilight quien realizó el disparo.

Rey Maquina: Tu otra vez.

Twilight: No permitiremos que hagas daño a nuestros amigos.

Twilight, Trixie y Rarity cargaron sus cuernos de magia. Applejack y Braeburn sacaron sus lazos, Pinkie Pie preparó su cañón de fiesta y Rainbow tenía preparado sus alas para atacarlo. El Rey Maquina simplemente se rió.

Rey Maquina: ¿En serio creéis que tenéis alguna posibilidad contra mí?

Twilight: Aremos lo que haga falta para detenerte.

Pero al igual que con los dos búfalos, el rey realizó otro golpe de viento con su espada que los mandó volando. Twilight cayó al suelo y cuando abrió los ojos vio al Rey Maquina enfrente de ella dispuesto a capturarla.

Rey Maquina: Otra alicornio para mi colección.

Trixie: Twilight no.

Spike se puso enfrente de Twilight dispuesto a protegerla.

Spike: No permitiré que la toques.

Rey Maquina (riéndose): ¿Y que vas ha hacer lagartija?

Spike: ¿Por qué todo robot que me encuentro se empeña en llamarme lagartija?

Rarity: Aléjate de ellos monstruo.

Pero antes de que el Rey Máquina pudiera coger a Twilight, el jefe Thunderhooves cargó contra el inmovilizándolo temporalmente en una roca

Thunderhooves: Escapad, yo lo retendré.

Strongheart: No voy a dejarle aquí jefe.

Thunderhooves: No tiene caso que nos cojan a todos, huid.

Con lágrimas en los ojos el grupo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer al jefe y huyeron.

Rey Maquina: Estupido búfalo, pagaras por esto.

El rey usó su poder y convirtió en maquina al jefe búfalo.

Rey Maquina: Robots, empezad a robotizar a estos imbeciles.

Los robots acataron la orden y empezaron a robotizar a todos los búfalos que veían

Mientras en el pueblo, el grupo estaba evacuando a todo el mundo ponis y búfalos por igual a los trenes.

Applejack: ¿Cuántos faltan?

Twilight: Solo unos pocos.

Pero el ataque había comenzado. Los robots del imperio estaban atacando a todo el mundo robotizando a sus habitantes.

Twilight: No podemos esperar mas, tenemos que irnos.

Y el tren empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad.

Fire Death: Perseguidlos idiotas, no podemos permitir que escapen.

Pero el tren ya se perdía por el horizonte haciendo imposible perseguirles excepto para un pegaso de acero que les estaba siguiendo.

En el tren el grupo parecía ya mas calmado.

Twilight: ¿Está todo el mundo bien?

Applejack: Si, estamos bien.

Rarity: Yo no. Tengo el pelo horrible y encima se me roto una uña.

Strongheart parecía muy triste.

Applejack: ¿Estas bien dulzura?

Strongheart: El jefe y mi tribu.

Rainbow Dash: Tranquila mujer. Cuando derrotemos a su rey todo volverá a la normalidad.

Pinkie Pie: Y después celebraremos una gran fiesta por el reencuentro.

Strongheart (Sonriendo): Si. Gracias.

Braeburn estaba mirando tranquilamente por la ventana hasta que ve algo acercarse a toda velocidad.

Braeburn: Todo el mundo al suelo.

Un pegaso de acero atraviesa la ventana asustando a todos los presentes.

Rarity: Horror.

Trixie: Una de esas cosas nos ha seguido.

El pegaso de acero empezó a disparar y Twilight creo un campo de fuerza para detener los disparos. El pegaso de acero al ver que no funcionaba se lanzó a por ellos atravesando la barrera y se fue directo a Trixie pero Braeburn lo intercepta revolcando por el suelo con él. El robot queda encima de él y se prepara para disparar a un inmovilizado vaquero. Trixie Grito.

Trixie: Braeburn.

Braeburn: Maldita sea, esperaba no caer aquí.

Pero antes de que el robot disparase. Pinkie Pie le estrella un pastel a la cara haciendo que perdiera la visibilidad y Applejack aprovecha para darle una fuerte patada que hace que se estrelle contra la pared. El grupo se acercó al inerte robot pero de repente este se levanta asustando al grupo para finalmente caer al suelo.

Applejack: Menos mal.

Rainbow Dash: Creía que no podríamos con él. (Fanfarroneando después) Solo por un momento

Twilight: Hemos logrado escapar y hemos capturado un robot intacto, tenemos que llevarlo ante la princesa Celestia. Spike toma nota.

Spike empezó a escribir todo lo que la decía para Twilight para informar a la princesa sobre todo lo que ha pasado en Appleloosa y la llegada del Imperio Máquina.

Continuara…..

Tropas Desplegadas en la batalla.

-Tropas de asalto

-Pegasos de acero.

Nueva Unidad.

-Brutos: Infantería pesada, Ponis de tierra de gran tamaño. Blindaje y fuerza extrema. Movimiento lento.


	13. CAPITULO 12 LA CAIDA DE LOS DRAGONES

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA CAIDA DE LOS DRAGONES**

Varios días después. El tren proveniente de Appleloosa donde estaba el grupo de Twilight llegaba a Canterlot. Allí les esperaba la princesa Celestia y la guardia junto con el capitán Shining Armor. El grupo bajo y se reunieron con ellos.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, hermano.

Celestia: Recibimos tu carta, lamentamos lo que os ha pasado.

Shining Armor: Al menos estáis bien.

Applejack: Si bien pero….

Braeburn y el resto de la gente proveniente de Appleloosa bajaron del tren con muy poca ilusión.

Celestia: Sed bienvenidos todos Equestria y lamento lo que pasasteis todos.

Braeburn y Strongheart: Gracias princesa.

Celestia: Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis aquí.

Los habitantes de Appleloosa y los búfalos agradecieron el favor que les hizo la princesa.

Shining Armor: Por cierto Twilight, en tu carta dijiste que lograsteis traer una de esas cosas.

Twilight: Así es hermano.

Spike: Y no ha sido nada fácil tumbarlo.

Un búfalo estaba cargando con el robot y lo dejó en el suelo. Tanto la princesa como Shining veían asombrados al robot.

Shining Armor: Increíble, un robot intacto.

Celestia: Capitán, haz que lleven al robot y que lo estudien. Con un poco de suerte descubriremos alguna debilidad en estos robots. Después reúnete con los demás en el salón del trono.

Shining Armor: A la orden.

Shining Armor y los guardias se llevaron al robot y Celestia se dirigió al grupo de Twilight.

Celestia: Bien Twilight, necesito que vengáis conmigo y me lo contéis todo.

Twilight: Así se hará.

Y el grupo se dirigió al castillo.

Mientras en el Reino de los Dragones.

El Rey Maquina decidió que ya era hora de conquistar el reino de los dragones y no se cortó en mandar el grueso de sus tropas contra dicho reino. Las tropas de asalto, brutos, cuervos de fuero y desoladores se ocupaban de los más pequeños que estaban en tierra apoyados por Neotanques (vehículos aerodeslizadoes con gran potencia de fuego) para los mas grandes. Mientras en el cielo los pegasos de acero junto con unos cazas de combate (vehículos rápidos de gran precisión) se ocupaban de los que volaban demostrando una gran eficacia en el combate aéreo. Incluso la colosal nave El Soberano participaba en la batalla con su batería de cañones y lanzacohetes disparando a todo lo que se movía.

En el castillo de los dragones estaba el rey Steel Black. Un dragón de tamaño mediano de piel oscura, panza gris, espinas rojas y ojos también rojos. Estaba indignado con lo que pasaba fuera de su castillo.

Steel Black: Así que al final, esas malditas máquinas se atreven a atacar mi reino. O son muy osados o muy estupidos. Pronto sabrán porque no deben enfrentar se a la fuerza mas poderosa de este mundo.

El dragón negro soltó un enorme rugido que se oyó por todo el reino. Acto seguido, del cielo surgieron centenares de dragones todavía mas grandes. Empezaron destrozando a los robots y vehículos con su aliento de fuego o aplastándolos directamente. También atacaron al Soberano pero los escudos de la nave aguataban los ataques y contraatacaban con los cañones eliminando las amenazas cercanas.

El Escuadrón Mortal estaba en el interior de la nave, desde el puente de mando podían concentrar los disparos de los cañones.

Fox Die: O si. Esto es el mejor tiro al pato de la historia.

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja, bang bang.

Detrás de ellos estaba el Rey Maquina empuñando su nueva espada.

Rey Maquina: Los dragones pequeños no son problema pero los grandes son un incordio. Mandad a los Gigantes.

Rage Red: De lo por hecho Rey Maquina.

Espectro: Será divertido ver como los destrozan.

Del Soberano Salieron enormes robots colosales, eran bípedos con enormes puños. Nada mas salir empezaron a atacar a los enormes dragones. Aunque no eran tan grandes como estos, los gigantes demostraron tener una gran eficacia en el combate. Comenzaron golpeando a los dragones, disparándoles con el láser de sus ojos o brazos y los cohetes de hombros que poseían. Los dragones estaban sorprendidos por el poder de esas maquinas de guerra, incluso su llamarada de fuego era ineficaz contra ellos. El Rey Maquina izo acto de presencia con su espada y empezó a usarla para crear tifones que quitaban de en medio a los dragones. Esto siguió hasta que el rey Steel Black izo presencia.

Steel Black: Estoy rodeado de inútiles, al final voy a tener que hacerlo todo yo como siempre.

Steel Black si situó por encima del soberano enfrente al Rey Maquina.

Steel Black: Tú el cara de latón ¿Eres quien dirige este ejército contra mi reino?

Rey Maquina: Así es. Soy el Rey Maquina y vengo a conquistar este reino y agregarlo al Imperio Maquina.

Steel Black: Escúchame Rey Maquina, he gobernado esta tierra durante seis largos siglos y no voy a permitir que un grupo de maquinas venga ha estropear lo que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido.

El Rey Maquina se rió.

Rey Maquina: ¿Y que piensa hacer? No pareces más poderoso que los dragones que he destruido.

Steel Black se rió.

Steel Black: No te fíes de las apariencias.

Para sorpresa del Rey Maquina, Steel Black empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño colosal mucho mayor que la mayoría de los dragones que estaban aquí.

Rey Maquina: ¿Pero Que?

Steel Black: ¿Sorprendido? Todos los dragones del reino usamos anillos especiales que nos permiten reducir nuestro tamaño para poder ir a cualquier sitio.

Los gigantes empezaron a atacar al enorme dragón, este enfurecido se lanzó contra los gigantes. Al primero le atravesó el pecho con una garra, a otro le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco mientras otros dos que se le acercaban por detrás simplemente les sacudió con la cola en forma de tridente y a otros dos mas les cogió de la cabeza a cada uno y los estrelló el uno con el otro. Finalmente libre de gigantes centró su atención con el Rey Maquina.

Steel Black: Bien reyecito, a ver que haces ahora ¿O se te acabaron los trucos?

El Rey Maquina simplemente sacó su espada.

Steel Black: Como quieras.

El enorme dragón lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra el Rey Maquina. Este simplemente sacó su espada y lo puso de frente en forma de escudo y detuvo la enorme llamarada. Esto sorprendió a Steel Black.

Steel Black: ¿Cómo es posible que mi llama no te haya incinerado? Espera ¿Esa no es la Espada Suprema?

Rey Maquina: Así es.

Steel Black conocía el poder de la espada y sabía que el Rey Maquina no sería un rival fácil con ella. Steel Black se lanzó contra el rey dispuesto a aplastarlo de un puñetazo pero el alicornio metálico simplemente desapareció. Steel Black lo buscaba por todos lados tratando de localizarlo hasta que sintió un profundo corte en la espalda arrancándole un grito de dolor al dragón. El Rey Maquina le había echo un profundo corte en la espalda con su espada.

Steel Black: Imposible. Mis escamas son más duras que el diamante y me ha cortado la espalda como si nada. Debo acabar con él enseguida.

Steel Black volvió a atacar al Rey Maquina tratando de sacudirles zarpazos pero en el último movimiento el Rey Maquina lo esquivo y el robot aprovechó para cortarle el brazo de un tajo con su espada. El dragón soltó un enorme rugido de dolor. Steel Black vio su brazo cortado en el suelo cubierto de su sangre y eso le enfureció al máximo.

Steel Black: Maldito robot, esto lo pagarás.

El Rey Maquina esperaba esto y se preparó para efectuar su estrategia para acabar con el dragón.

El enorme dragón se tiró hacia el rey robot abriendo sus fauces dispuesto a devorarlo. El Rey Maquina simplemente saltó hacia el interior de su boca y el dragón se lo tragó entero.

Steel Black: Bien. Esto ya ha acabado.

Pero de repente el enorme dragón sintió un inmenso dolor en el estomago. Sentía que le hacían cortes en el interior y en su panza. El dragón podría apreciar los cortes que le hacía el exterior. Finalmente con un último corte, El Rey Maquina sale abriendo el estomago al dragón y la colosal bestia cae herida de muerte. El Rey Maquina se acercó a la moribunda bestia. Steel Black lo miraba con furia mientras agonizaba.

Steel Black: Maldita maquina. Aunque sea lo último que haga, pagaras por esto.

El Rey Maquina usó su poder y robotizó a la enorme bestia. Después se comunicó con El Soberano.

Rey Maquina: El rey dragón es historia, empezad a robotizar a los que quedan.

Y finalmente el Imperio Maquina empezó a robotizar a los rezagados y supervivientes.

NUEVA UNIDAD.

- Gigante: Robot bípedo de tamaño colosal, blindaje y fuerza enorme, armamento pesado.

- Neotanque: Vehículo pesado, cañones de impacto.

- Caza de combate: Vehículo aéreo de gran maniobrabilidad, blindaje ligero, armamento ligero (ametralladora), Armamento pesado (Misiles)

Mientras. En el castillo de Canterlot en el salón del trono estaban las monarcas del sol y la luna, las mane 6 y Shining Armor. Twilight había terminado de contar todo lo que había pasado en Appleloosa y como el Rey maquina se hizo con la espada suprema. El rostro de las princesas era de completa preocupación.

Twilight: Y eso es todo princesa.

Spike: Salimos vivos de milagro.

Shining Armor: Cuando pienso que os habéis enfrentado al Rey Maquina. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudaros.

Twilight: Gracias pero incluso tú no habrías podido con él.

Applejack: Cierto, el Rey Maquina era extremadamente poderoso.

Las princesas asentían ya que al fin y al cabo ellas se enfrentaron al Rey Maquina en Ponyville y eran conscientes de su poder.

Celestia: Cierto. El Rey Maquina no es una criatura corriente.

Luna: Y ahora que tiene la espada suprema es ahora mas peligroso todavía.

En ese instante entra un pony de tierra de pelaje amarrillo y crin marrón con bata de científico. Hizo una referencia a las princesas y finalmente habló.

Científico: Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre doctor?

Científico: Hemos estado investigando al robot como se nos ordenó.

Celestia: ¿Y que habéis descubierto?

Científico: De momento hemos estudiado al robot y nos quedamos asombrados de lo que descubrimos. Es algo espeluznante, increíblemente avanzado. En mis años como científico jamás había visto nada igual.

Celestia: ¿Cómo de avanzado?

Científico: Años luz de nuestra era. Casi me atrevo a decir que esta tecnología no es de este mundo.

Aquello asombró a todo el mundo.

Rarity: ¿Que no es de este mundo?

Rainbow Dash: Venga ya. ¿Acaso están diciendo que es de origen extraterrestre?

Twilight: Yo no descartaría esa posibilidad. La tecnología de Imperio Maquina es muy avanzada.

Científico: Aparte de eso hemos descubierto más.

Celestia: ¿Cómo cuales?

Cientifico: El robot en cuestión está hecho de diversos metales que le proporcionan un buen blindaje pero aparte de ello. También posé propiedades de metal galáctico.

Aquello sorprendió al las princesas.

Celestia: ¿Metal galáctico?

Luna: ¿Está seguro de ello?

Científico: Completamente.

Rainbow se acerco a Twilight y la susurró en la oreja.

Rainbow: (Oye Twilight ¿Qué es el metal galáctico?)

Twilight: El metal galáctico es un raro metal proveniente del cielo. Se dice que tiene propiedades de repeler la magia.

Celestia: Eso explica porque la magia no les afecta y porque el Rey Maquina no le afectó los elementos de la armonía.

Luna: Pero hermana, se supone que el metal galáctico es muy escaso y muy difícil encontrar ¿Cómo ha conseguido el imperio tanto de ese metal para su ejercito?

Celestia: No tengo ni idea.

Científico: También hemos descubierto una particularidad en el robot.

Celestia: ¿Y cual es?

Científico: Pese a su fuerte blindaje, las articulaciones no están blindadas ni protegidas contra la magia por lo que creemos que es su parte más vulnerable.

Applejack: Eso significa que esas cosas no son invencibles.

Rainbow: Genial. Ahora si que tengo ganas de patear Robots.

De repente, un guardia pegaso entra a toda velocidad en el salón del trono.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia, Traigo funestas noticias.

Celestia: ¿Cuál son soldado?

Guardia: El Imperio Maquina ha conquistado el reino de los dragones.

Aquella noticia estremeció a todo el mundo.

Shining Armor: ¿El reino de los dragones?

Luna: Imposible ¿Tanto poder tiene el Imperio Maquina?

Celestia: ¿Cómo ha sido?

Guardia: Según nuestros exploradores. El imperio no se contuvo en enviar a todas sus tropas y maquinas de guerra. También dicen que vieron a enormes gigantes de metal luchando contra los dragones.

Applejack: ¿Gigantes de metal?

Guardia: También dicen que el propio Rey Maquina acabó con Steel Black sin ayuda de nadie.

Twilight: ¿También con Steel Black?

Shining Armor: Steel Black era una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo. Cuesta creer que haya sido derrotado.

Spike: Seguro que ha sido con ayuda de la espada suprema.

Rainbow Dash: No me extrañaría. Seguro que por eso lo buscaba con tanto ahínco en Appleloosa.

Guardia: Dicen que lo mató reventándole el estomago desde dentro.

Todos especialmente Fluttershy se horrorizaron ante ese dato.

Applejack: Esto cada vez va más a peor.

Rarity: Si. Es espantoso.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Qué hacemos si deciden atacar Equestria?

Celestia: Tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor. Guardia:

Guardia: ¿Si majestad?

Celestia: Llama al capitán Kai y a la oficial Blitzstar.

Guarida: A la orden.

El guardia salió del trono.

Applejack: ¿Kai?

Rainbow: En mi vida oí nombres cortos y raros, pero nunca como ese.

Más tarde en el salón del trono entra dos ponis. Un semental unicornio con edad similar a Shining Armor. Tenía el pelaje rojo oscuro, la crin y la cola de tono rubio con detalles blancos y ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark era una runa mágica. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos que asustaba a Fluttershy. Portaba una armadura verde que le cubría por todo delante. A su lado estaba una yegua pegaso de tonalidad gris, crin y cola con dos franjas azules y morada en la zona de la crin y tres en la cola y ojos azules. Su cutie Mark era una estrella seguida de una estela. Portaba una armadura y casco dorado. A diferencia de su compañero esta tenía una expresión más simpática y alegre.

Kai: ¿Quería vernos majestad?

Celestia: Así es. Supongo que ya estaréis los dos enterados de lo que pasó al reino de los dragones.

Blitzstar: Si. Nos enteramos de tal funesta noticia.

Celestia: Necesito que vosotros dos y Shining Armor preparéis nuestro ejercito por si el imperio Maquina decide atacar.

Kai: Así se hará majestad.

Celestia: Nuestros científicos os dirán mas detalles sobre el robot encontrado.

Kai: Si, ya oí eso que un grupo de chiquillas tuvieron la gran suerte de conseguir uno intacto y traerlo aquí.

Las mane 6 no les gusto aquel comentario.

Rainbow: Hey tú ¿A quien llamas chiquillas?

Kai no respondió cosa que molestó a Rainbow y se uso delante de él.

Rainbow: Hey, te estoy hablando.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kai le dio un golpe con su pezuña en la cara del pegaso y la mandó lejos. Sus amigas la socorrieron.

Twilight: Rainbow.

Rarity: ¿Estas bien querida?

Rainbow: Si, eso creo.

A Shining Armor lo le gusto la acción del comandante Kai.

Shining Armor: No era necesario hacer eso.

Kai: Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con chiquillas.

Kai se retiró pero Blitzstar se quedó un rato y miró a la pegaso y su grupo.

Blitzstar: Lo siento, el capitán Kai suele ser ha veces un poco borde.

Applejack: ¿Un poco dices?

Rarity: Está claro que no sabe comportarse como un caballero

Blitzstar: Aun así lo siento.

Finalmente Blitzstar se retiró.

Twilight: Al menos ella se ha disculpado por la actitud de su capitán.

Rarity: Cierto, su capitán podría aprender de ella.

Fluttershy: ella parece agradable, me cae bien.

Celestia: Os ruego que perdonéis al capitán Kai. No le gusta mucho tratar con civiles.

Spike: Ya nos dimos cuenta.

Rarity: Por un momento me ha recordado a ese potro desagradable que tenemos la desgracia de aguantar en nuestro pueblo.

Celestia: Bueno, podemos dar por concluido la reunión. Podéis retiraros.

Las mane 6 y cía hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Luna: Bueno hermana. Yo me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones de la noche

Celestia: Bien. Cuídate hermana.

Luna: Igualmente.

Más lejos. En las vías del tren. Se acerca una extraña locomotora negra como la oscuridad. En su parte delantera tenía forma de calavera de dragón. En el interior había extraños ponis, todos ellos unicornios. Llevaban trajes oscuros de mago pero con adornos de huesos y calavera. En uno de los vagones estaba un pony unicornio de avanzada edad con un traje mas trabajado que el resto demostrando que era alguien importante. Su traje le cubría completamente pero se podía ver su rostro. Era un unicornio de piel marrón y crin oscura con una pequeña barba grisácea. Sus ojos eran grises. Tenía una diadema en forma de calavera. Estaba mirando unos libros de magia negra.

¿?: Bien. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

¿?: Lord Nergal.

En el vagón entró un semental unicornio de pelaje negro y crin y cola también negro. Portaba un cinturón con cuchillos y un sable. Su cutie mark era una luna llena roja.

Nergal: ¿Si Shadow Black?

Shadow: Estamos llegando a Canterlot.

Nergal: Excelente. Pronto tendremos a la princesa Luna en nuestro poder. Muy pronto, nosotros los nigromantes. Traeremos a Nigmare Moon a este mundo y con ella, la noche eterna.

Y el nigromante empezó a reír.

Continuara….


	14. CAPITULO 13 EL SECUESTRO DE LUNA

**CAPITULO 13**

**EL SECUESTRO DE LUNA**

La extraña locomotora donde viajaban los nigromantes llegó a Canterlot y Nergal junto con varios nigromantes bajaron del tren.

Nergal: Ya estamos aquí.

De repente aparecieron varios guardias reales.

Guardia: He, ustedes ¿Quienes son y que quieren?

Nergal ilumino su cuerno en un tono carmesí y de repente los guardias se sentían mal. Tosían sangre y podían sentir que por dentro ardían hasta que finalmente cayeron muertos.

Nergal: No quiero interrupciones. Equipo de distracción venid.

Del tren salieron tres extraños Ponis. El Primero era Shadow Black.

Shadow: Aquí estoy Lord Nergal.

Nergal: Muy bien. Pronto te ganaras tu sueldo de mercenario.

Shadow: Así lo espero.

Detrás de él, salió una yegua unicornio de piel roja carmesí como la sangre, crin y cola amarilla y ojos rojos también. Su peinado lo tenía laceo (como Pinkamena Pie) Su cutie mark era un shuriken sangriento. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropa roja oscura ajustada con medias también rojas, la parte inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por un pañuelo rojo pero sus ojos aparentaban la de una completa sicótica. Portaba unas katanas y Shuriken en el cinturón.

Nergal: Blood Moon. Me alegro de que estés aquí también ¿Lista para matar?

Blood: Por supuesto Lord Nergal. Adoro el olor de la sangre de aquellos quienes mato.

Lo dijo con un tono de demencia total que intimidó en gran medida a los magos nigromantes.

Por último. Salió otro pony unicornio. Este tenía el pelaje gris. Crin y cola oscura. Su Cutie mark era una guadaña. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha. En su espalda tenía una enorme guadaña. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Nergal: Reaper Soul ¿Listo para llevarte algunas almas?

Reaper no expresó emoción alguna y simplemente se limitó a contestar.

Reaper: A todos nos llega tarde o temprano la llamada de la muerte y llevarse nuestras almas.

Nergal: El plan es muy simple. Mientras vosotros tres junto con mis nigromantes vais a Ponyville y montáis una buena cosecha de almas mientras yo y un grupo de asesinos vamos a por el objetivo ¿Alguna pregunta?

Blood levantó la pata.

Nergal: ¿Si Blood Moon?

Blood: ¿Podemos echar mucha sangre?

Nergal se rió.

Nergal: Por supuesto. Cread tanta sangre como queráis.

Mientras Jergal y los asesinos se quedaban para ir al castillo de Canterlot. Los tres ponis del grupo junto con los nigromantes se fueron rumbo a Ponyville.

En Ponyville Twilight y sus amigas se estaban en la bilbioteca tratando de relajarse de lo ocurrido en Appleloosa cosa que no era nada fácil teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado sobre todo Rainbow Dash que no paraba de revolotear por toda la biblioteca. Spike servía un poco de té pero ni con eso se relajaban.

Rarity: Rainbow querida ¿Podrías dejar de revolotear tanto? Me pones nerviosa.

Rainbow: Oh perdóname señorita no puedo estar tranquila. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos pasando por muy malos momentos.

Applejack: Eso no es razón para que respondas así.

Rainbow: ¿Y que debería hacer? El imperio cada vez es mas poderoso y vosotras aquí tan tranquilas.

Trixie: Y según tú ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Rainbow no supo que responder. Simplemente se sentó en el suelo enfurruñada.

Fluttershy: Creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos.

Twilight: Fluttershy tiene razón. No ganamos nada alterándonos. Mejor nos vamos a dormir y mañana pensaremos en como enfrentarnos al Imperio Maquina en caso de que nos ataquen.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo pero justo cuando iban a dormir, se oyó un grito proveniente de fuera.

Todas salieron de la biblioteca a ver que pasaba y vieron algo que las alarmó.

En mitad de la plaza. Estaba un pony decapitado cubierto de sangre y a su lado había unos extraños ponis armados con armas letales junto con otros ponis cubiertos con trajes negros.

Rarity. ¿Quienes son esos?

Twilight: No lo se pero no puede ser bueno.

Uno de ellos precisamente Shadow Black empezó ha hablar.

Shadow: Somos los nigromantes. En nombre de Lord Nergal a venimos masacrar a los habitantes de este pueblo.

Blood: Y ha llenar nuestros altares con sangre de ponis.

Reaper: Y ha cosechar las almas de aquellos que han sido elegidos para morir.

Todo el mundo se alarmó ante la afirmación de aquellos extraños individuos y salieron corriendo.

Rarity: ¿Qué ha dicho esos sádicos?

Twilight: Son nigromantes.

Rainbow: ¿Nigromantes?

Twilight: Una secta secreta que se dedica ha estudiar magia negra relacionada con la muerte. Son un grupo muy peligroso. Sobre todo su líder Nergal. Un hechicero oscuro con peligrosos hechizos nigromantitos.

Applejack: Tenemos que detenerlos.

La guardia real apostada en Ponyville vinieron a enfrentarse a los nigromantes, entre ellos estaba Shining Armor.

Twilight: Hermano.

Shining: Twilight, de esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

Twilight: No hermano. Vamos a ayudarte.

Rainbow: Si, es hora de patear traseros.

Y así estalló la batalla entre la guardia real contra los nigromantes. Los nigromantes invocaban guerreros esqueletos y zombis que luchaban contra la guardia real. La guardia real pese a su entrenamiento, tenían problemas para acabar con tantos guerreros muertos que no paraban de salir.

Blood estaba matando a varios guardias reales con su katanas y estrellas ninja provocando heridas mortales entre la guardia. Reaper decapitaba varios guardias y Shadow creaba cuchillas mediante sombras que atravesaban a los guardias. Los nigromantes por si solos no eran buenos combatientes y la guardia podía con ellos.

Shining Armor se enfrentó a Shadow:

Shining: Si no me equivoco, tú eres Shadow Black el mercenario.

Shadow Black: Así es.

Shining Armor: No se cuanto te han pagado pero te equivocaste de sitio.

Shining empezó a atacar a Shadow con su espada, este se defendió con la suya y empezaban el combate. Los dos tenían un feroz enfrentamiento. Saltaron hasta el tejado de una casa. Mientras combatían, Shadow intentó acertar a Shining con ataques de sombras afiladas pero este los esquivaba o los bloqueaba con su escudo mágico.

Reaper intentaba decapitar a Twilight y a Trixie pero lograban evitarlo con su tele transporte.

Twilight: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto?

Reaper de repente se detuvo y para sorpresa de Twilight y Trixie, empezó a llorar.

Reaper: ¿Ganar? ¿Tú crees que se puede ganar algo con esto?

Twilight y Trixie no entendían nada.

Reaper: Tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la muerte. Todos tememos que nos llegue nuestra hora, una muerte lenta y dolorosa o una rápida e indolora. Yo lo único que hago es acabar con ese sufrimiento.

Trixie: Este tipo está fatal.

Twilight: Estoy de acuerdo. Acabemos con esto.

Reaper: No os preocupéis vosotras dos. Pronto acabará con vuestro sufrimiento.

Reaper lanzó su guadaña en forma de boomerang. Twilight y Trixie esquivaron por poco pero tuvieron que volver a evitarlo cuando este volvía hacia su dueño.

Trixie: Este tipo nos lo va a poner fácil.

Twilight: Trixie, tus ilusiones.

Trixie: Buena idea.

Trixie usó su magia y creó varios clones de ella y Twilight. Eso dejo confuso a Reaper.

Reaper: ¿Pero que?

Finalmente Twilgiht y Trixie atacaron con su magia golpeándole en todos los flancos.

Repaer: Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para acabar con el ángel de la muerte.

Twilight: Bueno. Por algo se empieza.

Mientras tanto Blood Moon estaba tratando de cortar en pedazos a Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack mientras esta hablaba con una risa desquiciada.

Blood: Venga chicas, venid con la tía Blood Moon ha que os quite la cabeza.

Rainbow: Más quisieras.

Pinkie Pie: Yo no puedo quitarme la cabeza. La necesito para pensar y ponerme sombreros de fiesta.

Blood saltó hasta el cielo y una lluvia de Shuriken salieron de ella hacia las tres ponis. Rainbow los esquivaba con su velocidad, Applejack se escondió a tiempo detrás de un pozo y Pinkie Pie inexplicablemente sin moverse el sitio no la acertó ninguno (Pinkie siendo Pinkie).

Blood: Vamos no os mováis tanto ¿Cómo queréis que os haga sangrar si no estáis quieta?

Applejack: Esa tía esta fatal.

Rainbow Dash: Habrá que mandarla al manicomió cuando acabemos con ella.

Applejack: ¿Pero como nos acercamos? Nos tiene cercadas.

Pinkie Pie empezó a saltar tratando de llamar la atención.

Pinkie Pie: Uh uh uh, elígeme, elígeme a mí.

Rainbow: No se que tramas pero hazlo ya.

Pinkie Pie sacó su cañón de fiesta y apuntó hacia Blood Moon.

Blood: ¿Pero que se supone que es eso?

Del cañón salió un pastel se estrelló en la cara de Blood. Esta se quitó la mascara y relamió el pastel.

Blood: Umm. Frambuesa, me gusta la frambuesa.

Pinkie saltó de emoción.

Pinkie: ¿En serio?

Blood: Si. Me recuerda a la sangre y nada mas me excita que el sabor de la sangre.

Y Blood sacó sus katanas y volvió a la carga.

Rainbow: Me temo que empeoramos la situación.

Las chicas trataron de esquivarla pero Blood logró hacerles ligeros cortes en sus cuerpos.

Applejack: Como no andemos con cuidado. Nos hace trizas.

Mientras en el palacio de Canterlot. Estaban El capitán Kai y la oficial Blitzstar vigilando el patio junto con varios guardias reales.

Blitzstar: Noche tranquila ¿No crees capitán?

Kai no dijo nada. Seguía en silencio.

Blitzstar: Bueno. Solo decía para romper la monotonía de la noche.

De repente Kai se puso tenso. Eso alertó a Blitzstar

Blitzstar: ¿Qué ocurre capitán?

Kai: En los arbusto.

De repente, entre los arbustos salió un pony vestido de negro con capa y cuchillas en sus patas delanteras dispuesto a matar a Blitzstar pero esta se defendió con su espada.

Blitzstar: Maldita sea ¿Quiénes son?

Kai: Asesinos de la secta de los nigromantes.

Blitzstar: ¿Nigromantes aquí?

El asesino la atacó de nuevo pero Blitzstar con un elegante salto de pegaso los esquiva y le da un fuerte tajo por la espalda de su oponente acabando con él.

Blitzstar: Un asesino menos.

Pero otro asesino salio de otro arbusto dispuesto a vengar a su compañero. Blitzstar intentó esquivarlo pero tropieza con el cuchillo que llevaba el asesino muerto haciéndola perder el equilibrio y a merced del segundo asesino pero Kai fue mas rápido y con su espada acabó con el otro asesino.

Kai: Guardias preparaos. Seguramente hay más.

Varios ponis asesinos parecieron y la guardia salió a enfrentarse a ellos.

Blitzstar: ¿Qué quieren y que buscan?

Kai: Primero acabemos con ellos y luego averiguaremos.

Y así empezó una feroz y sangrienta batalla entre los ponis asesinos y la guardia real. Nadie se percató de que la batalla era una distracción ningún guardia se fijó en que el nigromante Nergal se escabullía.

En la habitación de Luna. La princesa de la noche se preparaba para entrar en los sueños de sus amados ponis.

Luna: Bien. Hora de visitar el mundo de los sueños.

Nergal: Querrás decir el mundo de las pesadillas.

Luna se giró a donde vino la voz y vio a un anciano mago vestido de negro.

Luna: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Nergal: Valla, pensé que me reconocerías ya que hace mucho tiempo cuando volviste de tu cautiverio, viniste a nuestra ciudad Dark Stone prometiéndonos la noche eterna.

**Flashback**

En una ciudad oscura con edificaciones grotescas y grandes como oscuras llamado Dark Stone. Una ciudad gobernada por los nigromantes donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran esclavos traídos de otros sitios de Equestria incluso de otros reinos. En una guarida subterránea, muchos nigromantes estaban reunidos por orden de Lord Nergal. Cuando este hizo su aparición todos le prestaron atención.

Nergal: Queridos hermanos. Nuestro momento ha llegado, pronto la noche eterna llegará en Equestria y el mundo entero. Tenemos con nosotros a nuestra reina Nigmare Moon.

Nigmare Moon aparece detrás de él y se pone enfrente de todos los nigromantes.

Nigmare Moon: Queridos súbditos. Vuestra reina ya está aquí y muy pronto la noche eterna llegara.

Los nigromantes empezaron a vitorear a su reina.

Tiempo actual.

Luna: Si. Tengo un vago recuerdo.

Nergal: Así es. Se supone que ibas a traer la noche eterna y con ello, el triunfo definitivo de los nigromantes sobre el mundo.

Luna le clavo la mirada a Nergal.

Luna: Siento desilusionarte, pero eso fue cuando fui Nigmare Moon. Ahora soy la princesa de la noche y mi deber es cuidar a mis queridos ponys.

Nergal no parecía complacido con la respuesta de Luna.

Nergal: Bueno. No importa. Te llevaré a Dark Stone y ahí reharemos nuestros propósitos.

Luna: Eso nunca.

Luna disparó con su cuerno hacia Nergal. El nigromante realizó un hechizo que levantó un muro de huesos. Después lanzó los huesos como flechas afiladas contra la princesa. Luna logró esquivarlo y lanzar otro ataque.

Nergal: Retrasas lo inevitable Princesa Luna. Tu propósito es traer la noche eterna.

Luna: Eso nunca.

Luna lanzó mas rayos mientras Nergal los evitaba con hechizos.

Luna: Rindete Nergal, no esperes a ….

No pudo continuar hablando porque notó que algo la retenían las patas. Miró abajo y vio unas extrañas garras descompuestas saliendo del suelo.

Luna: ¿Pero que?

Nergal: Solo he convocado algunos resurrectos.

Dijo este el hechicero siniestramente. Varios zombis de grifos salieron del suelo de piedra e inmovilizaron a Luna.

Luna: Quitaos de encima, malditos.

Nergal se acercó a la princesa Luna y con un pañuelo empapado con cloroformo la durmió.

Nergal: Esto la mantendrá dormida un buen rato. Resurrectos, ya sabéis donde tenéis que llevarla.

Rió macabramente el hechicero. Los grifos zombis llevaron volando a la princesa Luna mientras Nergal volvía por donde había venido.

Afuera: La guardia real seguía luchando contra los asesinos. Había muchas muertes entre ambos bandos. La guardia tenía un buen entrenamiento pero los asesinos lo compensaban con una gran agilidad. Kai y Blitzstar lograban despachar a la mayoría. El combate se mantenía hasta que un sonido de un cuerno hizo que los asesinos abandonaran la lucha.

Blitzstar: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué abandonan?

Kai: Posiblemente obtuvieron lo que buscaban.

Blitzstar: Tenemos que avisar a la princesa.

Mientras en Ponyville. El combate entre la guardia y los nigromantes se mantenían.

Twilight y Trixie seguían combatiendo a Reaper Soul. De momento la estrategia que usaron hace tiempo con Fire Death estaba dando buen resultado. Las dos lograban golpearle en todos lados sin que este pudiera defenderse.

Trixie: Ríndete ante la majestuosa Twilight (¿Enserio dije yo eso?) y la poderosa Trixie.

Twilight: Abandona y tendrás un juicio justo.

Reaper miró a las dos con una mirada fría.

Repaer: Yo solo abandonaré cuando mi alma abandone este mundo.

Reaper movió su guadaña y con su magia creó un torbellino que deshizo las ilusiones dejando a Twilight y Trixie a la vista.

Trixie: Eso no me lo esperaba

Reaper se lanzó contra Trixie pero antes de que la impactara con la hoja, Twilight la protegió con un escudo mágico.

Twilight: Está claro que no va ha ser un oponente fácil.

Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie tenían dificultades con Blood Moon. La letal asesina no paraba de atacarlas con su katanas y sus shuriken y cada vez las hacían mas heridas.

Rainbow: Como no la paremos, nos dejará como un colador.

Pinkie Pie sacó su cañón de fiesta y disparó goma de mascar inmovilizando a la asesina.

Blood: Hey, esto no es divertido ¿Cómo se supone que os aré sangrar si no me puedo mover?

Rainbow: Te fastidias.

Applejack: Te quedas como estás.

Pinkie Pie: Te aré un rico pastel para compensarte.

Blood miró a Pinkie Pie.

Blood: ¿Puede ser de frambuesa?

Pinkie Pie: Por supuesto.

Rainbow y Applejack simplemente rotaron los ojos.

Shining Armor seguía combatiendo con Shadow Black. El mercenario demostraba una gran habilidad con la espada. Intentó partir a Shining con sombras afiladas pero el ex-capitán lograba esquivarlos y darle una fuerte patada que izo que se cayera del tejado. Shining saltó sobre él para darle con su espada pero el mercenario se convirtió en sombras y desapareció evitando el ataque.

Shining Armor miraba en todas partes tratando de encontrarle. No se dio cuenta que su sombra se elevaba por detrás de él. Poco a poco la sombra fue tomando la forma de Shadow Black dispuesto a clavarle la espada por detrás. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que un grito alertó al capitán.

Rarity: Shining cuidado. Detrás de ti.

Shining se giró a tiempo bloqueando con su espada el ataque de Shadow.

Shining: Dime mercenario ¿Tanto te paga los nigromantes para hacerles el trabajo sucio?

Shadow: Yo solo hago para lo que me pagan. Sus objetivos no me incumben.

Los dos cruzaron sus espadas y dieron un salto hacia atrás quedando a distancia del otro.

Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike estaban atendiendo a los heridos hasta que un nigromante se percató de ellos.

Nigromante: Valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos bellas yeguas y un dragón para el sacrificio.

Spike: No te acerques a ellas.

Nigromante: Quita de en medio lagartija.

Spike: (Otra vez lagartija, me voy ha tener que hacer un cambio de imagen a este paso) Nunca.

Nigromante: Como quieras.

Rarity: Spiki-wiki.

El nigromante iba a lanzarle una maldición y Spike cerró los ojos esperando un ataque que al final no llegó. Primero oyó un grito de dolor. Spike que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió y vio lo que había pasado.

Un jenízaro le había atravesado con su espada por detrás del nigromante. El nigromante cayó al suelo muerto.

Spike: Un jenízaro.

Fluttershy: No solo uno, mirad.

El grupo vio a varios jenízaros saliendo de todas partes dispuesto a atacar a los intrusos. También apareció el enorme robot Centinela.

Shadow: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Blood: No lo se. Pero seguro que sangran a gusto.

Blood que había logrado liberarse con su magia, lanzó una de sus katanas a uno de ellos pero para su sorpresa, el jenízaro no sangró.

Blood: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sangran?

Reaper: No son seres vivos.

Shadow: ¿Qué?

Reaper: No siento sus almas, sean lo que sean no son ponis.

Blood se quejo por lo que dijo Reaper.

Blood: Jooooo, eso no es justo ¿Cómo quieren que les haga sangrar si no tiene sangre?

Mike: Eso tiene fácil solución.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la voz y vieron a Mike pero ligeramente cambiado.

Mike tenía un aspecto distinto a como era antes. Su pelaje era ligeramente oscuro, Su crin y sola también tenía un tono oscuro, sus ojos eran rojos y su cuerno era rojo. A su lado estaba Red Shord.

Twilight: ¿Ese es Mike?

Spike: Valla. Ese si que ha tenido un cambio de look.

Blood: No me importa, hoy voy ha hacer sangrar a alguien y va a ser ese potro.

Blood lanzó varios shuriken contra Mike. Para sorpresa de todos, Mike se convirtió en sombras y absorbió los shuriken.

Blood: ¿Qué?

Mike: Vuestro final ha llegado. Jenízaros, Centinela. Atacad a los nigromantes.

Nada mas ordenarlo los jenízaros y el colosal robot empezaron a atacar a los nigromantes y a los zombis. Los zombis y guerreros esqueléticos eran rápidamente destruidos por los jenízaros y Centinela los barría rápidamente con su ametralladora y misiles. Los nigromantes intentaron maldecirles pero su magia era inútil ya que la magia nigromántica solo tenía efecto en seres vivos y los robots al no estar ni vivos ni muertos no les afectaba por lo que estaban indefensos.

Mike: Bien, es hora de terminar con esto.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se deshacía en sombras y desapareció a la vista de todos. Todos miraban donde estaba hasta que un grito alertó a todos. Un nigromante estaba siendo agarrado por una garra sombría que salía de su propia sombra. Todos miraban horrorizados como el nigromante gritaba desesperadamente tratando de salir de ahí mientras era devorado por su propia sombra. Los nigromantes al verlo cundieron al pánico y trataron de huir pero sus sombras también cobraron vida y empezaron a devorarlos. Los zombis que fueron invocados por los nigromantes al no tener a quienes lo convocaron, se descomponieron hasta desaparecer.

Shadow: No me pagan lo suficiente para esto. Yo me largo.

Reaper: Vuelve aquí. Tienes un trabajo que realizar.

Shadow: Pues demándame, yo me voy de aquí.

Reaper iba a lanzar su guadaña pero el mercenario desapareció en sombras y lo perdió de vista.

Reaper: Maldita sea ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Mike: Que tal morir.

Mike apareció delante de Reaper y Blood con una sonrisa perversa.

Repaer: ¿Crees que puedes con los dos?

Mike se rió siniestramente.

Mike: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Blood se lanzó hacia Mike pero este simplemente se convertía en sombra y evadía los ataques.

Blood: ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Así no hay manera de que haya sangre.

Mike: ¿Quieres sangre? Yo te lo daré.

Siendo una sombra elevó a Blood Moon dejándola indefensa.

Blood. Bájame de aquí.

Mike: ¿No querías sangre? Aquí lo tienes.

Dos garras sombrías salieron de la sombra y la cogió por las patas delanteras y traseras.

Blood. ¿Vas a partirme la cara?

Mike: (Riendo macabramente) No, solo voy a partirte en dos.

Finalmente las garras tiraron de Blood por cada extremo hasta partirla por la mitad y un montón de sangre se esparció en todas partes. Horrorizando a todo el mundo.

Rainbow: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Applejack: La ha partido en dos.

Rarity: Que horror.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar soltar un grito y desmayarse. Reaper estaba horrorizado ante lo que le ha ocurrido a su compañera.

Reaper: Blood no, la amaba (si lo habéis leído bien). Lo pagarás.

Reaper lanzaba varias guadañas mágicas contra Mike pero ninguna tenía efecto.

Mike: Tranquilo. Pronto te reunirás con ella.

Para sorpresa de todos. Mike se convirtió en un enorme dragón de sombra negro de ojos rojos y lanzó sus fauces contra Reaper. Este intentó defenderse pero no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. Finalmente el dragón negro le clava los colmillos en la parte superior de su cuerpo partiéndolo en dos dejando solo sus cuartos traseros en el suelo y el resto era devorado por el enorme dragón. Finalmente Mike volvió a su estado anterior.

Mike: Bien. No estuvo mal como ejercicio.

Twilight: ¿Qué has hecho?

Mike: Acabar con una plaga.

Twilight: ¿Una plaga?

Pinkie: La tercera vez que lo dice en este fanfic.

Shining: No era necesario matarlos a todos.

Mike: ¿Y que habríais echo vosotros? ¿Encerrarlos en la cárcel para que tarde o temprano escapen? Mi sistema es mucho mejor.

Shining: ¿Cual sistema?

Mike: Es fácil espantar a las ratas pero es mucho mas práctico eliminarlas.

Rarity: Eres un monstruo.

Mike: Créeme preciosa, aun no has visto nada.

Centinela traía agarrado en sus enormes brazos a un superviviente. Mike se dirigió hacia el.

Mike: Bien amigo nigromante ¿Dónde está vuestro escondite?

Nigromante: No pienso decirte nada.

Mike: Centinela.

Centinela empezó a apretar al nigromante haciéndole gritar de dolor hasta que Mike le ordenó que parase.

Mike: ¿Y ahora?

Nigromante: No puedo decírtelo. Si se enteran de que te lo dicho, me torturaran de formas inimaginables.

Mike empezó a amenazarle.

Mike: Si no me lo dices ahora. Te mataré aquí mismo de la forma más cruel posible. Ya has visto a tus compañeros ¿Crees que no haré lo mismo contigo?

El nigromante asustado empezó ha hablar.

Nigromante: ¿Si te lo digo? ¿No me mataras?

Mike: Si me lo dices te prometo que yo no te matare.

El nigromante dudó un poco pero empezó ha hablar.

Nuestro escondite está en las montañas Cenicebris. Allí está nuestro escondite, en una ciudad llamada Dark Stone.

Mike parecía complacido.

Mike: Gracias por la información. Centinela, todo tuyo.

Centinela puso una de sus garras en la cabeza del nigromante y le partió el cuello acabando con él definitivamente. Todos se horrorizaron ante semejante acción.

Twilight: ¿Qué has hecho?

Applejack: Prometiste no matarlo.

Pinkie: Una promesa siempre debe cumplirse.

Mike las miró con una sonrisa malévola.

Mike: Dije que yo no le mataría pero nunca dije que no podría hacerlo uno de mis robots.

Twilight: Eres abominable.

Mike: Di lo que quieras, yo ya tengo lo que quería.

Mike activó su omniherramienta y de ella salió un mapa de Equestria. Todo el mundo se fijaba en mapa holográfico sobre todo Shining y Twilight. Mike apuntó con su pezuña el castillo de Canterlot.

Mike: Bien, Canterlot está aquí, y las montañas Cenicebris están….

Mike movió su pezuña dirección sur-oeste y finalmente llegó a su destinó.

Mike: Aquí es el lugar. Red Shord.

Red: ¿Si amo?

Mike: Prepara a los jenízaros. Nos vamos de caza.

Red: Como ordenéis amo Mike

Shining: Eh, espera un momento…

Pero Mike se deshizo en sombras y desapareció al igual que los jenízaros.

Shining: Maldita sea, se fue.

Rainbow: ¿Habéis visto su aspecto?

Applejack. Parecía sombra.

Twilight: Y me temo que irá a peor.

De repente Spike vomito una carta, cuando Twilight la leyó. Se alarmó

Twilight: Chicas esto es terrible.

Rarity: ¿Qué pasa querida?

Twilight: La princesa Luna ha sido secuestrada.

Continuará…..


	15. CAPITULO 14 NACE UN DEMONIO

**CAPITULO 14**

**NACE UN DEMONIO**

En el castillo de Canterlot era un caos. Cientos de guardias y sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro. En la habitación de Celestia, la princesa lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Blitzstar trataba de consolarla.

Celestia: Luna, Luna ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Blitzstar: Princesa, tranquilícese.

Celestia: ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Han secuestrado a mi hermana.

Twilight, Shining y el resto del grupo entraron en la habitación.

Celestia: Twilight.

La princesa abrazó a su alumna.

Twilight: Princesa, hemos recibido la carta ¿Que ha pasado?

Celestia: Han secuestrado a mi hermana.

Rarity: ¿Pero como?

Blitzstar: Un grupo de asesinos nigromantes nos atacaron, pero resultó ser una distracción para secuestrar a la princesa Luna.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Rainbow: Miserables. Me gustaría tenerlos aquí para darles una paliza.

Applejack: Calma Rainbow.

Celestia seguía llorando mientras el grupo deliberaba.

Blitzstar: Lo peor de todo es que no sabemos donde podrían haberla llevado.

Twilight y Shining tenían una ligera idea de donde podría estar.

Twilight: Creo que nosotros sabemos donde está.

Aquello capto la atención de Celestia y Blitzstar. Celestia les miró con una pequeña brizna de esperanza.

Celestia: ¿Sa..sabeis donde está?

Shining: Creemos que podrían haberla llevado a las montañas Cenicebris que está en dirección sur-oeste de Canterlot: En una ciudad llamada Dark Stone.

Celestia: ¿De verdad?

Blitzstar: ¿Y como habéis obtenido a esa información?

El grupo se humedeció.

Blitzstar: ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: La información, la consiguió Mike tras interrogar a uno de los nigromantes.

Shining: Cuando obtuvo respuesta, Mike sacó una especie de mapa a partir de su brazalete. Observando el mapa pudimos averiguar el escondite de los nigromantes.

Blitzstar: ¿Mike? ¿El quien derroto a Sombra?

Twilight: El mismo.

Spike: Tendríais que haberlo visto. Su aspecto era diferente a como era.

Applejack: Cierto, parecía sombra.

Rarity: Y no dudo en masacrar a los nigromantes con sus nuevos poderes.

Tras hablar, Celestia se reincorporó y se dirigió al grupo.

Celestia: No es el momento de preocuparnos de ese potro. Capitán, organiza a las tropas. Nos vamos a Dark Stone a rescatar a mi hermana.

Shining: Como ordenéis princesa Celestia.

Mientras en Dark Stone. Una ciudad gobernada por nigromantes donde tenían prácticamente esclavizada a sus habitantes. En una lujosa mansión donde había varios sirvientes (donde eran todos esclavos), estaba el nigromante Nergal.

Nergal: Bien. Bien. Bien. Todo esta listo para el ritual. Pronto nuestra reina traerá la noche eterna y con ello el triunfo definitivo de los nigromantes sobre la tierra.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió dando paso al mercenario Shadow Black.

Nergal: Ah Shadow, me alegro de verte ¿Cómo fue la masacre en Ponyville?

Shadow: Fue una masacre pero mas para nosotros que para ellos.

Aquello extraño a Nergal.

Nergal: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shadow: Mientras atacábamos el pueblo, unos extraños ponis llamados jenízaros nos atacaron junto con un colosal golen de metal. Prácticamente masacraron a todos los nigromantes y a sus creaciones.

Nergal miró al mercenario como si no creyera lo que le dice.

Nergal: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Shadow: La magia no les afectaba ya que los extraños ponis no eran exactamente seres vivos pero tampoco muertos. También un pequeño potro que poseía una asombrosa magia de las sombras acabó con la mayoría incluyendo a Blood Moon y Reaper Soul.

Nergal: ¿Un potro?

Shadow: Así es. Creo que se llamaba Mike Bluer.

Nergal: ¿Mike Bluer? Creo que oí hablar de él. Se dice que fue capaz de derrotar s King Sombra el solo y hacerse con sus poderes.

Shadow: Yo también oí aquel rumor.

En la misma puerta donde entró Shadow, pasó una pony sirvienta (aunque en realidad era una esclava) trayendo una bandeja con te. Era una pony de tierra naranja con crin larga azul. Su cutie mark era un helado.

Nergal: Ah Ice Cup muy oportuna, déjalo sobre la mesa.

Ice Cup: Co..como ordene Lord Nergal.

Ice Cup muy nerviosa iba a dejar el te hasta que se tropezó y tiró el contenido sobre el nigromante cosa que le puso muy furioso.

Nergal: Estupida chiquilla, mira lo que has hecho.

Ice Cup (asustada): Lo..lo siento amo yo.

No pudo continuar porque el nigromante le lanzó una maldición que hizo que Ice Cup se retorciera de dolor.

Ice Cup (gritando de dolor): Por favor amo Nergal. Perdóneme

Nergal seguía furioso pero finalmente levantó la maldición.

Nergal: Debería acabar con tu existencia como hice con tus inútiles padres pero aun me puedes ser útil. Y ahora vete.

Ice Cup: Gracias por vuestra bondad (algún día pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que me has ocasionado a mí y a mis padres que en paz descansen).

Nergal: Vamos Shadow. Tenemos que ver a alguien.

Shadow: Si, lord Nergal.

El nigromante y el mercenario se dirigieron a una sala amplia oscura iluminada solamente por unas velas rojas. En el centro, rodeada de unos extraños dibujos y símbolos rúnicos estaba la princesa Luna inconsciente atada con unas sólidas cadenas. Cuando despertó. Vio a Nergal y a Shadow junto a varios guerreros resucitados como zombis.

Nergal: Ah, veo que habéis despertado ¿Habéis tenido una buena noche?

Luna le clavo una mirada asesina.

Luna: Tu monstruo, libérame ahora mismo.

Nergal se rió

Nergal: Me temo que no será posible pero quiero que os sintáis como en casa. Je, je, je.

Después de todo, me temo que vais a estar aquí más tiempo del que pensáis.

Luna: ¿Que planes hacer conmigo?

Nergal: Oh ¿No os lo he dicho? Quiero que traigáis la noche eterna a este mundo.

Luna: Eso pedídselo a Nigmare Moon, yo ya no me dedico a eso.

Nergal: Sabía que diríais eso pero por fortuna, tengo la solución para que lo hagáis.

Luna: ¿Qué pretendes hacerme?

Nergal: ¿Ves las pinturas del suelo? Forman parte de un ritual que te convertirá en tu verdadera naturaleza, en Nigmare Moon.

Luna: ¿Por qué quieres traer la noche eterna? ¿Acaso no sabes que la gente morirá sin la luz del sol?

Nergal: Exactamente

A Luna le pareció confusa esa afirmación.

Nergal: Con la noche eterna. Muchos morirán y gracias a eso podremos crear un ejército de resurrectos.

Luna: Déjate de juegos ¿Qué planeas?

Nergal: ¿Juegos? No, nada más lejos. Se trata de obras de arte, verdaderas proezas. Lo que hacemos aquí es crear servidores leales para manejar a nuestra voluntad. Se trata de un ciclo muy productivo, ya que transformamos a los muertos en asesinos.

Luna: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué hacer algo semejante?

Nergal: Que pregunta más ingenua. Porque los vivos sienten y padecen así de sencillo. Están dispuestos a traicionarse por dinero, poder o por un simple beso. Si, lo hemos intentado con los vivos y ha sido un fracaso absoluto. Pero los muertos resucitados…Eso es otra historia.

Luna: Estas loco.

Nergal: Todo lo contrario. Los resucitados son asesinos perfectos. No ponen en cuestión una orden y no cesan hasta acabar con el enemigo. Claro que se necesita a un genio para crear estas criaturas…Si me permite el comentario, je,je,je.

Luna sentía asco ante las palabras de Nergal.

Nergal: Estos asesinos que tenéis delante (refiriéndose a los guerreros resucitados) son la culminación de todos mis esfuerzos. Tu ya conoces nuestra obra ¿No es así?

Luna no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.

Nergal: Masacramos tantas aldeas que al final perdí la cuenta. Hace falta practica para ser el mejor en tu oficio… Y yo he tenido MUCHA práctica. Es el momento de mostrar mi última creación. Mi obra cumbre. Contemplad.

De repente en un haz de luz oscura, emergió una horrenda criatura resucitada. Tenía cabeza de pony unicornio marrón sin crin en la cabeza, patas delanteras de león, patas traseras de grifo, alas negras de dragón y cola de escorpión. Luna sintió una verdadera repugnancia al verlo.

Luna: ¿Que es esa abominación y como los has creado?

Nergal: Es increíble lo maleable que puede ser cualquier vivo en sus momentos finales… Un susurro con las palabras adecuadas y quedan en deuda contigo tras la muerte. No tienen elección, carecen de voluntad. Solo existen para servir al amo. Es el triunfo de crear mis propias quimeras con partes de diversos seres muertos y resucitarlos una vez completos.

Luna: Estas enfermo.

Nergal: Todo lo contrario, soy un GENIO. Con un ejército de estas preciosidades podré conquistar el mundo. Pero para eso necesito materia prima, materia que solo la noche eterna puede traer.

Luna: No pienso ayudarte.

Nergal: Quizás tú no, pero estoy seguro que nuestra reina Nigmare Moon estará gustosa de hacerlo. Solo tendremos que realizar el ritual.

De repente un guardia que portaba una armadura oscura con un casco en forma de calavera que le hacía imposible ver el rostro entró en la sala del ritual a toda prisa.

Guardia nigromantico: Lord Nergal. Nos atacan

Nergal: ¿Cómo que nos atacan? ¿Quiénes son? ¿La guardia de Equestria?

G. Nigromantico: No señor, son….

Fuera había una cruenta batalla. Varios soldados tenían una feroz batalla contra un jenízaro. El suelo estaba cubierto de varios cadáveres de ponis soldados.

Soldado 1: Acabad con él.

Soldado 2: ¿Estas de broma? ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho esa cosa con la mayoría de nosotros?

Soldado 1: Tenemos ordenes de acabar con los intrusos así que todos a por él.

Los soldados se lanzaron contra el jenízaro. Este pegó un salto quedando a la espalda de un soldado y le con su espada. A otro que iba a atacarle por detrás pero le corta las patas delanteras dejándole cojo para finalmente cortarle el cuello. A otros dos les atraviesa las dos cabezas a la vez con sus espadas. Varios soldados logran rodearle y atacarle pero el jenízaro hace un giro rápido con sus espadas logrando decapitar a todos los soldados que le rodeaban.

Soldado 1: Maldita sea, vosotros nigromantes, invocad a una horda para acabar con él.

Los magos nigromantes invocan a toda una horda de guerreros resurrectos y mandarlo contra el jenízaro. El jenízaro logra defenderse acabando con la mayoría, pero una garra de un grifo zombi que estaba en el suelo le agarra haciéndole perder el equilibro. Tres zombis minotauros logran inmovilizarlo. El soldado aprovecha para acabar con él.

Soldado 1: Muere demonio.

El soldado atraviesa la cabeza del robot con su lanza y finalmente acaba con él.

Soldado 1: Bien, el trabajo ya está hecho.

Mago nigromante: Me temo que no. Mira.

El soldado mira en dirección donde le indica el nigromante y se asusto en sobremanera lo que vio.

Un grupo de varios jenízaros había llegado a la zona de combate.

Nigromante: Mas de esas cosas.

Soldado 1: Maldita sea. Debemos acabar con todos.

Nigromante: ¿Estas loco? Uno solo se bastó para acabar con la mayoría ¿En serio esperas acabar con todo un grupo?

Soldado 1: Cállate e invoca mas zombis para compensar su número.

Y así sigue una cruenta batalla entre los jenízaros y los resurrectos. Desde su mansión el nigromante veía todo lo que pasaba.

Nergal: Maldita sea, ahora no ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Shadow: Los vi en el pueblo donde atacamos. Son los llamados jenízaros.

Nergal: En mal momento han tenido que venir, voy a tener que ocuparme del asunto personalmente. Tú vienes conmigo.

Shadow: Como quiera, pero tendré que cobrarle un plus por peligrosidad y horas extras.

Mas lejos cerca de una refinería de petróleo, escoltado por un grupo de jenízaros, estaba Mike junto a Red Shord y Centinela.

Mike: Bien, el objeto que busco debe estar aquí. Red Shord.

Red: ¿Si amo?

Mike: Quiero que cojas un grupo y busques el objeto que ansió tener en la mansión del nigromante.

Red: Como ordenéis.

Red Shord junto con un grupo reducido de jenízaros se fue en dirección a la mansión del nigromante.

Mike: Bien. Pronto el premio será mió.

¿?: Ayuda.

Mike dirigió la mirada de donde provenía la voz. Vio a un pony de tierra a lo alto de una barandilla de la refinería pidiendo ayuda.

Trabajador: Por favor, ayuda. Se ha producido un escape de petróleo y se ha prendido fuego. No sobreviviremos a esto si no se cierran las válvulas. No podemos llegar hasta ellas sin ayuda.

Mike simplemente ignoró al pony y siguió su camino.

Trabajador: Espera ¿Qué hace? No nos abandones.

Más lejos. El ejercito de Equestria comandada por Shining Armor, Kai, Blitzstar y la princesa Celestia, seguidos por las mane 6, apoyados con Trixie y Lightning Dust llegaban a Dark Stone.

Celestia: Aguanta Luna: Vamos a rescatarte.

Shining: Tenga fe princesa. Pronto llegaremos.

Rainbow: Si. Y pronto patearemos traseros de nigromantes.

Lightning Dust: Apoyo eso.

Las dos pegasos se chocan los cascos.

Applejack: Cierto, nadie secuestra a la princesa Luna y se sale de rositas.

Twilight: Entre todos, la rescataremos.

Trixie: Lo mismo piensa la humilde y poderos Trixie.

Todo el grupo estaban teniendo una charla animada hasta que el capitán Kai les empezó a gritar.

Kai: ¿Queréis dejar de hacer las bobas? Tenemos trabajo que hacer y no tengo ganas de aguantar vuestras niñerías.

Al grupo no le gusto el comentario del capitán Kai.

Shining: Capitán Kai, deje de hablarles así, solo tratan de animar al grupo.

Kai: No entiendo para que las hemos traído. Solo serán un estorbo.

Rainbow: ¿Un estorbo? Repíteme eso a la cara si te atreves.

Empezaron a discutir hasta que Celestia los calmo.

Celestia: Calmaos todos. Capitán Kai, si las hemos traído es porque posiblemente necesitaremos los elementos de la armonía para detener a Nergal.

Al capitán Kai no le parecía agradarle la respuesta mientras Rainbow le hacía muecas desde su espalda hasta que Rarity le detuvo.

Rarity: (¿Quieres estarte quieta?)

Rainbow: (¿Y que quieres que haga? Es como un grano en la grupa)

Rarity se rió del comentario de Rainbow.

Rarity: (Por mucho que odie admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo)

Y el grupo empezó a reírse hasta que un guardia llamó la atención de todos.

Guardia: Vemos la ciudad de Dark Stone.

Shining: Acabamos de llegar por fin.

Blitzstar: Si. Pero me parece que no somos los primeros.

El grupo vio que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por los jenízaros. Prácticamente los guerreros robots pese a ser inferiores en numero. Estaban superando en combate a los zombis y guerreros nigromantitos.

Applejack: Los jenízaros.

Twilight: Si y por tanto Mike no debe estar lejos.

Celestia: Olvidaos de Mike y sus jenízaros, debemos rescatar a Luna. Guardias atacad.

Los guardias cargaron contra la ciudad y se unieron a la lucha. Los jenízaros no les prestaban atención ya que sus órdenes eran acabar con todos los guerreros nigromantitos. Nergal lo vio todo y no podía estar más furioso.

Nergal: Maldita sea ahora la guardia de Equestria ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

Shadow: Supongo que siguieron a los jenízaros.

Nergal: Eso no importa debemos ocuparnos de ellos. Tú vuelve a la zona de ritual y termina el hechizo, yo me ocupare de los intrusos.

Shadow: Como ordeneis, Lord Nergal.

Shadow se dirigió a la mansión mientras Nergal vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Vio una sombra siniestra y al supuesto golen de metal que estaba atacando a los soldados y nigromantes. Estos trataban de defenderse atacando a ambos pero todo lo que cubría la sombra era consumido hasta dejarlo en los huesos y el robot gigante disparaba sus balas y misiles que prácticamente estaba exterminando a los soldados y nigromantes.

Mike: ¿Y estos son los temibles nigromantes que tanto he oído hablar? Si no son más que unos fantoches.

Rió perversamente el potro sombra hasta que oyó una voz.

Nergal: Entonces quizás te interese yo más.

Mike: Ah el mago Nergal. Tú debes ser quien dirige todo el cotarro.

Nergal: Así es. Y si no me equivoco tú debes ser Mike Bluer, el que derroto a King Sombra.

Mike: Bien, veo que me conoces.

El hechicero observó al potro con interés.

Nergal: Así es. Y viendo lo que eres capaz de hacer ¿No te interesaría unirte a mí? Alguien como tú me vendría bien en mi nuevo gobierno de la noche eterna.

Mike se rió.

Mike: ¿Unirme a ti? Valla gracia. No eres más que un mago estúpido. ¿La noche eterna? Valla estupidez. Yo que tú me buscaba otro trabajo acorde a tus actitudes. Como basurero no estarías mal.

A Nergal no le gusto la respuesta y se puso furioso.

Nergal: Mocoso insolente, te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores.

Desde una zona segura. Ice Cup junto con un buen número de esclavos, estaban observando el encuentro entre el nigromante y el tecno-mago oscuro.

Mientras en la mansión de Nergal. Red Shord junto a un grupo de jenízaros salía de la mansión.

Red: Bien: Ya tengo el objeto que quería el amo. Tuve que matar a todos los guardias que había pero valió la pena. El amo estará complacido.

De repente, varias hojas de sombra fueron directas hacia él. Red Shord activo sus alas de metal y logró esquivarlas volando hacia un lado pero el resto impacto en los jenízaros que le seguían, deshabilitándolos por completo.

Red Shord vio que el atacante era nada menos que Shadow Black.

Shadow: Tú ¿Qué haces saliendo de la mansión de mi jefe? ¿Vienes acaso a rescatar a la princesa Luna?

Red: Para nada. Solo estaba recogiendo un poderoso objeto para mi amo.

Shadow: Aun así te mataré-

Shadow se lanzó hacia Red con su espada que a la vez fue bloqueado por las espadas dobles del jenízaro y empezó el combate. Ambos estaban lanzando ataques de todo tipo. Aunque Red no poseía magia, tenía una gran agilidad y la rara habilidad de que podía ponerse a dos patas y sujetar sus espadas con las patas delanteras. Shadow lo tenía difícil.

Shadow: (Valla, es poderoso. Me va a costar acabar con él)

Red voló en dirección hacia Shadow, el mercenario le lanzó varios rayos oscuros. El jenízaro lograba esquivarlos y se acerca lo suficiente para cortarle con sus espadas. El mercenario logra esquivarlo lo suficiente para que solo le produzca un corte menor en la cara.

Shadow: Maldita sea eres bueno con las espadas.

Red: Cuando mi amo me creó, se aseguró que tuviera en mi programa las técnicas de los mejores espadachines del mundo.

Shadow: ¿Qué ese potro te creo? ¿Acaso eres un resurrecto o un golen?

Red: No exactamente. Para que lo entiendas, soy una maquina que puede actuar y pensar por si sola. O si lo prefieres llamarme, un robot.

Shadow: ¿Un robot?

Red: Así es y va siendo hora de acabar contigo.

Shadow: Eso si es que primero me encuentras y que yo sepa, no puedes golpear lo que no ves.

Shadow se deshizo en sombras y desapareció. Red Shord estuvo mirando en varios lados sin moverse del sitio. Lentamente, su sombra empezó a moverse. Shadow estaba usando la misma técnica que intentó usar con Shining Armor en el pasado y así atacarle por la espalda. El jenízaro seguía sin moverse y no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Shadow en su espalda.

Shadow: (Prepárate para reunirte con tu creador)

Shadow levantaba su espada para atravesarle la espalda de su enemigo pero para su sorpresa, el jenízaro volteó con sus espadas y les clavo ambas en el estomago y pecho haciéndole gritar de dolor al mercenario y finalmente hacerle caer al suelo.

Shadow: Maldito ¿Como te diste cuenta?

Red: Podrás engañar a mis sensores ópticos. Pero no a mi radar interno. Siempre supe donde estabas.

Shadow: No lo entiendo.

Red: Poco importa, ya que vas a morir.

El jenízaro colocó sus espadas en forma de tijeras en el cuello de Shadow y le decapitó la cabeza acabando finalmente con el mercenario.

Red: Bien. Otro problema bien hecho. Hora de reunirse con el amo.

El grupo de Twilight y compañía llegaron a tiempo para ver el enfrentamiento entre Nergal y Mike.

Twilight: Mirad chicas.

Rarity: Es Mike.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué está haciendo ese potrillo?

Applejack: Creo que va a enfrentarse a Nergal.

Trixie: ¿Creéis que podrá con él?

Pinkie Pie: Están abiertas las apuestas.

Twilight: Mike es fuerte pese a su corta edad pero Nergal es un mago muy experimentado.

Nergal lanzó un rayo de muerte contra el potro. Mike simplemente realizó el tecno-hechizo de tecno-alas y lo esquivó volando. El rayo impactó en un árbol y de forma casi inmediata, el árbol se secó y se pudrió por completo. A Fluttershy la aterró eso.

Mike contraatacó con un tecno-rayo dirigido a Nergal. El nigromante utilizó el hechizo de escudo de huesos que había usado antes con la princesa Luna y detuvo el rayo. En ese instante Mike realiza otro tecno-hechizo.

Mike: Rompe escudos.

El tecno-hechizo destruyó la barrera de huesos exponiendo al nigromante. Luego realizó otro tecno-hechizo que provocó un seísmo que tragó al mago. Después de un rato, surgió una explosión que abrió la tierra liberando al nigromante.

Nergal: Mocoso insolente ¿Crees en serio que alguien como tú me puede derrotar?

Mike se rió.

Mike: Por supuesto que sí. Tu destino quedó sellado cuando fijé mi destino en esta ciudad miserable.

El nigromante cansado de tonterías, invoca una horda de minotauros zombis que se dirigen hacia el tecno-mago. Mike alzó el vuelo poniéndose fuera de alcance de los minotauros. Luego realizó el hechizo Ragnarok provocando que un enorme rayo cayera sobre los minotauros y los desintegrara en el acto. Aquel ataque impresionó en gran medida a todos los presentes.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rainbow: Invocó un rayo que desintegró a los minotauros.

Lightning Dust: Nunca vi un rayo tan poderoso.

Pinkie Pie: Se me taponan los oídos con el trueno que deja.

Trixie: ¿Qué clase de magia ha realizado ese potro?

Twilight: Creo que es uno de los famosos tecno-hechizos de que he oído hablar.

Blitzstar: ¿Tecno-hechizos?

Twilight: Si. Por lo que describió Mike en su día, combino la magia y la tecnología para realizar hechizos únicos.

Rarity: Sea como sea. Esta plantando cara a Nergal.

Ninguno de los presentes se perdía el combate épico al que estaban asistiendo. Nergal ya empezaba a impacientarse y decide terminar el combate.

Nergal: Maldito mocoso, has acabado con mi paciencia. Prepárate para sufrir mi hechizo más poderoso.

Mike: (Esperaba que hicieras eso)

Nergal: "Rayo Devora Almas".

Un intenso rayo rojo oscuro de gran intensidad se dirigió hacia Mike.

Rarity: Ese rayo es enorme.

Applejack: No creo que Mike pueda esquivar eso.

Rainbow: Ni siquiera bloquearlo.

Fluttershy pegó un grito.

Twilight: Mejor no subestimar a Mike.

Mientras Nergal se preparaba para destruir al potro de una vez para siempre.

Nergal: Estas condenado. El poder del Rayo Devora Almas es mayor según el número de muertos que haya en un lugar y en Dark Sotne los hay a montones. Mi ataque es imparable.

Mike se rió confiado.

Mike: Contaba con eso. "Escudo absorbente".

Para sorpresa de todos, de la pezuña izquierda de Mike, surgió un gran haz de luz con forma de engranaje gris. El rayo era absorbido por el engranaje. Esto tomó por sorpresa al nigromante.

Nergal: ¿Qué…Que está pasando? ¿Qué haces con mi Rayo Devora Almas?

Mike: ¿Te gusta Nergal? Este es de combinar un viejo hechizo incompleto de Star Swirl el barbudo con mi tecnología permitiéndome crear este tecno-hechizo que me permite absorber los ataques mágicos o de energía.

Twilight: ¿Ha dicho un hechizo de Star Swirl el barbudo?

Rarity: Eso dijo.

Fluttershy: Yo también lo he oído.

Pinkie: Y yo.

Nergal: Muy interesante pero ¿Qué hace ese hechizo exactamente?

Mike se rió macabramente.

Mike: Como ya te he dicho, me permite absorber los ataques de energía mágica o similar (breve pausa) y convertirlo en fuerza.

Nergal: ¿Qué?

Mike: Contempla el poder de tu propio ataque reflejado en ti.

De su pezuña derecha, salio un glifo mágico y de el salió el rayo que le lanzó Nergal pero amplificado. El nigromante no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno produciendo una enorme explosión. Cuando se disipó el humo. El nigromante yacía en el suelo moribundo. Mike se acercó al él.

Nergal: Mal…Maldito. Nadie me había derrotado antes.

Mike: Pues supongo que yo soy el primero.

Shining Armor, la princesa Celestia y varios guardias llegaron a la zona de batalla.

Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: Princesa, hermano.

Shining: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Applejack: Pues, Mike acaba de dar una paliza a Nergal.

Lightning Dust: Y prácticamente lo dejo para el arrastre.

Ninguno de los presentes se lo creía.

Shining: ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie había derrotado a Nergal antes.

Twilight: Mike con uno de sus tecno-hechizos. Volvió la magia del hechicero en su contra.

Celestia no sabía si creerlo pero sabiendo lo poderoso que es Mike pese a su edad, existía esa posibilidad.

Luna: Hermana.

Celestia: ¿Luna?

La princesa Luna era traída por el capitán Kai y varios guardias.

Celestia: Luna.

Luna: Celestia.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron. Celestia abrazó fuertemente a su hermana como si temiera que si la soltaba, la perdería de nuevo.

Celestia: ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te han hecho esos animales?

Luna: Estoy bien, solo me había dormido y después encadenado.

Kai: Encontramos a la princesa en una sala oculta de la mansión el nigromante. No presentaba daños físicos.

Celestia: Buen trabajo capi…..

No pudo terminar la frase porque se oyó una enorme explosión a lo lejos. Sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

Trixie: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mike: (La refinería, en otras palabras. Ponis fritos)

Rió para sus adentros el potro.

Celestia dirigió una mirada severa hacia el hechicero.

Celestia: Lord Nergal. Por tus crímenes contra el estado de Equestria, el mundo y por el secuestro de Luna. Te condeno a cadena perpetua.

Mike empezó a reírse escandalosamente llamando la atención de todos.

Mike: Estas de broma ¿No Celestia?

Kai no le agradó la actitud del chico y se dirigió hacia él.

Kai: Mas respeto hacia la princesa.

Mike: Después de lo que ha hecho ¿Enserio te conformas con solo encerrarle?

Celestia mantuvo la calma y habló con Mike con tranquilidad.

Celestia: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Mike: Después de lo que ha hecho, el nigromante debería morir aquí y ahora. Por eso lo más práctico sería matarlo.

Aquello sobresaltó a todo el mundo.

Fluttershy: ¿Mat..matarlo?

Rarity: Eso sería extremo.

Celestia: Nosotros no matamos si no es necesario.

¿?: Mátalo

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia donde venía la voz y vieron a Ice Cup y varios esclavos entre ellos ponis, grifos, cebras y varias especies más.

Celestia: ¿Qué has dicho pequeña?

Ice Cup: Que lo mates.

Shining: No podemos hacer eso, eso sería demasiado incluso con él.

Ice Cup: Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido yo y la mayoría de la gente de aquí por culpa de los nigromantes. Cuando era pequeña, los nigromantes dirigidos por Nergal. Nos atacaron en nuestro poblado y nos llevaron a mí y a mis padres por la fuerza. Durante diez años fuimos sus esclavos, pero hace cinco años, Nergal mató a mis padres para usar sus cuerpos en crueles experimentos.

La princesa se acercó a ella con intención de tranquilizarla.

Celestia: Ice Cup comprendo tu dolor pero tus padres no querrían….

Ice Cup empezó a gritarla la princesa lleno de furia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ice Cup: Esto es culpa suya ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando nos atacaron? ¿Por qué no trato de rescatarnos? ¿Por qué no impidió que mataran a mis padres? ¿Por que siquiera trato de liberarnos a ninguno de nosotros que hemos sido sus esclavos durante años? ¿Tiene usted idea de las torturas que tuvimos que soportar?

Kai: Modera tu lenguaje, estas ante la monarca del sol.

Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: ¿Os dais cuenta por fin de lo inútil que es vuestra princesa? ¿Este es el mundo que pretendes hacer Celestia? ¿Oh donde canallas como él (refiriéndose al nigromante) reciben su merecido?

Mike apuntó con su pezuña a Nergal preparándose para matarlo.

De repente los esclavos empezaron a gritar.

Esclavo pegaso: Vamos, mátalo.

Esclavo grifo: Queremos ver morir a ese desgraciado.

Esclavo cebra: Que pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir en estos años.

Uno a uno los esclavos empezaron a gritar clamando venganza contra el nigromante que les arruino sus vidas. Twilight desesperada empezó a gritar a todos.

Twilight: Noooo, tenéis que escuchar a la princesa.

Todas sus amigas y su hermano trataron de calmar a los esclavos pero ninguno les escuchaba. Todos los esclavos estaban demasiado furiosos para que entraran en razón.

Mike: Bien Ice Cup. Según tú ¿Cuál es el destino que decides para este miserable?

Celestia le clavó una mirada severa a Ice Cup.

Celestia: "No"

Ice Cup la devolvió la mirada con ojos lloroso y llenos de furia y finalmente dijo.

Ice Cup: Que muera.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las duras palabras de Ice Cup. Shining Armor nada más oírlo, salió corriendo tratando de detener a Mike antes de que matara al nigromante que ya estaba apuntando con su pezuña. El cuerno rojo de Mike brilló con fuerza. Shining Armor intercepta a Mike pero no antes de que la cabeza de Nergal reventara en pedazos. El cuerpo decapitado del nigromante cayó al suelo mientras Mike que tenía encima a Shining Armor reía macabramente hasta tele transportarse lejos de él. Los esclavos empezaron a celebrar la muerte del hechicero mientras Mike les hacía una reverencia. Ninguno de los presentes creía lo que había pasado.

Twilight: No, no puedo creerlo.

Trixie: Lo ha matado a sangre fría.

Fluttershy se desmayó de la impresión y Rainbow la recoge para que no se caiga al suelo.

Applejack: Ese potro no ha tenido piedad.

Mike empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

Mike: Otra plaga menos.

Celestia estaba furiosa por la acción de Mike:

Celestia: Mike ¿Qué has hecho?

Mike: Matar a una plaga.

Luna: ¿Una plaga?

Celestia: No puedes acabar con la vida de otros como si nada.

Mike: Es fácil espantar a las ratas, pero es mucho mas práctico exterminarlas.

Pinkie: Me suena haber oído eso antes. Creo que dijo lo mismo en unos capítulos atrás de este fanfic.

Celestia se dio cuenta de que era imposible razonar con Mike y que probablemente que a partir de ahora se volvería más peligroso y despiadado. En ese momento apareció Red Shord que avanzaba tranquilamente hacia su amo.

Red: Amo Mike.

Mike: Ah Red Shord ¿Hiciste lo que te encargué?

Red: Así es amo, aunque he perdido a los jenízaros que estaban conmigo.

Mike: No importa, se pueden reparar. Eso es lo bueno que tienen las máquinas.

Red: Aquí tiene el objeto que me pidió encontrar.

El jenízaro le entregó a su amo, un extraño anillo parecido al que tenía Mike solo que este tenía una gema roja, Celestia y Luna reconocieron el anillo al instante.

Celestia: (No puede ser, ese anillo)

Luna: (Seguro que era lo que buscaba aquí desde el principio)

Mike se lo puso en la pezuña derecha y sintió que su poder crecía.

Mike: Si, el anillo del poder, con esto mis habilidades naturales se amplifican y….

Mike no pudo continuar porque de repente, se sintió extraño.

Mike: ¿Qué..que me pasa? ¿Qué es esta sensación?

Red: ¿Algún problema amo?

Mike: Me siento raro, es como si….

De repente el potro fue rodeado por una extraña sustancia roja que le cubrió por completo. Al principio Mike se asustó pero su grito fue ahogado por la sustancia que le cubría. Cuando fue cubierto por completo, la sustancia adoptó forma de crisálida roja.

Red: Amo, amo ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Qué le ocurre?

Red Shord no sabía que hacer. Sus sensores detectaban que la crisálida estaba de algún modo enlazada con su amo y si hacía algo a la crisálida, su amo sufriría las consecuencias. Todos los presentes observaban asombrados ante lo que le había pasado al potro. Sobre todo a Celestia y Luna que veían algo familiar en aquella crisálida.

Luna: (No puede ser)

Celestia: (Esa crisálida. Entonces eso significa que Mike es en realidad un….)

Dentro de la crisálida. Mike sentía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Sentía que era cada vez era más fuerte. Cuando Mike abrió los ojos. Sintió una inmensa oleada de energía en su interior.

Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de la crisálida roja hasta que de repente, una garra sale desde el interior resquebrajando por completo la crisálida. De él sale un extraño pony alicornio distinto a cualquier especie pony conocida anteriormente. Tenía el pelaje rojo sangre, la crin y la cola negra como la misma oscuridad. Poseía un gran cuerno rojo puntiagudo. Sus alas eran negras y con forma de murciélago o dragón con unas garras en la parte superior de las alas como las de los murciélagos. Sus ojos de dragón eran rojo carmesí. Su Cutie-Mark era la imagen de un engranaje negro envuelto en llamas.

Cuando el pony demoníaco salió completamente de la crisálida. Desplegó sus enormes alas y soltó un enorme grito desgarrador que se oyó por todo Dark Stone. Una enorme oleada de energía roja ascendió hasta al cielo en forma de torbellino que removía las nubes que había por la ciudad. La energía oscura era tan potente que levantaba el viento hacia sus jenízaros, hacia los esclavos, las princesas que se cubrían con sus alas y a todos los ponis que estaban cerca de allí.

Twilight: ¿Se…Sentís eso?

Armor: Es una energía tremenda.

Celestia: Nunca había sentido un poder semejante.

Luna: Ni siquiera Sombra tenía un poder así.

Rarity: Siento que esa energía me va a aplastar. O cielos mi crin, con lo que me cuesta peinarme.

Trixie: En mis viajes, jamás vi nada igual.

No solo ellas, la energía demoníaca se sentía en todas partes del mundo. Cadence desde el Reino de Cristal sentía ese poder.

Cadence: ¿Qué es ese poder? Es aterrador.

En el Reino Changeling. La reina Chrysalis sentía la enorme energía oscura.

Chrysalis: Esa energía oscura es inmensa.

En el mundo humano. En el instituto de Equestria. Sunset Shimmer siente un escalofrío en la espalda que llama la atención de sus nuevas amigas humanas.

Applejack: ¿Te pasa algo Sunset?

Rainbow: Si Sunset, tiemblas como una hoja.

Fluttershy: ¿Tienes frió acaso?

Sunset: No chicas, estoy bien gracias. Ha sido una especie de escalofrío. Como si algo malo de verdad hubiese ocurrido pero no se que es.

Todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo sentían ese poder. Algunos quedaban aterrados, otros estaban impresionados por ese poder demoníaco.

En ese día. Un demonio había nacido.

Continuara….

Y aquí acaba otro capitulo. Poned los comentarios que queráis.


	16. CAPITULO 15 EL PODER DEL DEMONIO

**CAPITULO 15**

**EL PODER DEL DEMONIO**

Después de la oleada de poder que había sacudido al mundo entero. El misterioso pony demoníaco descendió hasta el suelo. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Mike y su nueva forma. Red Shord se acercó a ver como estaba su amo.

Red: ¿Amo Mike? ¿Está usted bien?

Mike tardó un rato en contestar y finalmente empezó a reírse.

Mike: ¿Bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? Estoy mejor que nunca. En la vida me había sentido tan poderoso.

Rió el extraño alicornio demoníaco. De repente Mike ascendió hasta el cielo. Se movía a una gran velocidad que ni siquiera Rainbow podría igualar.

Applejack: Caracoles ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rainbow: Es increíblemente veloz.

Después de un rato, Mike se detuvo y miró fijamente en una montaña que había a lo lejos. Concentro la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un poderoso rayo hacia ella. Después de una inmensa explosión que sobresaltó a todo el mundo. La montaña había desaparecido.

Rarity: Cielo santo.

Blitzstar: Que poder.

Shining: Jamás vi nada igual.

Kai: No es un poder de este mundo.

Luna: Hermana

Celestia: Si Luna. También lo veo.

Twilight: Su poder es aterrador.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado y aterrado por el poder que tenía aquel potro ahora.

Mike estaba probando su nuevo cuerpo y se sentía satisfecho con el resultado.

Mike: Me gusta este nuevo cuerpo. No se exactamente que me ha pasado pero, siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Siento que nada puede detenerme.

De repente Mike es golpeado por una enorme roca que lo envía lejos de la ciudad.

Twilight: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fluttershy: Pobre potro. Sea lo que sea. Le ha dado de lleno.

Trixie: Pero ¿De donde vino esa roca?

Pinkie Pie empezó a dar saltitos.

Pinkie: Ui, ui, ui. Yo lose, yo lo se.

Rainbow: ¿Así? ¿Y de donde salió?

Pinkie: Lo lanzó aquel pony raro que parece un puzzle de varios animales.

Twilight: ¿Cuál pony raro…?

De repente todo el mundo vio a un extraño pony que parecía mezcla de varias especies. Luna empezó a asustarse nada más verla.

Kai: ¿Qué es esa abominación?

Luna: Es la quimera.

Celestia: ¿Quimera?

Luna: Esa es la cosa que estaba creando Nergal. Ha combinado partes de otras especies para crear a esa quimera.

Tanto Celestia como los demás quedaron impresionados por la osadía del nigromante para crear aquella horrible criatura.

Kai: Sea lo que sea, hay que destruirla.

Rainbow: Por mucho que odie decir esto. Debo darle la razón.

Shining: Guardias reales atacad.

La guardia real fue a atacar a la quimera pero esta se defendió, lanzando una bocanada de fuego que obligó a la guardia a retirarse. Después lanzó un rápido ataque mágico que atravesaba a varios guardias acabando con sus vidas.

Twilight: Esa cosa es poderosa.

Shining: Habrá que intervenir.

Shining y Kai se lanzaron a acabar con la quimera pero esta alzó el vuelo.

Blitzstar: Es mió.

Blitzstar junto con la guardia pegaso fueron a por la quimera. La oficial intentó acertarla con la espada pero esta lo esquivaba. La quimera intentó acertarla con su cola de escorpión, lanzando agujas venenosas. Blitzstar logró esquivarla pero algunos guardias pegasos no tuvieran tanta suerte y quedaron mortalmente envenenados.

La quimera centró su atención en Blitzstar y se lanzó a toda velocidad sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar pero antes de que la quimera la tocara. Rainbow y Lightning Dust logran golpearlo con una patada doble desviando su ataque de Blitzstar salvándola la vida.

Blitzstar: Gracias chicas.

Rainbow: De nada, entre nosotras las pegasos debemos apoyarnos.

La quimera estaba enfadada y les lanzó un rayo mágico de gran intensidad contra el trío de pegasos. Estas logran esquivarlas.

La quimera continúa con su ataque hasta que varios ataques lanzadas por el trío de princesas, Trixie y los capitanes hacen que desvié su atención hacia ellos.

Twilight: Aquí viene.

Celestia: Preparaos.

La quimera se dirigía hacia ellas pero una espada lanzada por Red Shord la atraviesa por un costado.

Twilight: ¿Red Shord?

Red: No os confundáis, lo hago porque nadie golpea al amo y sale indemne.

La quimera furiosa, le lanza varios dardos envenenados contra el jenízaro logrando impactarle varios pero este no parecía importarle.

Red: Estupida bestia. Los venenos son inútiles contra robots.

Red Shord lanzó un veloz ataque contra la quimera provocándole varios cortes profundos a la bestia y cortándole la cola.

Red: Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Pero para sorpresa de todos. La quimera se recuperaba de sus heridas y la cola se regeneró por completo y ahora estaba lista para seguir atacando.

Twilight: ¿Cómo vamos a detener a esa cosa? Se cura casi al instante.

Celestia: No lo se, pero debemos detenerla.

La quimera iba a volver a atacar hasta que un rayo rojo le impacta de nuevo haciéndola estrellarse contra una casa. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia donde vino el rayo y vieron al pony demoníaco.

Twilight: Mike.

Rarity: ¿Cómo ha salido vivo de aquella pedrada?

Applejack: Y que además no presente ningún daño.

El cuerpo de Mike no parecía presentar daño alguno, aún así estaba furioso.

Mike: Maldito engendro. Nadie me ataca a traición y vive para contarlo.

La quimera tras recuperarse del golpe, centró su atención en Mike.

Mike: Bien bestia, tu eres perfecto para poner a prueba mi nueva fuerza.

Mike se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia la quimera y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar. Mike le encaja varios golpes y finalmente le da una patada que la eleva en el cielo. Mientras la quimera ascendía, Mike con su gran velocidad, sube hasta superar la altura de la bestia y le da un potente golpe con sus patas delanteras haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo.

Applejack: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Rainbow: Le está dando una paliza a esa bestia.

Blitzstar: Nosotras tuvimos problemas con esa cosa y Mike prácticamente la está zurrando.

Luna: ¿Qué opinas hermana?

Celestia: Que ese potro tiene mucho poder.

La quimera se levanto y lanzo una gran bocanada de fuego, para sorpresa de todos, Mike respondió con el mismo ataque demostrando que su llamarada era mayor y logra quemar a la bestia con su propia llama.

Mike se acercó a la herida bestia. Pegó un enorme salto y dándole un fuerte pisotón con sus cuatro patas en la espalda de la quimera haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Mike: Haber si te gusta esto engendro.

Mike con su hechizo garra dragón en ambas patas delanteras. Agarra las alas de la quimera y tira con todas sus fuerzas hasta arrancarle las alas. Aquello asustó al grupo sobretodo a Fluttershy. La quimera intentó golpearle por la espalda con su cola de escorpión pero Mike se da cuenta de esto. Le coge la cola y hace que se la clave en la cabeza de la propia bestia hiriéndola gravemente.

Mike: Hora de acabar con esto "Tundra"

El aire se congela alrededor de la bestia congelándola al instante. Una vez congelada, Mike la golpea con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndola en pedazos.

Mike: Bien. Un problema menos.

Red: Cuidado amo. Esa cosa mientras le quede algo intacto, volverá a regenerarse.

Mike: Entonces tendré eliminarla por completo "Infierno de Plasma".

Una enorme columna de fuego aun más poderosa que la que acabó con la hidra anteriormente carbonizó por completo a la bestia y así impidiendo que se pudiese regenerarse. Mike se alza con la victoria de haber acabado con la bestia.

Mike: Bien, problema resuelto.

Todo el mundo estaba impresionado y asustado por el poder del pony demoníaco.

Twilight: Tiene un poder aterrador.

Luna: Me temo que no podríamos con él si tuviésemos que luchar.

Red Shord se acercó a su amo.

Red: ¿Nos vamos amo?

Mike: No Red Shord. Tengo otros planes para esta ciudad.

Celestia: ¿Planes?

Mike: Voy a quedarme con esta ciudad. Esta ciudad tiene un montón de recursos que yo pienso aprovechar.

Rió perversamente el potro. Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Applejack: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Rarity: ¿Quiere quedarse con la ciudad entera?

Twilight: No pude hacer eso.

Celestia: Por supuesto que no. Mike.

Mike miró con desprecio a la princesa.

Mike: ¿Y por que no, princesita?

Celestia: Esta ciudad ha estado en manos de los nigromantes por mucho tiempo y ya va siendo hora de que forme parte de Equestria.

Mike no parecía de acuerdo.

Mike: Me temo que no. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy mas apto para gobernar esta ciudad que una inútil princesa como usted.

Kai: ¿Un potro gobernando una ciudad? Que absurdo.

Celestia iba a acercarse a Mike para tratar de razonar con él pero este inmediatamente cogió su omniherramienta.

Mike: Quieta princesa ¿Olvidas que tengo esto?

Celestia: Mike. Trata de razonar.

Celestia no ceso en su avance.

Mike: Como quiera.

Mike activo su omniherramietna y todas las alicornios empezaron a gritar.

Twilight: Oh no, otra vez no.

Luna: Ese ruido infernal no.

Shining: Princesas.

Rarity: Twilight.

Spike: Twilight aguanta.

Applejack: Si, solo tenemos que quitarle a ese potro la….

Para sorpresa de todos. Mike también estaba gritando de dolor y detuvo la función de la omniherramienta.

Mike: Maldita sea que daño. En serio es un ruido infernal y….un momento. Si me afecta mi también. Eso significa una cosa.

Red: ¿Cuál amo?

Mike: Que yo también soy un alicornio. Verdaderamente fantástico.

Rió el potro ante tal descubrimiento.

Trixie: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Applejack: ¿Acaso está diciendo que ese potro es ahora un alicornio como las princesas?

Shining: Imposible. Uno no se convierte en alicornio así como así.

Celestia: Me temo que está diciendo la verdad. Siento cualidades similares a la de un alicornio.

Twilight: No puedo creerlo.

Mike: Ahora que se ese dato. Puedo superar a quien sea con mi magia y mi tecnología. Incluso a esa inútil de Celestia.

Tanto Shining como Kai no les gusto el comentario de Mike.

Kai: ¿Cómo te atreves ha hablarla así a la princesa? Deberías mostrar más….

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mike, a la velocidad del rayo se puso enfrente de él y le cogió el cuello con su garra dragón elevándole varios metros del suelo. Mike le clavó la mirada a los ojos del capitán Kai

Mike: Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer.

El pony demonio lo suelta por unos momentos y le golpea con su pezuña derecha con tanta fuerza que lo manda volando lejos de allí.

Blitzstar: Capitán Kai.

Shining: Que fuerza.

Applejack: Lo ha mandado lejos. Ya prácticamente no le veo.

Rainbow: Yo voy a por él (Y de paso le fastidio un poquito).

Se reía Rainbow entre dientes.

Fluttershy: Voy contigo, el pobre se habrá lastimado mucho.

Rainbow y Fluttershy salieron volando mientras Mike se dirigía hacia los esclavos.

Mike: Bien gente de Dark Stone. A partir de hoy habrá grandes cambios en esta ciudad. A partir de ahora si queréis, todos trabajareis para mi pero ya no más como esclavos. Sino como trabajadores libres. Juntos podemos convertir esta maldita ciudad de mala muerte, en una ciudad que aportará grandes beneficios a todos ¿Quién está conmigo?

Al principio los esclavos estaban murmurando entre ellos hasta que Ice Cup se adelantó.

Ice Cup: Yo estoy contigo.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Shining: No puedes hablar en serio.

Twilight: Si, no puedes unirte a él.

Ice Cup: Mejor con él que con las inútiles princesas que tenemos.

Aquello sorprendió aun más a todo el mundo.

Celestia: Pequeña, no dejes que tu odio y frustración te cieguen.

Ice Cup: Al menos él nos ha liberado mientras ustedes no hacían nada.

Respondió enfadad la yegua.

Esclavo: Eso es verdad

Esclavo 2: Preferimos trabajar con él.

Twilight: ¿Es que habéis perdido el juicio?

Applejack: ¿No os dais cuenta que os está utilizando?

Celestia: Calmaos todos. Yo creo que hablando podríamos….

No pudo terminar la frase porque un trozo de tomate se estrelló en la cara de la princesa sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Todos vieron que fue Ice Cup quien la lanzó.

Twilight: No puedo creerlo.

Rarity: Le ha tirado un tomate podrido a la princesa. Con lo que cuesta limpiarlo de la crin.

Ice Cup: Usted ya no se merece ser nuestra princesa.

Esclavo: Fuera.

Esclavo 2: No la queremos aquí.

Los antiguos esclavos empezaron a tirar fruta podrida a las princesas y a la guardia obligándolas a levantar un escudo protector y a retroceder.

Luna: ¿Pero que hacen? ¿Se han vuelto locos?

Pinkie Pie: Esto ya no es gracioso.

Shining: Parad, esto es demasiado.

Celestia: Me temo que no se pueden razonar con ellos. Están demasiado enfadados para que entren en razón. Mejor marcharnos.

Twilight: Pero princesa.

Celestia: No hay mas remedio.

Las princesas, las manes 6 y la guardia no tuvieron más remedio que marcharse de Dark Stone. Una vez que se fueron Mike activó su omniherramienta.

Mike: Ordenador. Envía robots de construcción a Dark Stone. Vamos a remodelar este sitio.

Una vez ordenado. Una nave de transporte llegó a Dark Stone y de ella salieron centenares de robots constructores. Empezaron a reconstruir la ciudad a un ritmo impresionante. Ice Cup se acercó a quien sería su nuevo amo.

Ice Cup: ¿Señor Mike? ¿Cómo prefiere que le llamemos?

Mike miró a Ice Cup y la sonrió.

Mike: Con amo Mike es suficiente.

Ice Cup miró a los ex esclavos.

Ice Cup: Salve, amo Mike.

Esclavos: Salve, amo Mike

Mike no podía sentirse mas satisfecho y se reía para sus adentros.

Mike: (Bien, todo va como lo he planeado, ya tengo dos anillos, solo me hace falta uno más y el poder definitivo será mió).

Ya pasó un mes desde que Mike conquistó la ciudad de Dark Stone. Al contrario de lo que pensaba todo el mundo, el potro hizo un excelente trabajo con la ciudad. Mike sabía desde el principio gracias a investigaciones previas, que cerca de la ciudad. Había minas ricos en diamantes, oro y otros metales preciosos que los nigromantes no explotaban. Eso permitió convertir la ciudad en una gran zona de comercio. La ciudad cambio de nombre a la de Gold Stone. Aunque Equestria era una de las muchas zonas que comerciaban. Se consideraban independientes de esta ya que todos los habitantes les guardaban un profundo rencor a la princesa del sol culpándola de su antigua vida. Los antiguos esclavos ahora eran trabajadores libres y se sentían liberados de la opresión de los nigromantes.

En la antigua mansión del nigromante Nergal. Cerca de una piscina particular. Estaba el pony demoníaco Mike tumbado en una tumbona junto a sus novias Tiara y Silver Spoon. Al principio ambas se sentían intimidadas por el nuevo aspecto de su novio pero enseguida se acostumbraron a él. Incluso le veían mas atractivo con aquel aspecto de demonio, les parecía muy seductor.

Mike: ¿Qué me decís chicas? ¿Os gusta la ciudad que he logrado conquistar gracias a mi genio?

Tiara: Por supuesto que si Mike.

Silver Spoon: Sin duda eres grande Mike.

Ice Cup les traía unas limonadas para la tres y se los entregó.

Mike: Gracias Ice Cup.

Ice Cup sonrió.

Ice Cup: De nada, amo Mike.

Ice Cup seguía trabajando de sirvienta pero con la diferencia de que ya no era una esclava sino una trabajadora libre, como todos los ex esclavos. Tenía un buen sueldo (bastante generoso para una simple sirvienta) y tenía libre los fines de semana.

Mike: Ice Cup, querida. Hoy no hay nada especial en tu agenda, así que si quieres. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

Ice Cup: Gracias amo.

Pero antes de que se marchara, Mike hizo aparecer con su magia una pequeña estatua con la imagen de Nergal y un mazo. Mike la habló con una sonrisa perversa.

Mike: Piensa en todo lo que has sufrido por culpa de ese miserable así que no te cortes y desahógate.

Ice Cup miró con desprecio la estatua que representaba a Nergal, cogió un mazo y con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó destrozándola completamente. Mike sonreía satisfecho.

Mike: ¿Mucho mejor querida?

Ice Cup: Mucho mejor. Gracias amo Mike.

Finalmente Ice Cup se marcha dejando a Mike solo con sus novias. Por toda la ciudad había estatuas del antiguo gobernante Nergal. Algunas derruidas por los constantes martillazos que recibían por parte de sus habitantes. Esto llamaba la atención de Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Tiara: ¿Mike por que haces esto?

Silver: Cierto ¿Por qué usar tu magia para crear estatuas de ese hechicero loco y dejas que los habitantes lo muelan a martillazos?

Mike empezó a sonreírlas.

Mike: Los habitantes de este lugar sufrieron mucho por culpa de los nigromantes y su líder. Les proporciono las estatuas y los mazos para que puedan desahogarse por todo lo que han sufrido.

Tiara: Oh Mike. Que considerado eres.

Silver: Si. Eres tan bueno (Sobre todo con esos músculos).

Mike: Gracias chicas.

Pero en realidad. Mike tenía un motivo oculto. Aunque las estatuas las creó para liberar tensión entre sus habitantes y asegurarse de que le fueran leales a él. Descubrió por casualidad que al igual que un changeling se alimenta de amor. Él podía absorber las emociones negativas de la gente y volverse más fuerte. Las estatuas era un motivo para que la gente descargara toda su ira y odio hacia su antiguo tirano y así él podía absorberlo. También el rencor que guardaban con la princesa del sol ayudaba a fortalecer a Mike. También supo que su transformación en demonio eliminó todos los implantes que tenía en su cuerpo pero eso no parecía impórtale y su corazón mecánico fue expulsado de su cuerpo también. Red Shord le confirmó que volvía a ser completamente orgánico con todos sus órganos perfectamente reconstruidos por lo que su vida ya no necesitaba depender de su corazón artificial.

Mike: Todo va como la seda.

Tiara y Silver: Si Mike.

Mike: Soy poderoso.

Tiara y Silver: Poderoso Mike.

Mike: Con grandes planes de futuro.

Tiara y Silver: Grandes planes.

Mike: Grandes ambiciones.

Tiara y Silver: Grandes ambiciones.

Mike: Derrocar a las princesas.

Tiara y Silver: Derrocar a las… ¿Derrocar a las princesas?

Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban sorprendidas ante lo que dijo Mike.

Tiara: ¿Derrocar a las princesas?

Silver: Debes estar bromeando.

Mike: No estoy bromeando chicas. Tengo intención de quitar de en medio a Celestia y a Luna y ser yo el máximo regente de Equestria.

Tiara: Estas loco.

Silver: Si y nosotras no tenemos intención de formar parte de eso.

Las dos se levantaron de la tumbona y empezaron a irse hasta que Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: Es una lastima que os vallais porque una vez que Canterlot sea mía. Pensaba dejar al menos dos personas de confianza que ocupasen el puesto de las princesas del sol y la luna y pensé que a vosotras dos os interesaría ser las nuevas princesas de Equestria.

De repente Tiara y Silver Spoon se detuvieron y giraron hacia Mike.

Tiara y Silver: ¿Princesas?

Las dos sonrieron maliciosamente.

Mike: No. Princesas no (Y miró maliciosamente a las dos potras). Reinas.

Tiara y Silver: ¿Reinas?

Mike: ¿Así que me decís? ¿Estáis conmigo?

Tiara y Silver: Por supuesto Mike.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso. Por cierto. Esto es para vosotras.

Con su magia. Mike les dio una caja para cada una y cuando estas lo abrieron. Vieron que eran unos brazaletes. Los dos brazaletes eran de oro y en cada una tenía una gema con la forma y color de las Cutie Mark de ambas. Las dos potras estaban muy contentas con sus regalos.

Mike: ¿Os gustan chicas?

Tiara y Silver: Por supuesto Mike.

Mike las beso a ambas y fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

En el castillo de Canterlot. Estaban reunidas las mane 6, Spike, Shining Armor y las monarcas del sol y la luna. Estaban teniendo una larga charla por lo ocurrido en Dark Stone.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Shining: Cierto. Ese potro se ha hecho con el control de Dark Stone y hace prácticamente lo que le da la gana con ella.

Pinkie: Si y además cuando inauguró Gold Stone, ni siquiera nos invitó a la fiesta de inauguración.

Todos rotaron los ojos ante lo que dijo Pinkie Pie. Ignorándola, siguieron platicando.

Rarity: Cierto. Ese potro podría estar planeando algo contra nosotras.

Rainbow: Yo propongo que vallamos allí y le demos la patada.

Applejack: Calma azucarcillo ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

Fluttershy: Mike es demasiado poderoso para nosotras.

Twilight: Cierto. Recuerda lo que hizo con Nergal y a su quimera. El acabó con ambos casi sin esfuerzo. Sobre todo cuando se convirtió en demonio.

Luna: Si. Además tiene a toda la gente de Dark Stone. Digo Gold Stone de su parte, no nos querrán vernos allí.

Shining: Es increíble como haya logrado convencer a la gente del lugar para ponerla de su parte ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que los está utilizando?

Celestia: Mike prácticamente los libero del yugo de los nigromantes y es normal que lo vean como su libertador y héroe. Mike ha demostrado ser un perfecto manipulador. Pero me temo que tenemos preocupaciones más grandes que esta.

Twilight: ¿Pero que puede ser mayor que esta?

Celestia guardó silencio y le respondió a su alumna.

Celestia: Me temo que Mike está buscando los legendarios anillos del poder.

Un gran silencio inundó la sala del trono.

Twilight: Princesa ¿En serio cree eso?

Celestia: Me temo que así es. Vi a Mike portar dos de los legendarios anillos.

Applejack: ¿Qué son los anillos del poder?

Twilight: Según la leyenda. Existen tres poderosos anillos. El anillo de la mente (cristal gris) con poder de controlar la mente de los demás. El anillo de cuerpo (Cristal rojo) que amplifica los poderes de quien lo lleve. Y el anillo de la inmortalidad (Cristal amarillo) que prácticamente lo vuelve inmortal e imposible de matar de ninguna forma. Los tres anillos tienen un gran poder pero si se reúnen con un objeto mágico llamado el Amuleto del Infinito y se realiza el ritual. Tendrá un poder ilimitado.

Todos se alarmaron ante las palabras de Twilight.

Rarity: ¿Y ese potro pretende hacer se con ese poder?

Celestia: Me temo que así es.

Luna: Mike codicia el poder y eso es algo que debemos impedirselo a toda costa.

Applejack: Eso significa que al menos debemos impedir que consiga el tercer anillo y el amuleto.

Celestia: El amuleto desconozco donde esta pero el tercer anillo si sabemos donde está.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y donde lo tiene? A ya se debajo de la cama, no, no, no. En el armario, o, o, o debajo de…

Pinkie no pudo continuar ya que Rainbow la tapó la boca.

Celestia: El tercer anillo está oculto en la sala del tesoro real donde antes estaban los elementos de la armonía.

Shining: Y solo usted puede abrir esa sala.

Rarity: Y así no podrá conseguir el tercer anillo.

Rainbow: Ja. Chupate esa, potro demoníaco.

Celestia: Aún así mejor no bajar la guardia. Mike es un potro inteligente y podría encontrar alguna forma de llegar a el si logra averiguar donde está el anillo.

Rarity: Estupendo. Si antes teníamos que preocuparnos del Imperio Maquina. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de ese potro.

Celestia: Bien. Podemos dar esta reunión por concluida. Podéis retiraros.

Todo el mundo se fue dejando solas a Celestia y a Luna.

Luna: Hermana. No les has contado lo más importante. Sobre Mike.

Dijo Luna preocupada. Celestia solo se limitó a responder.

Celestia: Ellos saben lo que tienen que saber.

Luna: Pero ellos deberían saber que Mike es en realidad un…

Celetia: Bastantes procuraciones tenemos como para preocupar aun más a los demás.

Luna: Aun me sorprende que Mike sea uno de ellos. Aquella raza pony se consideraba desaparecida o extinguida.

Celestia: Yo también lo creía así. Nunca me imagine que ese potro perteneciera a esa raza tan antigua. Y lo peor de todo. Ha escogido la senda del mal teniendo en cuenta su transformación.

Luna: El poder que desprendió. Era incluso mayor que el de Sombra.

Celestia: Y muy pocos superan ese poder. Dadas las circunstancias, me atrevo decir que Mike puede convertirse en una amenaza mucho mayor que el mismísimo Rey Maquina.

Muy lejos de Canterlot. Cerca del Reino de Cristal. La inmensa nave El Soberano se dirigía hacia allí. En su interior, el Rey Maquina estaba en su trono blindado planeando su estrategia. Fire Death pasó por la puerta para informar a su rey.

Fire Death: Rey Maquina. Pronto llegaremos al Reino de Cristal.

Rey Maquina: Perfecto. Preparad las tropas. Pronto empezará la invasión.

Continuara….


	17. CAP 16 LA CAIDA DEL REINO DE CRISTA

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA CAIDA DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

La tensión crecía en el Reino de Cristal. Fuera de la barrera. Estaba el ejército del Imperio Maquina preparada para atacar. Desde el palacio. La princesa Cadence observaba el inmenso ejército que aguardaba fuera. A su lado estaba el capitán de la guardia Flash Sentry.

Flash: ¿Esta bien majestad?

Cadence no dijo nada. Estaba observando el ejército enemigo y no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Cadence: Capitán ¿Cree usted que saldremos de esta? El Imperio Maquina a conquistado muchos reinos mas poderosos que este y no se si podremos detenerlos.

Flash notaba la preocupación de la princesa. Habría querido decir que saldrían de esta pero incluso él tenía sus dudas.

Flash: Mentiría si dijera que creo fielmente en nuestra victoria. Pero una cosa si estoy seguro. Pienso darlo todo para proteger este reino, yo y todos los soldados que tenemos aquí.

Cadence sonrió. Una brizna de esperanza figuró su rostro.

En los límites del reino. Destroyer dirigía a los brutos. Dead Wing a los pegasos de acero y los cazas. Knife comandaba a las tropas de asalto. Fox Die a los neotanques. Rage Red llevaba a los cuervos infernales. Espectro a los gigantes. Salvo Fire Death que por alguna razón no estaba presente, todos estaban esperando las órdenes del Rey Maquina.

Rey Maquina: Fuego.

Los neotanques, tropas de asalto, gigantes y todos los que podían atacar a distancia empezaron a disparar contra el Reino de Cristal. De momento la barrera detenía los disparos.

Los habitantes del reino observaban el incesante ataque de las máquinas. Siendo conscientes de que si no fuera por la barrera, serían borrados del mapa.

Cadence: Que poder mas aterrador.

Flash: No se preocupe. Mientras la barrera resista, ellos no tendrán nada que hacer.

Cadence: Aun así.

Flash: Si tuviéramos que luchar pude dar por seguro que los haríamos. Gracias a los descubrimientos que hicieron en Canterlot, sabemos sus puntos débiles.

Cadence: Aun así prepara a las tropas por si acaso.

Flash Sentry acató la orden y se fue a preparar al ejército. Mas tarde, Flash ya tenía preparado a la guardia por si atacaban. Tenían preparados grandes catapultas y ballestas por si llegaba el momento de luchar. También tenía los nuevos tanques de cristal. Estos vehículos tenían equipados unos cristales especiales que disparaban un potente láser capaz de destruir cualquier cosa.

El Rey Maquina al ver que los disparos no funcionaban. Ordeno que avanzaran las tropas.

El Escuadrón Mortal junto con las tropas de asalto, brutos, pegasos de acero y cuervos infernales avanzaron hasta la barrera. El ejército del Reino de Cristal se preparaba para cualquier cosa. Para su sorpresa, el ejército mecánico traspasó la barrera si ningún problema gracias al metal galáctico que formaba parte de su cuerpo. El Escuadrón Mortal al no poseer ese metal, tuvieron que pasar a trabes de un vehículo terrestre que poseía dicho metal. Una vez dentro empezaron a atacar a la guardia del reino de Cristal. Flash y la guardia contraatacó. Ahora que conocían el punto débil de su enemigo, tenían alguna posibilidad de ganar.

Flash con su espada de cristal junto a unos guardias. Destruían a las tropas de asalto. Los brutos eran más problemáticos debido a su tamaño y fuerza. Flash tuvo que idear una estrategia y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Él y sus guardias incitaban a los brutos que atacaran y una vez que fueran vulnerables. Golpeaban a las articulaciones. Los cuervos infernales mantenían a raya a la guardia con sus lanzallamas, La guardia unicornio tenían que atacar a distancia para evitar el fuego y eso dificultaba en acertar a sus puntos débiles. Por fortuna las ballestas y catapultas fueron muy efectivas contra ellos. En el cielo la guardia pegaso tenían un feroz combate contra los pegasos de acero. Pese a su entrenamiento, sus rivales eran muy duros y difíciles de vencer y los cazas enemigos no les dejaban tregua. Los tanques de cristal lograban destruir con su láser a dichos pegasos robots al igual que a los brutos. Pese a que la guardia de cristal lograba mantener a raya a sus enemigos, cada vez eran más guardias que eran robotizados por el imperio y también por las incontables tropas enemigas que no paraban de venir.

Flash: Maldita sea. Tenemos que pararlos como sea.

En El Soberano. El Rey Maquina observaba la batalla. No paraba de observar a Flash. De todos los seres que pudo examinar, el capitán del reino parecía interesarle de algún modo.

Rey M: Bien. Hora de mover ficha. Fire Death, coge a los Meca dragones y lánzalos contra el Reino de Cristal.

Fire Death: Como ordene Rey Maquina.

El Soberano lanzó extraños objetos ovalados que caían como meteoritos atravesando el escudo del reino de cristal. Los extraños objetos se estrellaron allí provocando un enorme surco en el suelo del reino. Flash y la guardia no sabían lo que eran. Los extraños objetos blancos tenían extrañas marcas lineales. De repente. Los extraños objetos empezaron a moverse y abrirse. De ellos salieron extraños brazos terminados en garras cuadradas sin dedos, patas de tres pinzas delanteras y una trasera. Cola con forma de ancla, cabeza de dragón alargada sin ojos con grandes bocas llenos de colmillos. Fire Death que salió de uno de los meca dragones empezó ha hablar.

Fire Death: Habitantes del Reino de cristal. Contemplad el increible poder de los meca dragones del Rey Maquina.

Los meca dragones pese a no ser más grandes que los gigantes, tenían un enorme poder destructivo. De sus garras salían fuego que incineraba todo lo que tenían a su alcance. De sus bocas salían un enorme láser rojo que destruían a los tanques de cristal.

La guardia terrestre con un tanque de cristal, disparó a uno de los brazos de un meca dragón logrando arrancar el brazo pero la enorme bestia contraatacó con su láser destruyéndolo el tanque que le atacó.

Otros meca dragones se digirieron a los tanques de cristal. Los tanques lograban destruir a algunos de ellos pero los dragones mecánicos eran demasiados rápidos y numerosos para apuntar a todos y estos con su láser destruían varios tanques de una pasada.

Flash: (Maldita sea, a este paso nos van a destrozar, un momento…)

Flash Sentry se percató de que los meca dragones seguían una pauta de ataque. Cuando su objetivo estaba lejos, usaban el láser, a media distancia el lanzallamas y si estaban muy cerca lo golpeaban directamente con sus brazos.

Flash al darse cuenta de su estrategia. Decidió atacar.

Flash: He bestia estupida aquí.

Flash logró captar la atención de la bestia de metal. Como él sospechaba, al estar lejos usó su láser. Flash como buen pegaso lo esquivo rápidamente volando y se fue directo a la bestia de metal que esta su vez le atacó con su lanzallamas que Flash logra evitar. Una vez cerca, Flash se sitúa debajo del dragón. El meca dragón trató de golpear a Flash con su garra. El Pegaso logra esquivarla y aprovecha para cortar con su espada de cristal la garra. Normalmente una simple espada no lograría cortar algo tan enorme pero la espada de cristal de Flash era especial y le permitía cortar el brazo del meca dragón. El enorme dragón volvió a atacar con su otra garra dando el mismo resultado y Flash logra cortarle la otra garra. El meca dragón ya no poseía brazos con que atacar. Flash se burlaba de la enorme bestia.

Flash: Haber que haces ahora chatarra.

El meca dragón como si respondiera al insulto, pegó un enorme salto sobre el capitán abriendo sus enormes fauces cargado su láser con intención de devorarlo.

Flash: Eso me pasa por preguntar.

Flash tuvo que pensar rápido y de un ágil movimiento de su espada, logra desviar de un golpe la boca de la enorme bestia y hacerse estrellar contra un muro. Flash aprovechó que la bestia estaba aturdida para volar por encima de su cabeza y clavar su espada en la cabeza provocando que el dragón se alterase. Flash seguía clavando su espada varias veces hasta que logró abrirla y ver lo que parecía el cerebro electrónico de la bestia mecánica. Flash clavó su espada por última vez en dicho cerebro y finalmente la bestia dejo de forcejear y cayó violentamente al suelo. Flash sacó su espada de la bestia.

Flash: Bueno eso no ha sido nada fácil.

Flash miró al resto de los meca dragones que quedaban.

Flash: Uno menos. Quedan …Buf…tropecientos dragones de metal.

El capitán se fijó que en el cielo, la guardia pegaso tenía problemas contra unas extrañas naves voladoras. Las naves eran muy veloces y sus disparos muy precisos. Flash decidió intervenir.

Un pegaso trataba de huir de un caza que le perseguía, la nave no dejaba de disparar y al final logra alcanzarle robotizandolo al instante. En un descuido Flash logra colocarse encima de la nave y partir la cabina con su espada y observa que en el interior lo manejaba un robot de asalto.

Flash: Los siento amigo, fin del viaje.

Flash lo saca por la fuerza al robot y lo tira afuera. El capitán se introdujo dentro y pudo observar el interior de la nave. Le parecía fascinante todo lo que veía. Intento pilotarla pero no era fácil ya que los controles eran complicados pero al final logra cogerle el tranquilo.

Flash: Creo que lo voy pillando.

Flash logra controlar la nave y lo utiliza contra los otros cazas que perseguían a los pegasos disparándolos con los cañones gemelos que portaba la nave. Flash se lo pasaba de miedo.

Flash: Esto es genial.

Desde El Soberano, el Rey Maquina observaba la osadía del pegaso que se había echo con el control del caza.

Rey M: Parece prometedor, puedo sacarle partido.

El Rey Maquina decidió que ya era hora de intervenir.

Flash seguía derribando naves enemigas hasta que notó un golpe seco en el techo. Miró en dirección a donde provenía el golpe y vio a uno de los miembros del Escuadrón Mortal Dead Wing.

Dead: Fin del viaje para ti guapo.

Dead Wing con su garra golpea los motores el caza haciéndola caer hacia un edificio obligando a Flash a abandonar la nave. Flash logra bajar suavemente hasta el suelo con ayuda de sus alas sin sufrir daños.

Flash: Valla. Esa tía loca por poco hace que me estrelle …..¿Quiénes son los que van allí?

Flash pudo ver a Destroyer, Fox Die y Knife acompañado de tropas de asalto y brutos tomando dirección a donde está el corazón de cristal.

Flash: Van a dirección al corazón de cristal. Debo detenerlos.

Destroyer, Fox Die y Knife ya llegaron a la zona del corazón del cristal que estaba justo debajo del palacio del cristal. El corazón estaba vigilado por varios guardias que no tardaron en empuñar sus armas contra los intrusos. La Princesa estaba con ellos.

Cadence: No deis ningún paso más. Yo, la princesa de cristal no permitiré que os hagáis con el reino mientras yo este aquí.

Fox Die se rió.

Fox: En serio princesa ¿Crees que tú y este grupo de inútiles podréis detenernos?

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja.

Knife: …

Cadence: Por supuesto, guardias atacad.

Los guardias atacaron a los robots. Mantenían a raya a las tropas de asalto y a los brutos pero Destroyer, Fox Die y Knife eran más complicados. Destroyer usaba una porra de metal eléctrica que dejaba noqueados a los guardias, Knife con ágiles movimientos de su espada acaba con los guardias y Fox Die disparaba balas congelantes a los guardias. Esta última se centró en el Corazón de Cristal.

Fox Die: Con que este es el Corazón de Cristal.

Cadence se interpuso delante de ella.

Cadence: Ni un paso. No permitiré que toquéis el corazón de cristal.

Fox Die: En realidad no hará falta tocarlo.

Fox Die realizó un rápido disparo de su rifle hacia el corazón haciéndolo caer al suelo. Al sacarlo de su lugar, la barrera que cubría el reino se desvaneció. El Rey Maquina ordenó el ataque de todas las tropas restantes y del Soberano.

Rey M.: Atacad.

Todo el ejército mecánico empezó a disparar y a robotizar a sus habitantes y El Soberano disparaba toda su artillería en el reino.

Cadence: Oh no.

Fox Die: Bien chicos, hora de capturar a la princesa y llevarnos el corazón de cristal.

Cadence: Nunca.

Cadence empezó a disparar rayos mágicos pero Knife los bloqueaba todos y Destroyer de dirigía hacia la princesa dispuesto a golpearla pero una espada que se clavó delante de él se interpuso en su camino. Todos miraron la dirección de donde vino la espada y vieron que se trataba de Flash Sentry.

Cadence: Flash.

Flash: Princesa, salga de aquí con el corazón de cristal y valla a Canterlot. Los guardias la escoltaran mientras yo les cubro la retirada.

Cadence: No puedo dejarte aquí solo con ellos.

Flash: No es el momento de discutir, vallase.

Cadence se fue con varios guardias junto con el corazón de cristal. Fox Die intentó detenerla con un disparo pero Flash la detuvo con su espada. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para recargar, Flash se acercó a toda velocidad haciendo honor a su nombre y logra cortarla el arma.

Fox Die: Mi rifle ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta construir uno de estos?

Respondió enfadada la francotiradora.

Flash: No mas de lo que voy ha hacerte a ti.

Flash iba a atravesarla con su espada pero Knife se interpuso en su camino bloqueando su ataque con su espada. Flash tuvo que retroceder cuando Destroyer trató de atacarle con su machete. Flash alzó el vuelo y trató de alejarlos de Cadence y al final su plan resultó. Los tres miembros del Escuadrón Mortal empezaron a perseguirle.

Flash: Tengo que deshacerme de ellos.

Por poco a Flash no le alcanza con un misil que pasó a su lado. Vio que el atacante era Destroyer que llevaba un lanzamisiles y no paraba de dispararle. Flash tuvo que esquivar rápido y refugiarse en un edificio ruinoso.

Flash: Uf, aquí podré recobrar el aliento.

Pero o tuvo tiempo para relajarse ya que acto seguido apareció Knife y empezó a atacarle. Flash bloqueaba los ataques de su rival. Fox Die se acercó lentamente hacia él con intención de dispararle con una semiautomática hasta que se percató de la presencia de Destroyer con su lanzamisiles.

Fox Die: ¿Qué hace ese idiota?

Pronto se dio cuenta que trataba de dar a Flash con el lanzamisiles pero que al lado de Flash y Knife estaba la columna maestra del edificio y una explosión allí….

Fox Die: Destroyer, no.

Pero Destroyer no la hizo caso y disparó el misil, Flash y Knife lo esquivaron y el misil dio de lleno en la columna maestra provocando una gran temblor en el edificio. Flash aprovechó para escapar por una ventana dejando atrapados a los tres miembros del escuadrón. Fox Die miró con furia a Destroyer.

Fox Die: ¿Te he dicho alguna vez como te odio?

Destroyer: eeep, nop

Finalmente el edificio se derrumba pillando encima a los tres. Fuera, Flash trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Flash: Buf, eso no ha sido fácil. Al menos me he librado de ellos.

De repente se oyó un sonido de aplausos y Flash miró en dirección a donde venía el sonido. Pronto se le heló la sangre al ver que procedía del mismísimo Rey Maquina.

Flash: (El Rey Maquina. Madre mía, no exageraban sobre su tamaño).

Rey M.: Braco. Muy pocos serian tan brillantes como tu en el campo de batalla y mucho menos derrotando a un meca dragón o a tres de mis soldados élites.

Flash procuró no dejarse intimidar por el Rey Maquina.

Rey M.: Alguien como tú me vendría bien en mi ejercito así que ¿Por qué no te unes a mi ejercito?

Flash se sentía insultado.

Flash: Estas loco si crees que me voy a unir con alguien como tú.

El Rey Maquina se rió.

Rey M.: Poco importa si quieres o no. Cuando te robotice estarás a mi servicio.

Flash: Eso nunca.

Flash se lazó contra el Rey Maquina con intención de partirle con su espada pero el alicornio mecánico lo bloqueo con la espada suprema. El Rey Maquina contraataca con rápidos movimientos que Flash logra esquivar.

Rey M.: Eres rápido, haber cuando aguantas.

El Rey lanza varios ataques de energía con su espada que Flash logra esquivar pero quedó acorralado en una pared.

Rey M.: Ya eres mío.

Lanza un ataque de onda cortante que Flash logra esquivar en el último momento haciendo que la pared se partiera en dos y provocando una inmensa humareda al caer que bloquea la visión. El Rey Maquina trataba de localizar a su objetivo.

Rey M.: ¿Dónde está ese pegaso?

Flash: Aquí

Flash aprovechó para atacar al rey maquina aprovechando la poco visibilidad que tenía logra realizar un fuerte tajo que le corta la cabeza al infame rey. Su cabeza iba rodando por el suelo. Flash se sentía satisfecho con el resultado.

Flash: Bien, con esto debía acabar con su ejército.

No pudo relajarse mucho porque notó que un impacto en su pierna y esta empezaba a robotizarse.

Flash: ¿Pero que?

Flash pudo ver el cuerpo de Rey Maquina seguía moviéndose aun sin cabeza. Acto seguido vio la cabeza de dicho rey flotando delante de él.

Rey M.: ¿Enserio creías que cortándome la cabeza acabarías conmigo? Pero que necio eres.

Finalmente Flash terminó de robotizarse y convertirse en uno más del Imperio Maquina. Acto seguido, Destroyer, Knife y Fox Die (Que estaba tremendamente enfadada) salen de las ruinas mientras el Rey Maquina se reincorporaba la cabeza.

Fox Die: La próxima vez Destroyer, te ubicas el lanzacohetes bajo la rabadilla.

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja, boum boum.

Rey M.: ¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo idiotas? Vosotros haciendo el tonto mientras yo me ocupaba de todo.

Fox Die: Lo sentimos Rey Maquina.

Rey M.: No importa, saludad a vuestro nuevo compañero. El nuevo general Robo Flash Sentry.

Unos días después. La princesa Cadence junto con su escolta, llegaron a Canterlot junto con el corazón de cristal y una vez allí en la sala de trono. Cadence relató todo lo que había pasado en el Reino de Cristal.

Cadence: Y eso es todo.

Celestia: Veo que habéis pasado por muy malos momentos, lamento lo que ha pasado.

Luna: Nunca me imagine que esas máquinas lograrían conquistar el Reino de Cristal.

Shining.: Con el metal galáctico de sus cuerpos, no les habrá resultado difícil cruzar la barrera.

Shining abrazó a su esposa para consolarla ya que estaba muy afectada por lo ocurrido en el reino de Cristal.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible.

Spike: Otro reino que cae.

Applejack: Maldita sea ¿Es que nada puede pararlos?

Celestia: Me temo que no de momento.

Cadence: Yo aun tengo suerte de haber llegado aquí si no fuera por el capitán Flash.

Al oír el nombre Twilight no pudo evitar preguntar a Cadence.

Twilight: Cadence ¿No sabrás por un casual si Flash está bien?

Cadence: Me temo que no y si no le visto todavía mientras huía es que ahora lo tiene el ejercito mecánico.

Twilight no pudo contener las lágrimas y se fue corriendo de la sala del trono, sus amigas trataron de detenerla.

Rarity: Twilight.

Rainbow: Espera.

Pinkie Pie: No te vallas.

Celestia: Dejadla, ahora necesita estar sola.

Twilight estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando el cielo nocturno. No podía evitar las lágrimas que se caían de su rostro al pensar en su amigo Flash Sentry. Detrás de ella se acercó su hermano Shining Armor.

Shining: Twilight, hermana ¿Estas bien?

Twilight no dijo nada, simplemente se giró y su hermano pudo ver las lágrimas que se caían de su rostro. Al final su hermano no pudo evitar abrazarla y Twilight le devolvió el abrazo.

Shining: Tranquila hermana, tranquila.

Twilight: ¿Como quieres que esté tranquila? Ahora mi amigo Flash será una de esas cosas, sin alma ni conciencia. Solo una máquina más en el Imperio Maquina.

A Shining no le gustaba que su hermana se juntara con sementales pero no podía soportar verla en ese estado.

Shining: Tranquila Twilight. Seguro que si derrotamos al Rey Maquina, todos volverán a la normalidad.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Shining: Lo juro por mi vida

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron con más fuerza y Twilight Finalmente sonrió.

En la nave El Soberano. El Rey Maquina preparaba su próximo plan con su nuevo recluta Flash Sentry.

Rey M.: Bien robo Flash. Tengo una misión importante para ti.

Robo Flash: Si, Rey Maquina.

Rey M.: Quiero que vallas a Canterlot y consigas el objeto que te indicado previamente.

Robo Flash: Como ordenéis.

Finalmente. Robo Flash se dirigió a toda velocidad al reino de Canterlot a cumplir su misión. El Rey Maquina se sentía más cerca de su objetivo final.

Continuara….


	18. Cap 17 EL ATAQUE DE ROBO FLASH

**CAPITULO 17**

**EL ATAQUE DE ROBO FLASH**

La noche había llegado a Canterlot. Los guardias nocturnos estaban vigilando el castillo asegurándose de que no pasara nada durante su turno. Ninguno sospechaba que iba a ser una noche que nunca se esperarían.

Guardia 1: Que aburrimiento. Aquí nunca pasa nada.

Guardia 2: Si, no se que esperan que pase aquí.

Guardia 3: ¿Acaso preferís estar donde están pasando las guerras con esas maquinas que tantos problemas causan?

Los dos guardias después de pensarlo un poco se dan cuenta de que su compañero tenía razón.

Guardia 1: Supongo que no.

De repente se oyó un ruido que alertó a los guardias.

Guardia 2: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Guardia 3: No lo se. Voy a mirar.

Los dos guardias vieron como su compañero desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. No parecía pasar nada hasta que oyeron un grito. Los dos guardias fueron hacia donde fue el grito y vieron que su compañero estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Guardia 2: ¿Qué el ha pasado?

Guardia 1: No lo se, voy a pedir ayuda.

Su compañero se alejó pero no tardó en oírle gritar.

Guardia 2 : ¿Qué..que pasa aquí?

El guardia temblando de miedo fue a averiguar que pasaba y vio a su primer compañero tendido en el suelo también inconsciente. Acto seguido oyó el ruido de algo que se movía rápido entre las sombras. El guardia estaba tremendamente asustado mirando hacia todos lados. No noto que detrás de el, una sombra se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él. La sombra apoyó una pata sobre el guardia y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, sufrió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente.

La sombra se introdujo en el castillo sin que nadie le viera.

En la habitación, estaban las mane 6 y Spike discutiendo sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos días.

Applejack: Bueno chicas ¿Qué decís?

Rarity: ¿Y que quieres que digamos? El imperio Maquina cada vez causa más problemas.

Spike: Y por si no fuera poco. También tenemos que lidiar con un pony demonio.

Rainbow: Yo propongo ir y darles la patada.

Rainbow Dash voló de un lado a otro dando patadas en el aire.

Fluttershy: Pero podría ser peligroso.

Rarity: Si querida. Ni la guardia de cristal pudo detenerlos ni el corazón de cristal tampoco.

Applejack: Diantres, si pudiéramos usar los elementos de la armonía.

Pinkie Pie: A Mike posiblemente le afecte porque es un pony demonio, ya sabéis, una criatura del infierno donde hace mucho calor y hay fuego constante y no es buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones y además…..

Pinkie Pie no continuó porque Applejack la tapó la boca.

Applejack: Contra el Rey Maquina no servirían ya que el metal galáctico le hace inmune a la magia incluso el de los elementos de la armonía. Y Mike no es tonto. Tratará de buscar alguna forma de evitarlos si trata de hacer algo malo.

Rainbow: ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Esperar que el Rey Maquina venga a invadirnos? ¿O que Mike venga a incordiarnos?

Todas discutían, la única que no tenía ganas de hablar era Twilight que estaba en el balcón observando las estrellas. Aun seguía afectada por lo que pudo haber pasado a su amigo Flash Sentry, temiendo lo peor hasta que vio algo fuera que llamó la atención. Una silueta de pony pegaso que la resultaba familiar.

Twilight: Esa sombra ¿Podría ser?

Twilight voló hacia fuera, cosa que llamó la atención a sus amigas.

Applejack: Twilight.

Pinkie pie: ¿A dónde vas?

Spike: Espéranos.

Rainbow: Voy con ella.

Rainbow voló hacia Twilight mientras está aterrizaba en el suelo buscando la sombra que vio.

Twilight: Estoy seguro de haberle visto.

Rainbow: Twilight ¿Qué haces?

Twilight: Le he visto.

Rainbow: ¿A quien?

Twilight: A Flash.

A Rainbow le extraño aquella respuesta y la preocupaba la idea de que su amiga estuviese trastornada.

Rainbow: ¿Estas segura?

Twilight: Completamente y se dirigía hacia la sala del tesoro.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar. Cuando llegaron vieron una silueta familiar para Twilight. La extraña sombra estaba en la cámara del tesoro poniendo una extraña caja en la puerta y pulsando una serie de botones. Nada más verlo Twilight no pudo evitar correr hacia él.

Twilgiht: Flash, Flash.

La misteriosa sombra miró hacia donde le llamaban, Twilight al reconocer la sombra no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rainbow: Twilgiht, espera ese no es….

Twilight: Oh Flash, como me alegro de que estés bien, pensé que tú…..¿Por que tienes una armadura tan pesada?

Twilight miró detenidamente a la sombra y cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la sala. Quedó horrorizada ante lo que vio. En vez de su querido Flash de siempre, en su lugar había un robot con su misma apariencia.

Twilight: Flash no, tú no.

Robor Flash sacó su espada con intención de golpear a Twilight y lo abría hecho si Rainbow no la llega a alejarla de él.

Rainbow: Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Twilight: Pero Flash.

Rainbow: Ahora es uno de ellos, tenemos que salir de aquí y avisar a los demás.

Las dos salieron a toda velocidad dando la voz de alarma. Una a una las luces de las habitaciones se encendieron alertando a todo el mundo.

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Spike: ¿A que viene este alboroto?

Rarity: Si ¿Es que acaso una no puede tener un sueño de belleza aquí?

Rainbow: Es Flash, ha vuelto.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio? Que alegría.

Rarity: Tu romeo ha vuelto Twilight.

Rainbow: Si. Solo que lo ha hecho bastante cambiado.

Ninguna entendía lo que pasaba asta que Robo Flash apareció delante de ellas con gesto amenazante haciendo que todas dieran un grito. Applejack se puso en postura defensiva, Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Rarity, Pinkie pie preparó su cañón de fiesta.

Spike: Guau ¿Que es esa cosa?

Rainbow: Es Flash robotizado.

Robo Flash lanzó varios disparos con su nuevo cañón de hombro hacia las ponis. Ellas lograban esquivarlos como podían. Finalmente llegaron los capitanes Shining Armor, Kai y la oficial Blitzstar con un gran numero de guardias. También aparecieron las princesas.

Shining: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Blitzstar: ¿Qué esa cosa?

Kai: Otra de esas odiosas maquinas. La voy a convertir en pedazos.

Kai se iba a lanzar contra Robo Flash pero una barrera lo detuvo. El capitán vio que fue Twilight quien lanzó el hechizo.

Kai: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Twilgiht: Por favor, no le hagas daño. Ese robot es Flash.

Shining: ¿Que?

Celestia: ¿Ese robot es Flash?

Kai: Flash o no, lo voy a reducir a chatarra.

Luna: No capitán.

Kai: ¿Por qué no?

Celestia: Pese a sus acciones, no es consciente de lo que hace. Tenemos que capturar al robot intacto.

Blitzstar: Eso puede ser complicado.

Shining ordenó a los guardias unicornios que disparasen rayos mágicos pero ninguno hacia efecto en Robo Flash.

Shining: Maldita sea, no le hacen efecto.

Twilight: Debe poseer también metal galáctico.

Celestia: Guardias, olvidaos de la magia, detened a ese robot físicamente.

Los guardias armados con lanzas y espadas se lanzaron contra robo Flash pero este los esquivo volando hacia el cielo y soltando una granada entre ellos que los mando volando a todos con una explosión dejándolos malheridos. Los guardias pegasos trataron de derribarle pero era demasiado rápido para alcanzarlo y con rápidos movimientos de este junto a un cañón de hombro que poseía. Los noqueaba a todos.

Applejack: Diantres, es duro

Rainbow decidió entrar en acción junto con Blitzstar. Primero la oficial chocó su espada con la que tenía robo Flash para tenerlo ocupado y no reparara en Rainbow que se le acercaba por detrás de él. Pero aún así, su cañón de hombro reacciono automáticamente disparando hacia ella impactándola y mandándola lejos haciéndola caer al suelo. Sus amigas la socorrieron.

Fluttershy: Rainbow: ¿Estas bien?

Rainbow: Si mas o menos.

El cañón de Robo Flash se dirigió hacia Blitzstar, esta se percató y se alejó de él para impedir que la diera.

Kai: Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros, debemos acabar con él.

Celestia: No capitán, ese sería el último recurso.

Kai: Pero princesa.

Celestia: No me perdonaría a mi misma si acabara con la vida de alguien inocente sin tratar de salvarla.

Luna: ¿Pero como lo hacemos? La magia no le afecta.

En ese instante Twilight tuvo una idea.

Twilight: Si es posible hacer magia contra él.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué dices Twilight?

Rarity: Querida, ya has visto que los guardias unicornios le atacaron con toda su magia y no le afectó en absoluto.

Twilight: Confiad en mí. Princesas.

Las princesas miraron a Twilight.

Twilight: Ordene a la guardia unicornio que realicen un hechizo de lluvia que cubra alrededor de Flash.

Las princesas decidieron hacer caso a Twilight y dieron la orden. En ese instante toda la guardia unicornio realizó un potente hechizo de lluvia que cubrió todo el alrededor de robo Flash.

Rainbow: ¿Qué pretendes Twilight? ¿Oxidarlo?

Twilight: Ya lo verás. Ahora que todo el mundo use un hechizo de hielo.

Las princesas ya adivinaron la estrategia de Twilight y todos realizaron un hechizo congelante. En ese instante toda el agua que cubría alrededor de robo Flash se congeló, atrapando al robot.

Twilight: Perfecto funciono.

Shining: ¿Que se supone que ha pasado?

Twilight: El metal galáctico le protegía de los hechizos pero no impedía que se pudiera congelar el agua alrededor de él.

Rarity: Eso ha sido muy astuto.

Rainbow: Eres genial Twilight.

Blitzstar: Una estrategia excelente.

Luna: Reconozco que a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido.

Celestia: Ahora tenemos que llevarnos a Flash y averiguar si hay alguna forma de invertir el proceso.

Pero no duró mucho la tranquilidad porque de repente, el hielo que rodeaba a Robo Flash se resquebrajó dejando libre al robot.

Shining: Cuidado, se ha liberado.

Kai: Aquí viene.

Robo Flash a toda velocidad se lanzó contra los guardias. Estos trataron de detenerlo pero su adversario era demasiado hábil con la espada para hacerlo.

Shining: No recuerdo que el capitán Flash fuera tan fuerte.

Celestia: Convertirlo en maquina le ha hecho más poderoso.

Flash se lanzó hacia Celestia pero Shining lo detuvo con su espada.

Shining: Flash, si estas ahí. Trata de liberarte del control del Rey Maquina.

Kai aprovechó para atacarle por detrás del robot pero Robo Flash le golpea con una de sus patas traseras que lo manda lejos y hace lo propio con Shining Armor haciendo que atravesara una pared y acabara en una sala llena de espejos.

Twilight: Hermano.

Celestia: Twilight no.

Dentro de la sala de espejos, Shining trataba de levantarse como podía. Enfrente de él, estaba Robo Flash apuntándole con su robotizador dispuesto a convertir en máquina a Shining.

Shining: Maldita sea, al final me va a convertir en uno de ellos.

Robo Flash disparó su rayo pero antes de que diera en su objetivo, Twilight logra apartar a su hermano de la trayectoria del disparó haciendo que diera en un espejo y reflejara el disparo, mandándola de vuelta hacia el robot sin darle tiempo ha esquivarlo.

Shining: Twilgiht.

Twilight: Hermano ¿Estas bien?

Shining: Bien gracias pero ¿Qué le pasa a Robo Flash?

Los dos hermanos vieron que el robot nada más recibir el impacto, Iván desapareciendo sus partes mecánicas y volviéndolo a su estado anterior. Al Flash original. Cuando termino el proceso, el pegaso cayó al suelo. Twilight fue a socorrerlo.

Twilight: Flash, Flash, dime algo por favor.

Flash: Twi..Twilight.

En ese preciso momento entro las princesas junto con la guardia y vieron a Flash Sentry en el suelo siendo abrazado por Twilight.

Celestia: Twilight, Shining ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shining: Pues parece que Flash ha vuelto ha su estado original tras recibir un impacto de su propio rayo robotizador.

Twilight: Flash ¿Estas bien?

En ese instante Flash se recuperaba pero enseguida empezó a hablar deprisa con todos.

Flash: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, la caja que está en la sala de los tesoros. Tenemos que quitarla rápido.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir?

No hubo tiempo de explicaciones porque Flash salió a toda velocidad hacia la cámara del tesoro ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes. Cuando el pegaso llegó, vio la caja que había dejado previamente en la puerta. La caja tenía varios botones y arriba del todo tenía una pantalla que ponía 95%.

Flash: Maldita sea, no hay tiempo para desactivarla. Tengo que sacarla de aquí.

Flash cogío la caja y se fue volando rápido hacia el cielo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué hace Flash?

Twilight: Llevarse la extraña caja lejos.

Spike: ¿Y por que?

Twilight: No lo se.

Flash ascendía hacia el cielo tan lejos como podía. Cuando la pantalla ya estaba en el 99%, Flash lo lanzó lejos pero justo cuando marcaba ya el 100% la caja explotó. La explosión alertó a todo el grupo.

Rarity: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Applejack: No lo se, pero ha sido grande.

Flash cayó en un tejado de una casa. Las mane 6 fueron a socorrer al pegaso.

Twilight: Flash.

Rainbow: Colega ¿Estas bien?

Fluttershy: Espero que no se haya echo daño.

Flash no respondió. Miró un momento a las chicas y se desmayó.

Twilight: Flash.

Celestia: Capitán Kai. Que lleven a Flash a enfermería.

Kai: Como ordene.

La guardia llevaba al inconsciente Flash a enfermería. Twilight no podía evitar preocuparse por el pegaso.

Twilight: Princesa ¿Cree que Flash se recuperara?

Celestia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le habló a Twilight.

Celestia: Tranquila Twilight. En la enfermería lo curaran bien. Cuando recobre el conocimiento podremos hablar con él.

Shining: Y de pasó averiguar si sabe algo sobre el Imperio Maquina.

En El Soberano. El Rey Maquina esperaba en vano que su agente regresara de su misión.

Rey M.: ¿Dónde está Robo Flash? Hace tiempo que tenía que volver para traerme lo que le encargué.

Fire Death apareció detrás de él preparada para darle la mala noticia a su Rey.

Fire Death: Rey Maquina:

Rey M.: ¿Qué ocurre Fire Death?

Fire Death: Me temo que Robo Flash no va a volver. Esos ponis se la han ingeniado para volver su propio rayo robotizador contra él e invertir el proceso de robotización. Y si él ha vuelto a su estado original eso significa que….

Fire Death no pudo continuar porque el Rey Maquina en un ataque de ira, arranca su trono blindado y lo lanza contra un robot de asalto al que lo aplasta, destruye una pared con un rayo proveniente de su cuerno metálico y después levanta a un bruto con sus pezuñas para luego lanzarlo por el agujero que había hecho. Finalmente se acerca a Fire Death y con ambas pezuñas agarra su cabeza y la mira con furia a los ojos, Fire Death se mantiene impasible ante eso.

Rey M.: Tenemos que ocuparnos de ese pegaso cuando antes. Si les cuenta lo que ha visto, si revela mi secreto. Todos mis planes que llevo realizando durante estos dos largos años se irán a la basura.

Fire Death: Si Rey Maquina.

Rey M.: Por eso ese pegaso debe o morir o ser de nuevo robotizado, lo que sea primero.

Fire Death: Si Rey Maquina.

Rey M.: Esto me obliga a acelerar mis planes. Fire Death, prepara al Escuadrón Mortal. Nos vamos a Canterlot.

Fire Death: Si Rey Maquina.

Rey M. Y deja de decir "Si Rey Maquina". Me pone de los nervios.

Fire Death: Si Rey…..de acuerdo amo.

Y finalmente, El Soberano se dirige hacia Canterlot dispuestos a realizar su más importante misión.

Continuara….

**NOTA AUTOR: No os perdáis el próximo capitulo. Grandes revelaciones y sorpresas surgirán. No olvidéis comentar.**


	19. CAP 18 REVELACIONES

**CAPITULO 18**

**REVELACIONES**

Al día siguiente del ataque de Robo Flash. El pegaso ya completamente recuperado y reunido en la sala del trono junto con las princesas, las mane 6, Spike, Shining Armor, Kai y Blitzstart.

Flash: En primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas por todos los problemas lo que he causado.

Celestia: No se preocupe capitán.

Luna: No era consciente de lo que hacía capitán.

Flash: Bueno, eso no sería del todo cierto.

Celestia: ¿Qué quiere decir capitán?

Flash: Aunque era entonces un robot. Podía ver y oír lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación del pegaso.

Rainbow: Whoa, whoa, whoa espera un momento. A ver si me aclaro. Según tú. Cuando nos atacabas ¿Eras consciente de ello?

Flash: Por desgracia sí.

Rarity: ¿Y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?

Flash: Por desgracia no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar horrorizado lo que mi cuerpo robot hacía.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Twilight: Pero si eso es cierto. Eso significa.

Shining: Que todos los seres que ha sido convertidos en robots por el Imperio Maquina. Son conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Applejack: Y para su desgracia, no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fluttershy: Eso es terrible, pobrecillos.

Pinkie: Eso está mal. Uno no se pude divertirse si no puede usar su cuerpo como uno quiere.

Celestia: Cuando pienso en aquellos pobres seres que han sido robotizados, Siendo conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor y no puedan hacer nada para evitarlo.

Shining: Un momento. Esto puede ser bueno en parte.

Kai: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: Mi hermano tiene razón. Si Flash era consciente cuando era un robot. Pudo ver el interior de la nave El Soberano cuando estaba con el Rey Maquina.

Applejack: Eso es cierto.

Rainbow: Genial. Por fin descubriremos algún punto débil del enemigo.

Fluttershy: Y salvar a aquellos que son esclavos de la máquina. Yay.

Celestia: Flash ¿Por un casualidad estuviste en El Soberano?

Flash: Así es majestad.

Luna: ¿Nos podrías contar lo que vistes?

Cadence: Cualquier dato puede sernos útil.

Flash: Mejor empezar desde el principio.

Todos escucharon atentamente a Flash.

Flash: Cuando el Rey Maquina me robotizó. Me llevó al interior de su nave El Soberano.

Kai: ¿Y por que lo hizo?

Flash: No lo se. Supongo que me vio como un agente potencial para sus planes.

Celestia: Prosiga capitán.

Flash: Como iba diciendo. Aun siendo un robot, me quedé asombrado al ver el interior de la nave. Puedo aseguraros que era enorme. Vi el arsenal donde había diversas armas extrañas, una enorme sala donde se almacenaban los robots y vehículos. También vi la zona donde los fabricaban.

Luna: ¿Y como lo construyen?

Flash: Al principio, en la enorme sala solo veía una copia de cada robot o vehículo conocido dentro de unas cúpulas de cristal. Pero después, una extraña luz verde rodeaba a varios robots de cada. Cuando desapareció la luz, se iluminó en varias zonas adyacentes a las cúpulas y en ese instante aparecieron copias exactas de cada uno de los robots.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¿Dices que hacen copias de los robots con esa extraña luz?

Flash: Exactamente, ni sala de montajes ni nada por el estilo. Parece que hacen una duplicación exacta de los robots que hay ahí.

Luna: Eso explicaría porque el ejercito maquina parece interminable.

Twilight: Y como han obtenido tanto metal galáctico. Les habrá bastado con una pequeña muestra para duplicarla y obtener todo el que necesitaba para construir sus maquinas.

Celestia: Con una tecnología así, nada los podría detenerles.

Kai: ¿Pero como? Los ponis ni ninguna raza pose una tecnología o magia semejante.

Celestia: Cierto capitán, pero estamos hablando de maquinas inteligentes muy avanzadas.

Twilight: ¿Qué más vistes Flash?

Flash: Luego acompañando al Rey Maquina, pasamos por una donde había varias ponis alicornios.

Rarity: ¿Varias alicornios?

Flash: Así es. Todas yeguas. Reconocí algunas como la princesa Aurora del reino de hielo, la princesa Diana del reino de Zerzura y algunas más. En una placa ponía…"PROYECTO NUEVO EDÉN".

Applejack: ¿Nuevo Edén?

Flash: Si aunque no se que significa. Todas estaban como dormidas dentro de unas extraña capsulas con unos extraños aparatos con forma de araña roja en el pecho.

Luna: ¿Por qué el Rey Maquina se dedica a capturar alicornios?

Celestia: No tengo ni idea, podría querer crear una nueva raza cosa que me extrañaría.

Fluttershy: ¿Y eso porque?

Cadence: Una alicornio solo puede quedarse embarazada por un macho alicornio o por causas especiales y como sabéis no hay muchos alicornios macho por aquí.

Luna: Y el Rey Maquina es un robot. No puede procrear con alicornios.

Flash se quedó callado por un momento y se sujeto la barbilla con aire pensativo.

Flash: Yo no creo que el Rey Maquina sea completamente un robot.

Celestia: ¿Que quieres decir?

Cadence: Si, no nos tengas en ascuas.

Flash: Le acompañé hasta una sala oscura y luego se alejó de mí. A unos metros de él, pude ver que el pecho del Rey Maquina se le abría.

Kai: ¿Qué el pecho se le abría?

Flash: Así es, y de él pude ver salir un pony dentro de él.

Aquella afirmación asombró a todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¿Eso es cierto?

Flash: Así es.

Cadence: Pero si es eso cierto.

Luna: Eso significa….

Celestia: Que el que dirige al Imperio maquina es un pony y el Rey Maquina es solo una tapadera.

Applejack: Al menos verías quien era.

Pinkie: Si. Dinos quien era.

Rainbow: Eso. Dinos quien es. Tengo ganas de darle una paliza a ese pony.

Flash: Desgraciadamente debido a la oscuridad de la sala, no pude ver bien quien era. Pero a juzgar por el tamaño. Diría que era un potro pequeño.

En ese instante, en la mente de todos les vino la imagen de un potro en particular.

Todos: Mike.

Rarity: ¿Podría ser?

Applejack: Es muy posible.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué sea él?

Luna: Es una gran posibilidad.

Shining: Solo él podría hacer una cosa así.

Rainbow: Lo sabía. Ese potro del demonio estaba detrás de eso. Voy a darle una paliza que no olvidará.

Twilight: Espera Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Y por que deberíamos esperar?

Twilight: Yo no creo que sea él.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y por que no?

Rainbow: Tiene que ser él. No hay otro que podría haberlo echo.

Shining: Mike es un genio creando maquinas y robots.

Rarity: Y no hay otro que haya podido crear el Imperio Maquina más que él.

Twilight: Acordaos de lo que pasó cuando el Rey Maquina atacó Ponyville.

Todos se callaron de golpe al recordar aquel suceso.

Applejack: Es verdad.

Rarity: El Rey Maquina fue a Ponyville para tratar de reclutar a Mike.

Fluttershy: El Rey Maquina y su terrible grupo el Escuadrón Mortal.

Fluttershy temblaba al recordar aquel horrible día.

Twilight: Y cuando Mike se negó a unirse a él. El Rey Maquina quiso matarlo.

Applejack: Pero no pudo porque Mike les ¿Cómo lo dijo él? Hackear o algo así.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué significa hackear?

Spike: Yo lo busque en el diccionario y no encontré esa palabra.

Twilight: De todos modos no es Mike. Si fuera él ¿Por qué su propia creación trataría de matarlo? Por no decir que vimos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Es imposible que Mike sea el Rey Maquina.

Pinkie: Cierto. Si el Rey Maquina fuera Mike nunca se les vería juntos pero los vimos juntos por lo que no son el mismo individuo y si Mike se negó a unirse a él es que no están en el mismo bando pero si él hubiera aceptado entonces si estarían pero….

Kai: ¿Quieres callarte ya? Tu palabrería me esta calentando la cabeza.

Pinkie se calló ante el grito de Kai.

Rainbow: Eh tú. No le hables así a mi amiga Pinkie.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes hasta que Celestia los calmó a todos.

Celestia: Bueno, calmémonos todos. Lo importante ahora es averiguar la identidad del pony en cuestión.

Todos: Si princesa.

Celestia: Una cosa más Flash.

Flash: ¿Si princesa?

Celestia: ¿Podrías decirnos que era aquella extraña caja que pusiste cuando eras un robot y por que era tan importante que la quitaras cuando recuperaste tu forma?

Flash: Eso princesa era un dispositivo anti-magia.

Luna: ¿Dispositivo anti-magia?

Flash: Así es. Si no hubiese retirado aquella caja, habría provocado una explosión no letal pero con capacidad de anular toda la magia dentro de una burbuja que la caja habría creado.

Blitzstart: Ahora que lo dices. En el cielo hay una extraña burbuja que se puede ver desde aquí.

Luna: ¿Cuál es el propósito de esa burbuja?

Flash: Anula la magia de una zona dentro de la burbuja durante un largo periodo impidiendo también realizar cualquier hechizo dentro de el y si hubiese sido en la sala el tesoro…

Twilight: Habría anulado la magia que sella el lugar.

Rarity: Y lo haría vulnerable para cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

Cadence: Ese Rey Maquina es retorcido.

Pinkie: Mas que lo espaguetis.

Celestia: Eso demuestra lo peligroso que es. Si hubiese tenido éxito, no podría volver a sellarlo mientras estuviera la burbuja anti-magia.

Shining: ¿Cuándo tiempo dura?

Flash: En teoría. Cuatro días.

Celestia: Flash ¿Que te ordeno el Rey Maquina que consiguieras de la cámara del tesoro si lograbas abrirla?

Flash: Me pidió que le consiguiera….

De repente un guardia entra a toda velocidad a la sala del trono.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia, Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre soldado?

Guardia: El Soberano está aquí en el espacio aéreo de Canterlot.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Aquello sobresaltó a todo el mundo.

Rarity: ¿Qué hace El Soberano aquí?

Applejack: Nada bueno.

Pinkie: No está el horno para bollos.

Celestia: Shining, Kai, Blitzstart, Flash. Preparad las tropas.

Los tres asintieron y prepararon a las tropas. Cuando salieron. Pudieron ver la enorme nave insignia del Rey Maquina.

Blitzstart: ¿Cómo ha podido llegar una nave tan enorme aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta antes?

Shining: No lo se. Pero debemos prepararnos para cualquier cosa.

De repente. El Soberano lanzó varias capsulas de desembarco a diversos puntos de Canterlot. Cuando llegaron al suelo, salieron tropas de asalto, pegasos de acero y brutos que empezaron a disparar por todos lados pero sin moverse apenas de la posición. El Rey Maquina estaba con ellos.

Kai: Ejercito de Canterlot atacad.

Las tropas empezaron a atacar al ejército mecánico. Las mane 6 participaron en la batalla.

Twilight: Vamos chicas. Debemos defender Canterlot.

Todas. Si.

Rarity, Twilight, Shining y Kai disparaban rayos mágicos contra el ejecito mecánico procurando dar en sus puntos débiles donde no tenían metal galáctico, Applejack golpeaba a los robots con sus fuertes patas traseras. Rainbow usaba su Sonic Rainbow contra los pegasos de acero, Flash y Blitzstart hacían lo propio con sus espadas. Pinkie usaba su cañón de fiesta cargado de goma para mascar contra ellos.

Twilight: Hay algo raro en todo esto.

Applejack: ¿El cual azucarillo?

Twilight: Solo nos atacan unas pocas tropas.

Blitzstart: Cierto. No parece una estrategia muy elaborada y en eso yo soy una experta.

Rainbow: Mejor. Así acabamos antes.

Shining: No. Twilight tiene razón. Nos atacan con un número reducido de tropas.

Rarity: ¿Pero por que?

Kai estaba enfrentándose contra el Rey Maquina. Intentaba golpearle con su espada pero el alicornio bloqueaba todos sus ataques.

Kia: ¿Qué pasa engendro mecánico? ¿Qué ha sido de tu palabrería constante?

El Rey Maquina seguía sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que le molestaba a Kai. Sus tropas tampoco parecían que se empleasen a fondo contra la guardia real. Disparaban a distancia sin moverse del sitio y solo realizaban cuerpo a cuerpo a quienes se acercaban demasiado a ellos.

Rainbow: ¿A que esperáis hojalatas? Venid aquí.

Tanto el Rey Maquina como los robots, no respondieron ante las provocaciones de Rainbow. Solo se quedaban en el sitio sin moverse cosa que molestaba bastante a la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¿Qué se supone que hacéis? Vamos estamos aquí ¿Acaso queréis hacernos perder el tiempo?

Twilight: (¿Perder el tiempo?)

Twilight enseguida entendió la estrategia del Imperio Maquina.

Twilight: Chicas, estos es una distracción. Su objetivo es la cámara del tesoro.

Rarity: ¿Esta segura querida?

Shining: Mi hermana tiene razón. Están haciendo esto para desviar nuestra atención.

Blitzstart: Utilizar unas pocas tropas de distracción para que el verdadero grupo pueda realizar su ataque sin que nadie se de cuenta. Una estrategia simple pero eficaz.

Twilight: Spike se quedó en la sala vigilando. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Siento que él está en peligro.

En la cámara del tesoro, Spike estaba dando vueltas haciendo guardia con una cacerola como casco y un rollo de pergamino como espada.

Spike: No hay que preocuparse. Mientras el capitán Spike esté de guardia. Aquí no pasará nada.

Fire Death: ¿En serio, capitán Spike?

Spike: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

El pequeño dragón se le heló la sangre al ver que enfrente de él estaba el Escuadrón Mortal al completo. Aun temblando de miedo, trato de plantar cara.

Spike: No..no pa…pasareis..de….aq…aquí.

Rage Red. ¿Y quien lo va impedir? ¿Tu, una inútil lagartija?

Fox Die: Dejémonos de juegos.

Fire Death: Cierto. Destroyer. Pon el anulador de magia en la puerta. Esta vez ponlo en un radio más pequeño para que se cargue por completo más rápido.

Destroyer avanzó hacia la puerta. Spike en un pequeño acto de valentía golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al robot con su pergamino espada pero sin hacerle ningún efecto. El robot lo miró como diciendo "¿En serio?". Destroyer simplemente le coge de la cabeza a Spike y lo lanza hacia fuera por una ventana. Finalmente pone el dispositivo en la puerta de la cámara del tesoro.

Rage Red: Haber si terminamos ya. Tengo ganas de acabar.

Espectro: Si, tengo que darme un baño de aceite.

Fox Die: Yo también. Necesito cuidar mi figura.

Espectro: Ni con todo el aceite del mundo podría mejorar tu imagen.

Fox Die: ¿Que dices estupida?

Espectro: Lo que oyes boba.

Las dos empezaron a discutir hasta que Knife terminó la discusión con un corte en seco de su espada en el suelo entre las dos haciendo que terminaran de discutir.

Dead Wing: Gracias Knife. Sus discusiones siempre me queman los circuitos.

Knife:….

Mientras Spike seguía cayendo.

Spike: Por Celestia. Solo lamento morir sin antes haber besado a Rarity.

Se abría estrellado contra el suelo si Rainbow Dash no le llega a coger a tiempo.

Rainbow: ¿Estas bien compañero?

Spike: (Recuperándose del susto) Si, gracias Rainbow.

Rainbow lo deja en suelo junto con el resto de las mane 6. El dragón nervioso trata de contarlas lo que ha pasado.

Spike: Cámara, Escuadrón, pelear, caída al vació.

Twilight: Calma Spike.

Applejack: Si Spike. Estas más nervioso que un cerdo estrenando pocilga nueva.

Fluttershy: Si, trata de tranquilizarte.

Rarity: Tranquilízate mi Spike-wiki.

Pinkie: ¿Te doy un pastel?

Spike más tranquilo las explicó lo que ha pasado en la cámara del tesoro.

Spike: Traté de detenerlos pero me fue imposible.

Twilight: Tranquilo Spike. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Rarity: Lo importante es que estas bien mi Spike-wiki.

Rainbow: Ahora nos toca a nosotras darles la patada.

Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia la cámara del tesoro y vieron al Escuadrón Mortal al completo ante la ya abierta cámara del tesoro.

Twilight: Alto ahí.

Fire Death: ¿Otra vez vosotras?

Rage Red: Que no dejáis trabajar a gusto a nadie.

Dead Wing: Sin duda sois como una patada en las arandelas.

Las tres princesas aparecieron ante la sala.

Celestia: Alto ahí Escuadrón Mortal.

Luna: No tenéis derecho ha acceder a nuestra cámara del tesoro.

Fire Death: ¿Y quien lo va a impedir? ¿Vosotras?

Espectro: Lo tengo.

El Escuadrón Mortal se giró y vieron a Espectro sujetando un anillo con una gema amarilla en ella. Enseguida se lo dio a Fire Death.

Fire Death: Excelente. El amo estará satisfecho.

Rainbow: No creáis que podéis salir con la vuestra.

Fire Death: ¿Y que vais ha hacer? Hasta hora no lograsteis impedir hacer nuestro trabajo en ninguno de nuestros enfrentamientos.

Twilight: Siempre hay una primera vez.

Celestia: En nombre de Equestria. Entregaos.

Fire Death: Aquí tienes nuestra contestación, Destroyer.

Destroyer cargó dos enormes ametralladoras pesadas y empezó a disparar contra las ponis. Las cuatro princesas tuvieron que levantar una barrera para detener los disparos. Destroyer seguía disparando hasta que se oyó una fuerte voz que detuvo el ataque.

Mike: Basta.

Todo el mundo dirigió la vista y vieron a Mike, el pony demoníaco.

Twilight: Es Mike.

Rainbow: El que faltaba.

Rarity: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Rainbow: Si ¿No se supone que tiene que estar dirigiendo su "Ciudad" o algo así?

Mike avanzó pasando por las sorprendidas ponis, siguió avanzando hasta quedarse enfrente de Fire Death.

Twilight: ¿Qué pretende Mike?

Fluttershy: No lo se.

Mike extendió su pezuña hacia Fire Death.

Mike: El anillo. Fire Death.

Para sorpresa de todos. Fire Death obedeció y le dio el anillo a Mike sin ninguna dilación. El pony demonio se lo puso en su pata derecha junto a los otros dos anillos que tenía. Su rostro mostraba una enorme satisfacción.

Mike: Si después de tanto tiempo. Los tres anillos del poder son míos.

Rió el potro con satisfacción.

Twilight: ¿Que significa esto?

Luna: ¿Acaso Mike y el Escuadrón estaban juntos todo este tiempo?

Mike: Fire Death ¿Instalasteis las pantallas de televisión en todo el reino como os ordené?

Fire Death: Por supuesto amo Mike.

Mike sonrió satisfecho.

Mike: Bien. Comencemos.

Mike pulsó varios botones de su omniherramienta. Desde varias pantallas gigantes de televisión instaladas por todo el reino incluyendo Gold Stone, se veían la sala del tesoro donde se podían ver a todos los presentes en dicha sala. Todo el mundo prestaba atención a dichas pantallas.

Flash: ¿Esos no son?

Shining: Twilight y sus amigas.

Kai: Y las princesas.

Blitzstart: El Escuadrón Mortal del Rey Maquina y el pony demoníaco ese.

Se podía ver a Mike desde diversas pantallas. En ese instante el potro demoníaco empezó ha hablar.

Mike: Robots, retiraos al Soberano. Es una orden.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los robots se retiraron hacia la nave excepto el Rey Maquina que se dirigió hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Ninguno podía creer lo que pasaba.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Fluttershy: Los robots del ejercito maquina le obedecen.

Rarity: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Rainbow: ¿No es obvio? Ese potro del demonio se ha unido al Rey Maquina.

Mike empezó a reírse para molestia de la pegaso y el Rey Maquina entró violentamente rompiendo la pared.

Mike: Una vez más te equivocas estupida pegaso.

El Rey Maquina iba aterrizando y se coloca al lado del potro demoníaco. Mike mira fijamente a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa malvada.

Mike: Yo soy el "Rey Maquina".

Aquella afirmación sorprendió en gran manera a todo el mundo. Ninguno se imaginaba que aquel pequeño potro blanco que apareció por primera vez en Ponyville fuera el líder supremo del ejército más aterrador que el mundo había conocido.

Twilight: ¿Co..como?

Spike: ¿Ha dicho que él es el Rey Maquina?

Pinkie: Eso si que es una gran sorpresa.

Fluttershy: Me temo que es verdad.

Applejack: Una gran dolorosa verdad.

Cadence: ¿Pero como? Si no es más que un potrillo.

Ninguno de los presentes se creía lo que acaba de decir potro demoníaco hasta que finalmente Celestia habló.

Celestia: Mike pero ¿Por qué?

Mike miró con odio a Celestia y empezó a gritarla a pleno pulmón.

Mike: Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Celestia. Tu provocaste esto Celestia. Todo lo que está pasando y lo que va ha pasar ahora. Está ocurriendo por tu culpa. Todo por tratar de matarme hace dos años.

Luna: ¿Otra vez con esa afirmación absurda? ¿Que pruebas tienes de que mi hermana te quiso matar hace dos años?

Mike sonrió con malicia.

Mike: Aquí tenéis mi prueba. Llevo guardando este video desde hace dos años. Por fin, el mundo sabrá como es Celestia en realidad. Una fraude.

Mike tecleó su omniherramienta y en las pantallas de televisión se mostraron el incidente de hace dos años. De cómo Celestia quiso matar a Mike, que la razón era porque la princesa temía su poder y que por eso quería acabar con su existencia. De cómo le atravesó el corazón con un gran rayo verde. Nadie podía creerse lo que estaban viendo en las pantallas de televisión. Las pruebas apuntaban a una única cosa. Celestia era una asesina de potros.

Twilight: No..no puedo creerlo.

Applejack: Celestia….

Rarity: Realmente quiso matar a Mike.

Fluttershy: Con un rayo en pleno corazón.

Celestia miraba el video como si no se creyera lo que veía y luego miro al potro.

Celestia: Mike, no se de donde sacaste ese video pero te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que te ha pasado.

Mike (furioso): ¿Aun tienes la desfachatez de negarlo pese a estas aplastantes pruebas? Durante dos años llevo aguardando mi venganza contra ti. Desde tu traición juré que no descansaría hasta satisfacer mi venganza.

Twilight: Yo creo a Celestia.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Spike: Y yo.

Mane 6: Y nosotras.

Luna: Me niego a creer que mi hermana hiciera algo así.

Cadence: Yo también me niego a creer que mi tía hiciera algo semejante.

Twilight: Ese video es falso.

Mike se puso furioso ante la afirmación de todas y un aura oscura irradió de él, asustando al grupo.

Mike: ¿Creéis que miento? ¿En serio creéis a esa hipócrita? ¿Mi furia hacia ella os parece fingida? ¿Qué mi ira no está justificada? Si realmente pensáis eso es que sois unas necias todas.

Su voz sonaba distinta a como era antes. Era ronca y amenazante como la de un autentico demonio. Pero enseguida se calmó y su voz volvió a ser normal.

Mike: Aunque mirando de otro modo. Pronto eso dejará de tener importancia.

Twilight: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mike: Tengo los tres anillos del poder y los medios para hacer el ritual. Pronto el poder del infinito será mió.

Celestia: Para eso necesitarías tener el amuleto del Infinito.

Mike se rió.

Mike: ¿Quieres decir este?

Mike pulsó unos botones de su omniherramienta y el pecho del Rey Maquina se abrió. Rebelando un compartimiento donde podía meterse un pony y controlar al Rey Maquina desde dentro. En el asiento se podía ver el Amuleto del Infinito. Todo el mundo se sobresaltó al ver dicho amuleto.

Luna: No puede ser.

Twilight: El amuleto del infinito.

Celestia: ¿Cómo los has encontrado? Muchos lo han buscado durante siglos y hasta ahora nadie había conseguido encontrarlo.

Mike: Lo conseguí en una tienda a un precio regalado (nunca mejor dicho). Ahora que tengo todo lo que necesito. Puedo realizar mi gran plan.

Rainbow: ¿Y cual es figura?

Mike andaba de un lado a otro contando a todos los presentes y al mundo su plan.

Mike: Mi plan es lo siguiente.

Todo el mundo le prestaba atención.

Mike: Pienso usar el poder del Amuleto del Infinito para hacerme omnipotente. Un dios por así decirlo.

Todos le miraron al potro como si estuviera loco.

Mike: Cuando lo consiga. Conquistare Canterlot y después robotizaré a todos sus habitantes y al mundo entero. Y cuando lo haga. Traeré un nuevo orden a este mundo. Acabaré con el caos que hay en el y todos los seres estarán unidos a un solo estandarte. El mió.

Applejack: Ese chico está enfermo.

Rarity: ¿Qué dirían tus padres después de ver esto?

Mike: Me temo que ahora mismo mis padres no podrán decir nada al respecto.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa perversa.

Fluttershy (Muy asustada): ¿No irás a decir …..que los has matado?

Mike: Por supuesto que no por favor. Ahora mismo están haciendo compañía a mi colección de alicornios.

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Por qué has hecho eso a tus padres?

Mike: Porque no quería que sufriera daño alguno. Ahora están dormidos como las demás alicornios. Cuando termine el trabajo. Los despertaré y verán como he perfeccionado este mundo.

Twilight: Sentirán miedo y asco.

Mike empezó a gritarlas.

Mike: Ellos estarán protegidos. Desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi padre siempre trabajaba en sus investigaciones hasta las tantas y volvía tarde a casa. Y por eso no podía disfrutar de su tiempo conmigo y mi madre. Cuando se iba a una expedición yo solía acompañarle. Pero pese a todo se que a mi padre le gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi madre y conmigo. Muy pronto mis padres tendrán una vida cómoda sin preocupaciones en un mundo unido sin guerras ni conflictos. Ni enfermedades ni plagas. Mi mundo perfecto será una realidad.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Si tu intención es crear un mundo de paz y armonía. Podías haberte unido a nosotros.

Mike: ¿Unirme a vosotros? Para ser una chica inteligente Twilight, parece mentira lo ingenua que eres en realidad.

A las amigas de Twilight no les gusto el comentario.

Mike: ¿Acaso se une la pegaso a la mosca que se posa en su espalda?

Rainbow y Fluttershy hicieron un gesto de que no les gustó la comparación.

Mike: ¿Se une el dragón a la vaca que devora?

A Fluttershy la asustó aquella comparación y a Spike no le hizo ninguna gracia el ejemplo.

Mike: Olvidáis vuestro lugar, princesa. Yo soy un conquistador y uniré este mundo. Un mundo de paz y prosperidad

Twilight: No. Nosotras lo haremos. La paz solo se consigue inspirando el afecto de la gente. No su miedo.

Mike: Ingenua. Muy pronto mi nuevo mundo llegará. Yo y mi colección de alicornios donde también vosotras cuatro princesas estáis incluidas en el lote haremos realidad eso.

Applejack: Hablando de alicornios.

Rarity: Que pretendes hacer con todas ellas.

Pinkie: ¿Acaso una mega fiesta de alicornios?

Mike: ¿Aun no lo habéis entendido? Con ayuda de todas las alicornios que he capturado. Crearé una nueva raza que sustituirá a los anteriores seres inteligentes de este mundo como especie dominante.

Rainbow: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? ¿Piensas tirarte a todas hasta dejarlas preñadas?

Rarity: Por favor Rainbow. No diga esas cosas. Que pese a todo sigue siendo un potro.

Twilight: Solo un macho alicornio puede dejarlas embarazadas.

Mike: En parte tenéis razón. Tengo una formula que permitirá dejarlas a todas embrazadas con mi ADN sin necesidad de relaciones ni contactos. De todos modos aunque quisiera relacionarme con ellas. Tendría que esperar algunos años ya que al fin y al cabo soy un potro, pero también un alicornio.

Todo el mundo le miraba como si estuviera loco. En cambio Celestia y Luna no parecían demasiado sorprendidas ante lo que dijo el potro.

Rainbow (susurrando a Twilight): Oye Twilight ¿Qué significa ADN?

Twilight: (Para que lo entiendas, el ADN es la información de nuestro cuerpo. Como somos, como es nuestro aspecto, el color de nuestro pelo, ojos..etc. El ADN es hereditario en los hijos).

Rainbow: (Genial. Solo faltaría aguantar a varios Mini-Mikes rondando por ahí).

Mike: Seguramente os preguntáis en que me baso para decir que yo también soy un alicornio. Bueno ¿Os acordáis de mi defensa contra alicornios?

Todas, en especial Twilight, Celestia y Luna Recordaban la defensa que Mike tenía para defenderse de las alicornios. Su brazalete tenía capacidad de emitir una frecuencia solo audible para alicornios. Un ruido que era insoportable.

Mike: Cuando lo usé en Dark Stone. No solo a las princesas las afectó. También me afectó a mí. Gracias a eso, descubrí que yo también soy un alicornio. Por tanto tengo capacidad de procrear con hembras alicornios.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante la revelación.

Mike: Desde las sombras. Realicé esta gran obra de teatro. Y todos los actores han cumplido bien con su papel. Todo estaba planeado desde el principio.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Rarity: ¿Una obra de teatro?

Pinkie: Me encanta el teatro.

Todas: Pinkie.

Gritaron sus amigas a la pony rosa.

Pinkie: Huy lo siento.

Sonrió la pony rosa un poco cortada.

Twilight: ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿Lo habías planeado tú desde el principio?

Mike: En cierto modo. Incluso el ataque del Rey Maquina hacia mi persona fue planeado por mí.

Luna: ¿Qué? ¿Pero por que hiciste una cosa así?

Mike: ¿No es obvio? Sabía que tarde o temprano, la gente empezaría a sospechar de mí relación con el Imperio Maquina ya que soy un genio en tecnología y robótica. Por eso planee el ataque en Ponyville por varios motivos.

Rainbow: ¿Y cuales son, genio?

Mike: Primero, para eliminar sospechas de mí, segundo para que todo el mundo pudiera contemplar el poder del Imperio Maquina.

Celestia: ¿Y como lograste que el Rey Maquina fingiera su ataque contra ti si necesitas estar dentro de él para controlarlo?

Mike: Obviamente tiene función automática para tomar las decisiones oportunas cuando yo no estoy dentro en él.

Luna: Entonces. Cuando el Escuadrón Mortal estuvo a punto de matarnos ¿Realmente les hiciste algo a sus armas para que no nos atacara?

Mike: En realidad no hice nada. Solo fingí que le había Hackeado sus sistemas. Soy un actor de primera.

Dijo esto con una pose gramática y una sonrisa burlona.

Pinkie: Espera un momento. Esa afirmación se contradice con el capitulo ocho de este fanfic. El final de ese capitulo dice que el Rey Maquina y el Escuadrón Mortal se recuperaron del hackeo en su nave. Silverwolf850, aquí te has colado en tu historia.

Silverwolf850: Déjame en paz Pinkie. Te recuerdo que este es mi primer fanfic que hago ¿No esperaras que lo haga bien todo a la primera?

Pinkie: Jijiji. Bueno. Supongo que tienes razón.

Tanto Mike como sus amigas la ignoraron y Twilight no pudo evitar comentarle al potro demoniaco.

Twilight: Si esto es de verdad una obra de teatro. Tú ya tuviste que salir a escena ¿Cierto?

Mike: Muy aguda princesa.

Twilight: Entonces ¿El ataque de los changelings a Ponyville?

Cadence: ¿El ataque de Sombra al Reino de Cristal?

Luna. ¿Mi secuestro por parte de los nigromantes?

Pinkie: ¿Que los extraterrestres secuestren a nuestras mascotas?

Todas: Pinkie

Gritaron otra vez sus amigas.

Pinkie: Huy. Jijiji. Lo siento.

Twilight: ¿También formaba parte de tu teatro?

Mike: En realidad. Todos ellos eran actores que se apuntaron a mi obra en el último momento, pero como la mente brillante que soy. Pude sacar partido a ello.

Celestia: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: El ataque de los changelings lo aproveche para poner a prueba la eficacia de mis jenízaros y mi nuevo robot Centinela. También pude probar mis mejorados tecno-hechizos y los nuevos implantes que potenciaban mi cuerpo.

Todos se acordaban el ataque changeling y la masacre que hubo.

Mike: El ataque de King Sombra fue oportuno para poner a prueba mi extractora de poderes y así obtener yo sus poderes oscuros.

Cadence y Flash (Que este ultimo prestaba atención a la pantalla). Recordaban como el potro logró volver el poder de King Sombra en su contra y quedarse con su poder.

Mike: Y sobre los nigromantes. Pensé que era una oportunidad perfecta para investigar su escondite y ver que tesoros tenía. Al final fue una mina de oro. Recursos para aprovechar y gente devota que me jurasen lealtad y siendo conscientes de lo inútil que es Celestia en realidad. También porque sabía que Nergal tenía uno de los anillos del poder.

Twilight: ¿Y tu transformación en alicornio demoníaco? ¿Eso también formaba parte de tu obra de teatro?

Mike se quedo un rato callado cosa que intrigó al grupo.

Mike: Sinceramente. Aquello fue un suceso que yo no me esperaba en absoluto.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Mike: Pensé que era algún tipo de mutación por los poderes que había adquirido de Sombra. Pero según los análisis que me hice en mi laboratorio. Descubrí que es algo imanto en mi. Algo natural. ¿Por qué? Francamente no lo sé.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a todo el mundo. En cambio Celestia y Luna no parecía sorprendidas en absoluto. Incluso parecían que sabían la respuesta de su transformación.

Mike: Y ahora que dispongo de los medios para conseguirlo, me dispongo a preparar a mi ejercito mecánico y dentro de una semana lanzaré una ofensiva total contra Canterlot para conquistarlo y no habrá nadie par impedírmelo.

Celestia: Suficiente.

Todo el mundo miró a Celestia.

Celestia: Debo admitir que lograste engañarnos a todos desde el principio. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que tú eras la mente maestra que estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero cometiste el error de confesar todo tu plan y yo la princesa del sol. Voy a detenerte.

Celestia ascendió hasta el cielo y cargó su rayo dorado contra Mike y este hizo lo propio con su propia magia lanzando un gran rayo rojo contra el de Celestia. Los dos rayos chocaron y de momento se mantenía. Hasta que Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: Me decepcionas Celestia. Esperaba algo más.

El rayo rojo de Mike acabó superando el de Celestia golpeándola al final y haciéndola caer al suelo. Twilight fue a socorrer a la princesa.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia ¿Esta usted bien?

Celestia: Que poder. A su lado, Sombra ni siquiera le llega las rodillas.

Mike se quitó sus anillos y los metió dentro del Rey Maquina.

Mike: Escuadrón Mortal, Rey Maquina. Id al lugar asignado y preparadlo para el ritual.

Escuadrón: Como ordenéis amo Mike.

Todo el Escuadrón y el Rey Maquina se subieron al Halcón que había aterrizado cerca y se fueron. Rainbow Dash trató de impedirlo.

Rainbow: No tan rápido.

Pero la pegaso no pudo llegar más lejos porque un aura roja la rodeó e hizo estrellarse en la pared.

Mike: Nadie interferirá en mis planes.

Rainbow: No..no puedo moverme.

Sus amigas trataron de ayudarla pero Mike hizo lo propio con ellas y con las princesas Luna y Cadence. Ninguna podía moverse. La única que estaba ilesa, era la princesa Celestia.

Twilight: Que poder.

Applejack: No me puedo mover.

Fluttershy: Hay.

Pinkie: Me siento como una tortilla estrellada.

Rarity: Hay no. Mi pelo.

Spike: Estoy completamente inmovilizado.

Rainbow: Cuando me suelte, ese potro se va a enterar.

Después de eso. Mike se acercó hacia Celestia donde esta puso posición de combate.

Mike: Bien Celestia. Hace mucho tiempo que quise hacer esto. Machacarte con mis propias pezuñas (manos). Prepárate para sentir mi ira.

Celestia se preparó para cualquier cosa pero un aura roja la rodeo por completo e hizo estrellarse hacia la pared contraria de donde estaban Twilight y las demás.

Mike: No ha habido un solo día al levantarme de la cama…..

Hace estrellar a Celestia contra la pared donde estaba Twilight y las demás.

Mike: Que no deseara hacerte esto….

La golpea contra el techo.

Mike: Y lo reconozco…..

Finalmente la hace estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mike: Lo estoy disfrutando.

Mike se acerca hacia Celestia. Esta en un acto de resistencia le lanza un rayo contra Mike pero este lo esquiva sin problemas. Finalmente el potro demoníaco mediante el hechizo garra dragón. Coge el cuello de Celestia y la lleva hasta el cielo a alta velocidad hasta perderse de vista.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

Luna: Hermana.

Spike: ¿Qué va a hacerla ese loco?

Los dos alicornios iban ascendiendo hasta el espacio. Mike sin soltar el cuello de Celestia hace que la alicornio se estrelle con enorme fuerza contra la luna atravesándola por completo hasta llegar hasta el otro lado. Cuando ambos atraviesan la Luna. Mike se pone en sentido contrario y lanza un potente rayo contra ella haciéndola que atraviese el agujero ya formado (Igual que el súper movimiento General Zod en Injustice Gods Among Us). Haciéndola caer como un meteorito en la sala del tesoro donde estaban las demás.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

Twilight gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero al igual que las demás. No podía hacer nada excepto mirar impotente como Celestia recibía semejante castigo. El pony demoníaco aterrizó cerca de ella.

Mike: Ahora todos son testigos de mi poder y de lo que pasará a aquellos estupidos que osen enfrentarse a mí.

Finalmente, el pony demoníaco alzó el vuelo y se alejó a alta velocidad. La magia que sujetaba a Twilight y las demás se desvaneció y fueron a socorrer a Celestia.

Twilight: Princesa.

Luna: Hermana.

Celestia estaba muy malherida pero nada grave. Hacia un esfuerzo para hablar.

Celestia: T-Twilight, L-Luna.

Cadence: No hables. Te curaremos.

Mientras las princesas curaban a Celestia con su magia, entraron Shining, Flash y Kai.

Shining: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Celestia: Si, ahora si. Gracias.

Flash: Vimos desde fuera lo que ha pasado. Sentimos llegar tarde.

Celestia: No os preocupéis por eso ahora. Tenemos que detener a Mike antes de que haga el ritual del infinito.

Applejack: ¿Pero por donde buscamos?

Rarity: Ni siquiera sabemos donde está.

Celestia: Solo hay un sitio donde podría realizar el ritual.

Luna: El palacio de las antiguas hermanas regias.

Shining: Entonces vallamos para allá.

Twilight: Iré a pedir ayuda a Trixie. Su magia puede venirnos bien.

Rainbow: Yo buscaré a Gilda y a Lightning Dust.

Celestia: También pediremos ayuda a Discord. Sus poderes caóticos nos pueden sernos útiles.

En el bosque Everfree. En el palacio de las antiguas hermanas regia. El Escuadrón Mortal preparaba la zona para el ritual.

Mike: Bien. Muy pronto el poder del infinito será mió y todos mis sueños se cumplirán.

Continuara…..


	20. Cap 19 EL PODER DEL INFINITO

**CAPITULO 19**

**EL PODER DEL INFINITO**

Después del ataque de las maquinas y que Mike rebelara ser el líder del Imperio Maquina y sus planes de conquista. El grupo junto con la guardia real, se dirigen hacia el palacio de las hermanas regias donde se estaba realizando el ritual.

Celestia: Vamos valientes guerreros de Equestria. Tenemos que detener a Mike y sus robots.

Guardias: Si majestad.

Discord estaba a su lado bebiendo un vaso de chocolate mientras estaba subida en una nube del algodón de azúcar y no paraba de reírse.

Discord: Debo reconocer que ese chico tiene una mente diabólica. Hacerse pasar por un potro corriente y desde las sombras organizar todo este caos con sus máquinas. Sin duda todo un ejemplo de cómo debe ser un dios del caos.

Celestia: Discord. Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo como nunca se ha visto. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

Discord: No se Celestia. Últimamente me siento un poco cansado.

Celestia. Mírame Discord. Se llega la hora de combatir, quiero que te sueltes por completo.

Discord sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Discord: Celestia. Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Luna: Hermana. Debiste haberte quedado en el castillo. Aun no te has recuperado de la paliza que te metió ese demonio.

Celestia: No hay tiempo par descansar. Si no detenemos a Mike ahora. Todo se volverá más difícil todavía.

Luna estaba preocupada por su hermana y prefería que se hubiese quedado en Canterlot aunque parte de razón tenía en querer venir.

Rainbow, Lightning Dust, Gilda y Blitzstart tenian una intensa conversacion.

Rainbow: Debí haberme imaginado que ese potro tenía algo que ver con el Imperio Maquina.

Gilda: Ese mocoso arrogante. Pagará por lo de mi padre y por mi pueblo.

Lightning: Pronto lo haremos.

Blitzstart: Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de sus secuaces y no será nada fácil.

Rainbow: Si actuamos juntas, podremos con ellos.

Lightning: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Gilda: Yo también.

Mas adelante. Twilight notaba que Trixie estaba algo nerviosa.

Twilight: Trixie ¿Estas bien? Te noto nerviosa.

Trixie: No te voy a mentir Twilight. No me siento segura con todo esto. Quiero decir. Ya nos enfrentamos a esos tipos antes y hasta ahora nunca los pudimos derrotar. Al menos no del todo. También está ese potro demoníaco Mike. Su poder es enorme. Vi como derrotaba a Celestia sin esfuerzo aparente.

Twilight le rodeo el hombro con su brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Twilight: Reconozco que yo también estoy preocupada. Pero si actuamos juntas lo lograremos.

Trixie de devolvió la sonrisa.

Trixie: Gracias Twilight, ahora me siento mejor y Twilight.

Twilgiht: ¿Si Trixie?

Trixie: Lamento todos los problemas que te cause a ti y a tus amigas.

Twilgiht la sonrió y la abrazó.

Twilight: No te preocupes. Ahora somos amigas.

A Trixie se le alegró el corazón. Nunca antes tubo amigas y ahora que los tiene no querría perderlos. Finalmente Trixie le devuelve el abrazo.

De repente el Grupo de Shining, Kai y Flash se detienen.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

Shining: Tenemos visita.

De entre los arboles, salen una gran grupo de robots de asalto, pegasos de acero, brutos y cuervos infernales dispuestos a atacarles.

Kai: Nos atacan.

Flash: Guardias. Atacad.

Los guardias se enzarzaron en una dura lucha contra los robots.

Kai: Princesas. Yo y los guardias nos ocuparemos de los robots y nos reuniremos más tarde. Ustedes adelantasen.

Celestia: De acuerdo capitán. Discord ayúdales.

Discord: Dalo por echo princesa.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y debajo de los robots surgió jabón que izo que se resbalaran y caerse al suelo haciendo reír al dios del caos.

Discod: Ja, ja, ja. Mirad como caen esas latas de conserva.

El Grupo de Twilight avanzó hasta la zona el ritual.

En el palacio de las hermanas regia. Todo estaba preparado para el ritual. En el centro había un circulo mágico con varios símbolos y alrededor de el. Había tres pequeñas columnas de piedra. Mike se preparaba para realizar el ritual del infinito.

Mike: Bien comencemos.

Mike puso el amuleto del infinito en el centro del círculo y empezó a recitar el ritual.

Mike: Que mi mente se abra al conocimiento infinito.

El anillo de la mente empezó a flotar hasta una columna.

Mike: Que mi cuerpo sea fuerte y poderoso.

El anillo de la fuerza flota hasta otra columna.

Mike: Que mi existencia dure toda la eternidad.

El anillo de la inmortalidad flota hasta la última columna.

Mike: Que los poderes del infinito se catalicen en el amuleto del infinito.

De los tres anillos surgieron diversos rayos de colores gris, rojo y amarillo concentrándose en el amuleto.

Mike: Perfecto. El amuleto se va cargando. Pronto el poder del infinito será mió.

Twilight: No si nosotros te lo impedimos.

Mike se giró y vio al grupo de Twilight. Con una sonrisa malvada las recibió.

Mike: Mira tu por donde. Twilight y su grupo al completo.

Applejack: No te saldrás con la tuya.

Rainbow: Nosotras de detendremos.

Shining: En nombre de Equestria. Estas arrestado.

Flash: Entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

Mike: Escuadrón Mortal. Dadle mi respuesta.

El Escuadrón mortal se lanzo al ataque.

Celestia: Twilight. El amuleto del infinito tardará un rato en cargarse. Tenemos que ocuparnos de Mike antes de que se cargue por completo.

Fluttershy: Pero todas las veces que nos enfrentamos al Escuadrón Mortal, acaban derrotándonos.

Twilight: Por eso debemos cambiar de estrategia.

Cada uno se ocupo de un miembro distinto del Escuadrón mortal.

Rainbow y Lightning Dust se ocuparon de Knife.

Rainbow: Bien tipo duro ¿Bailamos?

Knife: Sacó su espada y empezó dando sablazos a los que Rainbow tuvo que esquivarlos.

Rainbow: Hey, cuidado con eso.

Lightning Dust aprovechó para atacarlo por detrás. Pero Knife se dio cuenta y trató de dispararla pero esta logró esquivarlo. Cuando trato de centrar su atención en Rainbow esta no estaba. Trató de buscarla por todos lados pero no la veía hasta que alzó su vista hacia arriba y la vio haciendo su Sonic Rainbow hacia él. Knife no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le da de lleno provocando una enorme explosión multicolor. Al final Knife quedó enterrado en un montón de escombros.

Lightning Dust: Buen golpe Rainbow.

Rainbow: Gracias socia.

Las dos pegasos se chocaron los cascos pero de repente Knife se levantó de las piedras y ocurrió algo insólito. Knife empezó ha hablar.

Knife: Malditas pegasos piojosas ¿Como os atrevéis ha hacerme esto a mí? A uno de los miembros más letales del Escuadrón Mortal.

Su voz sonaba tan aguda y chillona, tan ridícula (como si hubiese respirado helio del tamaño de un globo aerostático) que hizo que las dos pegasos se murieran de risa.

Lightning Dust: ja, ja, ja. Menuda vocecilla tienes.

Rainbow que al igual que su compañera, estaba en el suelo riéndose secundó la opinión.

Rainbow: Ja, ja, ja. Es verdad. Jo Knife, ahora entiendo porque nunca hablas.

Las dos pegasos seguían riéndose hasta que se le caían las lágrimas. Cosa que molesto en gran manera a Knife.

Knife (con su vocecilla): ¿Cómo os atrevéis ha reíros de mi? ¿No sabéis que soy Knife? ¿El letal espadachín del Imperio Maquina? ¿El terror de los orgánicos?

Rainbow: Con esa vocecilla. Nadie lo diría.

Knife completamente cabreado. Se lanzó contra las pegasos mientras estas todavía se reían de él.

Rainbow (riendose): ¿Qué pasa Knife? ¿Te aprietan los calzoncillos?

Knife intenta darla con su espada pero falla.

Lightning Dust: No. Seguro es que le aprietan las botas.

Knife intentaba acertarlas pero estaba tan alterado por las risas y los insultos que hacía que no se concentrara.

Rainbow: Yuju, vocecilla atrofiada. Aquí estamos.

Lightning Dust: Besa nuestros cutie-marks.

Las dos pegasos estaban provocando ha Knife y había funcionado. El espadachín se lanzó contra ellas. Cuando estuvo a punto de darlas, estas simplemente se apartaron. Haciendo que Knife se caiga por un enorme precipicio de altura considerable. Mientras el espadachín caía. Las dos pegasos no pudieron evitar reírse de él.

Rainbow: Ahora si que le gustaría ser un pegaso.

Lightning: Desde luego.

Las dos chocaron sus cascos. Un miembro del Escuadrón menos.

Pinkie y Gilda se enfrentaban a Dead Wing.

Gilda: Hora de ajustar cuentas robot del demonio.

Dead Wing: Como si tú tuvieras alguna posibilidad de acertarme con tus ridículas garras.

Gilda trato de darla con sus garras pero esta los esquivaba con facilidad. Finalmente desapareció de su vista y antes de que la grifo se diera cuenta, Dead Wing la golpea brutalmente por la espalda haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo. Malherida se levanta.

Gilda: Maldita. Deja de esconderte y pelea como un pony.

Dead Wing: Como quieras.

Dead Wing se la apareció delante y preparaba sus garras para acabar con Gilda hasta que la voz de Pinkie Pie llamó su atención.

Pinkie: Yujuuuu, estoy aquí.

Dead Wing se giro y vio a Pinkie apoyada sobre su espalda en un muro haciéndola burla con la lengua.

Pinkie: A que no me coges.

Aquello enfadó en gran manera a Dead Wing.

Dead Wing: Date por muerta estupida pony.

La pegaso se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Pinkie.

Gilda: ¿Que haces Pinkie? Apártate que te va a matar.

Pero Pinkie seguía sin moverse. Estaba estática. La pegaso se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella a toda velocidad dispuesta a aplastarla contra el muro.

Dead Wing: Prepárate para reunirte con los tuyos en el otro mundo.

Pero cuando llego, se estrelló de lleno contra el muro derrumbándose sobre ella. La pegasos se había quedado K.O. Gilda estaba confundida.

Gilda: ¿Pero como?

Pinkie: Con pintura claro.

Gilda vio a Pinkie a su lado con varios botes de pintura. Resulta que había pintado el muro con un retrato de ella y al final la pegaso robot se dio de lleno contra el muro.

Gilda: Odio tener que decir esto, pero has sido muy hábil con eso.

Pinkie daba saltos de felicidad y abrazó a Gilda.

Pinkie: Gracias Gilda. Sabías que en el fondo no eras tan borde.

Gilda: No me toques.

Pinkie sin dejar de sonreír la suelta.

Pinkie: Perdón, ji, ji, ji.

Twilight y Shining se enfrentaban a Destroyer. Este empezó ha dispararles con una ametralladora pesada obligando a ambos a cubrirse mediante un escudo mágico.

Destroyer: Ja, ja, ja. Bang bang.

Shining: ¿Sabes decir algo más? ¿O vas a seguir disparando sin más?

Destroyer se cansó de disparar y sacó dos bazocas con ambos brazos y disparó contra la barrera.

Twilight: Cuidado Shining: Este parece potente.

Nada más darles ambos disparos, la barrera se fragmento e impulsó a ambos hacia atrás.

Twilight: Este pega duro.

Shining: Ahora, aun tardará en cargar.

Ambos avanzaban contra Destroyer. El robot sacó su ametralladora pesada pero Shining logra partirla con su espada y darle un a fuerte patada haciéndole retroceder.

Shining: ¿Y ahora que robot?

Destroyer sacó un detonador. Shining se dio cuenta tarde de que su enemigo había dejado un rastro bombas a control remoto. El robot iba a detonarlas hasta que Twilight intervino.

Twilight: Hoy no.

Twilight le lanzó un potente rayo haciéndole caer hasta donde estaba Shining: Este se alejó a una distancia segura del robot. Cuando Destroyer alzó la vista. Vio que estaba ante sus propias bombas y el detonador iba cayéndose hacia el suelo. El robot intentó cogerla pero se le escapa de las pezuñas y cae enzima del detonador activando el botón de los explosivos.

Destroyer: oh, oh.

Finalmente los explosivos explotan haciéndole volar por los aires al robot.

Shining: Uno menos.

Twilight: Si. Ahora a por Mike.

Rarity y Trixie se enfrentaban a Fire Death.

Fire Death: Estupidas mocosas ¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de que nunca podréis conmigo?

Rarity se atusó el pelo y la dijo tranquilamente.

Rarity: Lo único en que me dado cuenta es que al igual que tus compañeros. Tienes un pésimo gusto para vestir.

Fire Death: Vosotras lo habéis querido.

Fire Death encendió sus alas de fuego y se preparó para lanzar una poderosa llamarada contra ellas. Pero una bomba de humo explotó nublando la visión. Acto seguido, un montón de clones de Rarity y Trixie aparecieron.

Fire Death: ¿Otra vez ese truco? Ya deberíais saber que eso no funciona conmigo.

Al igual que cuando se enfrentó contra Twilight y Trixie. Lanzó una bola fuego al cielo provocando una intensa luz. Eso hizo que viera las sombras de Rarity y Trixie.

Fire Death: Ya sois mías.

Lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego que provocó una potente explosión hacia las dos unicornios. Pero para su sorpresa, las sombras que vio no eran de ellas si no unos troncos que tenían su imagen.

Fire Death: ¿Pero que?

Trixie: Ahora.

Para sorpresa de la alicornio robot. Kai apareció desde la sombras y con dos golpes de su espada. Logra cortar las alas de Fire Death y hacerla caer al suelo.

Fire Death: Mis alas. Maldito ¿Pero de donde sales? ¿No se supone que estaba con los guardias? Ni siquiera te vi venir.

Kai: Deje a mis guardias junto a Discord para que se ocupasen de los robots y me escondí esperando el momento oportuno.

Trixie: Gracias a nosotras.

Rarity: Por supuesto.

Kai: Si. Supongo que no sois tan inútiles después de todo.

A ambas unicornios inflaron sus cachetes molestas por el comentario del capitán.

Fire Death: Estupidos. Si creéis que por cortarme las alas soy menos peligrosa. Estáis muy equivocados.

Fire Death lanzó rayos mágicos contra el trío de unicornios. Kai creó una barrera para protegerse de los ataques.

Kai: Si sigue así. Pronto mi barrera caerá.

Trixie: Tengo una idea.

Trixie concentró su magia y creo detrás de Fire Death la ilusión de una ursa mayor.

Fire Death: ¿Pero que?

Fire Death lanzó bolas de fuego contra la enorme bestia. Al ver que los atravesaba se dio cuenta de que era una ilusión.

Fire Death: ¿Otra vez trucos ilusorios? Necesitarás algo más que….

Rarity: Toma esto.

Trixie y Rarity se pusieron justo enfrente de Fire Death e iluminaron sus cuernos al máximo para cegar a Fire Death.

Fire Death (gritando): Mis ojos, no veo nada.

Kai aprovecho para golpearla con todas su fuerzas a la robot y mandarla contra una muro y esta se derrumbó ante ella.

Kai: Bien. Un problema menos.

Trixie: Gracias a nosotras.

Rarity: Las divas de Equestria.

En la mente de Kai tenía otro nombre para esas dos pero prefirió guardárselas para él.

Blitzstart tenía un duro combate contra Fox Die. Trataba de acercarse como era posible a la robot pero no se lo ponía fácil por los disparos de precisión que realizaba la francotiradora mientras esta reía.

Fox Die: Corre cuanto puedas. Tarde o temprano te cogeré.

Blitzstart tenía que pensar en una estrategia. De momento, aprovechó las ruinas para obtener cobertura y así evitar los disparos.

Blitzstart: Rayos. Debo pensar en algo rápido. A este paso me cercará. Un momento. Applejack me contó que estuvo en una situación parecida y lo que ella hizo fue…..

Mientras Fox Die seguía disparando a donde estaba la oficial. Sabía de su posición por el casco que sobresalía en la roca.

Fox Die: Bien. Si no quiere salir. Tendré que enviarle un recado para que salgas.

Fox Die sacó una granada y lo lanzó contra la roca. Cuando esta explotó salió volando el casco a sus pies.

Fox Die: ¿Pero que? ¿Donde se ha metido?

Blitzstart: Aquí arriba.

Fox Die vio a su enemiga por encima de ella pero antes de que pudiera cargar su arma. Blitzstart logra partir su arma con su espada.

Blitzstart: A ver que haces si tu arma.

Fox Die lejos de rendirse. Sacó unas granadas.

Fox Die: Trágate esto.

Fox Die empezó a lanzar granadas por todas partes obligando a Blitzstart a salir volando alejándose de las explosiones.

Blitzstart: (Esta yegua está loca, pero puedo aprovecharme de ello).

Blitzstart se sitúa cerca una columna de piedra enfrente de su enemiga.

Fox Die: Ya te tengo.

Lanzó las granadas contra la pegaso y esta simplemente las evitó volando lejos. La explosión debilita la columna de piedra haciendo que Blitzstart simplemente pueda empujar la columna hacia la robot.

Blitzstart: Haber que haces.

Fox Die: ¿Pero que?

Fox Die trata de huir pero la columna era demasiado grande para poder evitarla y la cae encima dejando solo la parte superior de ella afuera.

Fox Die: Maldita. Cuando salga de esta, te acordarás de mí.

Blitzstart simplemente se rió de la situación en que estaba su rival.

Applejack se enfrentaba Espectro mientras Fluttershy se escondía.

Espectro: La otra vez tuviste suerte, pero esta vez acabaré contigo.

Applejack: Eso díselo a mis patas traseras cuando te de.

Espectro activo su camuflaje y desapareció de la vista de Applejack.

Applejack: Rayos. Otra vez.

No pudo continuar hablando por que sintió un golpe en su costado y otra en la cara.

Applejack: Maldita sea, no puedo verle.

Espectro seguía golpeándola una y otra vez hasta hacerla caer contra una pared. Finalmente deshace su camuflaje y se pone ante Applejack dispuesta a rematarla.

Espectro: ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Espectro: ¿Pero que?

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Fluttershy gritó con tanta fuerza que hizo retroceder a Espectro.

Espectro: ¿Pero que haces?

Fluttershy la lanzó la "mirada" haciendo que la robot se quedara parada en el sitio.

Espectro: (¿Pero que me pasa? Esa mirada me tiene congelada. Y pensar que me reí de Rage Red cuando la dije que era una tontería lo que la había pasado con la pegaso).

No pudo continuar porque Applejack aprovechó la distracción para darle una fuerte patada en su costado hasta mandarla lejos.

Applejack: Gracias Flutter.

Fluttershy: De nada Applejack. No podía quedarme parada viendo como te maltrataba esa individua.

Flash Sentry combatía contra Rage Red. Esta lanzaba dardos venenosos pero Flash lograba esquivarlos gracias a su velocidad.

Rage Red: Vuela mientras puedas guapo. Tarde o temprano serás mió.

Flash: Lo siento. No eres mi tipo de chica.

Flash se acercó a toda velocidad. Rage Red lanzó varios dardos pero ninguno acertaba. Flash logró acercarse a ella y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Rage Red: Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves?

Flash: Y eso que estoy empezando.

Flash seguía golpeando una y otra vez con puñetazos y patadas a Rage Red hasta que noto que perdía fuerzas.

Flash: ¿Qué me ocurre? Siento que estoy perdiendo fuerzas.

Rage Red (Riéndose): Eso es porque eres presa de mi veneno debilitador. Lo solté cuando empezamos. Sentirás que tanto tu cuerpo como tus alas pesan cada vez más y más. Hasta que pierdes todas sus fuerzas.

Flash caía al suelo debilitado y sin posibilidad de moverse.

Flash: Maldita.

Rage Red se acerca peligrosamente a Flash preparando su rayo robotizador.

Rage Red: ¿Preparado para volver con las máquinas cielo?

En vez de contestarla. Flash coge rápidamente su espada y antes de que Rage Red reaccione. Le provocan un gran corte en el pecho.

Rage Red: Mis circuitos ¿Pero como? Mi veneno debería haberte dejado sin fuerzas.

Flash: Twilight me habló de tu habilidad con los venenos y antes de empezar el combate, me envolvió en un aura mágica que impediría que me afectara tu veneno.

Rage Red: Maldita sea esa maldita alicornio.

Flash: No hables así de la alicornio que amo ¿He dicho eso en voz alta?

Antes de que Rage Red reaccionara. Flash con su espada, destrozó los lanza dardos de sus brazos y le da una fuerte patada que la hace estrellarse contra un muro.

Flash: Bien, está fuera e juego. A por el alicornio demoníaco.

Mike estaba en el ritual esperando que el amuleto del infinito se cargara por completo. El alicornio demoníaco se reía perversamente.

Mike: Sigue cargando amuleto mío. Pronto todo el poder del infinito será mió.

Celestia: No te permitiremos que hagas tal cosa.

Luna: Nosotras te lo impediremos.

Mike vio que las monarcas del sol y la luna estaban detrás de él.

Mike: ¿Y que pensáis hacer para impedirlo?

Luna: Esto.

Celesita y luna dispararon potentes rayos mágicos que se combinaron en dirección de Mike.

Mike: "Nano-escudo".

Mike detuvo sin esfuerzo el potente rayo con su escudo tecno-mágico.

Mike: Mi turno. "Meteoro".

Del cielo surgió un enorme meteorito en dirección hacia las princesas. Ambas tuvieron que tele transportarse para evitar el impacto.

Luna: Por la luna. Si es poderoso.

Celestia: Y me temo que no ha usado todavía todo su poder.

Luna: Pero debemos…..

No tuvo tiempo de completar la frase porque Mike se tele transportó justo delante de ella dispuesto a atacarla.

Mike: "Shock".

Luna por poco no logra evitar el ataque eléctrico de Mike. Celestia aprovecha que Mike ha bajado la guardia para atacarlo.

Celestia: Esto termina aquí.

Celestia lanza su rayo contra Mike pero este activa su tecno-hechizo "Escudo absorbente". El mismo ataque que realizó contra Nergal.

Mike: Hora de devolverte el ataque.

Finalmente, devuelve el rayo contra Celestia y la dio de lleno. Su hermana corrió hacia ella a socorrerla.

Luna: Hermana ¿Estas bien?

Celestia: S-Si Luna, estoy bien.

Mike: ¿Cuando os daréis cuenta que no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí?

Celestia: No es necesario derrotarte en combate para ganar.

Mike: ¿Qué?

Mike: Giró y vio que Twilight y Shining iban a por el amuleto.

Mike: No.

Twilight: As perdido Mike.

Shining: Si, ahora vamos…..

No pudo terminar la frase porque recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que lo impulsó hacia atrás.

Twilgiht: ¿Pero que?

Ella también recibió una patada que lo lanzó hacia fuera. El autor del ataque era nada menos que Red Shord. El guardia personal de Mike.

Mike: Buen trabajo Red.

Red: Para eso sirvo amo Mike.

El amuleto finalmente estaba cargado y Mike lo coge.

Celestia: No

Mike: Bien. Ahora quiero que todos seáis testigos de mi ascensión.

El amuleto empieza a brillar con fuerza. Los tres anillos del poder se funden con el amuleto haciéndolo uno. En ese instante, Mike oye una voz en su cabeza.

SOMOS EL PODER QUE RIGE EL INFINITO ¿CUAL ES TU DESEO?

Mike: Quiero el poder del infinito. Quiero ser omnipotente y poderoso. Quiero ser la criatura mágica más poderosa del mundo.

TE CONCEDEREMOS LO QUE DESEAS.

Twilight: Demasiado tarde.

Los demás estaban asustados por lo que pasaba. Celestia, Luna Twilight y pegasos. Se cubrían con sus alas. Los unicornios se cubrían con escudos mágicos. Los de tierra aguantaban como podían. Pinkie Pie observaba con unas gafas de sol la intensa luz. Fluttershy se cubría detrás de Rainbow.

Una luz cegadora cubrió a Mike y una explosión se formo. Cuando la luz y el humo desaparecieron. Vieron algo que difícilmente olvidarían.

Rarity: ¿Qué es eso?

Applejack: No tengo ni idea.

Flash: Posiblemente sean nuevos problemas.

En el lugar donde estaba Mike. Estaba un enorme alicornio demoníaco. Su cuerpo era el de un semental adulto mucho más alto que Celestia. Llevaba una armadura oscura que le cubría el cuerpo entero dejando solo ver su rostro. El amuleto del infinito estaba incrustado en su armadura. Estaba rodeado por un aura oscura. Cuando habló. Su voz sonaba gruesa y amenazadora mientras reía de forma que helaba la sangre a todo el mundo.

Mike: Si…..el poder…..el poder absoluto. Puedo sentir todo el poder oscuro saliendo de mi todopoderoso cuerpo.

Todos estaban aterrados por el intimidante alicornio. Algunos no sabían que decir.

Trixie: ¿Q-que ha pasado?

Twilight: Me temo que Mike ha conseguido el poder que tanto ansiaba.

Mike: Me alegro que estéis todos aquí. Quiero que seáis los primeros en celebrar mi nacimiento.

Pinkie empezó a dar saltos mientras sonreía.

Pinkie: ¿Es tu cumpleaños? Pues feliz cumpleaños numero cero.

Todos: Pinkie

Gritaron todos haciendo retroceder a Pinkie mientras esta reía tontamente.

Pinkie: Huy, perdón, je, je, je.

Mike cogió la espada suprema que tenía el Rey Maquina y la clavó en el suelo.

Mike:·"Tifón".

Un enorme huracán empujó al grupo hacia fuera del círculo del ritual.

Shining: Que poder.

Kai: Jamás vi un poder semejante.

Mike andaba hacia sus enemigos. Se podía oír sus fuertes pasos. El sonido de la armadura chocando contra el suelo resonaba por las ruinas.

Blitzstart: No podemos pelear aquí. Necesitamos más espacio para maniobrar.

Gilda: Estoy de acuerdo. Aquí apenas tenemos espacio.

El grupo retrocedió hasta llegar a un claro despejado. Al menos podían combatir al alicornio demoníaco sin limitación de movimiento.

Rarity: Cielos ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Fluttershy: ¿H-huir asustadas?

Rainbow: Pelear por supuesto.

Applejack: No hay otro remedio.

Flash: Pues a por todas.

De repente, un golpe de viento aparece golpeando al grupo. Acto seguido aparece Mike.

Luna.: Aquí viene.

Discord: Yo también vengo.

Fluttershy: Discord.

Applejack: A buenas horas.

Twilight: Si ¿Qué hacías?

Discord: (riendo divertido) Poca cosa. Me divertía haciendo caer a esos robots con jabón o nublando su visión con crema batida. Creedme fue muy divertido verlos caer o chocarse contra los árboles por falta de visión.

Pinkie pie: ¿Y no nos has invitado a la diversión?

Rarity: Pinkie.

Discord: Por cierto. Me he traído a la guardia conmigo.

Varios guardias reales unicornios, tierra y pegaso se unieron a la batalla.

Celestia: Bien, ahora que estamos todos. Ataquemos.

Mike (riendose): Mi espada pide acción y mi armadura batallas ¿Cuándo tiempo tengo que esperar para poder poner a prueba mi fuerza?

Shining: Menos de la que te esperas demonio.

Kai y varios guardias unicornios lanza varios ataques de rayos eléctricos contra el alicornio y Shining Armor lanza una potente llamarada mientras varios guardias de tierra armados con flechas llameantes disparan contra el alicornio. Pero ninguno le hizó el más mínimo efecto.

Mike: Es patético. Yo os enseñaré lo que es un relámpago. "Ragnarok".

Dijo esto alzando su espada contra el cielo y de él salió una versión más poderosa de su hechizo Ragnarok. Varios rayos surgieron del cielo en dirección a Kai y sus guardias. El capitán logró esquivarlos pero los guardias no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron desintegrados en el acto.

Mike: "Infierno de Plasma".

El alicornio clavó su espada en el suelo y debajo de los guardias de tierra salió una enorme columna de fuego que los desintegró por completo.

Lightning: Que poder.

Gilda: De un solo golpe.

Twilight. Que poder más aterrador.

Celestia: No es el momento de dudar ahora.

Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Trixie, Shining, Kai y Discord concentraron sus más poderoso rayos contra Mike. Pero este pudo detener el ataque sin problemas bloqueándolos con su espada.

Mike: "Espada Tifón".

El viento golpeó al grupo de ataque.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Y ahora bailareis la danza del miedo.

Pinkie: Me temo que no conozco ese baile.

Rainbow: Pinkie.

Rainbow, Lightning y Blitzstart volaron a toda velocidad alrededor de él creando un tornado. Pero este con un movimiento de su espada. Se deshace de ellas.

Flash y Gilda se lanzan a golpearle físicamente pero Mike con una barrera que levanta al poner su pezuña izquierda y los detiene en seco. Con un solo movimiento los manda volando.

Mike: Sois inferiores a mí, jamás igualareis mi fuerza. Soy invencible.

Twilight: Tenemos que detenerlo.

Applejack: ¿Pero como? Hasta ahora nada de lo que hemos echo ha tenido efecto en él.

Spike: Con esto.

Rainbow: ¿Spike?

Rarity: ¿Qué haces aquí Spikey Wykey?

Twilight: Te dije que te quedarás en el palacio. Esto es muy peligroso.

Spike: Os he traído los elementos.

Rainbow: ¿Los elementos?

Spike llevaba un cofre y en el estaban los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight: Perfecto Spike. Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Rainbow: Hora de darle su merecido a ese demonio.

Cada una se puso su elemento y se prepararon para cargar su rayo. Mike no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

Las mane 6 cargaron su rayo y lanzaron su poderoso rayo arco iris contra el alicornio demoníaco. Cuando se fue la luz, en el lugar había una estatua.

Twilight: Lo conseguimos.

Rainbow: Bye, bye demonio.

Fluttershy: Yay.

Pinkie Pie: Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Celestia: Buen trabajo chicas.

Luna: Si, habéis hecho un excelente trabajo.

Todos lo celebraban, en cambio Spike tenía una expresión de puro miedo.

Twilight: ¿Qué te ocurre Spike?

Applejack: Si alegra esa cara compañero. Lo conseguimos.

Spike no dijo nada. Simplemente señaló con el dedo con un gran temor. Cuando todo el mundo dirigió la mirada, el miedo les invadió por completo.

La estatua de Mike se estaba fragmentando por completo hasta finalmente, el alicornio demoníaco se libera de la prisión de piedra.

Celestia: No es posible.

Luna: Se ha liberado.

Discord: ¿Como es posible que lo haga? Ni yo mismo logré liberarme del hechizo de piedra.

Mike (Riendo escandalosamente): Soy el amo de la oscuridad. Sentid mi poder.

Mike alzo su espada y en la punta cargo una enorme esfera oscura que lo lanzó contra las mane 6 y al final las golpea. Acto seguido la tiara de Twilight salió volando hasta caer a los pies de Celestia.

Celestia: Twilight.

Flash. Twilight.

Shining: Hermana.

Todos van a socorrer a las mane 6. Todas estaban inconscientes menos Twilight.

Shining: ¿Estas bien Twilight?

Twilight: S-Si. Hermano.

Mike: Y muy pronto no lo estarás. Ni tú ni esas inútiles amigas tuyas.

Dijo el alicornio demoníaco en forma de burla. Discord estaba furioso por lo que aquel demonio había echo a Fluttershy y se lanzó a por él.

Luna: Discord, no.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Discord lanzo un poderoso rayo de caos contra Mike al que este no se inmutó en absoluto.

Discord: Maldito demonio. Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi amiga.

Discord intentó agarrarlo por el cuello pero enseguida lo soltó al notar que le abrasaba la mano.

Discord: Mi mano pero ¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres tú?

Mike se rió perversamente.

Mike: ¿Monstruo? Yo soy un dios.

Finalmente Mike lanza un poderoso rayo por su cuerno contra Discord al que le desintegra en el acto para sorpresa de todos. Fluttershy que se despertó en el momento justo para ver como era destruido su amigo.

Fluttershy: Discord. Noooooo

Las lágrimas de Fluttershy empezaron a caer en su rostro.

El poder de Discord que quedaba, era absorbido por la extractora de poderes que tenía preparado Red Shord para el caso.

Red: Poderes extraídos amo.

Mike: Buen trabajo Red Shord. Y ahora a terminar el trabajo.

Flash que era consciente del poder de Mike y se interpuso por medio.

Flash: Princesas. Saque a todo el mundo de aquí.

Shining: ¿Y tu que harás?

Flash: No podremos ganar a este demonio, así que os ganaré tiempo para que podáis huir.

Twilight: No Flash, es un suicidio.

Twilight no pudo continuar porque Flash se giró y la beso en los labios para sorpresa de su hermano. Cuando corto el beso, Flash le miró a los ojos de Twilight.

Flash: Te quiero Twilight.

Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos respondió.

Twilight: Te quiero, Flash.

Mike: No iréis a ningún lado.

Flash se lanzó contra Mike y chocó su espada de cristal contra la espada suprema de Mike.

Flash: Ahora altezas.

Celestia y Luna concentraron su poder y tele transportaron a todo el mundo al palacio.

Mike: Estupido pegaso. Solo has retrasado lo inevitable.

Flash: Mientras me quede un soplo de aire, jamás me detendré.

Mike: Entonces tendré que cortar ese soplo de una vez por todas.

Finalmente el grupo entero salvo Flash y Discord llegaron al castillo de Canterlot. Twilight y Fluttershy lloraban desconsoladamente.

Twilight: Flash, Flash.

Fluttershy: Discord.

Sus amigas trataban de consolarlas. Acto seguido se oyó una enorme explosión.

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shining: Viene de fuera.

El grupo se asomó y vieron algo verdaderamente aterrador. La mitad del bosque Everfree estaba arrasado.

Applejack: Madre mía ¿Que ha pasado?

Rainbow: Me temo que es cosa de Mike.

Rarity: ¿Eso lo ha hecho ese potro?

Kai: Con ese poder no me extrañaría.

Twilight: Flash….

En el lugar de la explosión. Estaba Flash Sentry medio muerto, con su propia espada clavada en el pecho. Flash pudo ver que Mike se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Con sus últimas fuerzas, trato de hablar.

Flash: T-Toda esta m-muerte y destrucción. T-Todo esto ¿P-por venganza? ¿T-tanto vale la pena por tus ansias de venganza?

Mike seguía escuchando al moribundo pegaso.

Flash: ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran ahora? En lo que te has convertido.

Mike como si un resorte se tratara, elevó a Flash con su magia y lo puso delante de él.

Mike: No te culpes por tu destino. Culpa a Celestia por lo que sucederán ahora.

Flash: E-Eres…un…m-monstruo.

Finalmente Mike saca la espada de Flash unos centímetros y lo vuelve a clavar provocando un gran grito de dolor al pegaso y acabando con su vida en el proceso. Una vez muerto. Mike utiliza sus nuevos poderes y lo volvió a robotizar al pegaso.

Mike: Vuelve a tu sitio que es con el Imperio Maquina. General Flash.

Robo Flash: Como ordenéis mi Rey.

Mike: Red Shord.

Red: ¿Si mi rey?

Mike: Recoge a mi escuadrón y a los robots que queden intactos y mándalos a reparar en El Soberano. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de una semana para conquistar Canterlot.

Red: Como ordenéis mi rey.

Finalmente el alicornio demoníaco y sus robots abandonan el lugar. Muy pronto la gran batalla por Canterlot empezara.

Continuara….


	21. CAP 20 ALIANZAS OSCURAS

**CAPITULO 20**

**ALIANZAS OSCURAS**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON EN ESTE CAPITULO**

Ya había pasado un día desde el ataque de las maquinas a Canterlot y que Mike adquiriese el poder del infinito. La tensión estaba presente en toda Equestria ya que eran concientes que dentro de unos pocos días. El Imperio Maquina atacaría Canterlot con todo su poder bélico. Shining y Kai organizan a las tropas para defender Canterlot, algunos soldados eran voluntarios de otras especies como grifos, dragones, minotauros, zebras, cristal ponys …etc, provenientes algunos reinos que fueron conquistados por el imperio. Algunos ciudadanos de Equestria culpaban a Celestia de lo que pasaba debido a que la mayoría creyeron la prueba visual que Mike había mostrado hace tiempo cuando atacó Canterlot. Blitzstart junto a un destacamento de la guardia real, estaban vigilando la entrada del laboratorio de Mike intentando encontrar la forma de entrar pero hasta ahora sin éxito.

Blitzstart: ¿Algún resultado?

Guardia: Hasta ninguna. No se de que está echa esa puerta pero hasta ahora no le hicimos ningún rasguño.

Blitzstart: ¿Alguna entrada alternativa?

Guardia: Me temo que no. Probamos a excavar pero también esta cubierta alrededor de la zona. Ese laboratorio es prácticamente inexpugnable.

Blitzstart: Por tanto. La única forma de entrar es por esa puerta.

Guardia: Me temo que así es.

Blitzstart: Si hubiera alguna forma de abrir esa puerta.

En la academia de los Wonderbolts. Spitfire estaba en su despacho. Su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza mientras miraba fijamente una foto antigua.

Spitfire: ¿Cómo has podido acabar así? Antes eras un chico bueno y adorable ¿Realmente Celestia tiene la culpa de lo que te has convertido?

La foto que miraba Spitfire mostraba a ella misma sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño bebe potrillo de color blanco como la nieve. Ambos estaban sonriendo. Spitfire seguía mirando la foto y no podía evitar echarse a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la mesa.

En la biblioteca de Ponyville Estaban las mane 6. La mayoría no estaban con muchos ánimos después de lo sucedido. Sobre todo Twilight y Fluttershy.

Rainbow: Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Applejack: ¿Cómo que dulzura?

Rainbow: No se. Alguna forma de detener a Mike.

Pinkie: ¿Y cual podría ser?

Rarity: Ni siquiera los elementos de la armonía han servido.

Twilight: Y Mike es cada vez más poderoso.

Fluttershy: Y perdemos a tantos amigos.

Rainbow: Si supiéramos que hacer ahora.

Pinkie: Su supiéramos lo que hay que hacer ahora, ahora sabríamos que hacer ahora.

Rainbow: Por supuesto Pinkie.

Rainbow abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería que acaba de decir Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow: Pinkie Pie. Si no vas a decir nada con sentido. No lo digas.

Pinkie: Perdón.

Rarity: Twilight querida ¿Los soldados aún no han logrado acceder al laboratorio?

Twilight: Por desgracia no. Llevan tratando de encontrar la forma de entrar para ver si encuentra alguna pista sobre Mike en su laboratorio. Pero hasta ahora nada.

Applejack: ¿Y no hay forma de entrar?

Twilight: Desgraciadamente no, ese laboratorio es prácticamente inexpugnable.

Spike: Si hubiera alguna forma de entrar.

Acto seguido, entraron en la biblioteca dos potrillas. Se trataban nada más y nada menos que Tiara y Silver Spoon. Las novias de Mike. Spike y Rainbow no parecían contentos de verlas.

Spike: ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

Rainbow: Si ¿No deberíais estar con vuestro novio?

Tiara: Tenemos que hablar con vosotras.

Rarity: Ahora no podemos perder con vuestros juegos. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Silver Spoon: Si os referís a como entrar en el laboratorio de Mike. Nosotras podemos ayudaros.

Aquello llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

Spike: ¿Qué vosotras que?

Applejack: ¿Vosotras podéis entrar en su laboratorio pero como?

Tiara: Hace tiempo nuestro nov….Mike nos dio unas tarjetas de acceso para entrar en su laboratorio para cuando quisiéramos entrar a verle.

Silver: Y gracias a eso. Nosotras podemos ayudaros a entrar en su laboratorio.

Twilight: Eso sería genial pero ¿Por que nos ayudáis?

Tiara: ¿Creéis que no oímos la confesión de Mike cuando dijo que él era el Rey Maquina?

Silver: Sabíamos que Mike tenía grandes ambiciones pero ¿Dominar el mundo con maquinas y crear una nueva raza? Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que estaba completamente loco.

Tiara: Por eso queremos ayudar.

Twilight: Gracias chicas. Os lo agradecemos.

Spike: Al final no sois tan perversas como pensábamos.

Tiara y Silver Spoon no sabían si tomar el comentario del dragón como un insulto o un cumplido. Simplemente Tiara respondió.

Tiara: Gracias, supongo.

Más tarde el grupo de Twilight y la guardia entraron en el laboratorio con ayuda de las tarjetas de acceso que les dieron Tiara y Silver Spoon. Bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar a dicho laboratorio. Todo el mundo quedó asombrado por el enorme complejo.

Blitzstart: Bien, por fin entramos en el condenado laboratorio de Mike.

Twilight: Por fin descubriremos sus secretos.

Applejack: ¿Qué secretos?

La pregunta de Applejack no estaba mal formulada. En su interior no había nada significativo.

Rarity: Aquí no parece haber nada.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué se supone que debemos encontrar aquí?

Twilight: Me temo que Mike intuyó que trataríamos de entrar en su laboratorio y se llevó todo lo que fuera importante.

De repente Pinkie Pie tuvo un combinado de sentido Pinkie.

Pinkie: Cuidado chicas, algo terrible se acerca.

Rainbow: ¿Y de que se tra….?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque un disparó pasa cerca de su cara casi rozándola. Cuando el grupo miró la dirección de donde provenía el disparo. Vieron al enorme robot guardián de Mike "Centinela".

Applejack: Es ese engendró mecánico de Mike.

Blitzstart: Cuidado que viene.

El robot empezó a disparar al grupo. Twilight levantó un muro para protegerse de los disparos.

Rainbow: Bien, allá voy.

Rainbow intentó detenerlo con un tornado pero el robot con un movimiento de ambos brazos, golpeo a Rainbow.

Fluttershy: Rainbow.

La guardia se fue directa a enfrentarse al engendró mecánico. El robot empezó a disparar y acabó con la vida de varios guardias que no pudieron protegerse a tiempo. Algunos guardias unicornio trataron de atacarle con magia pero ninguno tenía efecto con el robot.

Rarity: No le afecta la magia.

Twilight: Debe poseer también metal galáctico.

El robot empezó a disparar misiles contra todos los objetivos. Todo el mundo trato de ponerse a cubierto pero aun así ha habido algunos heridos. Fluttershy furiosa, se puso delante del robot echándole "La mirada"

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Pero el robot no la dio tiempo para continuar y la agarró con su brazo izquierdo.

Twilight: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada, el robot la estaba apuntándola con su otro brazo hasta que una fuerte patada de Applejack en su espalda lo obliga a soltarla.

Applejack: Métete con los de tu tamaño engendro.

El robot se giró y trató de golpearla pero esta la esquivó con una finta y salta hacia su espalda.

Applejack: Jijaaa. Le tengo agarrado por los cuernos.

El robot trataba de cogerla pero sus brazos no le llegaban a alcanzarla.

Blitzstart: Sus brazos son demasiado cortos para alcanzarla. Podemos aprovechar esto.

Mientras el robot estaba entretenido con Applejack. Blitzstar aprovechó para atacarlo con su espada pero su metal era demasiado duro para hacerle algún daño.

Blitzstart: Su blindaje es demasiado duro. No será fácil atravesarlo.

Twilight: Hay que pensar en algo.

Pinkie: Huy, huy, huy. Elígeme a mí.

Pinkie sacó un pastel y lo lanzo a la cara del robot cegándolo temporalmente.

Rainbow: Bien hecho Pinkie.

Blitzstart: Ahora mi turno.

Cuando el robot recobró la visión, lo primero y último que vio fue a Blitzstart atravesándole con su espada los receptores ópticos cortando su visión permanentemente.

Applejack: Buen golpe.

El robot ahora ciego se movía descontroladamente, golpeando a todo lo que se ponía delante y haciendo caer a Applejack.

Applejack: Madre mía. Este si que es un toro desbocado.

Rarity: Cuidado, está fuera de control.

El robot destrozaba todo lo que había alrededor disparando sin ningún tipo de control.

Pinkie: A este paso va a destrozar el poco laboratorio que queda.

Blitzstart aprovechó que el robot ya no podía verla para ponerse encima y clavarle su espada en una ranura de la parte superior de la armadura. La pegaso tiró de su espada haciendo de palanca y logró arrancarle la placa delantera del robot revelando la parte interna del mismo. Podía verse un extraño núcleo rojo en el centro del robot.

Fluttershy: ¿Que es esa cosa roja brillante?

Twilight: Sin lugar a dudas, su fuente de energía.

Twilight cargó su magia y lanzó un potente rayo mágico contra el núcleo destrozándolo por completo. Nada más destruirlo los movimientos del robot era cada vez más lentos hasta detenerse por completo. El robot finalmente cae por delante provocando un gran estruendo en el duro suelo de metal de donde estaba.

Twilight: Finalmente lo detuvimos.

Applejack: Si, no ha sido nada fácil.

Rainbow realizaba sus piruetas de victoria

Rainbow: Pero al final lo conseguimos. Somos los más.

Blitzstart: Tenia mis dudas pero al final lo conseguimos.

Estaban celebrando hasta que de repente una pantalla se iluminó llamando la atención del grupo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pinkie: No lo se.

La pantalla mostraba a Mike en su forma demoníaca pero todavía siendo un potro.

Twilight: ¿Mike?

Rainbow: ¿Qué hace ese mocoso ahí?

En el video Mike empezó ha hablar.

Mike: Para aquellos que estén ahora en mi laboratorio. Si estáis viendo este video, es que mis novias Tiara y Silver Spoon me han traicionado y han traído más gente de la debida a mi laboratorio.

Twilight: Es una grabación.

Blitzstart: Eso parece.

Mike: No esperéis encontrar nada aquí porque me aseguré de llevarme todo lo importante a mi nave.

Rainbow: ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Todo este trabajo para nada?

Applejack: ¿Nos jugamos la vida con esa cosa infernal y ahora resulta que no hay nada importante aquí?

Rarity: Verdaderamente frustrante. Me he despeinado la melena para nada.

Pinkie: Al menos tenemos su laboratorio.

Mike: Tampoco esperéis poder utilizar mi laboratorio porque tengo preparado un detonador con varios explosivos programados para explotar en exactamente 30 segundos a partir de ya.

Rainbow: Tenias que hablar.

Pinkie: Huy, lo siento.

Twilight: Todo el mundo fuera.

Mientras el tiempo corre, el grupo y la guardia salen a toda velocidad del laboratorio. Cuando el grupo entero logró salir al exterior, se produjo una enorme explosión. Cuando el grupo fue a examinar la zona de explosión. Vieron un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Applejack: Madre mía. Que agujero.

Blitzstart: Sin duda no se ha quedado corto en explosivos.

Rarity: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Twilight: Lo único que podemos hacer es informar a la princesa de esto y esperar.

Mientras la nave El Soberano. Mike recibe un comunicado en su trono blindado.

Mike: Por lo visto mis "Ex-Novias" me han traicionado. Así que no me queda más remedio que buscarme una nueva reina.

Red: ¿Y por donde buscamos? Amo Mike.

Mike: Conozco a alguien que pude ser mi reina perfecta.

Red: ¿Y quien puede ser?

Mike: Pon rumbo al Reino Changeling Red Shord.

Red: Como ordenéis amo Mike.

Finalmente la nave EL Soberano se dirige al Reino Changeling.

Mientras en dicho reino. Un reino oscuro cuyas casas estaban construidas con forma de crisálida como de las mariposas, en el centro estaba el tétrico castillo negro de la Reina Chrysalis. La reina estaba en su trono planeando como conquistar Canterlot.

Chrysalis: Bien. Podría poner en práctica este plan. Solo tengo que…..

Acto seguido, la puerta del trono se habré dejando paso a un changeling asustado.

Soldado: Mi reina.

Chrysalis: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Chrysalis: Mi reina, estamos siendo atacados por…..

No pudo continuar porque un rayo lo alcanzó y se convirtió en robot. Esto alertó a Chrysalis y a sus soldados.

Chrysalis: ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Soldado 2: No lo se mi reina.

De la puerta aparece Fire Death y Knife junto a unas tropas de asalto.

Fire Death: Reina Chrysalis. supongo.

Chrysalis alzo su voz tratando de no parecer preocupada.

Chrysalis: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y que hacéis en mi reino?

Fire Death se rió.

Fire Death: ¿No lo sabes? Que pena. Somos los seguidores del líder absoluto del Imperio Maquina.

El miedo invadió por completo a Chrysalis y a sus soldados. Conocían el poder el Imperio y sabían que tratar de enfrentarse a ellos era un suicidio.

Chrysalis: ¿Y que queréis?

Fire Death: Nuestro amo, quiere hablar con usted en su nave en privado. Así que venga con nosotros sin rechistar.

Soldado 2: No os llevareis a nuestra reina.

Los chagelings compuesto por al menos 20 de ellos, se lanzaron contra los intrusos. Fire Death los noqueó con sus rayos mágicos y Knife con sus pistolas cargadas con balas eléctricas los dejó fuera de combate. Finalmente las tropas de asalto los robotizaron con sus rayos. Chrysalis estaba aterrada por lo rápido que habían caído sus guardias.

Fire Death: ¿Y ahora Chrysalis? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Chrysalis era consciente de que no podía hacer nada contra ellos así que no ha tenido más remedio que obedecer.

Mientras salían del castillo. Chrysalis miraba con horror como todos sus súbditos fueron robotizados por los robots del imperio. Se subieron a una nave de transporte que los llevó hasta El Soberano. Chrysalis fue conducida hasta la sala del trono blindado. Cuando llegaron, Mike los recibió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Reina Chrysalis supongo.

Chrysalis se sentía intimidada. El extraño alicornio casi la doblaba en tamaño y su aspecto demoníaco le daba un aspecto amenazador.

Chrysalis: Si soy yo ¿Que quieres de mí?

Mike se rió.

Mike: Directa al grano, así me gusta. Bueno mi reina. Como sabrás, yo soy el Rey Maquina. Aunque mi nombre real es Mike Bluer. Antes yo era solo un potro corriente pero logré lo imposible para otros. El poder del Infinito.

El nombre de Mike Bluer resonó en la cabeza de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: (¿Mike Bluer? ¿Ese es Mike Bluer? ¿Aquel potro blanco? ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que estaba ….No. No puede ser él. De serlo tendría unos 9 años y este debe rondar por los 25 por no decir que su aspecto no concuerda).

Mike: Tengo una propuesta que solo una completa idiota rechazaría. Robots. Dejadnos solos.

Todos los robots incluidos Fire Death y Knife abandonaron la sala del trono.

A Chrysalis le parecía extraño lo que la dijo ese alicornio pero pensó en escucharle.

Chrysalis: ¿Y cual es tu propuesta?

Mike se acercó a Chrysalis y la miró a los ojos.

Mike: Quiero que seas mi reina.

A Chrysalis la pillo completamente por sorpresa aquella petición.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué yo sea tu reina?

Mike: Así es. Cuando conquiste Canterlot y gobierne este mundo y eso será en breve. Necesitaré por supuesto una reina y pensé que a ti te interesaría.

Chrysalis: Generosa oferta pero yo tengo mis planes. Tengo que conquistar Canterlot para poder alimentar a mi gente.

Nada más escuchar eso. El alicornio empezó a reírse escandalosamente cosa que molesto a Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

Mike empezó a andar en círculos alrededor de Chrysalis.

Mike: Chrysalis en serio ¿Te conformas con tan poco?

Chrysalis no entendía la pregunta.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mike: Tú sigue con tu plan de conquistar Canterlot y tendrás un pequeño reino para alimentar a tu pueblo durante un tiempo….

Después hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando.

Mike: Únete a mí. Y tendrás el mundo entero en tus pezuñas.

Mike dijo esto último mientras apoyaba sus pezuñas en los hombros de su futura reina mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa perversa.

Chrysalis estaba más que sorprendida por el ofrecimiento del alicornio. Ella siempre trato de conquistar reinos o pueblos para conseguir energía de amor de sus habitantes para su gente pero ¿El mundo entero? En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza conquistar el mundo.

Mike: ¿Y bien mi reina?

Allí estaba. Posiblemente el ser más poderoso que haya existido jamás, ofreciéndola el mundo entero en bandeja donde él y ella serían los amos absolutos ¿Cómo rechazar una oferta semejante?

Chrysalis: ¿Y mi gente?

Mike: Si aceptas. Liberare a tu gente de su condición de robot.

Chrysalis: Antes de eso dime ¿Por qué quieres conquistar Canterlot preferentemente?

La expresión de Mike cambió a una de ira que intimidó a la reina.

Mike: Mi única motivación es la venganza contra Celestia. Hace dos años, ella trató de matarme porque temía mi poder y juré no descansar hasta alcanzar mi objetivo.

Chrysalis: (¿Contra Celestia? Eso significa que él no lo sabe. Eso es perfecto. Creo que puedo aprovecharme de eso.)

Chrysalis sonrió para sus adentros. Supuso que sería conveniente aliarse con él.

Chrysalis: Bien Mike. Acepto. Seré tu reina.

Mike: Perfecto. (Hablando por un comunicador) Fire Death. Ordena a los robots que liberen a los chageling de la robotización.

Acto seguido todos los changelings fueron liberados de la robotización. Su reina anunció su alianza con el Rey Maquina y su promesa de conquistar Canterlot y el mundo entero. Todos los changelings lo celebraron. Más tarde, Chrysalis y Mike se reunieron en el trono blindado.

Chrysalis: Bien mi rey ¿Que planes tienes?

Mike: Dentro de seis días exactamente, lanzaré mi ofensiva final contra Canterlot y tu formaras parte de mi gran plan maestro de conquista.

Chrysalis: Bien Mike, solo que hay un problema. Mis poderes están al mínimo debido a la falta de amor. Así que ya me dirás como te puedo resultar útil para tu plan.

**NOTA AUTOR: A partir de aquí. Contenido "Lemon".**

Mike: Eso no es ningún problema.

Antes de que Chrysalis reaccionara, el alicornio la besó apasionadamente. Al principio estaba sorprendida pero enseguida correspondió al beso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del semental mientras este hacía lo propio con su cintura para profundizar aun más el beso. Chrysalis se dio cuenta que besaba bastante bien el alicornio demoníaco. El alicornio usó su magia y ambos se tele transportaron a un cuarto bien decorado con una inmensa cama. El alicornio se quitó la armadura y acomodó con cuidado a Chrysalis apoyando su espalda en la cama mientras este seguía besándola. Los dos se dejaban llevar por el momento, la pasión y el deseo. Chrysalis podía notar que sus energías se estaban renovando lentamente pero progresivamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una incesante danza donde cada una peleaba por dominar a la otra.

Finalmente cortan el beso y el alicornio va besando cada parte del cuerpo de la reina empezando por el cuello arrancándola gemidos de placer. Poco a poco va bajando hasta llegar a la feminidad de la reina. Finalmente empezó a lamer cada parte de la flor de la reina haciendo que la respiración de Chrysalis se volviera cada vez más agitada. Acto seguido el alicornio vuelve a ponerse encima de ella e introduce su miembro dentro de ella. El semental lo introducía poco a poco porque no quería lastimar a su reina. Esta mientras lo estaba disfrutando.

Chrysalis: Oh mi rey. Por favor no pares.

Mike: No te preocupes mi reina. No tengo intención de parar. Este poderoso semental tiene muchas ganas de aparearse con una hermosa changeling como tú.

En ese momento el alicornio mira por un momento a los ojos de su reina y luego acercándose a su oído la empieza a susurrarla.

Mike: Espero que tengas mucha hambre mi reina porque tengo mucho amor que darte y tu y yo tendremos varias sesiones privadas hasta que llegue nuestro momento.

La reina sonrió.

Chrysalis: Será un placer mi rey.

El alicornio iba aumentando sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el placer de su reina y aprovecho su posición para mosdisquear suavemente el cuello de Chrysalis haciendo que esta se estremezca de placer. Chrysalis podía sentir el poderoso miembro de su rey dentro de ella y cada embestida hacía que gimiera y gritara con aun más placer. La cama temblaba por las fuertes embestidas del semental. Ambos sentían que iban a llegar al clímax.

Mike: Prepárate mi reina. Pronto lo tendrás dentro de ti.

Chrysalis: Si mi rey. Échame toda tu semilla dentro de mí.

Chrysalis rodeo con sus cuatro extremidades a su rey con intención de no dejarle escapar. Finalmente el alicornio de un última y profunda estocada, echó todo su líquido dentro de ella. Arrancando a Chrysalis un enorme grito de placer mientras está sentía todo el caliente semen del alicornio dentro de ella. Finalmente los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos.

Chrysalis: Oh mi rey. Eso ha sido increíble.

El alicornio la sonrió maliciosamente.

Mike: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras mi reina ¿Lista para el siguiente round?

Chrysalis besó al alicornio.

Chrysalis: Por supuesto mi rey.

La reina se puso a cuatro patas mostrando su segunda intimidad. El alicornio cogió de los flancos a su reina e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. Poco a poco iba penetrando su enorme y erecto pene dentro del estrecho ano de la reina hasta llegar al fondo haciendo que Chrysalis gritara de placer.

Chrysalis: Oh sí mi rey. Hasta el fondo.

Para el alicornio fue una señal de luz verde porque sacó su miembro por un momento e introdujo en una sola estocada todo dentro de ella arrancando un enorme grito de placer que se abría oído por toda la nave si la sala no estuviera insonorizada. Las embestidas iban aumentando al igual que la respiración de ambos se volvía cada mas y mas agitada. Chrysalis podía sentir que el erecto miembro de su amado llegaba hasta su útero mientras rozaba sus paredes vaginales. Ninguno quería pararse por nada del mundo. Mike quería seguir penetrándola una y otra vez dentro de su reina y Chrysalis no quería que su rey parase de embestirla. Mike podía sentir que iba a venirse otra vez. Los dos se gritaban al uno al otro.

Mike: Prepárate mi reina. En breve me voy a venir dentro de ese hermoso culo negro que tienes.

Chrysalis: Si mi rey. Échame todo tu preciado líquido dentro de mí. Quiero tener todas tus semillas para mí.

Chrysalis sentía que perdía las fuerzas en sus patas delanteras, su lengua lo tenía completamente fuera y la mirada perdida. Mike abrazó de la cintura de su reina mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. Finalmente la susurró al oído.

Mike: Mi reina. Tú me darás un heredero. Uno que lo tendrá todo.

Entre gemidos la reina la contestó.

Chrysalis: Si mi rey. Te lo daré. Será un honor para mí darte un hijo.

Finalmente los dos llegan al Climax y de una sola embestida, el alicornio introduce toda su preciada semilla dentro de su reina. Chrysalis no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas por el placer causado al sentir todo el caliente semen de su rey introduciéndose dentro de su útero y parte de él cayendo fuera. Finalmente los dos amantes se echaron a la cama completamente agotados.

Los dos se acomodan en la cama y Chrysalis apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su semental mientras este la acariciaba su larga melena.

Chrysalis: Eso ha sido increíble. Ningún macho me había dado tanto placer en mi vida.

Mike: Me alegro que los disfrutaras. Y ahora duerme mi amor. Pronto llegará nuestro gran día.

Chrysalis: Si mi rey.

Finalmente los dos amantes se dan un apasionado beso y se echan a dormir esperando su gran momento.

Continuara…..

Ya queda poco para el final. Por favor dejad vuestros comentarios.


	22. Cap 21 BATALLA POR EQUESTRIA

**CAPITULO 21**

**BATALLA POR EQUESTRIA**

Ya solo faltaba un día para que el Imperio Maquina cumpliera su ultimátum. Equestria al que se le habían sumado los minotauros, diamond dogs, zebras, dragones y otras razas cuyos reinos fueron conquistados por el Imperio Maquina se preparaban para la mayor batalla de sus vidas. Zecora ayudaba a los suyos a preparar medicinas para cuando hiciera falta. Iron Will entrenaba a varios minotauros y también a algunos ponis para cuando llegara la hora de combatir. Gilda colaboraba con los suyos para combatir a las fuerzas aéreas del imperio. Strong Heart y Braeburn organizaban a los búfalos para cuando haya que ir a la carga y para llevar catapultas y ballestas. Rover, Fido y Spot junto con varios diamond dogs preparaban trampas en el terreno para cuando pasara el enemigo. Los Wonderbotls preparaban sus mejores maniobras para cuando hubiese que combatir al enemigo por el aire. Shining Armor y Kai organizaban todas las defensas posibles para poder detener al imperio.

En la sala del trono estaba Celestia y su hermana Luna. El rostro de la princesa mostraba preocupación, cosa que su hermana noto.

Luna: Hermana ¿Estas bien?

Celestia: Si hermana. Estoy bien.

Luna: No mientas. Se que estas preocupada.

Celestia: No puedo mentirte. Mañana, el Imperio Maquina lanzara su ofensiva final y no estoy del todo segura si saldremos de esta.

Luna: Hermana. Tenemos que creer que saldremos de esta. Todo el mundo confía en nosotras y no podemos decepcionarles.

Celestia sonrió.

Celestia: Tienes razón Luna. Debemos creer que tenemos alguna posibilidad.

Luna: Hermana. Perdona pero necesito preguntártelo.

Celestia: ¿Cual Luna?

Luna: Necesito saberlo. Lo que dijo Mike sobre lo que supuestamente le hiciste ¿Es cierto?

Celestia: Por supuesto que no Luna .Yo jamás le hice nada a ese potro.

Luna: Pero hermana. El cree que lo hiciste. ¿Como te explicas esa furia a ciega hacia ti? Tienes que reconocer que esa ira y odio es demasiado difícil de fingir.

Celestia: Lamento no tener respuesta para eso hermana.

Mientras en un cuarto del castillo. Estaban las mane 6 y el dragón. Todas estaban preocupadas por lo que iba a venir mañana.

Twilight: Mañana será el gran día.

Fluttershy: Si. El día en que acabará todo.

Pinkie: No perdáis la esperanza. Seguro que ocurrirá algo.

Rainbow respondió con sarcasmo.

Rainbow: Si seguro. Todo el ejército mecánico sufrirá un cortocircuito que les impedirá luchar.

Applejack: Cálmate Rainbow. Pinkie Pie solo trata de liberar tensión.

Rarity: ¿Y como quieres que no estemos tensas? Mañana podría ser nuestro último día.

Spike: Si ello pasa. Ten pon seguro que yo te protegeré de todas esas maquinas.

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreírle al dragón.

Rarity: Oh mi Spike-Wiki.

Applejack: No puedo quitarme de la cabeza una cosa.

Pinkie: ¿Y cual es?

Applejack: ¿Y si Mike tenía razón desde el principio y la princesa no es como nos imaginamos?

Ante esa afirmación Twilight la clavó la mirada.

Twilight: ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Celestia jamás haría una cosa así. Esta claro que ese potro está mintiendo.

Rainbow: Aun así puede que Applejack tenga razón. Es decir. La rabia y el odio que tiene Mike a Celestia es demasiado difícil de fingir.

Applejack: A no ser.

Twilight: A no ser ¿Que?

Applejack: ¿Y si a Mike le pasó lo que debería pasarle?

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir querida?

Twilight: ¿Insinúas que alguien se ha hecho pasar por Celestia solo para que Mike descargue toda su furia y rabia contra ella?

Applejack: Reconoce Twilight que la posibilidad es grande.

Todo el grupo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Applejack ya que una parte de razón tenía.

**NOTA AUTOR: CONTENIDO LEMON**

Mientras. En El Soberano Mike y Chrysalis estaban ambos metidos en la cama realizando su acto sexual con la sabana cubriendo solo la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. La reina estaba encima de su rey apoyando sus patas delanteras en el pecho del semental con la mirada perdida hacia el techo y la lengua completamente fuera mientras el alicornio la tenia bien agarrada de los flancos embistiéndola una y otra vez con su miembro en la feminidad de su reina.

Chrysalis: Mi rey por favor. No paréis. No paréis de follarme por favor. Me encanta sentir tu poderoso pene dentro de mí.

Gritaba la reina entre gemidos.

Mike: Mi reina. Nada me encanta más que sentir ese hermoso culo negro en mi pene mientras te follo una y otra vez.

Le respondió su rey con lujuria.

La reina acercó su cara con la de su rey y los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras el semental debajo de su reina la agarrada con mas fuerza de los flancos y la embestía una y otra vez con su miembro erecto en la feminidad de la reina con mayor profundidad. Finalmente ambos llegan al orgasmo y este metiéndosela hasta el fondo la llena de su preciada semilla en el interior de su reina cuyo gritó fue ahogado por el beso apasionado del semental.

Finalmente ambos se quedan tumbados en la cama mientras recuperan las fuerzas. Desde que se conocieron, tuvieron varias sesiones continuadas de intensos apareamientos para así aumentar el poder de Chrysalis. Sin duda para los dos, fue una semana en que ambos lo disfrutaron al máximo.

Mike: Bueno mi reina. Mañana será el día de mi gran conquista.

Ante dichas palabras Chrysalis lo rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

Chrysalis: Por supuesto mi rey y muy pronto todo el mundo será nuestro.

Mike: Así es mi reina. Mañana todo el plan se realizará como lo planeé y nuestra victoria será culminante. Y una cosa más Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¿Si mi rey?

Mike: En el último Chequeo que te realizó Rage Red. Me confirmó una cosa muy interesante para los dos.

Chrysalis: ¿Y cual es?

Mike se acercó a Chrysalis y la susurró al oído.

Mike: Estas embarazada.

Aquellas palabras dejaron impactada a Chrysalis. Pronto ella sería madre. Dando a luz al hijo de su poderoso rey. Uno que gobernará el reino changeling y el mundo entero.

Mike rebuscaba en un antiguo recuerdo suyo de hace mucho tiempo.

Mike: Muy pronto culminaré mi venganza. Pronto seré el amo indiscutible del mundo. Pese a las palabras de ese ridículo Time Lord, doctor no se que…

Mike recordaba un hecho de hace dos años. Unos días después del intento de asesinato de Celestia y que este se construyera su corazón mecánico: Mike estaba encerrado en su laboratorio planeando su venganza contra Celestia hasta que una extraña luz le llamó la atención. Cuándo esa luz se disipó. Apareció una cabina azul de teléfono. De dicha cabina salió un pony de tierra marrón de de crin y cola color café. Tenía la cutie mark de un reloj de arena. Mike reaccionó con furia por el hecho de que el extraño individuo se colase en su laboratorio sin permiso.

Mike: ¿Quien es usted? ¿Cómo ha entrado en mi laboratorio?

Doctor: Simplemente llámeme Doctor.

Mike: ¿Doctor que?

Doctor: Solo doctor.

Mike desconfiaba del extraño y se mantuvo a la defensiva.

Mike: ¿Y que quiere?

Doctor: Vengo a pedirte que desistas de tu venganza.

Mike miró al extraño pony como si estuviera loco.

Mike: ¿Está bromeando? ¿En serio cree que voy a detenerme después de lo que me ha hecho Celestia? Ni en broma.

Doctor: Si sigues por este camino. Acabarás muy mal, por no decir que descubrirás una verdad incomoda.

Mike: Escúcheme bien. Nada de lo que me diga hará cambiar de idea. Seguiré con mi plan y nada ni nadie me lo impedirán.

Doctor: Como quieras. Estas advertido.

Finalmente el Doctor se vuelve a la cabina y desaparece dejando solo a Mike..

Mike recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido reciente. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. El semental volvió a tener otra sesión de apareamiento con su reina antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente. Todo el ejército de Canterlot estaba preparado para la gran batalla. La tensión crecía por momentos. Todos eran conscientes de que si fracasaban, el mundo entero estaría perdido para siempre. Acto seguido, Celestia se asomó por el castillo para recibir a su gente a todos los soldados ponis y las demás razas que se habían unido contra e Imperio Maquina.

Celestia: Estimados ciudadanos de Equestria y también a todos aquellos que vinieron de otros reinos. Hoy es el día en que el Imperio Maquina vendrá a cumplir su ultimátum. La batalla final se acerca. Hoy tenemos que darlo todo para defendernos y derrotar a su infame rey. Porque si perdemos. Todo estará perdido. Por eso os pido que lo deis todo en esta batalla como si no hubiese una siguiente oportunidad porque no la habrá.

Todos prestaban atención a Celestia.

Celestia: Muy pronto nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo que no se detendrá hasta aniquilarnos. Esos seres no conocen ni la piedad ni la compasión y no pararan hasta acabar con el último de nosotros. No os voy a mentir. El enemigo al que nos enfrentaremos es extremadamente poderoso. Pero si nos mantenemos unidos, lograremos vencer.

La gente empezó a animarse ante las palabras de Celestia.

Celestia: Nunca antes, tantas razas se unieron para luchar contra un enemigo común. Ponis, grifos, búfalos, cebras, dragones, minotauros, diamand dogs y muchos más. Hoy todos lucharemos juntos para alcanzar la victoria. Aquí todos somos hermanos Así que dadlo todo y no os rindáis, que la armonía este en todos nosotros.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo a las otras razas. Empezaron a vitorear a Celestia.

En la sala del trono estaban las mane 6 y Spike, cada una portando su elemento de la armonía. Celestia se reunió con ellas.

Twilight: Princesa.

Celestia: Hola chicas.

Twilight: Estaremos listas para cuando usted diga.

Rainbow: Sigo pensando que deberíamos estar allí donde será la batalla y no aquí escondidas.

Celestia: Comprendo vuestro punto de vista, pero necesito que estéis todas aquí como última defensa para en caso de que el Rey Maqui…..Mike venga por aquí.

Twilight: Pero princesa. Ya vimos que los elementos de la armonía no funcionan contra él.

Celestia: Cierto, pero hay una posibilidad de derrotarlo.

Twilight. ¿Cómo?

Celestia: Mike tiene el poder del infinito a través del amuleto. Si lográramos quitárselo, perdería todos sus poderes y quedaría como estaba antes.

Applejack: Entonces sería vulnerable a los elementos.

Rainbow: Y por fin podríamos darle la patada.

Rarity: Pero ¿Por que aún así debemos quedarnos aquí?

Fluttershy: Y usted y los demás estaréis en peligro.

Spike: No pueden ir allí. Sería un suicidio.

Celestia: No os voy a mentir chicas. Me temo que ni con toda esta fuerza reunida podremos detener a Mike y a su ejército. Pero quizás podamos desgastarlo para hacerlo más vulnerable y vosotras tengáis la oportunidad de quitarle el amuleto.

Twilight: Cuente con nosotras.

En ese instante. Su hermana Luna entra corriendo en la sala del trono. Su rostro expresaba una gran preocupación

Luna: Hermana, La nave El Soberano se ve a lo lejos. Tardará muy poco en llegar.

Celestia: Que se preparen las tropas. No tomarán Canterlot fácilmente.

Mientras en El Soberano. Mike estaba planeando su jugada ganadora. A su lado estaba Chrysalis con un extraño aparato circular en el pecho.

Mike: Bien Chrysalis ¿Conoces el plan?

Chrysalis: Si Mike. Con todo detalle pero ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga sola?

Mike: Querida. No lo harás sola.

Su cuerno demoníaco brilló y ante ella apareció King Sombra. El negro semental tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía como ausente.

Chrysalis: ¿King Sombra?

Mike: No exactamente. Hace tiempo logré absorber los poderes de Sombra y hacerlo mío. Gracias a mi poder absoluto. Puedo crear un recipiente para almacenar ese poder. Úsalo para realizar el plan.

Chrysalis: Así lo haré mi rey.

Mike: Una nave de transporte te llevará hacia tu destino sin que te vea nadie.

Mas adelante. Mike se asomó por una ventana donde podía ver Canterlot. Mike empezó ha hablar a sus robots.

Mike: Nuestros enemigos honran con quedarse aquí hasta el final. El mundo ya tiene a su salvador. Un conquistador que ha doblegado a criaturas y ejércitos más fuertes que ellos. Avanzad conmigo, guerreros mecánicos. Acabaremos con este último grupo de insurgentes para crear un mundo perfecto.

Robots: Salve, Rey Maquina.

Mike: Escuadrón Mortal. Ya sabéis que hacer.

Escuadrón Mortal: Si amo Mike.

Shining Armor, Cadence, Kai preparaban a las tropas. Centenares de tropas se preparaban para el combate. Tenían preparados varias catapultas, ballestas y cañones para disparar a las maquinas. Los wonderwbolts preparaban a los pegasos, grifos y a todos los que podía volar.

Shining: Bien. Aquí es donde se decidirá todo

Spitfire estaba en el cielo con toda la fuerza aérea. Su rostro mostraba tristeza. Lightning Dust lo notó en su capitana.

Lightning Dust: Capitana ¿Esta usted bien?

Spitfire: Si, estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación. Por favor, reúnete con los demás.

Lightning Dust asintió y volvió a la formación. Soarín voló a su lado.

Soarín: ¿Aún sigues pensando en él?

Spitfire no dijo nada pero su compañero enseguida se dio cuenta de así era.

Soarín: Spitfire reacciona. El chico que era se fue hace mucho tiempo. El ya no volverá.

Las palabras de Soarín eran duras pero llenas de verdad. Spitfire no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

Spitfire: Si Soarin. Tienes razón. No tiene sentido pensar en ello.

A lo lejos se veía El Soberano. También se veía un enorme ejército mecánico de todos los efectivos disponibles que tenía el ejército mecánico. Sin lugar a dudas el Rey Maquina venía dispuesto a todo por conquistar Equestria.

Shining esperaba el mejor momento para disparar con todo lo que tenían hacia el imperio.

Shining: Esperad a mi señal.

El ejército mecánico se acercaba hasta ellos hasta que Shining Armor dio la señal.

Shining: Fuego.

Y en ese instante, todas las catapultas, ballestas, cañones, arqueros. Empezaron a disparar a la vez. En cielo se llenó de todo tipo de proyectiles que se estrellaron contra el ejército mecánico. Las tropas de asalto y unidades más ligeras fueron los que sufrieron más daños. En cambio los brutos y meca-dragones solo recibían daños menores y los gigantes prácticamente eran nulos. Varias bolas de fuego impactaban contra los gigantes pero estos ni siquiera los frenaban. Los meca-dragones empezaron a contraatacar con sus potentes rayos azules contra el ejército enemigo mientras estos trataban de esquivarlos. Los gigantes también empezaron a disparar sus rayos rojos o brazos contra ellos.

Kai: A la carga.

Nada más dar la orden. Todas las tropas de tierra compuesto por ponis de tierra y unicornios, junto a minotauros, búfalos, dragones y diamand dogs, cargaron contra el ejército invasor. Los minotauros y búfalos demostraron ser potentes luchadores contra las tropas de asalto pero los cuervos infernales y los brutos los ponían contra las cuerdas debido a que los cuervos infernales los mantenían a raya con sus lanzallamas y los brutos por su colosal fuerza y defensa.

Algunos robots caían en fosos y trampas preparadas por los diamand dogs gracias a sus habilidades excavadoras. Algunos meca-dragones metían el pie en algunos foso escondido haciendo perder el equilibrio haciéndoles caer y golpear a otros meca-dragones o aplastando a otros robots. La estrategia funcionaba bien hasta que los cuervos infernales y meca-dragones decidieron echar fuego a los agujeros, obligando a los dimand dogs a salir de ellos. Los tanques de imperio eran los más peligrosos debido a su gran potencia de fuego ya que de un solo disparo podían hacer mucho daño.

En el aire. Spitfire y Blitzstart decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de atacar.

Spitfire: Adelante tropa.

Blitzstart: Atacad a las unidades mecánicas.

Y todos los voladores compuestos por pegasos, grifos y dragones avanzando en perfecta formación dispuestos a atacar a las unidades aéreas de imperio. Mike lo veía desde su nave y se reía.

Mike: Obstinados hasta final. Lastima que su esfuerzo sea inútil.

Mike se dirigió hacia un comunicador.

Mike: Que ataquen todas las naves y disparad con toda la artillería de la nave.

Robots de artillería: Orden confirmada.

Robots pilotos de cazas: Orden confirmada.

Pegasos de acero: Orden confirmada.

Finalmente los cazas y pegasos de acero, junto a algunos meca-dragones que podían volar salieron a atacar a las unidades aéreas y El Soberanos disparó con todos sus cañones. Los cazas empezaron a dispara a los enemigos, algunos pegasos, grifos y dragones caían siendo robotizados ante los disparos de las naves y los demás no tuvieron más remedio que dispersarse para evitar los disparos.

Algunos dragones lograron acercarse a los cañones del soberanos y destruirlos con su aliento de fuero pero el incesante número de disparos de dichas armas los hacían difícil continuar atacando por no decir que cada cañón destruido era rápidamente reconstruido por robots constructores haciendo más difícil la odisea.

Spitfire, Soarin, Blitzstart, Lightning Dust y Gilda junto a los pegasos y grifos. Se ocupaban de los pegasos de acero. Spitfire junto a Soarin y Lightning Dust, realizaban maniobras y rápidos movimientos para destruir a los robots. Blitzstart y Gilda se ocupaban de ellos con técnicas de combate a corta distancia.

Mientras los dragones se ocupaban de los cazas. Algunos dragones perseguían a las naves y con su aliento de fuego los destruían, otros en cambio tenían dificultades debido a la rapidez y agilidad de dichas naves, les hacía difícil evitarlos una vez que los cazas se situaban detrás de ellos. Los meca-dragones también eran difíciles de derrotar debido a su alta potencia de fuego. Un simple disparo de su rayo láser cargado, bastaba para arrasar formaciones enteras.

Soarin: Esto no se acaba nunca.

Lightning: Cierto. No importa cuantos destruyamos. Vienen cada vez más.

Blitzstart: No debemos detenernos. Tenemos que seguir hasta el final.

Gilda: Cierto.

En tierra también tenían sus problemas. Aunque hasta ahora lograban mantener al ejercito mecánico. Su incesante número y que algunos miembros eran robotizados. Los hacían difíciles de contener.

Shining: Maldita sea. Esto va ha peor.

Trixie, Braeburn y Strong Heart junto a los búfalos se ocupaban de los que se acercaban al interior de las líneas de defensa. Trixie con su magia. Braeburn con fuertes patadas y Heartstrong con sus volteretas.

Braeburn: Cada vez son más.

Strong Heart: No debemos rendirnos. Muchos cuentan con nosotros.

Trixie: Cierto. Hace falta mucho para acabar con nosotros.

De repente aparece un bruto dispuesto a golpear a Trixie. Cuando esta se dio cuenta intentó detenerlo con su magia pero no le hacía efecto alguno. El bruto iba a aplastara con sus patas delanteras hasta que Braeburn logró apartarla del golpe. Los dos rodaron quedando el semental encima de ella.

Braeburn: ¿Estas bien Trixie?

Trixie ligeramente sonrojada le responde.

Trixie: Eh, si.

El bruto iba a cargar otra vez hasta que Strong Heart se subió encima de su cabeza y le tapó la visión.

Strong Heart: Le tengo.

El bruto al no poder ver donde iba. Trataba de golpear a donde sea y acabó golpeando a algunos robots. Finalmente el robot empezó a cargar a toda velocidad llevándose algunos robots por delante. Strong Heart logra conducirlo hasta estrellarlo contra una pared saltando esta en el último momento para evitar el golpe.

Strong Heart: Bueno, esto ya esta.

Braeburn: Buen trabajo chica.

Trixie: Uno menos, quedan…buf…..un montón más.

El comentario de Trixie no iba mal encaminado. Porque más unidades brutos se aproximaban a su posición.

Braeburn: Más todavía.

Trixie: Supongo que habrá que continuar.

Celestia y Luna usaban sus rayos contra los enemigos grandes como meca-dragones y gigantes tratando de golpear a sus puntos débiles donde no tenían metal galáctico.

Luna: Esto no se acaba y cada vez son más.

Dijo esto la princesa de la noche nada mas destruir las piernas de un gigante y hacerle caer al suelo.

Celestia: Tenemos que continuar. Debemos detenerlos ahora o todo estará perdido.

Respondió Celestia nada más destruir la cabeza de un meca-dragón con una enorme estaca de piedra ya que la magia directa no funcionaba con ellos.

Luna: Mira hermana.

Celestia miró hacia donde le indicaba Luna y vio una pequeña nave acercándose al castillo y aterrizar.

Luna: Esa nave ha pasado hasta el castillo.

Celestia: ¿Pero por que va allí?

Las dos princesas vieron que de la extraña nave salían Chrysalis y King Sombra.

Luna: Hermana. Esos son.

Celestia: Si hermana. Son Chrysalis y King Sombra.

Luna: Pero ¿Qué hacen allí?

Celestia: No lo se hermana. A no ser. Oh no. Las chicas.

Luna: Me temo que van a por los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia: Tenemos que detenerlos.

Ambas reinas alicornios se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

Mientras Shining, Kai y Cadente estaban metidos en plena batalla contra los robots usando sus rayos contra ellos.

Kai: Seguid soldados. No debemos detenernos.

Soldados: Si señor.

Cadence: Esos robots no paran de venir.

Shining: Si pero debemos detenerlos a toda costa. No deben pasar.

Un cuervo infernal que se le acercaba por detrás e iba a atacarle con sus lanzallamas hasta que Kai se dio cuenta y el cubrió con su barrera. Acto seguido Cadente disparó un rayo en el depósito del robot haciéndole explotar.

Shining: Gracias Kai.

Kai: Vigila tu espalda. Esas cosas no paran de venir.

Cadence: No solo él. Mirad.

Shining y Kai vieron aproximarse al Rey Maquina o lo que es lo mismo Mike junto a sus robots.

Shining: Tú.

Mike: Valla, valla, valla ¿A quien tenemos aquí? El principito y su esposa y al soldaducho.

Lo dijo con tono en burla que molesto a los dos unicornios y a la princesa.

Kai: Condenado crió. Nos hicieses creer que eras un potro corriente y al final estabas detrás de esta mascarada.

Mike: Ya veis. Soy un actor de primera. Y por si no te has dado cuenta. Ahora soy un semental adulto.

Cadence: Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto es tu deseo de vengarte que no te importa lo que le pase a otros?

Mike: Lo que les pase a los demás no es de mi incumbencia. A mi solo me interesa crear mi mundo perfecto a mi imagen.

Shining: Estas enfermo.

Mike: ¿Por qué seguís resistiendo? ¿No veis que no vale la pena seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no abandonáis ya esta resistencia inútil?

Shining: Porque atacas a los débiles que no se pueden defender.

Cadence: Y acabas con los que desean la paz.

Mike: Yo intento acabar con el reinado de los dioses. ¿Y me habláis de moralidad? No me importa derramar sangre. Mi cometido es importante.

Kai: No intentes justificarte. Tus acciones no tienen perdón.

Mike: ¿Y con que ley me juzgareis? ¿Con la vuestra, la de vuestras inútiles princesas? Miraos. Tenéis la mente envenenada por las creencias de otros. Sois solo unos títeres del circo de una princesa farsante. Me niego a ser así. No seré un esclavo de esa embustera. Forjare mi propio destino y crearé el mundo perfecto que tanto ansió.

Shining: Eres un asesino que se escuda en viles excusas.

Kai: Y nosotros acabaremos con tu reinado de terror.

Los tres miraron desafiantes a Mike mientras este se reía descaradamente de ellos.

Mike: Ilusos ¿Aun creéis que tenéis alguna posibilidad? Mirad a vuestro alrededor y decidme que tenéis alguna posibilidad de vencer a mi ejército mecánico.

Shining y los otros miraron como pasaba la batalla y no tenían más remedio que reconocer que iba bastante mal.

En el cielo. Sus efectivos voladores eran rápidamente diezmados por la poderosa fuerza aérea de Imperio. Los pegasos y grifos eran sucumbidos por los pegasos de acero. Y los dragones caían ante los cazas o meca-dragones. Un dragón negro estaba persiguiendo uno de los cazas.

Dragón: Ya eres mío.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra la nave y la destruyó.

Dragón: Uno menos.

Pero el mismo dragón fue sorprendido por un meca-dragón que le placó por arriba y le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Dragón: Maldito engendro mecánico. Suéltame.

El dragón negro trataba de soltarse pero el dragón mecánico lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por la espalda. El meca-dragón cargó su rayo por la boca y le dio de lleno al dragón negro convirtiéndolo en maquina en el proceso.

Por tierra no lo pasaban mejor. Las tropas mecánicas empezaban a robotizar a todo ser orgánico que veían. Unos guardias pony de tierra y un minotauro que llevaban una catapulta, dispararon contra ellos una gran bola de fuego contra ellos, destrozando varios en el procesa.

Guardia1: Buen disparo.

Guardia2: Si. No permitiremos que conquisten Equestria.

Minotauro: Cuidado arriba.

Los tres miraron a un enorme gigante dispuestos a aplastarles de un puñetazo. No tuvieron más remedio que abandonar la catapulta si no querían ser destrozados por el enorme puño de la maquina. Los dos pony y minotauro trataron de buscar refugio pero el gigante disparó su rayo de ojos y los robotizó en el acto.

Shining y los demás, miraban horrorizados como su ejército era rápidamente diezmado.

Mike: ¿Os dais cuenta ya? No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra la maquina.

Kai: Puede que contra las maquinas no pero….

Shining: Si te derrotamos a ti. Tu ejército caerá.

Mike se rió de ambos unicornios.

Mike: ¿Y creéis que conmigo podréis? Ni si quiera los elementos pudieron conmigo ¿Qué esperáis vosotros?

Shining: No lo se. Pero sin duda nosotros no te permitiremos que conquistes Canterlot.

Shining, Kai y Cadence cargaron sus rayos y lo lanzaron contra Mike. El alicornio usó su espada suprema de forma de escudo y detuvo el rayo.

Shining: Ahora.

Ambos unicornios se lanzaron contra él con sus espadas. Mike contraatacó con la suya. Ambos capitanes tenían grandes habilidades con la espada pero no podían competir con la espada de Mike y este con un solo movimiento, los izo caer al suelo.

Shining: Maldita sea. Es poderoso.

Kai: Nos va a costar más de lo esperado.

Cadence intentó disparar a Mike por la espalda pero este lo sintió y lanzó su propio rayo contra el de Cadence. La diferencia de poder era enorme y Mike no tardó en superar al de Cadence haciéndola estrellarse contra una pared.

Shining: Cadence.

Mike: Considérate afortunado. La necesito viva. Cosa que no puedo decir de vosotros.

Shining furioso, cargó contra Mike y lanzaba poderoso rayos contra él. Mike ni siquiera se inmutó.

Mike: Eso Shining. Descarga en mí toda tu rabia y rencor.

Shining no sabía que Mike se alimentaba de las emociones negativas y solo lograba hacerlo más poderoso con sus ataques de furia.

Kai intentó atacar también pero recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hizo caer. Cuando Shining y Kai vieron quien era. No se lo podían creer.

Shining y Kai: ¿Flash Sentry?

El Pegaso robot era nada menos que Flash Sentry, al que Mike robotizó en la batalla del amuleto del infinito.

Mike: Así es. Flash volvió a su sitio que es con el Imperio de las maquinas. Robo Flash, ocúpate de Kai.

Robo Flash: Orden confirmada.

Robo Flash se lanzó contra Kai con su espada. Este trataba de defenderse de sus ataques con bastante dificultad.

Kai: Madre mía. Es fuerte.

Mike se reía.

Mike: Por supuesto, por algo mis creaciones son superiores a vosotros. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es rendiros.

Shining: Eso nunca.

Shining trató de golpearle con su espada pero el alicornio lo esquivó y le dio una fuerte patada en su costado que izo estrellarse contra un muro.

Kai: Shining.

Kai se distrajo, cosa que su rival aprovechó y le golpeó en la cabeza con la suya haciéndole caer de espalda. El capitán antes de que se pudiera levantar. Robo Flash se puso encima de él inmovilizándolo por completo, apuntándole con su arma robotizadota.

Kai: No.

Finalmente robo Flash robotiza a Kai convirtiéndolo en uno más del Imperio Maquina. Shining no puede hacer otra cosa más que ver como su compañero era robotizado.

Shining: Kai no.

Mike: Y ahora a por la alicornio.

Mike se acercó a la princesa y la cogió del cuello con su hechizo garra dragón.

Mike: Una más para el lote.

Shining: Suéltala engendró.

Pero antes de que Shining pudiera hacer algo, fue retenido por Robo Flash y Robo Kai. Impidiéndole moverse. El capitán no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver como Mike le puso un extraño aparato en su esposa y siendo tele transportada al El Soberano.

Shining: No, Cadence.

Mike: No te preocupes capitán. Estará bien cuidada.

Finalmente, Shining es robotizado por Kai mientras a este se le caía una lágrima por su amor perdido.

Mike: Bien. A ver si Chrysalis a hecho el trabajo que el encomendé.

Desde el palacio. Twilight y sus amigas vieron lo que pasaba fuera desde una ventana.

Twilight: Shining no.

Applejack: Ellos también han caído.

Fluttershy: Y cada vez el Imperio gana mas terreno.

Spike: Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada mas que mirar.

Rainbow: Deberíamos estar allí ayudando.

Twilight estaba desolada pero tenía que mantenerse fría ya que la princesa confía en ella y en sus amigas.

Twilight: Yo también quisiera estar allí pero la princesa cuenta con nostras. Por lo que debemos estar allí.

Chrysalis: Donde sois un blanco fácil.

Las manes 6 y el dragón se horrorizaron al ver a nada menos que a la reina changeling.

Twilight: ¿Tú?

Rainbow: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Maldita pony bicho.

Applejack: Aquí no hay amor para recolectar.

Chrysalis se rió.

Chrysalis: Eso ya lo sé. Estoy aquí porque mi querido Mike quiere que me ocupe de vosotras.

Twilight: ¿Tu querido Mike?

Chrysalis: Cierto. Mike vino a mi reino y me pidió que fuera su reina y diera a luz a su heredero.

Todos miraron con asco a Chrysalis.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué Mike hizo que?

Rainbow: ¿En serio te pidió algo tan asqueroso?

Chrysalis: ¿Y por que no? Debo reconocer que en la cama es toda una fiera salvaje dispuesta a apararse con su hembra. Ningún macho me había dado tanta caña en la cama como él.

Applejack. ¿Llegasteis a eso?

Rarity: Supongo que hay gustos para todo.

Pinkie: El amor no conoce diferencias.

Rainbow estuvo a punto de vomitar ante aquellas afirmaciones y respondió.

Rainbow: Aunque sea algo tan asqueroso como liarse con una pony mosca en la cama.

Twilight: ¿Y que quieres decir con un blanco fácil?

Chrysalis: ¿No es obvio? Mike quiere que me deshaga de vosotras.

Rainbow: Ya, ya, ya ¿Tú y cuantos más?

Chrysalis: Me basta con "EL".

Detrás de ella apareció King Sombra horrorizando a todo el mundo.

Spike: ¿Ese no es?

Twilight: ¿King Sombra?

Rarity: Cielo santo.

Applejack: Pero ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Mike no lo había destruido?

Chrysalis: En parte tenéis razón. Cuando Mike absorbió sus poderes y luego usando sus poderes de infinito le dio vida. Pero no es más que una marioneta con sus poderes al que obedece todas mis órdenes sin rechistar así que. Sombra querido. Ocúpate de esas mocosas.

Sin esperar más. Sombra atacó a las manes con rayos de sombra al que tuvieron que esquivar. Rainbow intentó atacarle desde arriba pero sombra se cubrió con una barrera que la izo detenerla. Twilight lanzaba rayos mágicos pero Sombra se izo neblina y logró evitarlo. Las manes 6 tenían un feroz combate contra Sombra mientras Chrysalis esperaba el momento oportuno para efectuar el plan de Mike.

Flash back.

Chrysalis estaba con Mike. Unos minutos antes de llegar a Equestria. Mike le daba un extraño objeto metálico en forma circular al que le colocaba en el pecho.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

Mike: Bien mi reina. Lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente. Te enfrentaras a las mane 6 y las obligarás a usar los elementos de la armonía.

Los ojos de Chrysalis se abrieron de par en par.

Chrysalis: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Como quieres que me enfrente yo sola a ellas y además que usen los elementos de la armonía contra mí?

Mike: Querida. Tú no estarás sola. Tendrás ayuda en que se ocupará de ellas. Cuando usen los elementos, lo que tienes que hacer es…..

Fin del Flash Back

Chrysalis: (Ahora debería ser el momento)

Las manes 6 tenían muchos problemas para enfrentarse a Sombra hasta que Chrysalis las dijo.

Chrysalis: ¿No es el momento para que uséis los elementos de la armonía?

Rainbow: Tiene razón.

Twilight: Espera Rainbow ¿Por qué quiere ella que usemos los elementos?

Applejack: No lo se. Pero ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Pinkie: Si, no podremos con ellos solas.

Rarity: Cierto querida. Tenemos que usar nuestros elementos contra ellos.

Twilight dudaba pero sabía que no había más remedio.

Twilight: Bien chicas. Usad vuestros elementos.

Las manes 6 invocaban su respectivo elemento hasta que Celestia y Luna entraron por una ventana.

Celestia: Chicas no….

Pero ya era tarde. El rayo multicolor salió de ellas. Chrysalis esperaba ese momento.

Chrysalis: Bien ahora.

Chrysalis pulsó un botón y la placa circulas se abrió rebelando un extraño cristal negro y varios componentes electrónicos. Para sorpresa de todas. El rayo no fue hacia Sombra sino hacia Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: (Glup, espero que esto funcione)

El rayo multicolor dio de lleno en el extraño aparato que tenía Chrysalis. Una mueca de preocupación se mostró en las mane 6.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Pinkie: No puedo detenerme.

Rainbow: Ni yo.

Applejack: Lo intento para pero no puedo.

Fluttershy: Quisiera irme pero soy incapaz de moverme.

Rarity: Soy incapaz de moverme.

Chrysalis: ¿Os gusta? Es un detalle que me dio mi querido Mike. Una versión portátil de su extractora de poderes. Extraerá el poder de los elementos hasta dejarlos sin nada.

Celestia: ¿Qué?

Luna: ¿No puede ser?

Cuando la extractora dejó de absorber la energía mágica de los elementos. Las joyas de los elementos dejaron de brillar y ahora tenían un tono oscuro y negro al que acabaron con agrietarse. Chrysalis podía notar la enorme energía de los elementos de la armonía en ella.

Chrysalis: (Increíble. Cuanta energía).

Twilight: No puede ser.

Applejack: Los elementos han sido…

Chrysalis: Destruidos.

Dijo esto Chrysalis mientras esta se reía escandalosamente.

Continuara…..

**NOTA AUTOR: Otro capitulo largo. El siguiente será el último y con un final inesperado. No os lo perdáis**. **Por favor. Dejad vuestros comentarios. Si no sabéis como hacerlo solo tenéis que rellenar el recuadro que hay en la parte inferior de cada capitulo de la web de Fanfiction y pulsar la tecla abajo del todo donde dice "Post Review" para enviarlo. Muchas gracias.**


	23. CAP 22 EL LAMENTO DEL DEMONIO

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL LAMENTO DEL DEMONIO**

Twilight y sus amigas, como el dragón y las princesas. No podían creer lo que había pasado. Los elementos de la armonía habían sido destruidos.

Twilight: No….no puede ser…

Fluttershy: Los elementos se han….

Applejack: Perdido para siempre.

Chrysalis se asomó por una ventana observando la batalla que se libraba.

Chrysalis: Duele ¿Verdad? Confiarlo todo a una única carta y perderlo todo. Vuestro reino caerá ¿Y sabéis lo irónico de todo? Todo esto es gracias a mí.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chrysalis: Hace dos años. Mike sufrió un despiadado intento de asesinato de la infame princesa Celestia.

Rainbow: Todos conocemos esa historia. Mike se lo inventó para atacar Canterlot.

Chrysalis se rió de ella.

Chrysalis: En aparte tienes razón. Mike sufrió un ataque pero no de quien él cree que fue.

Aquella afirmación extrañó al grupo.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres decir con quien él no cree que fue?

Twilight abrió los ojos de par en par al adivinar lo que quería decir Chrysalis.

Twilight: Fuiste tú.

Chrysalis: Acertaste.

Luna: ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¿Tú atacaste a Mike?

Chrysalis: Eso es correcto.

Twilight: Pero ¿Por qué?

Rarity: Cierto ¿Por qué atacaste a Mike? El no era una amenaza para ti.

Chrysalis: Eso no es del todo correcto.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chrysalis: En mi reino hay una profecía. Un pequeño potro blanco como la nieve aparecerá y provocará grandes cambios en el reino changeling acabando con su reinado actual para que jamás vuelva a ser el mismo. Dando paso a una nueva era.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Cuando supe de la existencia de Mike y que coincidía con la descripción de la profecía. Supe que tenía que deshacerme de él a toda costa.

Luna: Y te hiciste pasar por mi hermana.

Celestia: Para poder acabar con su vida.

Rainbow: Que rastrera.

Fluttershy: Hacer eso con un potro indefenso.

Todos miraron con furia a la reina mientras esta se reía.

Chrysalis: Si. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Yo y mis changeling, nos hicimos pasar por Celestia y su guardia. Y le atacamos. Creí haber acabado con él cuando le atravesé el pecho con mi magia. Si supieras con que odio me miró.

Todos miraron horrorizados ante las palabras de la reina mientras esta se reía de forma burlesca.

Chrysalis: Por eso me resulta verdaderamente irónico que el mismo potro al que intenté matar, viniera a mi reino para pedirme que fuera su reina y gobernáramos el mundo juntos. Que absurdo ¿No?

Twilight empezó a gritarla completamente furiosa.

Twilgiht: Entonces. Todo lo que está pasando. El imperio Maquina. Los ataques. La actitud y odio de Mike hacia Celestia. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Chrysalis: Eso es cierto. Y lo mejor de todo es que el conquistará este reino en nuestro nombre sin que él sepa la verdad.

Applejack: Eso no pasará. Nosotras le diremos la verdad.

Chrysalis se burló de ella.

Chrysalis: Y a estas alturas ¿Pensáis que os creerá? El odia a Celestia con todas sus fuerzas y nada de lo que le digáis, le afectará.

Lo que Chrysalis no sabía. Es que su confesión estaba siendo grabada por un video-bot que lo veía todo desde una ventana. Mas adelante eso traerá una gran revelación. A lo lejos se oía un gran estruendo.

Chrysalis: Oh. Me parece que allí llega mi rey.

En los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot. La guardia unicornio apoyados por un gran dragón rojo. Disparaban sus rayos mágicos y fuego de dragón contra Mike. Ninguno parecía detenerlo lo más mínimo. El alicornio dio un enorme salto hacia arriba mientras sus enemigos seguían atacando para finalmente caer en picado atravesando al dragón y provocando un enorme estruendo en el suelo haciendo caer a algunos guardias. Finalmente Mike eleva a todos los guardáis con su magia y con una poderosa onda de choque los mandó volando.

Finalmente en la sala del trono. Las garras de dragón de sus alas atravesaron la rendija de las grandes puertas y las abrió violentamente. Finalmente Mike vio a todo el mundo en la sala.

Mike: Bien Celestia. Aquí llega mi venganza.

Twilight: Espera Mike.

Spike: Chrysalis te ha engañado.

Applejack: Ella fue quien te atacó hace dos años haciéndose pasar por Celestia.

Mike miró a su reina y esta se hizo la inocente.

Mike: Y por supuesto vosotras esperáis que me lo crea ¿No?

Rarity: Pero es la verdad.

Celestia: Tienes que escucharnos.

Mike: La presa siempre busca la compasión antes del sacrificio. Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¿Si mi rey?

Usa la extractora con Sombra y absorbe sus poderes.

Chrysalis le hizo caso. Pulsó el botón de su extractora de poderes y de el salió un garfio en que se enganchó en Sombra y empezó a absorber sus poderes hasta que este simplemente desapareció.

Chrysalis podía sentir la enorme energía mágica de Sombra dentro de ella. Podía sentir que cada vez era más poderosa.

Mike: Bien y ahora a acabar con esto. A coger a las últimas alicornios que me quedan para completar mi colección.

Twilight: Mike, por favor. Tienes que creernos. Todo es obra de Chrysalis….

Mike: Silencio. No quiero más excusas. Ahora yo….

No pudo continuar hablando porque notó un garfio que se engancho en él. Mike pudo ver que Chrysalis le miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

Mike: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Chrysalis?

Chrysalis: Lo siento mi rey. Pero después de sentir ese poder. Siento la necesidad de absorber más y más. Cuando absorba los tuyos. Tendré tanto poder que nada ni nadie me detendrá y los changeling gobernaremos este mundo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué está pasando?

Rainbow: Me parece que su reina se la ha jugado.

Por alguna extraña razón. Mike no parecía preocupado en absoluto y la habló tranquilamente.

Mike: Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar. Se mi reina y juntos gobernaremos este mundo.

Chrysalis: Lo siento mi rey. Pero ¿Por qué conformarme con un único macho si con el poder que obtendré de ti? ¿Tendré a todos los que yo quiera? Y no te preocupes por nuestro hijo. Pienso asegurarme que sea un buen gobernante algún día.

Chrysalis pulsó el botón pero para su sorpresa. En vez de absorber los poderes de Mike, la provocó una enorme descarga eléctrica que la impulsó contra una pared. Mike tranquilamente cogió la extractora de poderes que se había caído al suelo y se acercó a su reina.

Mike: ¿En serio pensabas que era tan estupido para permitir que mi propia tecnología se volviera en mi contra? Yo ya contaba con tu traición aunque esperaba equivocarme. Así que no tengo más remedio que hacer lo siguiente.

Chrysalis asustada empezó a suplicar.

Chrysalis: Por favor mi rey. No me matéis.

Rainbow: Que penosa resulta.

Rarity: Desde luego.

Mike: Tranquila Chrysalis. No te voy a matar.

Chrysalis: ¿Ah no?

Mike: Voy ha hacerte un lavado de cerebro en tu diminuta mente. Una vez echo. Me aseguraré de que seas mi más fiel y perfecta reina. Al fin y al cabo. Dentro de ti germina mi heredero.

Con su magia. Mike elevó a Chrysalis y puso uno de sus arañas de control mental y la tele transportó hacia el soberano.

Mike: Por donde iba. Ah ya se. Hora de adquirir el poder que he extraído de los elementos, de Sombra y Discord.

El miedo invadió a Celestia y a Twilight.

Twilight: No. Debemos detenerlo.

Celestia: Si absorbe esa energía, se volverá imparable.

Mike mostró una sonrisa perversa.

Mike: Ese es el plan.

Mike se puso la extractora en su pecho y empezó a extraer su poder. Mike podía sentir un poder enorme en su cuerpo.

Twilight, Celestia y Luna lanzaron un potente rayo mágico combinado contra Mike. Cuando impacto en él. Se produjo una enorme explosión luminosa que cegó a todo el mundo. Cuando la luz se fue. Vieron algo que no se podían creer.

En lugar el alicornio demoníaco. Había un extraño ente transparente de luz blanca perlado con forma de alicornio. No tenía rostro salvo unos ojos rojos sin pupilas. Un extraño núcleo negro dentro de él a la altura del pecho. Cuando hablo. Su voz resonaba en todas partes incluido en la batalla.

Mike: Yo soy….yo soy…el quien cambiará las reglas de la naturaleza…..quien lo destruirá todo y lo creará todo…..yo soy….el emperador.

El miedo invadió por completo a todo el mundo.

Twilight: Oh no.

Rarity: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Rainbow: Ir y darle la patada.

Applejack: Rainbow no.

Pero Rainbow se fue directo hacia el ente pero fue detenida por una extraña aura roja que la detuvo en seco.

Rainbow: ¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo mover.

Mike: Ahora tengo el poder de la creación en mis pezuñas. Nada ni nadie pude detenerme. Puedo alterar este mundo a mi antojo incluso la realidad misma.

Con solo un pensamiento. Convirtió a la pegaso en un robot ante las sorprendidas miradas de todas.

Twilight: No puede ser.

Fluttershy: Rainbow.

Rarity: Ni si quiera la ha tocado.

Mike no se detuvo y una a una incluyendo al dragón. Empezó a robotizarlas ante las aterradas miradas de las tres princesas.

Celestia: No.

Luna: No puedo ver esto.

Twilight: Mis amigas. Convertidas en máquinas.

Antes de que las tres alicornios hicieran algo. Mike las inmovilizó con su magia. Primero puso a Twilight una araña controladora, luego en Luna. Finalmente se dirigió a Celestia. Esta la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Celestia: Mike…..por favor….

Finalmente la pone su última araña controladora. Twilight es tele transportada quedando solo Luna y Celestia.

Mike: Bien. Ahora mi ultima fase de mi plan.

Mike concentró toda la energía de su cuerpo y la expandió en forma de honda que recorría el mundo entero.

Spitfire junto a sus aliados. Seguían luchando contra las fuerzas aéreas del Imperio hasta que vio que algo se acercaba.

Spitfire: ¿Qué es eso?

Finalmente ella junto a Soarin, Lightning Dust, Gilda y Blitzstart. Fueron alcanzados por la extraña honda.

En Ponyville. La alcaldesa trataba de calmar a sus ciudadanos.

Mayor Mare. Calmaos mis ponis. Todo está bien. Ya veris como Celestia nos salva a todas y ….¿Que es eso?

Finalmente la honda pasó por todo Ponyville.

En Gold Stone. Ice Cup estaba ocupándose de todo ya que Mike la dejo al cargo de la ciudad.

Ice Cup: Es pesado pero sigue siendo mejor que mi anterior empleo si es que se le podía llamarse así.

Ice Cup notó que un extraña honda se aproximaba a la ciudad.

Ice Cup: ¿Qué es eso?

En el reino changeling. Varios soldados estaban charlando hasta que notaron la honda acercándose.

Soldado Changeling: ¿Qué eso que se acerca?

Cuando la honda terminó de recorrer el mundo entero. En su lugar solo había máquinas. Todos los seres inteligentes a excepción de plantas y algunos animales fueron robotizados. Ya no había ni un solo ser orgánico inteligente en todo el planeta. Solo maquinas

Cuando la honda terminó. Mike volvió a su forma de alicornio demoníaco y se sentó en el trono. Su escuadrón Mortal llegó a dicha sala.

Fire Death: Lo consiguió amo.

Rage Red: El mundo es nuestro.

Fox Die: Y nada podrá detenernos ahora.

Mike empezó a reírse.

Mike: Por fin. Después de dos largos años por fin tengo mi venganza. Pronto el nuevo EDEN llegará a este mundo, un mundo a mi medida.

El alicornio demoníaco empezó a reír de a un alto volumen que se hoyo por toda Equestria.

Fire Death: Bien amo ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso ha hacer?

Fire Death no tuvo respuesta. Después de reírse durante largo rato. Se quedo callado y se sentó en el trono de forma relajada con la mirada cansada.

Fire Death: ¿Amo? ¿Esta usted bien?

Rage Red: ¿Quiere que le revise para aseguraros de que no esté mal?

Mike: Estoy bien. Es solo que por primera vez, desde que empecé este camino de la venganza. Me siento cansado. Quizás empiece el nuevo Edén cuando descanse un par de años.

¿Así recordará el mundo? ¿Esto es lo que escribirán en los libros de historia? ¿De cómo un simple potro consiguió lo que ni siquiera Nigmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis o King Sombra consiguieron jamás? ¿Conquistar Canterlot y el mundo entero? ¿Este reinado durará para siempre?

¿?: No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y pudieron ver nada más y nada menos que al Doctor.

Mike: Valla, valla, valla ¿A Quien tenemos aquí? El mismo individuo que hace dos años me dijo que desistiera de mi venganza porque al final me iba a arrepentir.

El alicornio empezó a burlarse hasta que el Doctor le llamó la atención.

Doctor: ¿Recuerdas tu video-bot?

Mike: ¿Mi video-Bot? Por supuesto. Lo tenía para grabar los últimos momentos de Celestia antes de conquistar Canterlot.

Doctor: Pues te recomiendo que lo mires. Hay algo en su interior que deberías ver.

Red Shord apareció después.

Red: No amo. No le haga caso. No hay nada que valga la pena.

Mike no le escuchó y se puso a ver su contenido. Ahí pudo verlo todo. La confesión de Chrysalis. De cómo ella era la responsable del ataque de hace dos años. Cuando terminó de ver la grabación. Los ojos de Mike estaban abiertos de par en par incrédulo ante lo que había visto en la grabación.

Mike: No…No puede ser. Yo creía.

Doctor: ¿Ahora ves la verdad Mike?

Mike: Yo estaba tan loco de rabia. Tan obsesionado por la venganza que no me pare ha pensar en la posibilidad de haberme equivocado.

Mike miró a Celestia que tenía los ojos en trance.

Celestia: Yo lo siento. Siento por haberla acusado. Perdóneme.

Los ojos de Mike empezaron a humedecerse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentía culpable.

Red: ¿Qué más da eso? Ahora usted es el amo absoluto del mundo. Ahora puede crear el mundo perfecto que siempre ha deseado hacer.

Mike: ¿Como pretendo crear un mundo perfecto si todo ha sido producto de un error mío?

Mike sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. En la vida se había sentido más miserable. Dos largos años malgastados en un camino de venganza contra alguien quien no se lo merecía en absoluto.

Doctor: Aun estás a tiempo de rectificar Mike.

Mike: ¿En serio?

Mike miró al Doctor con aire de esperanza.

Doctor: Cierto. Ahora tienes el poder de la creación. Un poder sin igual. Puedes concentrar todo tu poder para deshacer todo lo que has hecho. Retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar tu destino.

Red: No lo haga caso amo. Podemos continuar como estamos y crear un nuevo mundo.

Doctor: Obtén tu redención Mike.

Red: Gobierne el mundo como el emperador que es.

Doctor: Busca el equilibrio en ti.

Red: Utilice el poder sin limitarse.

Doctor: Busca la armonía Mike.

Red: Abuse de su poder amo.

Doctor: Crea un mundo de paz pero sin perjudicar a los demás.

Red: Sigua como estamos y seamos dueños y señores del mundo ¿Qué más da las razas menores?

Mike se quedó un rato callado. Finalmente decidió hablar.

Mike: Ya he tomado mi decisión. Voy ha deshacer todo lo que he hecho.

A Red Shord le sentó mal esa respuesta y trató de convencerle de lo contrario.

Red: No amo. No tire por la borda todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Mike: La decisión está tomada Red.

Red: No amo. Chicos ayudadme.

El Escuadrón Mortal no parecía importarle la decisión del amo Mike.

Fire Death: Nosotros somos el Escuadrón del amo Mike.

Fox Die: Los objetivos del Imperio son según sean los objetivos del amo Mike.

Knife:…..

Dead Wing: Cualquier decisión que el amo Mike tome. Nosotros le seguiremos.

Rage Red: Lo que seamos nosotros. Será lo que el amo decida.

Espectro: Nosotros somos fieles a las decisiones del amo Mike.

Destroyer: Ok.

Red se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Red: Maldición.

Mike empezó a concentrar su magia y de esta surgió una burbuja que se fue expandiendo hasta cubrir el planeta entero. En ese instante el tiempo iba en sentido inverso. Todo lo que fue, todo lo realizado se iba deshaciendo. Las conquistas, las victimas. Todo se iba deshaciendo y el tiempo se iba retrocediendo hasta llegar a un día en concreto.

Finalmente Mike se despierta en una camilla de un viejo laboratorio. Al principio se sentía desorientado y no sabía donde estaba. Hasta que una voz le despertó del trance.

Robot: Operación terminada amo.

Mike se giró y vio a un robot. El robot era completamente blanco. No tenía rostro excepto por unos ojos rojos. Mike reconoció al robot.

Mike: Proto.

Robot: Su nuevo corazón está terminado. Ahora esta fuera de peligro.

Mike conocía a ese robot. Era Red Shord o al menos su forma anterior antes de convertirse en el capitán de los jenízaros. Mike se miró a sí mismo. Estaba en su forma original, como un potro blanco sin sus poderes e implantes salvo el corazón mecánico. Mike reconocía el lugar. Es donde realizó su delicada operación para sustituir su corazón dañado por su nuevo corazón mecánico.

Mike: He vuelto al principio.

De repente. La puerta de su laboratorio se abrió, forzada por unos guardias. Los primeros en entrar fueron los padres de Mike.

Sr Bluer: Mike, hijo.

Mike: ¿Papa?

Sr Bluer: En el hospital nos dijeron que escapaste. Menos mal que te encontramos. Tenemos que llevarte Allí cuanto antes

Sra Bluer: Mike hijo mió.

La Sra. Bluer corrió ha abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sra Bluer: Mike. ¿Por que escapaste? ¿No ves que no estas en condiciones de irte a ningún lado? ¿Y que tienes en el pecho?

Mike trato de tranquilizar a sus padres y con calma les dijo.

Mike: Mama, papa. Podéis estar tranquilos. Estoy fuera de peligro. Tengo un corazón nuevo.

Sus padres no entendían hasta que Mike abrió su placa y les mostró su nuevo corazón mecánico. Al principio se asuntaron pero les alegró saber que gracias a eso., el podría vivir. Los tres se abrazaron mientras estos sonreían.

Mike: Mama, papa. Nunca me imaginé que me alegraría tanto de volver a veros.

Sra: Bluer: Nosotros estamos contentos de que tú puedas vivir sin problemas.

Sr. Bluer: Debimos imaginar que para un genio de la tecnología como tú. No habría nada imposible.

Mike: (El destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de enmendar mis errores. Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo…. Luchar por la armonía y obtener mi redención).

FIN

Próximamente…..Camino a la Redención.

NOTA AUTOR: Y aquí termina mi primera parte. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Fue un trabajo enorme pero me resultó muy entretenido. No olvidéis comentar.

Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en hacerlo. Si recibos muchas haré un capitulo especial respondiendo a todas ellas. También quiero que comentéis por cuales fueron para vosotros los mejores capítulos y cuales las peores. La opinión que tenis sobre los personajes que he creado en este fanfic y cual fueron los más interesantes.

Hasta la próxima y gracias.


End file.
